ATLANTIDA
by Yuki-ona
Summary: Se le entrega a Atena una niña diciendole que ella depende todo un pueblo.....una nueva diosa encerrada en el cuerpo de una infate acompañada de 5 mujeres que cauitivaran los corazones de los dorados.....mucho romance....TERMINADO
1. Default Chapter

**_Atlántida._**

_-"no sufras mas, por favor.....todo estará bien, ellos volverán te lo prometo"-_

**_Despertó asustada, había cerrado un momento los ojos y la había escuchado..... ¿que había sido esa voz? ....era la de una niña, y una sensación muy calida había inundado todo su cuerpo, cerro los ojos para captar bien esa esencia...era tan gentil, llena de inocencia y pureza...despertaba un paz increíble...pero también había un profunda tristeza._**

_**-¿quien eres?- pregunto mas para si misma.**_

**_Saori se levanto la cama, poso sus pies descalzos en el suelo, y camino a la ventana, sus ojos se posaron en el negro manto del cielo, que cubría el santuario esa noche._**

**_Dio un suspiro...todo había acabado por fin...pero el precio había sido infinitamente alto, gracias a Seiya todo había acabado bien relativamente y una segunda oportunidad se les había sido dada...si, ella de nuevo reinaba la tierra...pero en esta vida no se nada a cambio de nada y el precio habían sido sus valientes caballeros de oro...los dioses se negaban a perdonarlos ....era absurdo ...ponían como pretexto la blasfemia de los santos..¿blasfemia?...¿es una blasfemia luchar por la humanidad?....no esa no era mas que una excusa ....ellos les temían, -"saben de su poder, y temen de el"- se dijo, ella desperada había alegado una y otra vez su perdón, ..pero...nada paso...y no pudo mas que mirar con una profunda tristeza a su hermana Artemisa, que ante el dolor que reflejaba la diosa solo pudo volver la cara por vergüenza, por traición...sabia muy bien que las palabras de Atena eran justas, y que sus santos merecían el perdón, sabia también de lo falsos y cobardes que podían ser los dioses, pero no se atrevió a hablar en defensa de su hermana, así que callo, para después mirar como Saori salía del recinto con una tristeza enorme a cuestas; -"no puedo culparte hermana mía, se de la responsabilidad que conllevarían tus palabras en mi defensa...al menos mi queridos caballeros de bronce siguen a mi lado..y les han perdonado"-_**

**_Saori suspiro cansada y miro en dirección a Star Hill –"perdónenme"- y una lagrima rodó por su mejilla-"todo es culpa mía"-despues recordó las palabras dichas por esa presencia, y deseo con todo su corazón que fueran ciertas, ¿cómo desconfiar de una esencia tan pura?, camino de regreso a su cama –"no me rendiré luchare hasta que sean libres de nuevo"-, y con esa palabras con la cuales trataba de convencerse a si misma de que todo estaría bien._**

_**Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**_

**_-que compasiva eres Jesai....para ser capaz de abogar por una diosa, ajena a ti- _**

**_merece que alcé mi voz por ella, es la única en poseer un juicio verdadero, y es justo que su petición sea aceptada-_**

**_¿por eso has hablado con el padre de los dioses?....pensé que tu deberías pasar desapercibida aquí Jesai...sabes muy bien quien eres.....-_**

_**-si lo se-**_

**_-¿tu también eres una deidad Jesai mucho mas antigua que ellos-_**

**_-por eso el me escuchara...el conoce la verdad de sus palabras y lo equivocado del juicio de los dioses...su miedo es injustificable-_**

_**son solo mortales- **_

_**-merecen vivir...todos merecen una segunda oportunidad-**_

_**- ¿cómo sabes eso?....-**_

_**- sus almas no deben ser inmortales a través de piedra si no a través del corazón de las personas-**_

**_- jajájajá tus palabras endulzadas...te contradicen, pues la gente nos ha olvidado, a ti a mi y a tu legado....todo tiene un fin...ellos... nosotros y tu amado imperio también...acéptalo Jesai para ti y para atena todo termino-_**

_**-calla-**_

**_-eres muy valiente al usar tu energía por el bien de otros sabiendo lo débil que eres.....¿por que no eres un poco mas inteligente Jesai?..y mejor usa esa energía para la batalla definitiva....pronto esto se acabara junto con tu legado milenario , esta vez no escaparas....el tiempo se acabo .-_**

_**-......-**_

**_-¿Sara?.... ¿te encuentras bien hermana?-_**

**_-si ....hermano no te preocupes por mi- la niña de unos escasos 10 años volvió la mirada a la puerta donde un chico unos años mayor que el la miraba, ambos tenían el cabello ondulado y de un tono muy anaranjado y ambos poseina un piel muy blanca; la diferencia radicaba en sus ojos los de ella eran de un color intensamente dorados, mientras que los de el llevaban un azul apagado que parecía tener toques de morado, sus miradas eran tan distintas como el color de sus ojos....la mirada de la niña era dulce y tranquila, la del chico era fría y seria._**

**_-Descansa Sara- le dijo el chico que vestía por completo de negro tras cerrar a sus espaldas al salir de la habitación. Dentro de ella Sara miro a su hermano mayor desaparecer, bajo la mirada hasta que sus ojos eran cubiertos totalmente por sus cabellera, parecía mirar la gema de color amarillento incrustado en fino oros que sostenía en su mano...era el único recuerdo de su madre._**

**_-se que hice lo correcto...no me arrepiento de hacerla feliz....si este el final quiero al menos darle un poco de alegría a alguien.-_**

_**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**_

**_Saori callo de rodillas ante lo que veían sus ojos, el lugar donde se encontraban cautivas las almas de sus santos dorados, había....había florecido..todo el estaba lleno de vegetación que se esparcía por todos lados, muchas flores adornaban las paredes, incluso había vegetación en el agua, y esta subía hasta la base de la estatua de los santos que había en medio del recinto, curiosamente era ahí donde mas flores había unas flores que jamás había visto antes, tan exóticas como hermosas,...lo mas extraño de todo era que habían crecido en el transcurso de la noche....Saori visitaba a sus caballeros todas los días desde que había regresado al santuario, y definitivamente esto no estaba así ayer._**

**_-es imposible- dijo Shaina que la acompañaba diariamente._**

**_-¿cómo pudo haber florecido esto en solo una noche?...¿quien pudo haber sido capaz de hacer algo así?-_**

**_-parece que alguien que los aprecia mucho para haberles regalado algo tan hermoso- comento la cobra._**

_**-una regalo....-dijo para si misma Atena.**_

**_Rezo a sus caballeros una vez mas y también les volvió a prometer su libertad, y como respuesta otra vez obtuvo una gota de sangre de cada unos, a ellos no les importaba volver si ella esta bien-"perpo yo se lo debo por todo lo que han hecho por mi"- eran las palabras que siempre les trasmitía a través de su cosmo. Tras hecho eso salía junto con su fiel amazona rumbo a la que se podía llamar la pequeña clínica donde actualmente se recuperaban Seiya y los otros, a excepción de Shiryu que había corrido a los cinco picos por Sun Rei y de Ikki que una vez mas se desaparecía._**

**_Ambas caminaban en silencio colina abajo, hayan que los chicos se hayan recuperándose las fiel amazona era su sombra protectora, se lo agradecía cada día con una sonrisa._**

**_Al llegar entro para ver a sus fieles protectores, se dirigió directamente a la cama donde se encontraba Seiya._**

_**-¿cómo estas?-**_

_**-bien, solo un poco cansado- **_

**_-¿Saori que pasara con mi maestro y los demás santos dorados?-pregunto Hyoga calmadamente._**

_**-se han negado nuevamente-**_

**_-pero...pero....no es justo que permanezcan así Saori-era Shun el que hablaba ahora_**

**_-lo se...pero su orgullo cegó su buena fe-_**

**_-¿entones permanecerán así para siempre?- pregunto Seiya._**

**_-no estoy segura pero ...no me daré por vencida hasta que consiga su libertad.-_**

_**-Saori- dijeron los cuatro a coro.**_

**_-además en mis sueños una voz afirma que todo esta bien-_**

**_Ante este comentario hasta Shaina volvió la mirada en su dirección._**

_**-¿una voz?- pregunto Shun-**_

**_ella solo asintió._**

**_-además Star Hill ha florecido en lugar donde se encuentran durante la noche, eso me dice que es una buena señal-_**

_**-¿ha florecido?-**_

_**-¿cómo es eso posible?-preguntaron Hyoga y Shun respectivamente.**_

**_-no se preocupen todo estará bien- volteo su rostro hacia su amado Pegaso, a quien le dedicaba la mas tierna de las miradas, que le era correspondida, Shun miro a Hyoga con una sonrisa cómplice, a lo que este solo se rascaba la nariz algo sonrojado, mientras Shaina solo bajaba la cabeza, y escondiendo su tristeza bajo la mascara, ella sabia muy bien que no podía en contra de los sentimientos que el caballero le profesaba a su Diosa, con este pensamiento decidió salir de la habitación._**

**_Al ver que la amazona abandonaba el lugar el chico miro desconcertado hacia la puerta, Saori suspiro sabia que era hora de regresar a sus labores aun había mucho que hacer._**

**_-los veré mas tarde chico descansen-_**

**_a lo que solo recibió un asentimiento de los muchachos, cuando salio del lugar, miro una callada amazona y supo que lo mejor era no hablar pues conocía bien los sentimientos de la guerrera, pera ella también era difícil._**

**_Dentro de la clínica:_**

_**-sabes que es imposible-**_

_**-lo se Hyoga pero no puedo evitar sentirlo-**_

_**-es una diosa-**_

**_-si eso también lo se Shun-dijo Seiya bajando la mirada_**

**_-no importa lo que pase te apoyamos-le dijo Hyoga, a lo cual levanto la vista para mirar como sus amigos le sonreían._**

_**-te comprendemos Seiya-**_

_**-¿acaso lo dices por June? Eh Shun.-le bromeo el cisne provocando un sonrojo del niño.**_

**_-jajaja ella no ha dejado de visitarte-le siguió Seiya- se preocupa mucho por ti-_**

**_Las risas siguieron hasta que:_**

**_-si no estuviera postrado en cama iría a buscarla también-_**

**_-¿a quien Hyoga?-le pregunto Seiya._**

**_-a Eli-dijo muy, pero en verdad muuy sonrojado el ruso._**

**_-ahora que lo dices Shiryu se te ha adelantado, a pesar de sus heridas-_**

**_Ante el comentario del moreno Pegaso las risas se dejaron oír nuevo aun más fuerte._**

**_-no se preocupen pronto estaremos en forma de nuevo, y con esta nueva paz podremos ser felices al lado de ellas-dijo esperanzado Seiya-no importa de que forma- esto lo dijo mas para si, recordando el hecho de que la mujer que amaba era su diosa, a el no le importaría vivir eternamente como su fiel ciervo, por estar a su lado y mirarla cada día; los demás solo guardaron silencio._**

_**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**_

**_Casi al anochecer, Saori despedía a sus dos fieles amazonas en el recinto de Atena._**

**_-muchas gracias por su ayuda, Marín ...Shaina, las veré mañana-ambas chica asintieron y primero salio Marín y cuando Shaina iba a salir:_**

**_-Shaina....-_**

**_-Seiya debe amarle como su diosa y yo comprendo que en su corazón no haya espacio para nadie mas- le dijo volteando ligeramente la cabeza, hizo una reverencia y salio. Saori capto el dolor que estas contenían, pero decidió callar sintiéndose culpable aun así decidió respetar la decisión de la peliverde, cerro los ojos un momento y..._**

_-no es tu culpa...-_

**_esa voz hablo de nuevo...alzo la vista ahí en medio del corredor que daba a su trono, sobre la alfombra roja, una niña muy pequeña, se encontraba parada, de cabellos naranjas y ojos dorados, con un largo vestido blanco muy adornado._**

_**-¿quién eres?-**_

**_la niña solo sonrió dulcemente:_**

_-pronto lo sabrás- **abrió los ojos y la miro con suma ternura.**_

_-necesitare tu ayuda muy pronto, auque no quiera involucrarte en esto.-_

**_Saori abrió los ojos y alzo la vista mirando donde se suponía estaba la niña, ¿había sido un sueño?...o era real....y si era real..¿a que se refería?, ...aunque también le dijo que pronto lo sabría._**

**_¿Continuara?_**

_**Bueee eso depende de ustedes. nn **_

**_¿qué les pareció? si les gusto mandenme reviews, si no recibo no seguiré escribiendo (tomando en cuenta el fracaso de mi anterior fic, por el cual solo recibí 2, no escribiré mas si no supero esa cantidad jeje) no en serio quisiera que me escribieran diciéndome que les pareció y que debo mejorar se acepta de todo desde jitomatazos hasta mentadas de m...... y así a la mera en el prox. capitulo salen mis papazotes de oro. (saben que es mas se los prometo, en el prox. cap. saldrán los niños dorados)._**

**_además sus opiniones acerca de ¿qué quieren que pase ahora?, ¿con quien quieren que termine Shaina?....y otras cosas mas. ¡¡Voten!!_**

**_Ahora si les va una explicación pa' deja mas claro, esta historia lo dice todo con el titulo, esta muy desligada de la serie, aquí Seiya no se va a partir la madre con nadie (ya es hora que descansen) para las que no los saben se supone que se sitúa después de la saga del cielo que acaba de salir, (se que pocas lo conocen pero mi conciencia me decía que lo hiciera después del hades) la historia se basa en el romance de los muchachotes de oro (nop no es yaoi) es sobre el romance de los niños de bronce también, como se darán cuenta, casi no abra peleas solo drama psicológico. Si les interesa espero sus reviews._**

_**Con mucho amor Yuki-ona.**_


	2. un regreso, y un aataque ¿el principio?

Muchísimas gracias a todas, por su apoyo, me hacen sonrojar en serio vv.

Rashid: muchísimas gracias por corregirme ya vez lo que es la indiotez (no, no me equivoque así se escribe), tendré mas cuidado al redactar eso me pasa por corregir rápido. VVU

Kagome: como me lo pediste acá esta la letra mas decente, tienes toda la razón de la otra forma cansa mucho la vista.

Y Ady: pues esta historia se basa después de "la saga del cielo" que aun no sale pero ya anda rondando mucha información, no quiero arrinuartela ni a ti ni a las demás (esta buenísima) pero te puedo decir que los dioses condenan a los dorados encerrando sus almas en piedra, eso es todo lo que te diré sorry, pero aun asi no menciono mucho de esa saga mas bien mencionare sobre el Hades asi que podras seguirle la secuencia.

Y ya por ultimo lo prometido es deuda en este capitulo vuelven los muchachotes de oro, ademas de unas cuantas cosas mas. A todas muchas gracias otra vez por sus apoyo en serio. Espero que les guste y me manden muchos reviews.

Aaaa antes de nada, se me olvidaba saint seiya no me pertenece es exclusivamente de Kurumada y yo en honor a su gran creación le dedico este fic. Muchas gracias Kurumada por crear esta serie

CAPITULO: 2

Saori tuvo un sueño esa noche, en este el mismo padre de los dioses, bajo el rostro de su difunto abuelo, le decía que ella había ganado, y que mercería la libertad de sus santos, aunque los demás dioses no estuviesen de acuerdo, cuando Atena le pregunto por el cambio de opinión tan drástico el solo le contesto: -"por que ella me lo pidió, y por que aunque no desee admitirlo es lo justo"- ¿ella? mas para esa pregunta no hubo una respuesta de Zeus, y el sueño acabo, junto con esa noche, dando paso a un día nuevo, y una época diferente.

Atena estaba a la expectativa si en verdad ese sueño era cierto, y su padre le había autorizado la libertad de sus caballeros dorados -"al salir el sol ellos volverán al santuario"-le había dicho, ¡simplemente no lo podía creer!. Fue entonces cuando sucedió, el cielo se nublo por completo y el viento soplo con ansias, y un rayo enorme le pego a Star Hill; e ahí la respuesta de la diosa; la cual se levanto tan rápido como su pies se lo permitiesen y corrió al lugar, junto con sus amazonas.

En Star Hill las siluetas de 14 hombres se ponían de pie a la vez que una gran lluvia de polvo de roca les caía enzima, Shion que estaba a la cabeza de todos ellos los miro, a cada uno, lo cuales le devolvían la mirada una mirada llena de un sentimiento indescriptible ¿esperanza?, ¿felicidad?, ¿fe?, era imposible ponerse de acuerdo, pero lo único seguro era que sus ojos titilaban, y estaban iluminados como nunca.

-caballeros, se nos ha dado una nueva oportunidad gracias a nuestra princesa Atena, ¡gocen de esta nueva vida, por que no habrá otra mas! los invito a que empecemos de nuevo, y todo aquellos errores y recorres del pasado sean dejados ahí, un mejor futuro se avecina.- fueron la sabias palabras del patriarca al, mirar a los fieles santos; todos ellos se postraron ante el en señal de respeto.

-hermosas palabras Shion-

-gracias Docko-

Fue cuando la sintieron, y los cuerpos que hasta hace unos segundo se exponían desnudos, sin vergüenza alguna , fueron envueltos por sus armaduras doradas una vez mas, seguirían siempre siendo, caballeros de Atena. Ella entro apresurada y cuando llego al hermoso patio todos estaban ahí, sintió que sus lagrimas fluirían pronto por su rostro, no era correcto que vieran a su diosa llorar pero.....estaba tan feliz –"muchas gracias padre"- fue lo que pronuncio en su mente para que solo este la escuchase, bajo las escalinata, y todos se postraron nuevamente ante ella.

-me hace muy feliz tenerlos de nuevo a mi lado, sean bienvenidos a casa caballeros dorados, también quiero pedirles una disculpa, por todo el sufrimiento que les he causado, eso no pasara mas se lo prometo- fueron las sinceras y calidas palabras de la diosa.

-Atena daremos la vida por ti cuantas veces sea necesario, solo por tu bienestar, somos nosotros lo que te estamos profundamente agradecidos-

le respondió Shion.

-y somos nosotros los que te debemos una disculpa Atena- fue Saga el que hablo.

-Señora mía no merecemos perdón alguno por nuestra traición- hablo Camus.

-Nos sentimos deshonrados por osar levantar nuestra mano en contra tuya- finalizo Shura.

-Shura, Camus,...y Saga, no se disculpen por mi, pues jamás juzgue sus acciones y mi perdón ya se le ha sido concedido sin ser solicitado, nadie mas que ustedes merece su rango por su valentía y su lealtad incondicional aun en las situaciones mas apremiantes, les pido que se queden a mi lado, nadie aquí les guarda rencor- hablo la diosa levantando el rostro de Saga del cual brotaban lagrimas, y tomando su mano lo levanto.

-te he traicionado dos veces señora mía-

-y las dos veces he perdonado tus acciones Saga, no sufras mas ahora todo esta bien y debes olvidar los hechos del pasado- le dijo con una tierna mirada.

Después se dirigió a Shion.

-Shion es ahora que mas necesito tus servicios en el santuario ¿aceptas ser una vez más el patriarca?-

-mi señora seré lo que tu me pidas con tal de servirte-

Finalizando esta platica, los santos se decidieron a bajar de Star Hill para empezar de nuevo, Saga miro a Kanon el cual bajo la mirada y camino al lado de Docko, tendría que hablar con el después, Aioria saludo con gran cariño a su hermano, que le recibió con una abrazo –bienvenido al mundo de los vivos una vez mas hermano- fueron las palabras de Leo, que solo recibió unas palmadas en el hombro y una sonrisa como respuesta, caminaron y fue cuando este poso sus ojos en la amazona pelirroja que acompañaba a Atena, lo cual lo miro un segundo y se dio la vuelta para caminar atrás de su diosa-"si tan solo pudiese ver tu rostro, tu mirada.....te extrañe Marín, esta vez no perderé el tiempo"- fueron los pensamientos de Leo, el cual recivio un sope de su hermano el cual lo había visto mirando tan soñadoramente a la amazona- no cambias Aioria...no cambias- le dijo en tono burlón, para después reír juntos, si una vez mas juntos.

Shion que era el ultimo se detuvo un momento antes de salir, y miro hacia atrás vio el hermoso jardín que floreció, -"¿como pudo ser posible?...tu deberías estar muerta...no pudiste estar aquí....pero...juro...juro que te sentí esa noche"- pensaba Shion mirando aun el lugar.

-Jizel-

-parece que un ángel nos visito Shion, y de una sola lagrima suya , nació un hermoso paraíso-

-si Docko...pero... ¿en verdad era ella?-

-creo que eso nunca lo sabremos amigo- Docko miro a su amigo- vamos Shion es hora de volver-

-si-

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En alguna parte de Inglaterra, el sol se ponía al horizonte y los tenues rayos rojizos se colaban por la ventana donde una niña descansaba con aparente tranquilidad; hasta que....

-¡¡¡¡No!!!¡¡¡ Larishaaaa!!!!-

Mas sin embargo los gritos desesperados de la niña, que despertó abruptamente de su sueño fueron callados por la enorme explosión que hizo estremecer la tierra.

-muere de una vez, junto con tus files esclavas- fueron las palabras llenas de ironía y desprecio que se escucharon en medio de la devastación, no se veía mas que la silueta de una mujer, de la cual resalto la sonrisa macabra y retorcida llena de satisfacción; fue cuando sus ojos tintos miraron caer una lluvia de plumas a su alrededor.

-jum! vamos a ver que puedes hacer-

En otro lugar el lo que parecían ser la ruinas de una civilización muy antigua, una mujer que parecía africana, de cabellos negros lacios, y unos ojos increíblemente verdes, vestida con una atuendo que dejaba claro ser de épocas antiguas, paseaba por las viejas columnas con pasos elegantes...parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, estar muy triste; entonces lo sintió, su niña estaba en peligro.

-Jesai- dijo mirando asustada al cielo-

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En el santuario, la mayoría de los dorados decidieron ir directamente a sus templos,....cuanta nostalgia sintió Shaka al ver su hogar, que satisfacción sintió Mu al ver a su joven aprendiz de nuevo a salvo jugar despistadamente en los escalones del templo, para después recibir su acalorada bienvenida, junto con la desesperación de Aioria de ver a Marín, la alegría de Aiorios de volver al santuario, la gran necesidad de Saga de hablar con su gemelo, el que parecía tratar de evitar verle a los ojos, la gran necesidad de Camus de ver a su discípulo y muchos sentimientos mas mezclados, es imposible describirlos todos.

La puerta de la clínica se abrió, y por ella entro lo que Hyoga creyó ser una alucinación.

-¿maestro?-

-¿cómo has estado Hyoga?- le preguntaba Camus a un sombrado cisne y compañía.

-acostado maestro- le contesto este con una gran sonrisa, que hizo estallar a Camus en risas.

Esa tarde transcurrió, llena de visitas a la clínica de parte de los dorados, de lagrimas, saludos , reencuentros y mucha felicidad, ¡los poderosos santos de oro estaban de vuelta!.

Tras unas cuantas semanas en el santuario y de que las cosas marcharan, casi como antes, pues los de bronce se habían recuperado ya, y los de oro tenían de nuevo a su cargo las doce casas; solo que ahora estaban Kanon que formaba de nuevo su lazo fraternal con Saga después de muchas disculpas y arrepentimiento por parte de los dos, también estaba un Docko rejuvenecido, unos Shion y Aioros que gozaban de nuevo de la vida, todo era tan perfecto hasta que:

-mi niña...se que ellas jamás me lo perdonaran, pero no veo otro forma de protegerte...no quiero dejarte aquí pero...necesito tu ayuda Atena- decía bajo la inclemente lluvia, una hermosa mujer negra, que llevaba en brazos a una pequeña niña, una niña de cabellos anaranjados. Todo esto antes entrar en Aries, cuyo templo podía mirar enfrente de ella.

-es hora-

¿CONTINUARA?

Gueno ojala le allá gustado, mandenme muchos reviews y el prox. capiulo revelare la identidad de las extrañas y su procedencia además de que aparecerán mas personajes misteriosos en la historia (todas femeninas)

Ahora si antes de que se me olvide este fic se lo dedico a mis amigas del alma: Ana, Joana, Leslie, Belem, Lola, y Yady, y a muchas mas. Muchas gracias por su apoyo incondicional durante estos 10 años. Las quiero mucho.

Atte: Yuki-ona nn.


	3. viejos conocidos ¿amigos a mas que eso?

Saint Seiya no me pertenece (ja ya quisiera ser la dueña) es propiedad de Kurumada y yo solo pedido prestados los personajes para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación.

CAPITULO 3: viejos conocidos...¿amigos o mas que eso?.

Mu llevaba al pequeño Kiki en brazos al dormitorio, estaba cansado, después de todo había estado entrenando su mente toda la tarde y sin poder evitarlo de quedo dormido, por ahora su maestro se lo perdonaría pero en un futuro eso no debía repetirse.

-debes ser fuerte y dedicado Kiki- le decía suavemente al niño mientras lo acostaba en una sencilla cama.

-lo seré maestro- le contesto el niño entre sueños-si usted no me deja de nuevo-Mu se sorprendió por las palabras del pequeño, pero sonrió y lo cubrió con la sabana; se sentía culpable por lo que seguramente había sufrido el niño cuando el murió, después de todo el era lo único que el niño tenia-no...ahora también esta mi maestro, y de el también aprenderás muchas cosas pequeño- se dijo mas para si que para el niño. Fue entonces que lo percibió....una aura extraña había penetrado en su templo...no era en lo absoluto agresiva, al contrario era calmada, y muy calida...y era demasiado fuerte para tratarse de un humano normal, pero muy débil como para tratarse de un oponente de peligro. Mu se tele transporto desde el cuarto de su aprendiz hasta la entrada de su templo...y cuando llego no supo que hacer por lo que sus ojos veían.

Jizel entro con cautela al primer templo, el de Aries sabia que era arriesgado, nadie era capaz de llegar hasta ahí sin ser un caballero........entonces sintió la presencia del caballero que resguardaba aquel templo, era poderoso sin duda lo podía sentir, le oyó acercarse con pasos calmados hasta salir de la penumbra del templo, fue entonces que levanto la vista para mirarle a la cara.

Era una mujer...una mujer de color, llevaba una capota encima que le cubría el rostro, apenas atardecía era por ello que la hermosa figura de la femenina resaltaba en la entrada de su templo.....pero fue cuando lo noto...ella llevaba una pequeña en brazos; fue cuando el salio de las sombras que ella levanto su vista; jamás había visto una mirada tan piadosa en un humano...no ella no era como los demás...tenia un aura muy especial, lleno se sabiduría y compasión.

-¿quién eres mujer y como has logrado llegar hasta aquí?- le pregunto de una forma muy suave y tranquila.

-mi nombre es Jizel caballero, y he venido a pedirle un favor a tu diosa-

-¿por qué debería dejarte pasar?¿acaso no sabes que esta prohibido?-

Ella guardo silencio durante un momento con sus ojos clavados en los de Mu, después bajo la mirada hasta ver tiernamente a la niña que llevaba en brazo, el corazón de Mu salto al ver esto...eran solo una mujer y una niña inocentes ¿qué daño podían hacer? Sin embargo era el deber de Mu velar por la seguridad de su diosa antes de dejar a cualquiera verla, entonces la hermosa voz de ella lo trajo de vuelta.

tu sabes que no represento peligro alguno para Atena-¿qué? ¿acaso le había leído la mente?- si no me dejas hablar con Atena esta niña que ves en mis brazos morirá,...caballero he venido hasta tu templo a pedir tu permiso para pasar por respeto ¿o es que acaso debo pelear?- ¿qué había querido decir con eso? Mu lo reflexiono, ella no era una humana normal, además si pedía la ayuda de Atena debía ser importante. Clavo sus ojos en la pequeña, y después subió la mirada hasta ver los verdes ojos de la mujer.

Jamás alzaría mi mano en contra de una dama-le sonrió-no eres una mala persona, solo ten cuidado con los demás caballeros, y no te procures velare por ti desde aquí- no dejaría que el psicópata de Mascara Mortal la lastimase o alguien mas.

Eres un digno santo de Atena, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco-

Mu se hizo a un lado y se inclino cuando ella paso a su lado, y la miro hasta desaparecer a la salida de su templo. Entonces otra punzada dio en su corazón, ella....aparecía tener algo demasiado conocido ¿pero que?.

Fue así como Jizel fue subiendo uno a uno por los templos no encontrando mas resistencia que las misma preguntas que le había hecho en santo de Aries, a las cuales respondió de la misma forma, en géminis solo recibió una mirada atemorizarte de su dueño a la cual ella no se inmuto, en cáncer no había nadie gracias al cielo, leo no objeto nada, virgo ni siquiera le hizo cuestionamientos simplemente la dejo pasar, con todos los demás fue igual, los caballeros se negaban a levantar la mano en corta de una mujer, además todos lo sintieron ...de aquella niña emanaba una pequeño cosmo muy débil pero muy calido parecido al de Atena.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En algún volcán; en su interino una gran barrera de fuego, guardaba en lo que en sus adentros parecía ser la silueta de una persona...de una mujer.

-que tonta has sido Jizel, Calisto vigílala-

Lo que parecía ser una gato, se encontraba arriba de una roca rodeada por lava, no era un animal normal sus orejas eran muy grandes y puntiagudas, el contorno de estas eran negras, de un cuello largo en el cual llevaba un collar de oro con una gema roja, de una complexión muy delgada, su cola igualmente era mas larga que su propio cuerpo, sus ojos felinos eran de color ámbar los cuales destellaron al oír la orden de su ama, y una corriente de fuego la cubría para después desaparecer.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atena estaba sentada en su trono mientras Shion a un lado suyo le explicaba las mejoras y reparaciones que se le habían hecho al santuario.

-me siento muy complacida Shion has hecho una trabajo impresionante- Shion solo le sonrió a su halago.

-solo he cumplido con mí deber Atena-

Unos pasos se oyeron a lo largo del pasillo, ambos voltearon a ver a la enorme puerta, cuando esta se abrió, ambos se asombraron al ver a una mujer entrar por esta.

Jizel había entrado a la cámara de Atena y ahora se encontraba de pie frente a ella. Shion se volvió hacia la mujer, ante la mirada desconcertada de Atena y con voz firme y ronca le pregunto:

-mujer... ¿cómo has podido llegar hasta aquí?- fue cuando Atena que había notado la niña en sus brazos se levanto.

-dime ¿a que has venido ante mi?- fue la pregunta amable de Atena, al notar el silencio de la mujer.

Jizel levanto el rostro para que los presentes lo mirasen...los ojos de Shion se abrieron enormemente ante la sorpresa.....no, no podía ser ella.

-Atena...he venido hasta tu presencia para pedirte un favor-

-habla-

- quiero que cuides a la niña que llevo en mis brazos, ella es muy importante para el futuro de mi gente-

-¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-Jizel- contesto Shion que ya se había recuperado de la impresión, pero se había puesto muy pálido-¿cómo es posible que estés viva?-

Atena volteo a verle sorprendida.

-¿ya la conocías Shion?-

Jizel dirigió su mirada a este, sus ojos se volvieron melancólica al enfrentarse los de Shion, solo bajo la mirada una vez más hacia su princesa que aun dormía en sus brazos.

-si Atena la conocí....o al menos recuerdo haber conocido una hermosa mujer de color en mis años de aprendiz....mujer a la que vi por ultima vez cuando pelee junto a usted contra Hades la primera vez- la mirada de Shion parecía reprocharle algo a Jizel, también parecía triste, y esto Saori lo noto. Miro de nuevo a la mujer...y analizo su cosmo, fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo amable y piados que este era, cuando dirijo su mirada al a niña; su sorpresa creció cuando por fin la recordó.....era ...era la niña que había visto en sueños, no había podido identificarla antes por que Jizel le había cubierto la cabeza, pero ahora que la tela había caído y podía ver sus cabellos naranjas se había convencido a si misma, sin embargo dejo de dudar por completo al sentir su alma pura y su cosmo tan amable. Entonces se acerco a Jizel hasta estar frente a ella.

-ya he visto a esta niña en mis sueños.....y se que necesita de mi ayuda, y con gusto se la brindare como ella no dudo en hacerlo conmigo- le decía con una tierna sonrisa que le dedico a Jizel mostrándole que confiaba en ella, después miro a la pequeña, con mucha mas ternura, acaricio su cara para quitarle unos cuantos cabellos mojados que se pegaban a su pequeña rostro que se veía tan cansado-muchas gracias – le dijo tan bajo que solo las tres mujeres lo escucharon, levanto su mirada otra vez encontrando la sonrisa de Jizel.

-muchas gracias a ti Atena-

-no me agradezcas, mientras ella este a mi cuidado no dejare que la lastimen-fueron las palabras de la diosa para luego dirigirse al patriarca.

-Shion lleva a la pequeña, a una habitación y pidele a alguien que le cambie sus ropas esta empapada...y Jizel acompáñame a mis aposentos quiero hablar contigo- solo hubo un asentimiento de parte de ambos como respuesta.

Shion se acercó Jizel y dedicándole una mirada penetrante y esperanzada tomo ala niña de sus brazos-"tambien es preciso que hablemos, creo que me debes una explicación también a mi"- fueron las palabras que Shion le dirigió a la Jizel a través de su mente, ella solo asintió mirándolo con ternura.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En los fríos océanos congelados de la antártica, en medio del hielo un lobo blanco se encontraba acostado en uno de sus costados, mientras el frió y violento aire le golpeaba y el hielo le cubría y este siquiera le parecía afectar, el animal recargo por fin su cabeza en hielo; comos si vigilase algo o como si esperara a alguien. Y efectivamente debajo de una gruesa capa de hielo había una esfera hecha se agua que parecía proteger dentro de ella la silueta de una mujer, lo extraño era unos finos hilos negros entraban en este y parecían amarrar ala figura dentro del la protección de agua.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿dime quienes son ustedes de donde han venido?- pregunto Atena.

-veo que te has dado cuenta que no somos humanas- la diosa solo asintió.

Saori y Jizel ahora se encontraban dentro de los aposentos de la primera.

-¿Atena que es lo que sabes de la Atlántida?-

-se que era una gran civilización que fue hundida en el mar por los dioses, por sus pecados- dijo esta, y Jizel solo sonrió ante ese comentario.

-crees que la Atlántida fue castigada por Zeus y los otros?...no, la Atlántida no se hundió en la océanos por eso, si no por que fue la única forma de salvar a su gente de la ambiciones de el-

-que quiere decir?...¿acaso tu...?-

-si Atena yo soy una habitante de la Atlántida-

Saori no pudo responder a eso.

-la Atlántida es mucho más antigua que la nueva humanidad misma –

-pero como es eso posible-

-con el tiempo sabrás todo...pero por ahora yo debo marcharme, si me quedo mi pequeña Sara correría peligro-

-quien es esa niña....ella no es una humana-

-es una diosa-

-¿!que?!-

-esa pequeña niña es la reencarnación de la diosa Jesai-

-¿la diosa de la Atlántida?-

-si....escucha Atena debo irme, dentro de poco 3 mujeres vendrán por ella, después de eso no tendrás que preocuparte- le decía Jesai mientras se daba la vuelta para irse.

-espera... ¿y tu?-

-yo estaré bien no te preocupes- le dijo con una sonrisa sincera, mas sin embargo su rostro mostraba mucha tristeza.

-Adiós Atena- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación, Saori la dejo ir sabia que si se iba era por el bienestar de la niña, además presentía que había mucho mas detrás de esto de lo que ella le había dicho.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En un bosque muy denso había una cápsula de aire que protegía la silueta de otra mujer dentro de ella, los mismos lazos negros parecían amarrarla. Era observada por los ojos grises de un halcón que se encontraba a pocos metros posado sobre una rama, como si cuidase de esta.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Jizel fu interceptada por Shion a la salida del recinto de Atena.

-¿te vas tan pronto?...sin ni siquiera despedirte de mi-

-Shion-

-¿cómo es posible Jizel?... ¿como es posible que no hayas muerto y que siguas tan joven como hace doscientos años?- Jizel le dedico una tierna sonrisa, la vez que se acercaba y acariciaba una de las mejillas del patriarca cuya mano este tomo mientras cerraba los ojos al contacto.

-por eso te dije que seguramente te vería morir Shion....por eso debía irme-

Shion abrió los ojos.

-que eres Jizel, ¿acaso eres inmortal? ¿o eres un ángel como crei hacer tantos años?- le preguntaba con ternura Shion, mirándola de la misma forma que le veía aquel día en que la conoció.

-Shion dime ¿que edad crees que tengo?-

-debes tener mi misma edad más o menos-

Jizel negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-tengo mucho mas de tres milenios Shion, yo ya era vieja cuando te conocí-

-¡eso es imposible...seria mas antigua que los mismos dioses!-

-lo soy...por eso te dije que te vería morir- Jizel bajo la cabeza y unas gotas cayeron de sus ojos- y no solo sentí como eras asesinado, también te he visto convertido en piedra..-alzo la mirada de nuevo llorando- mi corazón se ha destrozado cada vez que te he visto sufrir Shion-

-no llores por favor-le dijo mientras limpiaba las lagrimas de sus ojos con su dedo pulgar a la vez que la tomaba en una abrazo- siento ser e l motivo de tus sufrimientos...sabia que quien me había visitado esa noche eras tu pero...¿cómo hiciste florecer ese jardín?- ella sonrió.

-también has sido una de mis más grandes alegrías Shion,.....y ese jardín solo fue un regalo, pues pensé que tu lugar de descanso debería ser hermoso, por eso lo cree para ti-

-¿quién eres Jizel?... ¿quien eres en realidad?- le pregunto mientras apretaba fuertemente a la mujer entres su brazos con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-soy....una atlante milenaria Shion, la razón por la cual te encontré esa noche fue por que tú como descendiente de mi pueblo me guiaste hacia ti-

Shion quedo atónito ante estas palabras...se separo de ella mirándola a los ojos sorprendido.

-tu eres ....-

-no no solo soy una habitante original de la Atlántida –

-¿que?-

-soy una de las cuatro guardianas-bajo la cabeza al decir esto y al sentir como Shion la soltaba por completo-soy Jizel guardiana de la tierra, la más antigua de todas-

Shion ya no podía moverse solo se quedo mirándola fijamente, Jizel cabeza sabia que el no podría comprenderlo.

-adiós Shion-le dijo al pasar a su lado y ponerse el la capota de su capa; Shion reacciono ante esto ¡¡ ella se iba de nuevo reacciona Shion!!, muy tarde cuando volteo solo la miro desvanecerse en el aire en un remolino de tierra.

Shion supo en el fondo que ella se había ido para cumplir alguna misión peligrosa, deseo con toda su alma que no le pasase nada.

-tienes que volver ............después de tantos tiempo te veo una vez mas y tu...-el patriarca no acabo la frase pues las lagrimas corrieron libres por sus ojos.

La escena solo era observada por un serio Docko detrás de una de las columnas del templo.

-pobre Shion...no debiste enamorarte de una mujer inalcanzable- dijo mientras miraba las flores que habían nacido de las lagrimas que cayeron de al suelo lagrimas que eran de Jizel –"así nació el jardín"- pensó, mas sus palabras solo fueron escuchadas por el viento.

¿Continuara?

HOLLAAAAAA!! Si ya se quedo horrible pero casi no me pude inspirar, en el próximo capitulo se revelara como conoció Shioncito a Jizel, también se revelara el misterio de la Atlántida además de la aparición de las guardianas (haber si depuse de este fiazgo quieren seguir leyendo) gracias a todos por su apoyo y espero mas reviews, me mandaron muy poquitos. Nos vemos pronto,

NO SE PREOCUPEN ES JURO QUE VA A MEJORAR, LENTO PERO VA A MEJORAR.

Por cierto las votaciones sigguene n pies siganme diciedo que quiere que pase ahora.

ATTE: YUKI-ONA. nn


	4. Memorias Dolorozas

_CAPITULO 4: MEMORIAS DOLOROZAS._

_-flask back-_

_-estamos aquí reunidos para despedir a nuestra hermana que se a unido al señor en los cielos y...-_

_Sara ya no oía mas al sacerdote; sus palabras vacías no le importaban, ni siquiera sabia cual era el mensaje de estas....lo único que sabia es que su madre había muerto, y su frió cuerpo yacía en aquel oscuro sarcófago; la pequeña dejaba fluir desconsolada las saladas lagrimas .Agarro con mas fuerza el abrazo de su hermano, recordándole que el aun estaba a su lado; recordándole que era su única familia ahora._

_-Sara no importa que estemos solos ahora, te protegeré hermana nunca me alejaran de ti, por que eres todo lo que me importa ahora - decía el frió niño apenas unos años mayor que ella apretando a la pequeñita entre sus brazos, para resguardarla del frió de la lluvia y del dolor de su perdida._

_-si hermano- fue la respuesta de la niña junto con una débil sonrisa._

-Fin del flash back -

Sara despego asustada de aquel sueño....había recordado el día en que enterraron a su madre, había recordado a su hermano...un momento ¿y su hermano?...había senito la explosión y después...

Flash back2

-¡Peter!-

-no permitiré que te hagan daño-

Su hermano la sostenía fuertemente protegiéndola con su cuerpo de la llamas, el la había sacado a tiempo de la habitación al oír su grito, y a consecuencia de esti, de su joven rostro corría una fina hilera de sangre.

-estas herido-

-Sara escúchame no importa que pase ahora, te buscare e iré a reunirme contigo y pase lo que pase no dejes que te lleven-

Fueron las ultimas palabras que oyó de su hermano antes de que una sombra se cerniera atrás de el y ella perdiera el conciencia.

-Fin del flash back-

-hermano- pronuncio como un susurro la niña con aparente tristeza, ahora también lo había perdido a el.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse la trajo de nuevo a la realidad...vio como entraba una hermosa muchacha de cabellos lilas, no sabia quien era hasta que sintió el calido aura que ella transmitía.

-por fin has despertado ¿cómo te sientes?- le pregunto Saori al sentarse a un lado de la pequeña.

-eres mas hermosa de lo que me imagine- fue la respuesta de la niña, junto con una mirada inocente.

-como dices-

-tu eres quien sufría ¿verdad?-

Saori sonrió.

-si .....te agradezco rezar por mi durante tanto tiempo-

Sara le devolvió una débil sonrisa-

-¿como te llamas pequeña?-

-Sara....-

-yo soy Saori es un placer Sara- le dijo tiernamente mientras tomaba su pequeña mano.

-yo se quien eres....al igual que tu sabes quien soy yo en verdad- dijo la niña con mucha tristeza bajando la cabeza, Saori deshizo su sonrisa y apretó con fuerza su mano.

-estas en el Santuario Jesai....aquí estarás a salvo-

La niña levanto la vista y la miro con sus enormes ojos dorados, estiro su manita y la poso sobre la frente de Atena......

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Shion se encontraba mirando la danza de las llamas que provenían de la chimenea de sus aposentos; dio un profundo suspiro y se dirigió a su viejo sillón, se sentó y cerro los ojos para transportarse a viejos tiempos, a los recuerdos se una vida lejana, una vida que había terminado, una vida en la que la conoció:

-Flash Back (largísimo)-

Un joven Shion regresaba de una largo viaje y a su espaldas cargaba la armadura dorada de Aries que recientemente había adquirido, no podía sentirse mas orgulloso de su logro mas sin embargo la larga pelea que había librado lo había dejado abatido y apenas y tenia fuerza para seguir en pie, admitía que había sido una estupidez hacer un viaje tan largo en sus condiciones.

No muy lejos de ahí Jizel seguía con su eterna misión, pensando lo cruel que tenia que ser vivir eternamente y ver morir a aquellos que amas mienta ella se quedaría viéndolos partir a todos; su pena fue olvidada al sentirlo, ¿acaso ese ser de tan bella alma podía ser un Yakshuini?.

Jizel dio vuelta y bajo la colina en su búsqueda, siguiendo el rastro se su presencia y cando por fin lo encontró tendido a los pies de un viejo árbol junto a una caja dorada, se acerco a el, se dio cuenta de la belleza que aquel hombre poseía y no pudo evitar arrodillarse junto a su cuerpo y tomarlo tiernamente, su cuerpo se encontraba muy cansado, decidió ayudarle dándole un poco de la energía vital de aquel árbol...

Shion abrió pesadamente los ojos, al principio la imagen era muy borrosa y los tenues rayos de la tarde le lastiman, cerro sus ojos un momento, por alguna razón se sentía muy bien y una calida presencia lo rodeaba....se decidió a hacer una nuevo intento y lo logro; sus ojos se abrieron y pudo ver a aquella hermosa mujer frente a el; su hermosa mirada turquesa reflejaba el rostro del caballero, no pudo evitar perderse en esa mirada, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en sus piernas y un sonrojo leve salio a relucir en sus mejillas.

-¿te siente mejor?-

-s...si...gracias-

-me alegro...¿puedes pararte?-

Shion se levanto del regazo de Jizel, y se puso de pie aunque el sabia que queria quedarse donde estaba, Jizel también se levanto.

-debes tener cuidado no importa lo fuerte que seas, tu cuerpo necesita descansar- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y su calida mirada, para después darse vuelta; se disponía a marcharse cuando la mano de Shion la detuvo.

-Mujer dime tu nombre- le suplico el caballeo, esta volvió para mirarle al rostro.

-mi nombre es Jizel ¿y el tuyo?-

-Shion, caballero de Aries, -respondió apenado.

-es un placer haberte conocido Shion, cuídate- le dijo para iniciar su marcha.

Shion deseo con toda su alma volver a verla aunque sabia que las posibilidades eran muy pocas. Mas sin embargo el destino se puso a su favor y tras una año de ejercer su puesto en el santuario en una de sus raras expediciones nocturnas, al pasar exactamente por el mimo lugar, se puso a recordar lo sucedido aquel día frente al viejo árbol donde la conoció.

-Jizel- dijo como un susurro.

-dime Shion-

Shion se dio la vuelta muy desconcertado al oír su voz.

-¡Jizel-

-Hola caballero-

-he esperado por verte un año entero-

-¿por qué me esperabas?-

-deseaba saber mas de ti, ¿seria eso posible?

-de mi no hay mucho que decir Shion, solamente que soy muy cercana a ti-

Shion se acerco a ella y rozo con su mano la mejilla de ella.

-has cautivado mi mente Jizel... -

Jizel no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pues ni con toda su sabiduría y años la pudieron preparar para algo así, el era el primer hombre que se atrevía tocarla, un momento el la estaba tocando ¡eso no era correcto!...pero era tan calido; tomo la mano de Shion.

-eres muy calido para ser un...-paro en seco había estado muy cerca de decirle mas de la cuenta-..un caballero-

-jajaja aunque lo dudes sabemos sentir mujer-

-canallero, si quieres saber de mi quédate esta noche conmigo y cuéntame de ti también-Fue la respuesta de la mujer, Shion le sonrió con entusiasmo y la guió hasta un pequeño arroyo donde se sentaron y platicaron toda la noche.

-así que estas sola en este mundo..-le dijo Shion, y ella afirmo con la cabeza mientras miraba al horizonte, deleitándose al ver el sol salir detrás de la montañas.

-es peligroso que vagues por el mundo sola-

-lo he hecho durante mucho tiempo....-suspiro- además debo cumplir con mi misión-

-¿qué misión?-

-debo encontrar a alguien-

Shion la miro expectante esperando una respuesta mas concreta pero esta jamás llego, así que entendiendo que ella no se lo diría se resigno y decidió hablar.

-ven conmigo al santuario-

-eso no es posible caballero...¿o que acaso te has olvidado que eso esta prohibido?, además yo debo seguir mi búsqueda-

Shion la tomo por los hombros.

-no...quédate un poco mas –Jizel dio un pesado suspiro, no sabia por que iba a hacer esto pero tomando en cuenta que lo que buscaba aun estaba lejos de pasar, decidió quedarse al lado de aquel hombre, que era tan diferente a todos lo demás tan especial, que por eso se había quedado un año ahí, para cuidar de el,..... podía quedarse un poco mas.

-me quedare contigo hasta que ya no me necesites-

Shion sonrió..¡Que ocurrencias!.

-debe haber alguna forma en que te pueda llevar al santuario-

-¿nunca te das por vencido hombre?-

-jamás, para un caballero de Atena eso esta prohibido-

-al igual que meter una mujer al santuario-

Shion arrugo la ceja, ella tenia razón, ella se levanto y empezó su marcha otra vez

-Jizel...¿a dónde vas?-

-han venido a buscarte caballero, es hora que yo desaparezca pero te esperare aquí cuando decidas que quieres verme otra vez-

-oye espera...-

-¡Shion!!- el caballero volteo a atrás para ver uno de sus compañeros de la orden buscándole, y cuando dirigió su vista a donde ella estaba antes, se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba.

-Fin del Flash Back-

Dio otro pesado suspiro, ahora atendía por fin como es que ella siempre desaparecía tan rápido. Los toques es su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-adelante Mu- El caballero de Aries entro al cuarto del patriarca y se quedo de pie a un lado de el mirándole serio.

-maestro esa mujer....a desaparecido de pronto ¿como es eso posible?-

-siéntate Mu ahí algo que deseo contarte-

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Saori se encontraba desconcertada esa Jesai había tocado su frente, y un segundo después se encontraba en este extraño lugar, la diosa se encontraba parada en un extraño templo o algo parecido, justo en el centro de cuatro enormes columnas que terminaban en forma de pico.

-no tengas miedo solo te he traído aquí para mostrarte lo que sucedió con mi pueblo-

Saori se dio vuelta para mirar a Jesai a sus espaldas, ahora la niña vestía con ropajes extraños y extravagantes.

-Jesai ¿esta es Atlántida?-

-así era Atlántida antes de que "el" causara una guerra-

-¿el?- Jizel ya habia nombrado un "el" pero...¿quién era "el"?

-Yiaza, el dios de la oscuridad-

-¿el dio de la oscuridad?-

La niña le sonrió divertida.

-Veras Atena al principio de los tiempos se creo esta civilización...la primera de todas y la mas grande-

Jesai tomo la mano de Atena y la invito a seguirla, caminaron hasta que Saori pudo ver la inmensidad de la Atlántida, desde lo alto de lo que se dio cuenta en ese momento era una enorme torre tal vez lo mas alto del continente.

-¿Donde estamos?-

-esta es la original torre de babel-

Atena miro hacia un lado y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la niña a la que todavía sujetaba de la mano caminar enfrente de sus ojos, la impactante era ¡que no era una niña, si una mujer la que se acercaba lentamente a donde estaban ellas!.

-soy yo,- le dijo- es la Jesai original, recuerda que yo soy solo su reencarnación-

Atena entonces miro a la niña.

-cuéntame Jesai, ¿qué fue lo que paso?-

-cuando la Atlántida fue creada, nacieron dos dioses junto a ella, yo la diosa de la luz, y Yiaza de la oscuridad-

En ese momento se vio entrar un hombre mucho mas alto que la Jesai original a la cuál de acerco, esta estaba de espaldas a el, ambos dioses se encontraban parados exactamente en frente de ellas que parecían ser invisibles, Saori se dio cuenta entonces que estos eran solo los recuerdos de Jesai.

-_los humanos han entrado en guerra una vez más Jesai, como es que proteges a seres tan profanos e inmundos como ellos, y por si fuera poco también incitan a las razas sagradas a pelear –_

_-Yiaza, la naturaleza del humano es imperfecta, las guardianas se encargaran de traer la paz de nuevo, a mi ya no me escuchan- _decía una triste Jesai que sostenía en sus brazos a una criatura extraña, a la cual miraba con la cabeza gacha.

-ellos dos fueron creados para que tanto la luz como la oscuridad estuvieran en balance y ninguna dominara, después de eso se crearon 4 guardianas que resguardarían los elementos: primero fue creada la regente de la tierra Jesai, después se creo a la regente del fuego Larisha, después par evitar conflictos se tomo una parte del alma de esta y se creo a la regente del agua Natasha, por ultimo nació Catia regente del viento estas a su vez crearon 4 razas casi perfectas, en la cuales según los elementos se dividió el continente.

-¿cuatro razas?- volvió a preguntar Atena.

-el pueblo de los hombres de alas negras al mando de las tierras del fuego, la raza de los elfos del reino de tierra, el pueblo de marina del reino de agua, y la raza de los celestial del reino de viento, esta raza es la mas hermosa-

-¿por qué se tomo el alma de la guardiana del fuego para crear a la del agua?-

-estos elementos son tan opuestos que se decidió que para evitar un conflicto entre ellas tuvieran una unión demasiado fuerte como para hacerse daño, una unión mas fuerte que la de sus otra hermanas, además ellas dos fueron hechas mas fuertes y poderosas que las otras dos para proteger la Atlántida, pero como consecuencia también eran mas violentas y duras que las guardianas del viento y la tierra las cuales fueron hechas para conservar la paz-

-_Jesai esa raza inferior destruirá la Atlántida que tu tanto amas ¿lo vas permitir?-_

_-yo no tengo derecho de quitarles la vida, Yiaza ya veras que todo estará bien-_

_-¡siempre dices lo mismo Jisel!-_ le dijo agitado Yiaza tomándola de los hombro y volteándola para obligarle a verle a los ojos.

-_TAL VEZ TU NO LO SIENTAS PERO YO SI JESAI, SIENTO LA OSCURIDAD DE SUS CORAZONES CRECER Y LA MALDAD DE SUS ACTOS CLAVARSE EN MI CORAZON –_

_-Yiaza...-_

El hombre la soltó con brusquedad y dándole la espalda se alejo de ella hasta desaparecer entre las sombras.

-_pensé que eras mas sensata Jisel, pero me he equivocado, es hora de que yo me haga cargo-_

_-_después de eso el cambio – dijo una la niña triste mientras ambas miraban a la Jesai original llorar por la decisión del otro dios- el era muy amable y bueno, pero se volvió frió y calculador, creo un ejercito para comenzar una guerra donde la mayoría de los humanos murieron.....y yo- su vos se entre cortaba, Saori se arrodillo para quedar frente a la niña y tomándola de lo hombro hizo que subiese la mirada una vez mas –yo tuve que pelear con el-

Saori observo como el ambiente cambiaba solo para esta vez regresar al mismo lugar, solo que ahora el cielo cristalino de antes era totalmente negro y toda Atlalntida ardía en llamas, los gritos de dolor se podían oír por toda ella, Saori se sintió afligida ante lo que veía, busco con la mirada una vez mas a la Jesai original, y la actual le señalo su paradero con su dedo, miro hacia donde apuntaba la niña , solo para ver a una Jesai arrodillada con su manos juntas y rezando por su pueblo, la imagen era desgarradora, la diosa se encontraba bañada en lagrima, un destello desvió su atención y al mirar de donde provenía este, vio lo que parecían ser tres figuras aladas volar hacia una enorme fortaleza que flotaba muy lejos de ahí ¿cómo es que no había visto la enorme fortaleza antes?¿había aparecido de la nada?, una voz conocida atrajo su atención de nuevo.

-_ella han partido Jesai....y no volverán- _ ¡era Jizel! vestida con hermoso atuendo gris, el cual solo tenia un tirante que dejaba uno de sus brazos descubierto solo adorando por un brazalete, mientras el otro era casi cubrido por su totalidad por un guante muy adornado.

-_Jizel, eso hora de que yo parta también-_mientras decía esto una barrera iba cubriendo totalmente la Atlántida- _escucha un mundo nuevo se esta formando, ve a el y espera a las portadoras de mi gen, cuando llegue el momento yo naceré de una de ellas, también busca a las otras tres guardianas, para proteger a mi sucesoras, ...descuida nos veremos otra vez- _fueron las ultimas palabras que Saori oyó pues inmediatamente después un segador resplandor dorado nació en las espaldas de Jesai y todo acabo. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos estaba en el santuario y la actual Jesai tomaba su mano mirándola fijamente.

-¿qué paso después?-

-todas morimos....las tres guardianas y yo-

- .....-

-me sacrifique...di mi vida para encerrar a Yiaza en una cristal, fue la ultima medida desesperada que pude hacer- Jesai bajo la mirada- y hundí la Atlántida en los mares dejándola atrapada entre dimensiones para que estuviese a salvo hasta mi regreso-

-¿pero si el esta atrapado....?-

-el cristal no era eterno, y la señal de que el se ha liberado es que yo he renacido una vez mas-

Saori guardo silencio, la compasión por los humanos le había costado muy caro a Jesai ¿seria esto a lo que los dioses le tenían miedo?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-la vi. durante mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar hasta que le convencí de venir conmigo al santuario-

-maestro...-

Shion relataba su pasado a su aprendiz.

-Flash Back- (otro?)

-dime de donde vienes Jizel- le preguntaba Shion sentado junto a ella a las afueras de su templo.

- de un lugar destruido y sumergido en la miseria- fue la triste respuesta de la mujer.

- después de tanto tiempo sigues siendo todo un misterio para mi Jizel ¿por qué me ocultas tu pasado? ¿Que es lo que no quieres que sepa?-

Jizel le sonrió con melancolía y se recargo en su hombro, Shion sintió el impulso de abrazarla pero solo coloco su mano en el hombro de esta.

-algún día Shion te veré morir como todos, por eso es que no quiero que sepas mas de mi seria muy doloroso para lo dos-

-que dices será al contrario lo mas probable es que se yo quien te vea morir a ti - le decía melancólico Shion, la pelea de Hades se acercaba y su diosa le había prometido una vida larga hasta su regreso, el sabia que seria patriarca pronto, y no sabia que haría para mantener a esta mujer a su lado, a duras penas la había metido al santuario en el anonimato total, solo Docko sabia de ella, a los demás la hacia pasar por su esclava, ¡dioses que doloroso le resultaba llamarla así enfrente de los demás! ...mas sin embargo la idea había sido de ella, y solo así había podido mantenerla a su lado tantos meses y gracias al cielo Atena no sabia nada de ella, pero ahora la tristeza de que tal vez no la vería mas se cernía en sus hombros ¿qué tal si moría? ¿qué pasaría cuando el viviese eternamente y ella muriera en su brazos? ..

-Shion se que pronto partirás...prométeme que vivirás a esa pelea-

-lo haré-

-partes mañana...-

-si-

Jizel se separo para mirarlo seria a lo ojos.

-Shion cuando tú regrese yo ya no estaré aquí-

-¿qué?-

-debo continuar mi misión Shion y tu la tuya, nuestros destinos nos han preparado caminos diferentes-

-no-

-sabes que es la verdad-

Shion se paro, haciéndolo tan raído que asusto a Jizel, pero esta se sorprendió cuando el le ofreció su mano.

-ven-

Ella lo obedeció y tomando su mano se dejo guiar hasta la alcoba de este, la tomo en brazos y la acostó en su cama, mientras este admiraba su belleza, Jizel jamás se asusto, aunque sabia perfectamente que no se le era permitido ser tocada por un hombre lo deseaba, sintió una enorme tristeza cuando el se acostó a su lado quedando levantado solo de la cintura para arriba rodeándola, mirándola fijamente.

-Shion.....no hagas esto por favor yo no puedo- las palabras de Jizel guardaban tanta tristeza que Shion decidió, dejarlo así, no la obligaría a hacer nada que no quisiera, se recostó en el pecho de esta, para oír su corazón; que iluso había sido, pensó que tomándola obligaría a quedarse a su lado, que si la embarazaba ella jamás se iría, no pensó en la posibilidad de que pasaría con ella si el moría, que cobarde había sido se guió solo por su deseo; se reprendió mentalmente mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la mujer debajo suyo, jamás se perdonaría si le pasaba algo por su culpa, por mas que la deseara.

Jizel acaricio la cabeza se Shion mientras lloraba, esta separación seria la mas dura que tendría que pasar en su vida, ni siquiera ver morir una y otra vez a las sucesoras de Jesai, ni siquiera ver morir a sus hermanas, le causaba tanto dolor como tener que partir del lado del hombre que la abrazaba esa noche, había cometido el mayor error de su vida, pero había encontrado a un hombre maravilloso en el proceso.

-Fin del Flash Back-

- ¿qué paso con ella?-

-me despedí de ella a la mañana siguiente, y cuando regrese de la batalla de Hades por mas lastimado que estaba, ninguna de esas heridas dolió tanto como la que sentí al llegar y saber que ella se había ido, solo Docko es testigo de eso, .......-

-nunca me imagine que conociera esa mujer maestro... ¿pero como es que ella a vivido tanto como usted?-

-a vivido mucho mas que yo-

-¿qué?-

.- es una Atlante original Mu, una guardiana de aquella antigua civilización-

-¿una guardiana de Atlántida?......pero pensé que era una leyenda-

-no lo son, .......-suspiro de nuevo por décima vez en la noche- pensé que no la vería de nuevo...y cuando por fin la encuentro una vez mas ...me entero que es una mujer inalcanzable-

-maestro...-

Shion rió ante la absurda situaron; El, el mas grande de los 88 caballeros sufriendo por un amor de juventud....pero es que la busco durante años, y jamás pudo encontrarla,suspiro por ultima vez.

-¿maestro esta bien?-

-si...regresa a tu templo Mu, mañana te contare más de esto-

-si regresare por Kiki-

Shion solo asintió y miro a su discípulo irse.

-Pereces un adolescente- Shion miro a una de las esquinas.

-aunque admito que la historia es tan hermosa como ella- dijo Docko acercándose a su amigo.

Shion solo le sonrió.

-el amor es un doloroso precio, para encontrar la felicidad Docko no sabes lo feliz que fui cuento ella estaba conmigo-

Docko no dijo nada, solo miro la chimenea.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSDos extrañas estaban en el santuario,

-buen trabajo Calisto- la gata bajo de una de las columnas hasta posarse en hombro de su dueña.

-¿lista?-

La otra solo asintió, y con su afirmación ambas caminaron para subir los escalones de Aries.

¿CONTINUARA?

HOLA OTRA VEZ, UNA DISCULPA POR LAS FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS DEL CAP. ANTERIOR, Y POR LA CONFUCION AL SUBRI OTRA HISTORIA,EN FIN MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO Y ESPERO MAS REVIEWS (ME MANDARON MUY POCOS) SI NO ME MANDAN ESTA VEZ YA NO VOY A ESCRIRI ¿EH?.

SIGAN DANDOME SUS SJERENCIAS MUCHACHASY EN VERDAD, NOS VEREMOS EN EL PROX. CAPITULO.


	5. Las guardinas

Recuerden Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es creación de Kurumada por lo cual yo solo pido prestados los personajes.

CAPITULO 5: La guardianas.

Mu bajaba con tranquilidad las ultimas escaleras para llegar a su templo, parecía inmerso en un mar de pensamientos, miraba las estrellas como buscando en ellas una respuesta –"jamás pensé que mi maestreo pudiese enamorarse"- pensaba el caballero, sabia que era un sentimiento hermoso, y dichoso su maestro que había tenido el privilegio de experimentarlo, pero a la vez viéndolo ahí sentado hundido en su tristeza, le hizo pensar el daño que podía provocar, -"no caer en el encanto de una mujer es lo mas sensato, el amor no fue echo para los guerreros, por mas hermosos que este sea"- ellos solo debían amar a su diosa ¿cierto?.....¿cierto?.

Mu estaba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta del par de presencias que se encontraban en su templo hasta que estuvo dentro de este, camino una vez mas con tranquilidad al encuentro de las intrusas intuyendo desde ahora de quien se trataba, pues desde el principio había captado en ellas una aura muy similar a la de Jizel-"son ellas sin duda, por fin han aparecido"-

-Maestro unas extrañas han……-

-lo se Kiki-

Camino hasta su encuentro, y ahí a la entrada de su templo había dos mujeres esperando al guardián de Aries.

-buenas noches caballero-

Mu asintió, como respuesta.

-hemos venido a ver a Atena, ¿nos dejaras pasar o deberemos enfrentarnos?-estas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por una mujer pelirroja de piel morena, cuyos cabellos se ondulaban levemente y lo llevaba partido hacia un lado, llevaba una capa de color rojo oscuro que cubría desde su cabeza y caía al suelo pegándose a su cuerpo, le daba sin duda una aspecto delicado aunque Mu sabia que no era así, pero fue su mirada fiera la que dejo a Mu con un nudo en la garganta…sus ojos…eran diferentes, estos no tenían brillo solo la negra pupila que resaltaba en medio de su rojo iris, en ellos no había mas expresión que la astucia, y la valentía…esta mujer era sin duda una de ellas.

Negó con la cabeza.

-no es necesario, -le dijo mirándole a los ojos- solo les pediré su nombre-

La mujer le sonrió.

-soy Larisha caballero y ella es mi hermana Natasha- dijo apuntando a la mujer a sus espaldas; Mu miro a esta cuando la pelirroja la apunto, se quedo helado al verla a los ojos…ni Camus podía mirar tan frió… al igual que su hermana, esta mujer tampoco posea brillo alguno en sus ojos que eran se un color azul muy claro, casi blancos, al contrario de su hermana en la que tan siquiera se podía leer una chispa de sentimientos, en los de ella no se podía ver absolutamente nada, no había ningún sentimiento ahí; sus cabellos eran blancos por completo partido de lado al igual que su hermana solo que en sentido contrario, y al igual que la otra chica llevaba una capa que la cubría por completo de color azul marino. La aludida solo dio una leve inclinación.

-adelante señoras…- le dijo Mu respetuosamente, haciéndose un lado.

-señoritas-rectifico picaramente Larisha y haciendo otra inclinación empezó su camino, Natasha nunca se inmuto.

Mu solo le sonrió….-"estas mujeres representan el pasado de mi gente…."- Kiki las vio pasar a su lado, y solo pudo mirarlas detenidamente,¡eran hermosas! un sonrojo salio a flote de parte de chiquillo; esto solo lo noto Larisha quien le sonrió aumentando su sonrojo, la otra mujer ni siquiera le miro.

-Kiki ven-

El niño salio de su embobamiento para correr al lado de su maestro.

-dígame-

-alguna vez te conté sobre la verdad de nuestra ascendencia-

el niño negó con la cabeza, y su maestro le sonrió –"es hora de que sepas la verdad"- pensaba el maestro de Jamiel.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Atena miraba a la niña dormida sobre su regazo, la pobre pequeña había caído dormida después de llorar largo rato, tras haberle contado el triste final de su madre "para que yo o cualquiera de mis sucesoras naciera, tenia que hacerse un sacrificio …una persona de la familia tiene que morir…..yo tuve que perder a mis padres…"- le había dicho la niña con una profundo tristeza antes de soltarse en llanto, según sus palabras ella había sido criada por sus guardianas a las que cariñosamente llamaba "tías", también le había contado sobre como les habían atacado y en medio del siniestro había desaparecido su hermano "a pesar de ser mis guardianas para mi ellas junto con mi hermano son mi familia…" le había confesado la niña; era un pensamiento hermoso ¿acaso seria correcto tratar a los caballeros su familia? Lo medito un momento, sabia que los dioses jamás estaría de acuerdo pero…. ¡no! las cosas eran diferentes, amaba a sus caballeros pero siempre seria eso …sus santos, este pensamiento entristeció a diosa, como hubiese querido que las cosas fueran diferentes y los dioses vieran a los humanos como sus iguales como lo hacia esta niña.

-el corazón mas puro y la sabiduría mas grande esta en una niña…que ironía- dijo para si misma Atena en voz baja para no despertar a Jesai, la tomo en brazos y la acomodo en la cama cubriéndola con las mantas.

-eres muy fuerte Jesai…pero –se entristeció al verla a la cara- es injusto que una pequeña niña deba sufrir tanto-

Saori abandono la habitación para que la pequeña durmiera tranquila.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Saga miraba fijamente a las dos mujeres en la entrada de Géminis, de las cuales solo obtenía otra mirada llena confianza y astucia de parte de Larisha y una muy fría de parte de Natasha.

-¿para que desean ver a Atena?-pregunto fríamente el caballero

-dame una razón para justificarme contigo y te lo diré- le respondió con una cínica sonrisa.

-ten cuidado de tus palabras mujer…de tu respuesta depende que te deje pasar-

Kanon observaba divertido a espaldas de su hermano el conflicto de miradas entre ambos…desvió su mirada a Natasha, la cual al sentirse observada volteo a verlo, Kanon no pudo evitar helarse al igual que Mu; pero esa mujer le llamaba demasiado la atención …….su mirada….había algo en ella mas allá de la fría mascara que esta usaba y que los demás no podían ver, sonrió al saberse el único de saberlo, y sin importar que pasara el descubriría que había detrás de esos ojos azules; Natasha al verlo sonreír desvió la mirada, "tonto" pensó.

-solo hemos venido por lo que nos pertenece, no te diré nada mas, en todo caso nuestra explicación solo será para Atena, así que o nos dejaras pasar o tendremos que pelear-

Esta mujer era… ¡imposible!, su soberbia y cinismo jamás desaparecieron de su rostro a pesar de la intimidatoria presencia de Saga, este solo cerro los ojos y se dio la vuelta desapareciendo en la oscuridad de su templo.

Larisha sonrió al verse victoriosa, le sonrió al otro gemelo que solo miraba expectante y algo sorprendido, aun hoy no entendía la actitud de su hermano.

Las mujeres se limitaron a pasar de largo. Kanon fue a encontrarse con su hermano que había entrado en las habitaciones secretas del templo de Géminis.

-¿que sucedió allá?... ¿por que la dejaste pasar?-

-no tenia caso discutir….primero averiguare que es lo que desean con Atena-

-ellas no son un peligro-

-por ahora parece que no…más sin embargo la mirada de esas mujeres no me da confianza-

-….-

Kanon tomo asiento a un lado de su gemelo, este parecía perdido,…que irónico la habitual serenidad de Saga el poderoso caballero de géminis, era perturbada por una simple mujer.

-no me mires así Kanon te digo que ellas son mas de lo que aparentan-

-no niego eso….simplemente no creo que representen un peligro Saga-

Saga volteo a mirar a su gemelo.

-se que tiene que ver algo con esa niña pero….¿que?- el caballero paro en seco al mirar los ojos desilusionados de su hermano.

-¿qué te pasa hermano?-

-Saga….regresare Cabo Sunion dentro de unas semanas- Kanon desvió la mirada.

-¿qué dices?- Saga de paro enfrente de su hermano para que este le viera a la cara.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Saori se encontraba en su trono aun inquieta por las palabras de la niña, Shion apareció de entre las columnas de su templo, la diosa noto la pesadez de su mirada.

-Shion….-

-se quien es ella …no hace falta ser inteligente para concluir por que una guardiana la trajo aquí-

-¿qué debo de hacer ahora Shion?-

-esperar-

-¿esperar que? Shion-

-a que ellas lleguen hasta aquí-

-¿quiénes?-

-sus guardianas….-guardo silencio un minuto mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de percibir algo- ya están aquí.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de un azote, y por ella entraron las dos intrusas de santuario; Saori se puso en pie asombrada por las dos energías tan contrarias; una irradiaba un aura muy fuerte y ardiente, la otra solo irradiaba un frió que calaba hasta los huesos.

Larisha y Natasha entraron con pasos elegantes a la sala del trono, expectantes a las palabras de sus anfitriones, Larisha bajo al pequeño felino de su hombro que a lo largo del recorrido jamás bajo de ahí, y quebrando el silencio de la sala hablo primero.

-Atena te agradecemos tus atenciones, pero ahora seremos nosotras quien cuidemos de la niña- estas palabras fueron pronunciadas con una sonrisa neutral de parte de Larisha.

- antes que nada, ¿podrían decirme quien son ustedes?- Saori permanecía en una posición firme ante los atemorizantes ojos de las guardianas.

-somos la protectoras de esa niña, mi nombre es Larisha y ella es mi hermana Natasha-

-son las guardianas del fuego y el agua ¿cierto?-

-veo que Sara te ha informado bien-

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-se ha que han venido, adelante- Mu dejaba pasar a tres mujeres mas.

-gracias caballero- a diferencia de las otras dos esta guardiana tenia una presencia muy amable y tranquila, su mirada gris solo despertaba confianza, al igual que sus hermanas vestía con una larga túnica que le cubría por completo solo que esta era de un color blanco, su cabellos eran completamente negros muy lacios,de ojos grises, su tez era muy blanca en verdad; atrás de ella la acompañaba otras dos mujeres, las cuales solo llevaban una capa café, una de ellas era rubia de ojos lilas obscuros, de una mirada que posea una gran seriedad, la otra era de cabellos castaños y su ojos eran de un café muy claro su mirada era muy tierna y soñadora, al dejarle pasar pudo notar que la primera era un poco mas débil que Larisha y Natasha y las dos chicas que la acompañaban parecían muy débiles, no mas que unas humanas normales.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿por qué has decidido eso Kanon?-

-Atena, me ha pedido sea intermediario entre el santuario y templo de Poseidón ……además hermano…no tengo nada que hacer aquí- esto ultimo lo decía con tristeza.

-ellos no te juzgan mas hermano, esta es una nueva oportunidad y se que tu has cambiado-

-este no es mi lugar hermano y lo sabes-

-por fin estas conmigo después de tantos años Kanon, por fin hemos a prendido a ser hermanos…y ahora me pides que deje ir a mi única familia…a mi hermano-

-no tengas miedo a mi partida…nuestra relación no se romperá ahora que por fin hemos logrado llevarnos bien – Kanon puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano para calmarle, y este solo dio un profundo suspiro.

-solo promete estar en contacto conmigo- Kanon sonrió e iba a responderle cuando sintieron alas tres presencias invadir su templo.

-deja que pasen, ellas no me interesan-

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sara despertó al sentir las presencias tan familiares de su "tías" ¡¡ellas estaban aquí!! habían venido por ella como se lo prometieron. Bajo de la cama en su búsqueda pero al pisar el suelo todo se volvió negro y tuvo una visión. En ella veía a Jizel amarrada de sus extremidades aun gran árbol marchito; de su rostro y pecho corría su sangre, fue solo un segundo lo que duro y al parpadear la visión desapareció y lo único que había enfrente suyo era un pequeño felino idéntico al de Larisha, solo que este era totalmente negro y los ojos del animal eran verdes.

-Calipso….ella….-

El animalito brinco a los brazos de la niña mientras se frotaba su cuerpo contra el de ella, con un ronroneo que parecía más un quejido del animal.

-Ya veo…-Sara bajo la mirada un minuto-ya no puedo aplazar mas la batalla….pronto..todo acabara- una solitaria lagrima que derramo por su guardiana solo fue vista por el animal.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿en donde esta Atena?-

-lo siento pero no puedo dejar que se la lleven….no aun-

-eso no te corresponde a ti Atena-

Shion permanecía en silencio aunque se encontraba sumamente indignado por la altanería de la mujer, ¿cómo se atrevía hablarle así a Atena? Estaba a punto de recriminarle esto ...cuando recordó que ellas no tenían nada que ver con Atena y que incluso eran mas antiguas que esta, decidió guardar silencio, ellas tenían derecho a llevarse a su diosa.

-se que no es de mi incumbencia pero pienso que ella estará mas segura en el santuario-Larisha perdía la paciencia, esta a punto de recriminar a Atena su necedad cuando sintió la presencia de su pequeña hermana acercarse a la sala del trono.

-llegas tarde – dijo sin sentimiento alguno Natasha.

En ese instante entraron las tres mujeres.

-lo siento- se disculpo la chica con una sonrisa, después miro a Atena y con las mimas amabilidad le saludo-Atena es un placer conocerte son Catia la guardiana del aire.-Saori solo asintió desconcertada, la personalidad de las tres era muy distinta. Larisha solo la miro de soslayo Natasha cerro los ojos con el seño fruncido.

-buenos ahora que ya sabes quienes somos no hay razón para que la niña permanezca mas aquí, entréganosla- Catia la miro desconcertada, su hermana por lo general no era tan agresiva. Las dos mujeres que se encontraba aun detrás de Catia se voltearon ver entre ellas.

-Discúlpame por favor, pero en estos momentos Jesai duerme en una de las habitaciones de mi templo, y hasta que despierte y sea ella quien decida si quiere marcharse o no, no la entregare-

- Atena, tu no tienes nada que ver en esta guerra, danos a Jesai y nos marcharemos pacíficamente, no deseamos actuar en tu contra- por primera vez en la noche Natasha hablaba, siempre con su penetrante mirada fría y tono de voz firme, claramente esto había sido una amenaza, tal parecía que la paciencia de las dos guardianas se agotaba.

Saori solo le respondió con una mirada firme y con la cabeza erguida, ella era una diosa no podía dejarse intimidar por esas mujeres.

-ya les dije Jesai no se marchara de aquí hasta que ella decida que quiere irse, Jizel me encargo cuidar de ella y eso haré-

Un silencio sepulcral dio paso a una enorme tensión entre las mujeres reunidas, Shion estaba realmente intimidado con las miradas de ambas partes.

-Catia has algo esto se esta yendo a los extremos- le susurro la joven de cabellos y ojos cafés.

-lo se Joyce pero….-la mas joven de las guardianas miro algo nerviosa a su hermana mayor- Larisha, esperemos a que Sara despierte, debemos ser mas agradecidas con Atena, ella a cuidado de la niña-

Larisha cerro los ojos y frunció el seño, pero era cierto le debía su agradecimiento a Atena, cayendo en cuenta lo agresiva que había sido con esta, mas sin embargo no se disculparía, -"la culpa de esto la tiene Jizel ¿cómo se atrevió a traer a Sara al santuario"- dio un profundo suspiro.

-es cierto Atena no creas que no agradezco tus atenciones hacia Sara, pero es hora de que ella regrese a nuestro lado, ahora que estamos aquí no dejaremos a que le suceda nada- en ese momento entro Saga por la puerta, había escuchado la discusión.

-¿quién te crees mujer , para hablarle así a una diosa-

-TU diosa, caballero, yo no le debo ningún respeto-

-¡como te atreves!!-

-¡SAGA! Ya vasta no quiero que se inicie un conflicto- le dijo Atena al ver la próxima pelea entre ellos.

-no habrá ningún conflicto Atena si nos entregas a NUESTRA diosa y entonces nos iremos, - la presencia del caballero había alterado notablemente a Larisha que por fin se había calmado

-será lo mejor- le dijo Saga, Larisha solo lo miro con odio ...¡¡de todos lo hombres este en especial era el único que podía sacarla de sus cabales!!

-Larisha ya no pelees por favor , ellos solo intentaban ayudarnos- de atrás de las cortinas salio Sara cargando a la pequeña bola negra entre sus brazos, y a excepción de Natasha una gran sonrisa se dibujo en los rostros de las guardianas y las dos chicas que las acompañaban.

-Sara- Larisha le extendió los brazos y la niña corrió a estos, Saga miraba anonadado el cariño con la que la mujer la recibía. Catia se acerco a su hermana Natasha mientras le decía.

-Calipso a regresado sola eso quiere decir que la han capturado- bajo la mirada con pesadez, -¿qué haremos Natasha?-

-por ahora esperar…después tu y yo veremos como rescatarla- le decía su hermana viéndola de reojo con una voz muy calmada y baja para no llamar la atención de Saga que estaba cerca de estas; y aunque este les hubiese escuchado no les hubiese entendido pues habían estado hablando en extraño dialecto.

-Sara me alegro que estés a salvo mi niña, ahora debemos irnos- las palabras de la guardiana de fuego fueron dichas con tanta ternura que todos a excepción de sus hermanas y sus acompañantes quedaron, boquiabiertos, su cambio de actitud había sido muy radical.

-aun no- le dijo la niña con una tierna sonrisa. Las mujeres la vieron desconcertadas.

-¿cómo que aun no?-

-Atena me nos ha ofrecido amablemente la seguridad del Santuario, lo mejor es que nos quedemos Larisha-

-de ninguna manera Sara, no nos quedaremos aquí-

Sara se soltó del abrazo y retrocedió unos paso mirando seria a Larisha.

-He tomado mi decisión Larisha y no importa cuando te opongas no me harás cambiar de opinión-

Larisha se quedo anonadada, la pequeña jamás se había comportado así antes, la Jesai original empezaba a nacer en sus adentros; Catia se acerco a su hermana y posando su mano en el hombro de esta le hablo quedamente.

-tal vez sea lo mejor Larisha, nosotras…-

-aun están débiles- le interrumpió la niña, -no quiero que les hagan daño otra vez- Sara bajo la mirada, y su hombros temblaban, dejándoles a notar que esta quería llorar- se han llevado a Jizel, es momento de que ahora yo las proteja a ustedes al menos hasta que la ultima batalla se desate, no quiero que les pase nada…por favor entiendelo-

La niña dijo esto con tanto sentimiento que los corazones de todos lo presentes dieron un salto, Atena estaba asombrada por la determinación y la compasión de a joven diosa hacia sus guardianas, Saga pensaba en lo mismo, y el corazón de Shion se hizo añicos ante la noticia de que su amada Jizel había sido capturada.

Larisha empezó a hablar en un dialecto diferente, mientras miraba profundamente a los ojos dorados de la niña.

-si eso es lo que quieres eso se hará Jesai- le hizo una inclinación- mas sin embargo no te prometo la paz absoluta en el santuario al lado de estos hambres -

-gracias Larisha-

Después miro a Saori y hablando normal le dijo:

-muy bien Atena nos quedaremos hasta que Jesai decida la hora de irse, solo te pediré un favor-

Atena asintió; y Larisha señalo con un dedo a Saga.

-mantén a tus caballeritos al margen de nuestros asuntos- Saga solo la miro con rabia ¡¡como se atrevía que mujer tan insolente!!

-Muy bien Larisha, tratemos de mantener la paz juntos y mis caballeros se mantendrán al margen- le dijo Atena con una sonrisa mas relajada, que Larisha le contesto de una forma mas sincera.

-Atena te agradezco tus atenciones, déjame presentarnos como es debido- le dijo la niña dándole la cara y con una enorme sonrisa a la vez de unos ojos mas alegres- soy Jesai la diosa de Atlántida, y ellas...-apuntando a su guardianas y a las dos mujeres que pocas palabras habían dicho-son mis guardianas Larisha, Natasha y Catia- las aludidas dieron una leve inclinación de cabeza ante la diosa,-y las dos ultimas sacerdotisas de mi pueblo Joyce y Tezatihu- las castaña y la rubia hicieron una profunda reverencia a la diosa al escuchar su nombre.

Saori solo les sonrió.

-sean bienvenidas al santuario-

Sara se acerco a la diosa y le tomo la mano en agradecimiento cuando esta se la extendió, Larisha y Natasha muy a su pesar suspiraron resignadas; Larisha miro a Saga el cual le vio con seriedad, ella solo le sonrió descaradamente, tal vez quedarse en el santuario no seria tan mala idea, seria divertido fastidiarle la vida al caballero, sus hermanas la saber los que cruzaba por la enferma cabecita de la mujer solo pusieron cara de fastidio.

¿continuara?

AJAJAJA me quieren matar ¿cierto? (estuvo pésimo lo se, pero ya en serio va a mejorar), y como se darán cuenta la seriedad esta dando paso a un poco de humor, bueno si les gusta asi diganme y si no pues ya vere que hago.

A partir del proximo capitulo empieza la bueno ….osea mucho romance y drama.

Mientras tanto espero sus opiniones y una vez mas gracias por su apoyo.


	6. Noches de imnsobnio

En fin después de la amenaza de muerte de mi queridísima hermana aquí les traigo mi nuevo capitulo ojala les guste.

Saint Seiya no es mío si no de Kurumada bla bla bla ya se saben el resto ¿verdad?

CAPITULO 6: Noche en vela.

-no le veo lo gracioso a esto- palabras carentes de sentimiento eran de lo que salía de la boca de Natasha, quien miraba de soslayo a su hermana.

-tu jamás le encuentras la gracia a nada hermana-fue la sarcástica respuesta que Larisha le dio, mientras acariciaba a Calisto que ronroneaba sobre su regazo.

Ambas mujeres se encontraban en una de las finas habitaciones del recinto de Atena, Larisha estaba sentada junto a la enorme ventada desde la cual la luz de la luna que era la única que alumbraba el lugar enmarcando la silueta de ambas mujeres. Natasha quien se encontraba de pie recargada en la pared en frente de su hermana parecía molesta.

-no veo el sentido a permanecer aquí, ¿por qué aceptaste la incitación de Atena?-

-tranquilízate no es para que estés tan molesta, además será interesante estar aquí durante un tiempo….-una sonrisa sádica se formo en los labios de Larisha cuando por fin miro a los ojos a su hermana-además creí que tu no sabias sentir hermana-

Natasha ignoro el comentario y se dio la vuelta para desaparecer tras cerrar la puerta del baño, la sonrisa de l a pelirroja se hizo más amplia a la vez que le daba un sorbo a su copa.

-será muy interesante…¿no lo crees Calisto?- el animal solo ronroneo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Shaina se encontraba mirando la inmensidad del cielo oscuro sobre ella, Marín subió también al techo para hacerle compañía, ambas vivían juntas desde hace tiempo, curiosamente las mas grandes enemigas ahora lo único que se tenían en el santuario eran la una a la otra-

-el ha bajado a ver a Seika regresara en un par de días…-

-……….-

-Shaina….-

-debería marcharme-

-¿qué?-

-nunca podré ganarle en batalla y el se niega a pelear conmigo a muerte…….¿que otro camino queda?-

-olvida eso –

-me ha deshonrado Marín….mi orgullo como amazona no me permite dejar las cosas como si nada hubiese pasado-

-Shaina….-

El tono de las mujeres era calmado y pausado amabas se respetaban mucho, Marín se sentía culpable de no poderla ayudar, si solo no fuera tan orgullosa.

-no te sientas culpable…no todos corremos con la suerte de June-

Marín le sonrió, si June había tenido mucha suerte al poder permanecer y ser correspondida por Andrómeda.

-te han venido a buscar mejor los dejo solos no me gusta hacer mal tercio-

-oye que….- muy tarde la cobra se había ido de un salto y desaparecido entre las penumbras de la noche; Marín volteo a sus espaldas al sentir el poderoso cosmos del santo de Leo.

-interrumpo algo- le dijo Aioria siempre con su característica seguridad.

-no-Marín bajo a su encuentro –"por fin te has decidido a verme"- pensaba el águila al acercarse al caballero-es una hermosa noche, pero también refresca ¿quieres pasar?-

-si la noche es hermosa- le contesto mirándola muy directamente-y aunque no tengo frió aceptare ir contigo a donde sea- Marín rió ante la coquetería de Aioria, quien diría que el santo seria tan casanova. Y entre risas entraron a la casa; Shaina sonrió al verlos entrar desde lo lejos; se dio la vuelta decidió dar un paseo para despejar su mente.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Shion miraba el mismo cielo estrellado en el cual se refugiaba la cobra, pensando en miles de cosas y a la vez en nada. Sintió esa presencia extraña acercarse y se volvió para enfrentarle.

-ella…..me hablo mucho de ti-

-princesa debería dormir-

Jesai quien ya estaba parada a su lado levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos, pudiendo apreciar la gran tristeza y cansancio de estos.

-Atena es muy amable- le sonrió- y usted también- Shion miraba los dorados ojos de la niña sabiendo que detrás de esa tierna mirada se encontraba la culpabilidad.

-ayudar era lo menos que podíamos hacer-

Hubo un silencio mientras ambos miraban la luna.

- todo es mi culpa….Patriarca ojala pueda perdonarme- la niña bajo la mirada con pesar, Shion bajo la mirada para observarla-ellas han tenido que sufrir mucho durante esta guerra…..y Jizel es la que mas ha sido afectada-Shion se arrodillo a la altura de la pequeña, levanto con su mano su mentón y miro sus ojos empañados por lagrimas, muy cansados por el sueño que empezaba a abatirla.

-en una guerra siempre hay sacrificios y ella estaba más que dispuesta a protegerte, todos nosotros haríamos lo mismo por nuestra diosa-

-han sido demasiados……-y en un acto que tomo desapercibido a Shion la pequeña lo abrazo-ella es inmortal- le dijo, y Shion solo guardo silencio.

-a tenido que ver morir todas y cada una de mis antecesoras, además de a sus hermanas…ha tenido que cargar con la muerte de su pueblo y de su continente…..y ahora tiene que cagar con el terrible hecho de no poder corresponderle….esto es injusto para ella….patriarca… ¿usted la ama?- el corazón se le encogió a Shion al oír esas palabras y solo atino a decir una cosa.

-mas que a mi vida….-

Sara que abrazaba con fuerza al patriarca en ese momento, levanto la cabeza y con una sincera sonrisa le dijo:

-entonces le prometo que haré todo lo posible por que ella regrese a su lado….si usted me promete protegerla de todo sufrimiento-

-te lo prometo princesa- fue la respuesta de Shion al mirar con esperanza a la pequeña diosa que abrazaba; y al notar sus cansados parpados la tomo con cuidado en brazos.

-vamos mi pequeña, asta una diosa necesita del reconfortante sueño- la niña se dejo llevar, mientras Shion se sentía bien al recordar lo hermoso de los niños –"desde Mu que no tenia a uno entre mis brazos"-, mas sin embargo la escena había sido presenciada por una de las sacerdotisas y su cara poco conforme lo decía todo.

-"esto esta mal……mas sin embargo si hay alguien que merece ese don es ella"- pensaba Tezatihu a la vez que abandonaba las penumbras y salía del recinto en busca de aire, nunca podía dormir por mucho tiempo así que mejor se dio por resignada.

Decidió pasear por el santuario ahora que ninguna alma se encontraba despierta ya ….-"Jesai, ¿por que le has prometido eso?,tanto para la guardianas como para nosotras eso…."-paro su caminata súbitamente al analizar sus propios pensamientos, -"ella esta cansada de su vida inmortal…."-las palabras de su señora Natasha le vinieron a la mente…-"acaso Jesai le permitirá vivir como un mortal"- su rostro se torno trastornado, de todas las guardiana Jizel era la única que no podía pelear, -"entonces los mas posible es que……."- un ruido atrajo su atención, había caminado tan sumida en sus pensamientos que sus pies la habían llevado a un lugar desconocido en algún lugar a las entre piscis y acuario…y aunque jamás bajo las casa podía mirarlas desde donde estaba, se acerco con cautela al origen de su distracción …miro cuidadosamente desde atrás de una de las viejas y erosionadas columnas, y ahí a unos cuantos metros de ella se encontraba el poderoso caballero de acuario, que apenas estaba cubierto por su pantalón azul dejando al descubierto la parte alta de su cuerpo, presumiéndole a la luna la hermosura de este al verse bañado de sudor, los rayos de esta lo hacían ver tan pálido que parecía una figura fantasmal en medio de la nada, una hermosa figura que brillaba por los baños de luna, Tezatihu le pareció que tal figura era irreal –"un hombre no puede jactarse de tanta belleza"- lo miro con detenimiento; ahora lo recordaba era aquel hombre de la onceava casa que no había dicho nada cuando pasaron por esta pero que la había mirado de una forma solo comparable con la de Natasha…-es hermoso sin duda….pero su alma esta tan vacía como su belleza"- lo miro mas detenidamente, ella jama había podido admirar un hombre de esta forma, era hipnotizante deseaba mirarlo aun mas, pero dándose cuenta de esto se volteo rápidamente-"no esto no se me es permitido las sacerdotisas solo debemos pensar en nuestro pueblo y en nada mas"- se dijo tratando de convencerse, salio de ahí caminando con pasos apresurados pero tan sutiles que Camus jamás la escucho….mas sin embargo el caballero sintió la necesidad de voltear en dirección del recinto de Atena , sorprendiéndose al ver la delicada figura de una mujer vestida de telas moradas alejarse de ahí…-"es una de ellas"- la miro un poco mas …. Sin duda sin su horrible manta encima se veía mejor…pues ese vestido pegado su cuerpo le hacia notar la belleza de este, cuando se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos se regaño a si mismo, si su maestro lo escuchará lo mataría…un caballero de las nieves no debía caer en sentimientos innecesarios; mas no pudo evitar verla una vez mas antes de que esta desapareciese entre la penumbra de la noche, preguntándose por que la dama recorría el santuario en las oscuridad de la noche.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Otra que se encontraba aun en vela era Shaina que descansaba en la rama de un árbol, decidió dejarles la noche a los enamorados para que tuvieran intimidad, sonrió al recordar que a pesar de que ambos sabían perfectamente lo mucho que se quería no se atrevían confesárselo, -"aunque tal vez esta sea la noche en que ambos de lo den a conocer…..y algo me dice que no será con palabras"-

Sintió una presencia cerca de ella y antes de averiguar quien era le lanzo un pequeño ataque el cual solo dio al risco.

-tranquila….que forma de recibirme-

-¡Ikki!-

-hola- el caballero del fénix hacia acto de presencia después de tanto tiempo, pero la pregunta era…… ¿por qué?

-vaya fénix por fin apareces después de haberte perdido durante tanto tiempo…dime a que has venido que yo sepa ningún mal nos ataca-

-solo he vendido por que he sentido unas presencias muy extrañas-

-siéntate te contare la larga historia….- y así Shaina bajo de un salto para contarle al fénix de la llegada de las desconocidas, la misma Atena se los había mandado comunicar para calmar a su caballeros de bronce y algunos de oro…en si la mayoría no le temía a unas mujeres.

-ya veo….y yo que pensé que la Atlántida era una leyenda-

-como vez no es así-

-entonces he venido para nada-

-por que no vas a visitar a tu hermano te ha extrañado-

-si creo que eso haré aprovechando-

Quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que fénix miro a la amazona, curiosamente a ellos dos se le daba fácil platicar, a pesar que ambos eran muy solitarios y apartados, y para ser sincero era la primera vez que conversaban y al parecer ninguno de los dos se sentía incomodo.

-es raro verte entablar una platica Ikki-

-lo mismo digo-

Fénix se acerco a ella.

-aunque es molesto hablarte detrás de una barrera de metal.- Y le saco la mascara.

-que haces sabes que…..-

te he visto antes sin mascara….todos te hemos visto sin mascara así que olvida esa estupida regla-

-…….-

-sigues esperando a que el te mate cierto-

-su corazón nunca me pertenecerá…ya es de alguien mas importante-.

La mirada de Shaina se perdió en lo lejos, pensando en la salida mas rápida esta encrucijada y tal vez la única.

-no pensaras quitarte a vida ¿verdad?-

-no, la idea paso por mi mente pero lo mejor es olvidarlo e irme de aquí…….es mejor que vivir en la deshonra- Ikki desvió la mirada y sin saber por que se lo dijo.

-eres muy parecida a mi Shaina….- Y esta lo miro.

-'¿en donde estuviste todo este tiempo Ikki?-

-fui a ver a una vieja amiga- fue su respuesta, Shaina ya sabia que esa vieja amiga era Esmeralda por lo cual no pregunto nada mas. Ikki se paro de improviso y empezó a alejarse.

-Shaina si quieres irte te ofrezco la posibilidad de venir conmigo- esta lo miro con sorpresa.

-¿que?-

-píensalo, me iré mañana pero regresare por ti-

La silueta de fénix desapareció a lo lejos, Shaina se quedo reflexionando su propuesta; miro con pesadez las estrella una vez mas.

-tal vez…………sea lo mejor-

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Saga daba vueltas en su cama; seguía muy molesto por la decisión de su diosa, aquella mujer tan insolente no tenia derecho a compartir el mismo suelo que esta. El generalmente calmado carácter del caballero era turbado por esta mujer, y junto con la próxima partida de su hermano lo ponían cada vez mas molesto, dio un gruñido y se volvió a dar vuelta en la cama, después de su pelea con la sabana mejor se levanto molesto, entro al baño se quito sus ropas y entro al agua. Dio un suspiro al sentir relajarse en el agua fría, si bañarse siempre lo tranquilizaba, un poco mas calmado empezó a pensar con mas seriedad esto, no le agradaba que su hermano se fuese ahora que mas le necesitaba,-"la soledad fue lo que me termino volviendo loco, pero en parte fue mi culpa yo lo aleje de mi"- si el mismo había apartado a su gemelo de su lado, y la desesperación de verlo corromperse cada día mas junto con su soledad, y las voces de su cabeza habían sido las únicas culpables de su demencia, mas sin embargo de nada le servia culpar a los hechos de pasado, el necesitaba de su hermano ahora que no podía cargar con sus actos.

-no me dejes Kanon ahora que volvemos a ser hermanos- le dijo al aire creyéndose solo en el lugar.

-no es que yo quiera Saga es que debo-

Saga miro hacia uno de los rincones del amplio lugar.

-Kanon…-

-no es buena hora para darte un baño Saga- le dijo su gemelo aventándole una toalla, Saga la tomo y al levantarse del agua la enrollo en su cintura.

-me gusta refrescarme en la madrugada- le dijo con sarcasmo.

-es eso o esa mujer en verdad te perturba para que no puedas dormir hermano- fue la respuesta que le dio Kanon con una enorme sonrisa burlesca.

-cállate- fue lo único que le dijo Saga junto con una mirada asesina, mientras entraba al cuarto muy serio, por fin podía olvidarse de ella y su entupido hermano……un momento ¿por fin podía olvidarse de ella? Saga paro en seco al darse cuenta de eso……..no había dejado de pensar en ella desde que llego, demonios resulta que una mujer lo vuelve loco ahora; Kanon oyó azotar la puerta, le resultaba muy divertido ver a su hermano tan turbado por una mujer; dio un suspiro y al dar la vuelta para regresar a su cuarto su sonría se deshizo dando paso a su melancolía.

-tampoco me gusta la idea de alejarme de ti ahora que por fin nos llevamos como debe de ser…..pero ninguno de los dos nos hemos perdonado aun, por eso lo mejor es aprender a perdonarnos a nosotros mismos-

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

En la habitación amabas mujeres simulaban dormir sabiendo que la otra fingía pero ignorando eso para dar paso al tranquilizante silencio de su compañita que a ratos parecía ser ensordecedor.

Joyce no pudo evitar sonrojarse junto con una tímida sonrisa al recordar lo sucedido en la casa de escorpión, la castaña fue la ultima en entrar solo para darse cuenta que su señora y su amiga estaban por cruzar dicho templo, vio al guardián del templo, al cual le hizo una inclinación, el susodicho se había acercado a esta, después de haberla mirado detenidamente, y sin ningún permiso de esta había tomado su mano y depositado un beso en ella. Joyce se sonrojo ante la acción del caballero y sin decir palabra solo se apresuro a alcanzar a la guardiana y a la otra sacerdotisa, agradeció a Dios que no hubieran vito la escena, pero también jamás en su vida se había sentido tan contenta de retrasarse.

-no pienses en eso olvídalo Joyce, mejor duérmete.-

-lo siento Catia…pero yo-

-eres una sacerdotisa Joyce no lo olvides-

Joyce se entristeció al recordar eso, era cierto las reglas no cambiaban para las guardianas y las sacerdotisas y ella no podía hacer nada, así que solo cerro los ojos para conciliar por fin el sueño con la imagen del tierno caballero siempre en su mente.

Catia se sintió muy mal al decirle esas palabras a su sacerdotisa, pero debía evitar que ella también sufriera, si caía bajo las redes de un hombre la lastimaría mucho y ella no lo podría soportar, las misma redes habían causado mucho dolor a su hermana mayor, "es lo mejor" pensó para si, y pensando también en la forma de recuperar a su hermana se quedo dormida.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Saori se despertó antes del amanecer, ya no podía dormir mas simplemente ya no podía, miro la ventana solo para mira como el sol salía detrás de las montañas, se recostó y paso su mano por su frente.

-solo una par de día y te veré de nuevo- se dijo- Seiya-dio un profundo suspiró como deseaba verle de nuevo, a pesar de los problemas que traería consigo la decisión de admitir a la gente de Atlántida ella no podía evitar dedicar sus pensamientos a Pegaso. Dio otro suspiro preparándose ella misma para empezar un nuevo día.

-"una día mas si ti"- pensó- "es comprensible, a cambio de una vida a tu lado"- sonrió al recordar la promesa que el caballero le dio antes de marchar al encuentro con su hermana después de una pequeña platica muy intima donde las miradas lo decían todo- "una eternidad a tu lado"-

¿continuara?

HOLAAAAAAA!! Que ondas le dije que mejoraría ¿cierto? pues bien ¿que les pareció?, posiblemente pueda escribir el 7° cap. pronto, pero no es nada seguro los exámenes me pusieron algo malita me bajo la presión (cosa que jamás me había pasado) y he estado un poco mal de mi espalda y cuello. Pero no quiero preocuparlas, por que estoy muy feliz por que mi cuñada ya tiene cuatro meses ¡¡¡si!! ¡¡¡cuatro meses de embarazo!!! Y mi sobrinito pronto se empezara a mover. Ejem en fin este fic se lo dedico a mis amigas y a todas las que me has entado apoyando sobre todo a Rashid y a Ady que me han seguido incondicionalmente muchas gracias.


	7. Oscuridad y una mañana en el mar

Saint Seiya no me pertenece ni sus personajes a excepción de los creados por mi…..aish ya saben que es de Kurumada….¡¡empecemos!!

CAPITULO 7: Oscuridad y una mañana en el mar.

Todo era tan oscuro, y se encontraba tan cansada….¿cuanto mas tenia planeado Yiaza prolongar su agonía?, confinada a aquel árbol milenario ya no sabia si era de noche o de día pues la luz no se filtraba …había perdido la noción del tiempo y su mismo cuerpo adolorido y entumido apenas y reaccionaba, cada extremidad del dolía y de sus manos brotaba el liquido escarlata, por la fuerte presión de aquellas ramas sobre sus muñecas que la mantenía presa….-"Jesai…."- el silencio era desesperante, no podía oír nada no sabia si había dicho esas palabras o solo las había pensado, todos sus sentidos estaban por enloquecer, tenia que estar alerta todo el tiempo, jamás sabia cuando el regresaría para un día mas de tortura….Jizel no podía mas que implorar la muerte, así todo aquel dolor terminaría pero...-"Shion"- no lo volvería a ver si moría ….estaba tan cansada….y su alma lloraba desesperada por el sufrimiento de milenios, estaba al borde de sus fuerzas y sin embargo ella seguía viva con la esperanza de verle una vez mas, sin importar el dolor de su cuerpo que ya no duraría mucho en esas condiciones ella viviría solo un poco mas, solo lo necesario …-"solo lo necesario para verte una ultima vez Shion"-

que patética eres Jizel, amar y sufrir por un maldito mortal humano..- palabras llenas de desprecio y crueldad fue lo que rompió el perpetuo silencio del lugar, de entre las sombras surgió la imagen deformada de una mujer….no, no era que ella no fuese hermosa…esta ciertamente tenia insinuante curvas y un pronunciado pecho…. sin embargo la belleza estética era opacada por su piel muerta, pues esta era de un color gris cenizo, en vez de delicadas manos de mujer tenia una garras que eran cubiertas por un guante metálico….era un demonio sin duda, si los ojos de las guardianas del fuego y del agua intimidaban lo de ella eran simplemente inconcebibles ….su mirada solo era una pupila negra y muy pequeña rodeada por una aro negro, todo su iris era ambarino oscuro, del contorno de sus ojos salían líneas negras muy alargadas que se retorican en sus mejilla dándole una imagen mas demoníaca, de cabellos azulados recogido atrás, la mujer era simplemente un engendro, de ella no salía mas que una fétida energía maligna, de ella exhalaba crueldad y con esta misma y una sonrisa deformada y enfermiza se acerco a Jizel tomando su rostro con violencia y acercándose a su oído le dijo- aun sabiendo que jamás podrá corresponderte….has sido muy estupida al enamorarte – soltó una risa macabra- aun sabiendo que se les esta prohibido hacerlo…- se separo de ella y extendiendo su mano toco su pecho- ahora te preguntare una ultima vez, ¿en donde la escondiste?-

-tus palabras ponzoñosas no lastiman mas mi temple, has de mi lo que quieras, no hablare-

La mujer se separo con desprecio y del contacto de su pecho salio una corriente que electrocuto a Jizel, de la cual nunca se oyó alarido a pesar de su dolor, dos solitarias lagrimas fueron lo único que ella expreso..-"si esto sigue así nunca lo volveré a ver….mi ultimo deseo era aunque se poderme despedir de el"- Jizel siquiera oír la frenética risa de la enferma mujer.

_**-¡¡¡Ya basta Curare!!!-**_

La misma quedo helada al oír esa voz, se separo rápidamente de Jizel que cayó rendida, un hombre alto se acerco a Curare.

-mi señor Yiaza yo solo….- se vio interrumpida con la mirada llena de desprecio que el hombre le dedico.

Curare solo bajo la mirada mus asustada.

_**-largate…-**_

La mujer tembló ligeramente por estas palabras, y solo asintió con la cabeza para después desvanecerse en el aire en un espeso humo negro; Yiaza volvió la mirada hacia Jizel que colgaba exhausta de sus amarres.

**_-me duele hacerte esto Jizel….creeme cuando te digo que no quiero lastimarte, no permitiré que te torture mas te lo prometo– _**Jizel no distinguía bien el rostro del hombre, el cual había pronunciado las palabras con voz calmada y ronca con una seriedad aparente, misma que se desvaneció al formase una sádica sonrisa en sus labios solo para dirigirle las siguientes palabras-**_no sirve de nada tu silencio….la encontrare, y volverá a estar a mi lado- _**Jizel se espanto ante las palabras del hombre, ¿qué quería decir? ……¿por qué?, ¿Por qué no podía ver su rostro?, ¿acaso estaba tan cansada?, ¿acaso la oscuridad era tanta?……

El hombre se dio vuelta y se alejo de ella.

**_-descansa por ahora guardiana….y no te sientas triste pronto veras a tus hermanas para despedirte de ellas-_** una silueta apareció en lo recóndito del recinto y se arrodillo ante el dios.

- **_encuéntralas Sael … y mata a Larisha, sin ella las demás no valen nada- _** la silueta de Yiaza fue desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad , mientras la sombra asentía y la riza retorcida de un hombre fue lo único que se escucho.

-mi amada Larisha nos volveremos a ver…-

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Un nuevo amanecer se presentaba al santuario, y bajo al ardiente sol del verano griego la estirpe de oro se encontraba de pie, haciendo su rutinal entrenamiento.

Shura miraba el cielo perdido en el azul de este….su mente viajo a sus recuerdos recientes.

----- - -flash back - - - - - -

En capricornio su silencio habitual fue perturbado al oír pasos, el guardián del templo que hasta ese momento se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos se acerco cautelosamente a ver quienes eran las intrusas, ya habían pasado dos muy extrañas, ellas debían pertenecer al mismo grupo. Se asomo con cautela desde la planta alta del templo, cubierto por una de las columnas del corredor desde el cual podía ver su amada estatua dedicada a Atena en medio del templo. Fue cuando la vio, aquella delicada figura femenina acercarse a la estatua, se paro justo enfrente de esta y admiro la escena mítica que la piedra relataba, miro atentamente y se quedo sin habla cuando se quito la tela que cubría su cabeza….¿era una de ellas cierto?...no se parecía a las otras dos en nada … su aura era muy amable, tranquila, calida, y a pesar de la distancia podía descifrar esos hermosos ojos grises que reflejaban ternura, y su blanca piel brillar con los rayos del sol que se filtraban desde la cúpula, y pegaban contra ella, la imagen era simplemente hermosa –"parece una ángel"- pensó el caballero, pero un movimiento de la chica lo trajo a la realidad, cuando ella estiro su fina mano para tocar al que simbolizaba al caballero mas fiel de Atena, que orgulloso tomaba a excalibur de las manos de esta; ella toco su mano y después la guió al rostro del hombre hecho fino de mármol ….es que parecía tan real….. alejo su mano de la escultura para posarla en su pecho …¿por qué miraba con ternura esa estatua?

Otras dos mujeres entraron interrumpiendo la mágica escena que tenia hechizada a Shura.

-Catia….-

La mujer se dio vuelta al escuchar a su sacerdotisa.

-¿continuamos?- esta solo afirmo con la cabeza y cubrió su cabeza de nuevo con su manto, ocultando casi completamente sus largos y lacios cabellos negros.

La vio salir del su templo, y dando un pesado suspiro bajo hasta quedar exactamente donde estaba ella hace unos minutos…sonrió con ironía, el poderoso caballero de capricornio anonadado por la belleza de una mujer, y siquiera se animo a bajar ….miro hacia el suelo y se desconcertó al encontrar en este una pluma….una pluma blanca muy larga y que parecía brillar con los rayos del sol.

así que este bello ángel se llama Catia..- sonrió para si mismo- tendré que devolverte su pluma…- con este pensamiento se dio vuelta para regresar a sus aposentos.

---------fin del flash back-----------

Una pedrada lo saco de sus recuerdos, miro hacia atrás para reclamarle al culpable de la bromita pesada, y al único que vio mirándolo con una sonrisa picara fue a Aioros.

-bajare ya de las nubes…¿en que piensas tanto que ni si quiera me oías cuando te hablaba?-

Shura mas relajado le sonrió, ¿apoco había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que le hablaban?.

-lo siento… ¿qué me decías?-

-olvídalo nada importante….pero no respondiste mi pregunta ¿en que pensabas?-

-solo en un hermoso ángel-

Aioros lo miro con cara interrogante, y los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿de que hablas?...¿cual….- mas Shura no lo dejo terminar.

-un ángel que llego hace poco- Aioros cayo en cuenta de lo que hablaba su amigo, pero aunque le dedico una sonrisa picara lo dejo por la paz.

-valla Shura no sabia que eras tan …apasionado- Shura solo le sonrió ampliamente.

-por cierto ¿dónde esta tu hermano?... hoy no le he visto-

-¿Aioria?....la verdad no tengo idea, ayer salio de su templo y por lo que comprobé hoy al pasar por ahí, el no durmió en el.

-entonces….-

Aioria elevo los hombros en señal de no saber nada.

-no lo se pero pienso que paso la noche bien acompañado- le dijo con otra sonrisa socarrona- pero eso me lo explicara luego al fin y al cabo ya esta muy grandecito….en fin muevete Shura o piensas quedarte ahí toda la mañana-

Shura solo asintió y se levanto con ayuda de Sagitario para empezar a entrena juntos.

A lo lejos dos siluetas los observaban cuidadosamente detrás de una columna.

- tal parece que los niños están muy bien físicamente ¿o tu que opinas Natasha?-

-solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo Larisha acaba con este estupido juego…¿que le ves de divertido en fastidiar a un mortal?-

- ay hermana relájate ¿quieres? …no tiene nada de malo divertirnos un poco deberías intentarlo mas a menudo te estas haciendo amargada- le decía mirándola despectivamente-además para lo poco que durara la diversión es mejor aprovechar-

Natasha miro con fastidio a su hermana mayor, y se dio la vuelta para irse no antes sin dirigirle unas palabras:

-te cuidad con ese hombre, no vaya a ser que te apasiones en el juego- y después siguió su camino, Larisha la miro con el seño fruncido ¿qué quería decir?....¿que acaso su hermana la creía tan ilusa como Jizel?....-"no hermana mía ese hombre por mas hermoso que sea se me antoja nada mas para diversión ….y esta batalla la ganare yo"- se dijo en sus mente aun mirando al caballero de géminis, dándose cuenta que al parecer el entrenamiento había acabado y todos se dirigían a sus labores.

Saga se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la guardiana…parecía que le resultaba interesante verlos entrenar ¿no?, -"sera que deseas mas que mirar ¿eh?"- y aun sabiendo que si se acercaba a ella se iniciaría una nueva batalla decidió sigilosamente ir hacia aquellas ruinas, teniendo el cuidado de que ninguno de sus compañeros le vieran, levanto la vista cuando sabia los escalones solo para mirar como ella ya lo esperaba –"espero que estés lista para el segundo asalto"-.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aun era muy temprano, y Kanon se decidió ir a la fuente de sus pesadillas, el mismo que irónicamente el custodiaría por ordenes de su diosa, la vida a veces podía ser una ironía…..aun así lo que le dolía a Kanon de marcharse del santuario no era el dejar a su diosa y sus compañeros sin a su familia –"Saga"-se lamento en sus pensamientos, esto era demasiado difícil, sin embargo el pensaba que las cosas sucedían por algo y posiblemente esta no era mas que una prueba mas de la vida que debería de superar. Dio un largo suspiro, no podía quejarse amaba el mar, a pesar de que este casi lo mata, le encantaba el olor salado y la fresca brisa que Cabo Sunion le brindaba , misma que acariciaba con ternura su cuerpo; al abrir los ojos Kanon se dio cuenta de algo muy poco peculiar que lo dejo desconcertado, justo enfrente de el había un lobo…si un lobo completamente blanco que le observaba son sus ojos casi blanquecinos…su mirada era muy penetrante el animal era hermoso sin duda, pero…en ese lugar no había lobos, ¿qué hacia un animal de esos en la playa? Cuando se acerco al animal este se dio la vuelta y camino lentamente, Kanon lo miro desubicado lo mas seguro era que el animal era salvaje pero se comportaba muy apacible, animal emprendió camino después de mirarle y por alguna razón Kanon lo siguió sintiéndose curioso de saber de donde había salido, los siguió hasta el extremo contrario de la playa….fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta a donde pertenecía o mas bien a quien le pertenecía.

Natasha se dio vuelta al sentir la presencia de un caballero de Atena, encontrándose con un desorientado Kanon a sus espaldas, después miro al blanco animal acercarse hasta situarse a su lado, Natasha le extendió la mano regalándole suaves caricias, después miro al caballero.

-veo que Deimos te ha jugado una broma- le dijo con seriedad- te pido una disculpa- Kanon no supo que responder solo la miraba con su característica seriedad –"vaya así que no es muda"- se acerco un poco mas a la mujer.

-solo se me hizo extraño ver a un lobo en la playa este no es su estado natural, pero veo que el animal te pertenece eso explica mucho- Natasha miro a Kanon a los ojos.

-dime caballero si no es mucha molestia ¿qué haces tan lejos del santuario?- Natasha desvió la vista hacia el mar.

-de ninguna forma señorita….solo vine a caminar tengo algunos asuntos por aquí- la guardiana lo miro de nuevo a los ojos, Kanon no se dejo intimidar por la fría mirada de esta, solo le correspondió la misma con seriedad pero siempre con una sonrisa liviana.

-ya veo…-

-y dime ¿qué haces tú aquí?-

-el agua es mi elemento no puedo estar mucho tiempo lejos de el-

-vaya pareces mas abierta que hace unos días-

-no te sorprendas puedo ser agradable cuando quiero, ….además yo no tengo nada en contra suya-

-si parece que tu hermana se ha puesto un poco a la defensiva-

-al igual que tu gemelo-

-si puede ser-

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Aioria se ponía los zapatos antes de salir de la cabaña de Marín.

-cielos es tarde mi hermano me hará un interrogatorio por pasar la noche afuera- miro a Marín que estaba a su lado- pero valió la pena ¿o tu que dices?-

Marín solo le sonrió, dándole un sonoro beso en su mejilla para después levantarse.

-será mejor que te vayas o empezaran buscarte….además yo también debo de empezar mis labores-

-esta bien…oye pidele una disculpa a Shaina de mi parte quieres?-

-si lo haré…no te preocupes seguro encontró donde dormir-

Aioria se levanto de la cama, y se acerco a la puerta donde estaba Marín, le dio un beso en los labios y se disponía a irse cuando…

-¿Aioria no se te olvida algo?-este lo miro confundido, ya le había dado su beso de despedida ¿no?.

-mi mascara Aioria-

- a si, si cierto toma- le extendió la mascara-te veré después- le sonrió por ultima vez antes de salir.

Marín dio un suspiro y no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo alejarse.

-te ves muy tonta con esa cara Marín-

-¡¡ Shaina!! …. ¿cuanto tienes allá arriba?-

-acabo de llegar- la cobra se bajo del techo para acercarse a su amiga- así que te quito la mascara…-

-no pude evitarlo fue muy rápido-

-nadie te culpa es un caballero dorado….jamás lo vencerías en batalla, es una suerte que se amaran desde el principio -

-eso es cierto….¿en donde pasaste la noche?-

-mmmmm con June, Ikki llego hace poco y Shun fue a pasar unos días con el desocupando una cama –

Ambas mujeres ahora charlaban en la mesa acompañadas de un café.

-y decidiste que vas a hacer-

-Ikki me ofreció irme con el-

-¿qué?-

-tal vez seria lo mejor-

-pero tu debes de estar en el santuario sin el permiso de Atena no puedes…-

-eso no importa ya …-apretó la tasa con sus manos-lo importante es alejarme de el.-

-Shaina….-

-Será mejor que descanses tomando en cuenta que no dormiste anoche…yo me haré cargo de las aprendices-

Con esas palabras que hicieron sonrojar mucho mas a Marín, Shaina salio y la guerrera del águila le sonrió con melancolía, tal vez seria lo mejor había dicho ella….pero y si no…-"eso seria solo huir del problema ….pero tal vez para este problema no haya solución-", y con un largo suspiro decidió seguir el consejo de su amiga e ir a dormir solo un par de horas.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-no lo encontraras-

-¿que?-

-lo que sea que buscas en mi mirada …..no lo encontraras-

Kanon se sorprendió notablemente por estas palabras….¿como había sabido que el hurgaba dentro de sus ojos con la esperanza de descifrarlos?.

-¿por qué estas tan segura?-

Natasha se acerco a el quedando frente a frente muy cerca el un del otro, y acariciando su mejilla le dijo como un susurro.

-por que no te lo permitiré- y dicho esto se dio la vuelta alejándose y dejando a un desconcertado Kanon.

-espera ¿por qué te vas?-

-por que te han venido a buscar caballero-

Kanon miro para atrás solo par ver a Sorrento con una mirada burlona sentado sobre una roca siempre con su flauta en mano.

-lo siento Kanon parece que se te escapo….vaya que has cambiado parece que ya no piensas solo en el poder, aunque con una belleza así, es difícil no pensar en otras cosas-

Kanon lo miro con mucha seriedad.

-no me hacen gracia tus comentarios….ahora dime a que has venido-

-Poseidón quiere que regreses a tu pilar- Kanon cerro los ojos con impaciencia- esta bien, esta bien…solo he venido a decirte que tu punto de vigilia esta casi terminado…así que ve haciendo tu equipaje y vete despidiendo de tu hermano….aunque tal vez podrirá llevártela contigo para no resentir tanto la soledad y la ausencia del santo de géminis-

Kanon ignoro sus comentarios fastidiosos, y solo le dijo un quedo gracias; se apresuro a alcanzar a Natasha y una vez a su lado le dijo:

-permíteme acompañarte de vuelta al santuario- extendiéndole el brazo.

-¡acaso me crees débil, mortal?- Kanon elevo una ceja ante la respuesta tan tajante de ella.

-todo lo contrario mas sin embargo ya que vamos a donde mismo por que ¿no acompañarnos? – le respondió con una coqueta sonrisa, una que al parecer solo se la había enseñado a ella- por cierto mi nombre es Kanon-

-tu ganas Kanon mas sin embargo no te tomare del brazo, si quieres acompañarme camina- le dijo siguiendo su caminó siempre junto con su fiel lobo a un lado- y soy Natasha.

Kanon sonrió triunfante –" un placer Natasha, creme que es un placer"-se dijo en su mente el ex general marino para después darle alcance tratando de entablar una platica esta vez un poco mas amena.

¿continuara?

Al fin al fin lo acabo!!! Si se que me quieren matar pero es que ya me estaba quedando muy largo y lo tuve que dividir en dos (I'm sorry Moncha) pero en el próximo le continuo se los prometo, no creo tardarme ya que me sali de la preparatoria y ando de floja en mi casa (troné una materia je), don't worry subiré el prox. en cuanto me sea posible. Aun así sigo insistiendo en que me manden reviews con sus ideas y si pudo amoldarlas a la historia original yo encantada ¿si?.

Sobre esto: Ady discúlpame se que querías un personaje mas vivaracho como pareja de Saga pero hay varios factores por los cuales no lo hice, por ejemplo una de ellos es que ya había elegido parejas mucho antes, otro es que la verdad es que Saga es muy serio y si una chica muy inocente llega a su vida terminarían cansándose mutuante, el caballero de géminis no soportaría a una persona tan ingenua en su vida pues el es muy estricto consigo mismo, ella se cansaría del poco afecto que el caballero le mostraría y entoncess mejor lo dejaría, en cambio un personaje tan duro y de fuerte carácter lo complementaria mejor y le enseñaría a tragarse su orgullo. Con el tiempo y el paso de la historia te iras dando cuenta por que elegí a Lari.

Bueno creo que eso es todo en fin nos vemos en el prox capitulo y por favor déjenme Reviews!!!!!!

A si, si por cierto este capitulo va dirigido pa' mi amiga Lelie ojala te guste.


	8. ENCUENTROS

¿Listos? ….. ¿si?…. bueno …¡¡¡todos juntos!!!: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, es creación de Kurumada por lo cual todos los derechos le pertenecen a el y no a mi ¿quedamos? Bueno.

CAPITULO 8:

El calor era insoportable y para empeorar las cosas la casa de acuario era la penúltima, Hyoga lanzo una maldición al viento, y siguió subiendo refunfuñando maldiciones contra el calor, las escaleras y su mala suerte. Por fin llego a su objetivo y secando el sudor de su frente entro al templo sintiendo de inmediato el brusco cambio de condiciones, afuera hacia un calor infernal mientras ahí adentro era demasiado frió, pero después de todo prefería estar adentro que afuera.

-maestro Camus- se anuncio el cisne al entrar, y al ver que no había respuesta se adentro mas en el templo, lo volvió a llamar hasta que por fin su maestro le respondió desde una de las habitaciones secretas del templo; Hyoga entro a esta de inmediato encontrando a su maestro recién bañado y con una toalla enredada en la cintura.

-¿Qué pasa Hyoga?-

-solo venia a despedirme de ti y avisarte que partiré a Japón para después irme a Siberia-Camus que hasta hace un momento se secaba desinteresado su larga cabellera, volteo a mirar a su alumno.

-¿puedo saber cual es la razón de tu partida?- Hyoga se sonrió de una forma que nunca antes le había visto, de una forma soñadora, el chico se acerco ala ventana y miro por esta…su mirada era tan lejana.

-Iré a Japón a ver a una amiga que apreció mucho y regresare a Siberia a visitar a mi madre- si, como lo pensó su viaje era para visitar a su madre pero…..¿y esa amiga?.

-¿y quien es la chica?.... supongo que vas con otras intenciones mas profundas que ir a saludarla ¿no?- Camus que ya se había puesto un pantalón tomo asiento al lado de su discípulo para platicar mejor con este, ya no tenia caso decirle que olvidara todos aquellos sentimientos que lo hacían débil, el aprendió con el tiempo que irónicamente eran estos mismo los que le daban su increíble fuerza, además las guerras habían acabado lo mejor era que disfrutara de lo que le restaba de vida disfrutando lo que amaba, era su recompensa por todo el sufrimiento que había pasado, y por las enormes perdidas que había tenido que soportar desde niño.

-se llama Eri y trabaja en el orfanato donde Seiya y yo nos criamos- Hyoga no miraba a su maestro parecía que su mente se encontraba en otro lado,….. con ella seguramente- hace poco que la conozco pero no voy a negarte que…..-

-que te has enamorado de ella…- su maestro termino la frase, y Hyoga solo asintió algo apenado –esto te va a resultar tonto pero….- dudo unos segundos- quiero llevarla conmigo a Siberia y sacarla de ese orfanato…no solo hago el viaje para visitar a madre si no que también para seguir entrenándome….así podré cuidarla y estar cerca de las dos mujeres que amo- Camus lo miro un segundo antes de decirle- si estas loco ¿crees que una chica soporte esas condiciones?...- Hyoga no dijo nada seguía viendo por la ventana- sin embargo si ella te quiere te seguirá- Hyoga miro a su maestro después de oírle, Camus puso la mano en el hombro del chico.

-te deseo mucha suerte Hyoga y cuídala mucho, tomen las cosas con calma aun son muy jóvenes-

-lo haré maestro-

Y diciendo esto se despido de el para después salir del templo con una enorme sonrisa, Camus los veía despedirse de el desde la entrada del templo…dio un suspiro…su maestro jamás fue así con el, jamás le permitió sentir nada, sus maltratos y golpizas le dejaron en claro como debía ser un caballero de los hielos…pero…. la concepción de su maestro ahora a no valía nada, y se sentía orgulloso de que el próximo caballero de Acuario fuera un hombre de noble corazón como Hyoga. Camus se dio la vuelta al oír pasos atravesando su templo, miro a las dos sacerdotisas acercarse; amabas jóvenes se detuvieron a unos pasos de el y le hicieron una reverencia como saludo para después continuar, Camus dejo pasar a la castaña sin problemas, pero cuando la rubia también iba a pasar el caballero se interpuso en su camino mirándole muy serio a los ojos. Joyce al oír como su amiga se detenía abruptamente, se dio vuelta para ver el motivo de eso, solo para darse cuenta que el caballero de acuario le impedía el paso colocándose enfrente de esta.

-Tezatihu….-

Esta que miraba ensimismada a los ojos del caballero volteo con su amiga al oír que esta la nombraba.

-adelántate por favor Joyce- su voz era muy calmada y melódica, como Camus se dio cuenta, miro de reojo como la otra sacerdotisa se marchaba y volvió la vista a la rubia.

-¿sucede algo caballero?-

-Camus..- le dijo fríamente, Tezatihu sintió un escalofrió recorrer por su espina dorsal al oír su gélido acento junto con su mirada…-"es igual a la de Natasha"- pensó. Tezatihu no le dijo nada solo lo siguió mirando sin dejarle ver su nerviosismo.

De una forma o de otra habían acabado muy cerca y el auto control que Tezatihu trataba de mantener frente a la fría presencia de Camus se estaba deshaciendo.

-le he visto vagar por el santuario en la noche, y se que me ha visto….pero la pregunta es ¿por qué?-

-no es común ver aun hombre entrenar arduamente en medio de la madrugada caballero, debería pensar más en su salud-

-al igual que no es común vagar en mitad de la oscuridad señorita-

-creo mi señor, que ninguno de los dos podemos dormir mucho ¿no es así?- Camus ya no respondió solo la miro con detenimiento y sin haberlo querido bajo la vista inconscientemente alcanzando apercibir el escote de la chica, regalándose a la vista una generosa porción del busto de ella, y aunque no se sonrojo volteo inmediatamente sus ojos a los de ella y con una sensación extraña en el estomago, se hizo a un lado y entro en su templo. Tezatihu suspiro pesadamente y recuperando el ritmo normal de su corazón continúo con su camino, con el nombre y la mirada del caballero de acuario rodando en su cabeza.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Joyce bajaba con tranquilidad las escaleras, esperando que la otra sacerdotisa le diera alcance; -"desde que todo esto empezó ella cambio"- bajo la mirada, la mujer solo seguía sus paso mas no ponía atención de donde estos la dirigían, y así con su fino andar siguió perdida en sus preocupaciones –"algo le molesta lo se….se levanta a mitad de la noche y baga a no se donde hasta volver al salir el alba"-, cerro los ojos uno segundos –"aunque para ser sinceros todas hemos cambiado"- elevo la mirada un poco –"ya sea para bien o para mal….Larisha ¿por qué quieres mantenernos aquí?"- la castaña iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que jamás se dio cuenta de que había ingresado a Escorpio hasta que lo vio a el.

Un placer verle de nuevo señorita- Milo se acerco a esta con esa mirada tan suya que le hizo estremecerse, cosa que el caballero noto.

buenos días – fue su única y educada contestación,-"no, no, no el otra vez no, tengo que salir… ¿cómo no me di cuenta"- se reprochaba Joyce en su mente. Milo sabia perfectamente que la ponía nerviosa; y aprovechándose de eso, se acerco e inclinándose ante ella le dijo- la vez pasada nuestro encuentro fue muy rápido lo cual no nos dio tiempo de presentarnos adecuadamente- y tomando su mano le dijo- soy Milo caballero dorado del Escorpión, es un placer….."-

-Joyce…- le dijo esta rápido al ver que el esperaba su contestación-"que tiene este hombre que me pone así, debo de cortar eso y ya"- y buscando una excusa para sacarse de esa incomoda situación lo único que le vino a la mente es presentarse como siempre lo hizo en Atlántida –soy la sacerdotisa mayor del templo de Gupta en el imperio de Decan el reino de Aire- sus palabras fueron dichas con tanta firmeza y orgullo que Milo no supo que decir ¿¡¡¡una sacerdotisa!!!? se dijo en su mente el caballero.

- e igualmente es un placer- termino ella.

Milo por fin reacciono a sus palabras, y soltando su mano e irguiéndose derecho le volvió a mirar.

-veo que era alguien importante- Joyce le sonrió tiernamente.

-mi puesto era más alto que el de los mismos reyes -

Milo la miro sin comprender, a Joyce se le hizo muy gracioso mirar la cara de desconcierto de Milo y viendo que su amiga no llegaba decidió hablar con el –"no es mala persona después de todo…" y un pensamiento le entristeció –"hace mucho que no se me trataba como un igual"- dio una risa discreta y le sonrió al santo, cabe decir que Milo estaba fascinado por la inocencia de la chica.

-ven te contare….- tomo la mano del caballero y lo guió a las afueras del templo donde tomaron asiento para platicar en lo que llegaba la sacerdotisa del reino de Agua.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Seiya por fin llegaba el recinto de Atena; aunque le agrado saludar a los dorados de paso, era una semana o mas que no los veía; busco incesantemente a su diosa por todo el lugar; le pregunto a Shion -"debe de estar en los jardines"- le respondió una atareado patriarca, y para evitar molestar mas se dirijo directamente a ellos, y si efectivamente ahí estaba, sentada en uno de las bancas del jardín junto a una de las fuentes al ras del suelo en las cuales nadaban unos pocos peces.

-hola- le dijo acercándose a ella.

-¡Seiya has vuelto!-

-si-

-¿cómo esta Seika?-

-muy feliz en el orfanato-

-eso me alegra- Seiya se sentó al lado de su diosa, fueran lo que fueran por que negar que se tenían demasiada confianza.

-¿cómo ha ido todo aquí en mi ausencia?... ¿me extrañaron?- le dijo con tono pícaro a la diosa, Saori solo rió ante las ocurrencias del chico, después fue deshaciendo su alegría y se puso un poco seria pero sin abandonar su sonría, se volvió y miro a su querido Pegaso, lo tomo con ternura de la mano y le informo lo que había pasado.

-¿sus guardianas?- Saori asintió.

-así que las que cuidan a esa pequeña diosa son mujeres…que extraño- Seiya entonces recordó aquellos extraños ases de luz volar por el cielo la noche en que partió a Japón

-Seiya esto es serio…ella corre un gran peligro-

-lo se pero…..si sus guardiana están aquí no puedes mas que confiar en ellas-

Saori bajo la mirada y suspiro-

-sabes gracias a ella los dorados están de vuelta-

-¿como dices?-

-ella le pidió a mi padre una segunda oportunidad para ellos y el la acepto….si mis queridos caballeros están juntos otra ves es por ella- Seiya la miro atónito y apretó el agarre de su mano, tomo su mentón y hizo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-¿ella era la voz dentro de tu cabeza?- y la diosa asintió

-quiero devolverle ese favor como me sea necesario…..además – su mirada se torno un poco melancólica- es solo una niña…con un peso tan grande- se acerco a Seiya y le abrazo- no quiero que sufra, ni mucho menos…..que vuelva a morir-

Seiya solo apretó más el cuerpo de Saori al suyo.

-no te preocupes bajo tu cuidado y bajo el resguardo del santuario no le sucederá nada- Saori sonrió.

-eso espero- sin embargo muy dentro de Atena aun había la inseguridad de no poder resguardarla no solo de lo que hubiese afuera, si no de ella misma –"no caigas en lo que eras…solo actúa como eres ahora"- se decía en su mente.

-Sa…Saori –

Saori se separo un poco de su caballero y lo miro, este no la veía a ella si no que veía perplejo a las espaldas de ella, la diosa volteo para saber la rozan del desconcierto de Seiya y ella misma no supo que decir.

Ahí estaba Jesai…estaba vestida de una forma que jamás había visto; llevaba un vestido blanco encima, que dejaba descubierto sus hombros, adornado con líneas doradas que se retorcían y hacia figuras en todo el tejido que estaba conformado por capas, un collar de gema amarilla se encontraba en su cuello, alrededor de ella volaban una extrañas bolas doradas muy brillantes, esas bolas de energía le recordaron a Seiya las de aquella noche –"aquello que surco el cielo oscuro ese día eran mas grandes"-se dijo el Pegaso.

-Jesai..-

-lo siento – le dijo apenada- no quise interrumpirte-

Seiya y Saori se separaron rápidamente y el chico se levanto haciéndose el desentendido y olvidándose de sus pensamientos.

no te preocupes Jesai….por cierto te presento a mi caballero mas fiel- le dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando del hombro a Seiya- el es Seiya caballero de Pegaso- esto tomo desapercibido al chico que solo hizo un torpe inclinación a Jesai.

Un placer….eh-el pobre chico no sabia ni que hacer ni como continuar, Sara solo rió tiernamente, por lo gracioso de la escena y acercándose a el le tomo de la mano saludándole de forma sencilla.

es un placer Seiya- el caballero quedo enternecido por la dulce mirada de la pequeña de ojos dorados –"en verdad es muy pequeña"- pensó.

Sara le dedico una tierna sonrisa –"así que eres tu el dueño de los sueños mas hermosos de Atena, me alegro que su corazón le pertenece a una persona tan bella como el"- esto solo lo pensó la niña –"te ayudare a aclarar tus sentimientos Atena…será lo ultimo que haré por ti"- dijo mirando ala pareja que se veía con una enorme sonrisa y un Seiya apenado rascándose tontamente la cabeza.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

no deberías estar aquí mujer-

según se me dejo claro puedo andar en libertad dentro del santuario caballero-

Saga le puso mala cara.

-¿y me puedes decir que haces aquí exactamente cuando estamos entrenando?….¿acaso el cuerpo de un hombre te es desconocido?- esto lo dijo con una cínica sonrisa y acercándose a la guardiana, con la parte alta de su cuerpo desnuda, Saga esperaba con esto intimidar a Larisha, pero la jugada no le salí al ver como ella le respondía con una sonrisa.

- al contrario caballero, me jacto ante ti de haber deleitadome con los cuerpos mas hermosos de la Atlántida…no te sobrevalores por tu belleza, comparada con tu horrenda personalidad no es nada- si, otro punto para Larisha, y una terrible furia para géminis que en verdad quería ahorcarla, y con desprecio tomo el mentón de la mujer.

-lo mismo digo mujer…tu belleza femenina es pisoteada por tu ponzoñosa lengua- Larisha frunció el ceño y tomo del antebrazo a Saga separándose de su agarre, Saga se dio cuenta que la temperatura de su mano empezaba a subir y le empezó a quemar.

-entonces nos parecemos en algo para mi mala suerte mi amor…- y aunque Saga no se movió el calor era cada vez menos soportable- puedes llamarme Larisha y….- Saga alejo su mano de la de ella con brusquedad al no soportar mas la quemadura- jamás me vuelvas a tocar con tus sucias manos de mortal- esto se lo dijo en vos muy baja y con una sonrisa cínica. Se acerco a el y acaricio delicadamente la mejilla del caballero que no se movió ni un centímetro, solo la miraba penetrantemente.

-lo siento cielo te lo buscaste…no me hagas enfadar ¿si?- Larisha le guiñó un ojo y se dio la vuelta y empezó su camino, levantando una mando y ondeándola en el aire- te veré después Géminis.-

-Llámame Saga…querida- esto lo dijo el caballero de géminis para si mismo pues Larisha ya estaba muy lejos….esta mujer podía sacar los mas oscuro de el, lo podía hacer salir de sus cabales, algo que raramente lograban los demás, pero también encendía en el un gran deseo hacia ella; Saga miro su antebrazo, pudiendo apreciar la quemadura que ella le dejo –"tal parece que te he subestimado…."- sonrió a esto-"nos veremos muy pronto ……mi amor"- esto lo dijo con un sarcasmo, …..si, empezaba un juego mas peligroso que el de las palabras….. el de los sentimientos.

Saga se dio vuelta y decidió regresar a su templo para darse un baño, y contrario a ir con una cara de pocos amigos por su riña con la guardiana del fuego, en su rostro se vislumbraba una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción a la vez que pasaba su mano por su mejilla.

¿Continuara?

HOOOOOLAAAAAAAAA!! Que les pareció ¿apoco eso no es amor apache?

Descuiden se va a poner aun mejor….y sobre todo por que ahora que ando de floja en mi casa tengo tiempo para seguir escribiendo y andar de parrandera y de pachanga. Bueno les mando muchos saludos y agradecimientos a las que siguen conmigo y a mis amigas.

Les mando besos.

Matta ne

P.D. perdón por el sarcasmo de a mero arriba je


	9. Recuerdos del pasado

Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Kurumada.

CAPITULO 9: Viejos Recuerdos.

-por fin has venido a verme…-

-pensé que te agradaba mas la compañía de Atena Sara- Larisha le mostraba una sonrisa tierna a la niña recalcando en sus palabras la ironía. Sara le respondió la sonrisa de una forma dulce a la vez que se levantaba de la banca donde estaba sentada y corría al encuentro de Larisha.

- aun te siente débil ¿verdad?-

-solo un poco….-

Larisha dio un suspiro y cargo ala niña en brazos, después de dirigió hacia donde la niña estaba, y tomo asiento en la banca con Sara sentada sobre sus piernas.

-no debiste usar tanta energía para liberarnos...-

-Larisha…. ¿por que no te agrada Atena?- la guardiana se vio interrumpida por las palabras de la niña…después bajo la mirada para observarla un poco perpleja por la pregunta, se relajo un poco y le hablo con calma a la niña.

-no es que Atena no me agrade…lo que no me agrada es depender de ella.-

-solo intenta ayudar...-

-seria de grana ayuda si manda lejos a esos hombres-

La niña solo rió al comentario sarcástico de su "tía" y se acurruco en sus brazos.

-se que en el fondo los aprecias y temes que te suceda lo mismo que Jizel-

-que….- el reproche de Larisha por las palabras de la niña quedaron cortadas al mirarla dormir en sus brazos, sonrió por la escena.

-tal vez princesa, tal vez- y apretando su abrazo, recargo su cabeza en la de la niña y se quedo ahí sentada con la mirada perdida en algún lado de sus recuerdos –"no te acurrucabas en mis brazos desde hace mucho tiempo"- pensó la guardiana recordando aquellos tiempos en que la dormía de esa forma.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿por qué decidiste convertirte en sacerdotisa?-le pregunto un tranquilo Milo a Joyce después de un incomodo silencio. La chica que se encontraba sentada a un lado de el, en los escalones de su templo.

-eso no era algo que se decidía….yo fui elegida desde mi nacimiento para ser la voz y representante de Catia sobre el reino de aire-

Milo volteo a verla perplejo-

-¿entonces tu destino era decidido desde tu nacimiento?-

-así es-

-cuéntame mas- Joyce dio un profundo suspiro y siguió con lo que seria una larga historia.

-en la Atlántida yo era la única mortal que podía ver en persona, y hablar directamente con Catia, por ello mi rango era mayor al de los reyes humanos y estos debían oírme pues mi voz era la de la guardiana-

-¿solo tu podía hablar con ella?-

-solo yo y los celestial podíamos hacerlo-

-¿los celestial?-

-son la raza sagrada del viento…se asemejan a los ángeles-

-ya veo..-Milo guardo silencio un momento y después la miro con seriedad- ¿y tu familia?- la chica dio una sonrisa melancólica y el escorpión pudo ver como sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza.

-deje una abuela, una madre y una hermana que nunca conocí en mi poblado-Joyce miro al caballero que solo guardaba silencio y la miraba, la chica le sonrió con ternura- cuando tenia 5 años la sacerdotisa de aquel tiempo me llevo lejos de mi aldea, a Decan la capital donde me instruyo para sucederla cuando ella muriese, cosa que sucedió cuando yo tenia 10 años-

-¿desde los diez años eres la sacerdotisa de Catia?- le pregunto Milo incrédulo, a lo que la chica solo asintió; después de aquello solo se formo otro incomodo silencio que duro varios minutos, un silencio en el cual ambos se sentía cómodos…a la vez que el viento refrescaba su piel y ondeaba sus cabelleras, parecían disfrutar de su mutua compañía.

-¿cómo se llamaba?..- Milo rompió el silencio de pronto.

-que…- la chica lo miro sin saber de que hablaba.

-tú hermana…-

-Eny- respondió la chica, Milo volteo a verla.

-¿que paso con ella?-

-una vez que eres separada de tu familia no la vuelves a ver…Eny aun no nacía cuando yo partí –

-lo siento no debí preguntar- Joyce lo miro con una enorme sonrisa…una sonrisa llena de sentimientos mezclados como se dio cuenta Milo.

-si hubo una vez que la vi.….la única vez de hecho- Milo la miraba expectante- fue cuando tenia 15 años ….vino a mi templo a ser bendecida …-La chica bajo la mirada al recordar aquel día en que vio a una niña de siete años en el templo…su hermana… era la primera vez que la podía ver y ni siquiera se le podía acercar….Joyce miraba detrás de una columna como la niña era entregada a una familia nueva, y ella no podía hacer nada solo rezar pos su hermana menor- era bendecida para ser entregada a la nueva familia a la que iría…..-trago saliva- la de su prometido-

Milo abrió los ojos sorprendido, Joyce lo miro con mucho dolor – tenia solo siete años cuando eso sucedió- bajo la mirada una vez mas- yo no pude hacer nada….ella no debía saber que yo era su hermana….jamás entendí como fue que mi madre lo permitió- la chica parecía querer llorar, Milo sintió tristeza de verla así, y levanto su mentó con delicadeza.

-si tu madre hizo eso debió haber sido por su bien....tu no podías hacer nada para evitarlo...no es tu culpa preciosa seguro y tu hermana esta bien-

Joyce le sonrió con ternura a pesar de las lagrima acumuladas en sus mejillas, lagrimas que Milo quito con su dedo pulgar tiernamente.

-ves así luces mejor….así me gusta, que sonrías…..mientras se para mi- Joyce no pudo evitar reír por los comentarios del escorpión mientras Milo solo le sonreía… ¿y donde había quedado el pícaro escorpión?

-puedo preguntarte algo….-Milo cruzo lo brazos aparentando estar serio.

-si- Joyce le miraba algo sorprendida por el drástico cambio de humor del caballero, pero algo divertida por el fallido intento de Milo de parecer serio.

-¿por qué las guardianas parecen odiar todo lo se vea como un hombre?-

- no es al hombre al que odian si no al mortal…-le dijo la chica recobrando la seriedad y mirando otra vez al horizonte.

-¿por qué?-

-fueron los humanos mortales de la Atlántida los que la destruyeron…por eso Larisha no se los perdona-

-si es cierto….ahora que lo dices la pelirroja parece ser mas agresiva...sobre todo con Saga-

-Larisha es una buena persona cuando la llegas a conocer, solo que tiene una gran orgullo……- la chica hizo un corto en la defensa de su amiga- ella dejo de creer en los hombres hace mucho tiempo, y dejo de aceptar los sentimientos-

-¿dejo de creer en los sentimientos?- Joyce asintió-

-eso sucedió cuando………..-

-se enamoro…- le decía Natasha a Kanon que por fin había logrado entablar una conversación con ella, al preguntarle la razón del repudio de la guardiana de fuego hacia su gemelo.

-¡que!....-

-Larisha fue la primera de nosotras que se ha enamorado por ello se niega a que las demás lo hagamos y nos lo prohibió-

-pero…¿por qué?- Natasha dio un suspiro a la vez que seguía caminando al lado de Kanon por los senderos del santuario.

-ella se enamoro de un hombre mortal en los días de gloria de su reino- Kanon la miraba sin perder detalle de sus palabras- el hijo bastardo de un reino destronado y rechazado por su sangre- Natasha miro a los ojos del caballero- un gran guerrero que se negó cuando ella le ofreció el trono que merecía por derecho…el chico era en verdad hermoso y mi hermana no pudo evitar caer en las redes de su personalidad así que habida rechazada su gloria, Larisha lo convirtió en su sacerdote principal para poder mantenerlo siempre cerca de ella….-

-¿qué paso?- le pregunto Kanon sabiendo que la historia de amor acababa en tragedia-

fue asesinado….- le dijo Joyce a Milo que la miraba muy perplejo por la historia, - la familia real lo mando a asesinar una fría noche de invierno…..por celos de que el ahora tenia aun mas poder que el que tendría si ostentaba una corona- Milo no decía nada.

-¿qué paso con la guardiana?-

-su corazón se hizo mil pedazos con la muerte de su amado y descargo su furia contra toda la dinastía real…después de eso…..-

-se hundió en la tristeza de su perdida descuidando así su reino y permitiendo que a el llegase la sequía y el hambre…- Kanon pensó ver un casi imperceptible dejo de tristeza en las palabras de Natasha- pero al darse cuenta de esto decidió olvidar aquel sentimiento y jamás volver a caer en el….por el bien de su pueblo…-

-Jesai se dio cuenta del terrible dolor de su guardiana y para evitar que esto se repitiese les prohibió amar…y les ordeno pensar solo en sus deber de guardianas y en nada mas- finalizo Joyce.

-¿y tu…..?- le pregunto Milo a la guardiana.

-a nosotras jamás se nos permitió hacerlo caballero…-les interrumpió una voz detrás de ellos, era Tezatihu que por fin les dio alcance-Joyce vamos después podrás hablar con el caballero –

La más joven se levanto muy apenada al ver la mirada severa que la otra sacerdotisa le dedicaba.

-si ...le veré después – le dijo la chica a Milo para darle alcance a Tezatihu que ya estaba bajando las escaleras; pero Milo le tomo la mano deteniéndola.

-quisiera seguir esta platica contigo…- le dijo inusualmente serio, Joyce le sonrió.

-seguiremos hablando entonces esta noche…-le dijo en voz baja para que solo el la escuchara, después se dio la vuelta y bajo rápido para alcanzar a su amiga, y cuando estuvo a su lado esta le dijo con seriedad.

-espero que tu no olvides eso Joyce-la chica solo bajo la mirada, pero su sonrisa no se borro, y aunque Tezatihu iba molesta no le reprocho, ella no era nadie para juzgar los actos de su amiga ….-"por favor no te vayas a equivocar…..no quiero verte sufrir"- pensó la chica mirando con preocupación a la castaña, cosa que la otra no se dio cuenta. Milo las vio alejarse con una enorme sonrisa y con ansias de que cayera la noche.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Larisha vagaba pensativa por los jardines de Atena con la niña en brazos ….su característica sonrisa cínica había desaparecido….en su lugar se encontraba un rostro totalmente serio …..su mirada estaba perdida en la infinidad de los hechos del pasado, la tarde empezaba a caer y el cielo se teñía de anaranjado, llevaba a la pequeña reencarnación de Jesai en sus brazos, la niña se abrazaba con firmeza de su cuello y su cabeza yacía recargada en el hombro de la pelirroja….esta a su vez la llevaba con paso lento al interior del santuario, Larisha entendía su cansancio.

Iba totalmente perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que algo llamo su atención….ahí junto a una de las hermosas fuentes que irónicamente simbolizaba a Eros y con el hermoso ocaso de fondo; se encontraba Atena en brazos de un chico moreno que Larisha jamás había visto; la guardiana se oculto detrás de una de las columnas para observar mejor la escena, los labios de ambos se encontraban en realidad muy cerca y parecía que hablaban con dificultad por estar uno tan cerca del otro. Larisha sintió un vuelco en su corazón al ver la escena con detenimiento….se dio cuenta que la reencarnación de Atena era en verdad muy joven al igual que aquel muchacho….parecían amarse pero….¿como podía estar enamorada de uno de sus caballeros?....eso le hizo recordarse a si misma enamorada de un mortal; salio de sus pensamientos cuando súbitamente la chica se dio vuelta y salio corriendo del lugar, el chico la miro irse y con una mano levantada la llamo…pero ella no le hizo caso…lo miro golpear con desesperación la columna y apoyarse en la misma con melancolía.

Larisha desvió su mirada hacia donde se había marchado Atena y su orgullosa mirada dio paso a la mas grande de sus tristezas…-" puedo comprenderte mejor Atena ….yo caí en el amor de un mortal ….y se lo doloroso que es no poder amarle"- se dijo Larisha, se decidió a hablar con la diosa mas tarde ahora debía llevar a su pequeña a dormir, pero antes de irse miro al caballero de Pegaso aun recargado sobre aquella columna.

-…Sael….-pronuncio con melancolía, en un susurro que el aire se llevo.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

-¿no crees injusto haber sido condenadas por el error de tu hermana?- Kanon miraba muy serio a Natasha, sus palabras parecían ser difíciles de asimilar.

-era lo mejor….nuestros pensamientos solo deben ser para el bienestar de nuestro pueblo y para nada mas.- las palabras de Natasha habían sido tajantes, pero Kanon sabia que eran verdaderas….el amor no era mas que una distracción en la labor de las guardianas y el lo sabia, y aunque no dijo nada siguió mirando directamente a Natasha.

-es un destino muy cruel- le dijo por ultimo con un notable asentó de pesadez y desviando la mirada- el permanecer solo toda la eternidad- no sabia si esas palabras eran para ella o para el, pero…nadie mas que el conocía el significado de padecer de la soledad.

-no sientas compasión por mi caballero….no la necesito- fue la ruda respuesta de la mujer- esa condena fue hecha para mi mucho antes de que mi hermana la proclamara-

Kanon volvió mirarla incrédulo.

-¿a que te refieres?- Natasha desvió la mirada a el, en sus ojos se reflejaban los rayos del atardecer y a pesar de su fría mirada, Kanon pudo ver en ellos algo mas…por primera vez pudo descifrar un solo sentimiento en ellos…un sentimiento que conocía muy bien…….la soledad.

-yo nací condenada a nunca poder sentir… tal como el hielo – fue lo ultimo que dijo, se levanto con calma y se marcho con paso lento.

Kanon la miro alejarse y antes de darle alcance volvió la mirada al sol y le dijo- el hielo se puede derretir…- dio un discreta sonrisa y corrió para alcanzar a la dama.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Al anochecer Shura bajo por las doce casas y paseo a través del santuario a lugares que solo este conocía…..daba vueltas a través de las ruinas refugiándose en su melancolía y en la culpa de sus acciones…todos podían perdonarlo pero el no se podía perdonar su traición.

Bajo un poco por las ruinas y cuando miro al la luna vio la imagen mas irreal que había podido apreciar a lo largo de su vida.

-si es un ángel…-pronuncio.

Ahí en uno de las derruidas columnas que se mantenían en pie, la vio en la cima sentada viendo el mismo cielo en el cual el se refugiaba de su dolor, enmarcada por la luna y las estrellas…era simplemente hermosa.

-buenas noches señorita… ¿le molestaría si le acompaño esta noche?-

Catia bajo la mirada encontrándose con las esmeraldas de Shura…nunca se dio cuenta de su llegada….¿tan perdida estaba en sus recuerdos? Al parecer si.

La chica le dio una amble sonrisa como respuesta sin dejar de mirarle ni un segundo…esta noche no seria tan oscura después de todo.

¿Continuara?

HOOOOOLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! …si otra vez yo. ¿qué les gusto? Espero que si…..pero esperence que aun falta, por cierto para actualizar ahora si me voy a tardar un poquito mas de lo acostumbrado por que sigo con mi mala racha de salud, ahora tengo fiebre (necesito una limpia deberás) y escribiré hasta que me haya recuperado por completo.

Por cierto ahorita que puedo por que lo mas seguro es que se me olvide ponerlo a lo largo del fic.

Estas son las edades de mis personajes:

Larisha: 25 años (recuerden sus actuales reencarnaciones)

Natasha: 23 años.

Catia: 21 años.

Tezatihu: 20

Joyce: 19 años.

Jizel: pos muchos milenios ¡je! (me dio hueva sacarle la cuenta)

Jisel: 10 años (en su actual reencarnación)

En fin esto es solo un dato adicional para aquellos que quieran saber su edad….por ahora ya me voy y les mando saludos y besos a todos

Matta ne.


	10. DESEOS

Sain Seiya y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen , son exclusivamente de Kurumada.

Autora: Yuki-ona.

CAPITULO 10: Deseos.

-entonces…..¿tuviste una familia?-

-antes de ser una guardiana ……se que tuve una-la Catia bajo la cabeza, aunque siempre con aquella sonrisa- pero…no los recuerdo-

Platicaban como si se conociesen desde siempre…era irónico que apenas habían entablado aquella conversación hace unos minutos; cabe decir que Shura quedo mas que boquiabierto cuando Catia dio un salto desde la columna y callo parada sin hacerse el mínimo daño a pesar de la altura…al parecer la guardianas si eran mas fuertes de lo que aparentaban.

Shura la miraba con ternura y calma…aquellas grises perlas que tenia por ojos lo hacían olvidarse de sus penas…¿Por qué era que sufría?...ya ni se acordaba y la verdad en estos momentos ni le importaba.

-entonces…como sabes que tuviste una-

-al nacer aparentamos ser humanas…pero Jizel nos toma cuando somos aun muy pequeñas para no formar un vinculo humano…a partir de ahí empezamos a recordar quienes somos en verdad-

Shura al mirar su ojos veía una pizca de melancolía…pero también veía orgullo en sus palabras…¿acaso para ellas era tan malo ser mortal?

es triste… ¿no te da curiosidad de saber quienes eran tus padres?-

-yo no debo tener mas familia que mis hermanas…y mi sacerdotisa-

Esta vez el caballero no dijo nada...y el silencio se abrió paso dando paso a la quietud durante varios minutos.

-caballero…-interrumpió aquel silencio, la mujer Shura volteo a verla de nuevo- dime ..¿cual es la razón por la que tu corazón sufre?- Shura quedo helado a la pregunta ignorando por completo como responder….¿como había sabido?.

-nosotras…-habló de nuevo la chica sacándolo de su estupefacción..- podemos leer los sentimientos …a través de la ventana del alma-

-¿Cómo?-

-a través de tus ojos caballero- le dijo con una risilla, la chica al ver que no comprendió sus palabras, Shura sonrió tontamente….que lindo era verla sonreír- entonces…¿me lo dirás? -

-el dolor –comenzó capricornio- es una consecuencia que conlleva la traición de todo aquello en lo que crees y amas ….es solo un pequeño pago par un crimen tan grande- finalizo el caballero, a Catia le dio un salto el corazón al ver sus ojos destellar de tanta tristeza y dolor…si, sus esmeraldas le decían que cada palabra que pronuncio estaba lleno de vergüenza y arrepentimiento..y contra todo pronostico la guardiana alzo sus manos y con una tomó la del caballero aprisionándola y apretándola y su otra mano acarició con suma ternura la mejilla del santo dorado….Shura estaba mas que atónito …jamás hubiera esperado tal acto de misericordia y compasión de parte de la guardiana….le demostraba tanta ternura que si esto seguía así el no podría controlar sus actos ..no si ella lo seguía viendo con tal ternura, no si su piel seguía brillando de esa forma tan hermosa por la luna….no si sus labios curvados en una sonrisa le seguían incitándole a probarles.

- al acto tal vez no pueda ser perdonado…pero si el hombre- le dijo en un susurro para que solo el la escuchase- un hombre bueno de corazón puro siempre merece el perdón…el perdón de si mismo..perdónate a ti primero Shura de capricornio y entonces tu dolor desaparecerá-y con aquellas ultimas palabras Catia tomo sus esta ves las manos de Shura entre las suyas con ambas manos y dejo correr a través de ellas su calida aura para aliviar por un segundo el dolor de su culpa…y para dar calor a su cuerpo del frió de la oscura noche-

-Larisha deposito con cuidado a la niña sobre su cama…sonriéndole, le parecía un dulzura aquella chiquilla que a pesar de ser su diosa, ella había aprendido a quererla mas como una hija, después de todo ella los había criado. Y con un gesto dolido en el rostro miro la ventana preguntándose sobre el paradero del hermano de la niña, miro a Jesai de nuevo …sabia que ella sufría..había perdido a sus padres, y ahora su hermano también había desaparecido.

-descansa esta noche en paz Sara…-le decía levemente mientras acariciaba la frente de la niña-te prometo que lo encontraremos-

La puerta de la habitación se cerro y Jesai quedo sola dentro de ella sin haberse dado cuenta de la promesa de su guardiana ….sola para poder dormir en paz…solo por esta noche.

Larisha mientras, caminaba a paso tranquilo a través de los pasillos del recinto de Atena….se dirigía justamente al cuarto de esta…y cuando por fin estuvo en frente de la puerta y con una mano en la perilla para entrar decidió no hacerlo solo estar cerca de su habitación la guardiana se había dado cuenta de la terrible tristeza que de esta salía, era obvio que dentro de ella la diosa lloraba su amor prohibido, y sin saber por que Larisha sintió una enorme compasión por Atena.

Sabiendo pues que esta la escucharía la guardiana trato de darle un consuelo pero también una realidad.

-la culpa no la tiene el amor Atena, si no el que cae en el sabiendo que es el fruto prohibido –callo unos momentos sabiendo que esas palabras habían sido crueles y que la diosa estaría conmocionada por ellas-pero…..-continuo- es una injusticia que el defender ese sentimiento no te de derecho a experimentarlo….¿como puedes creer en el tan firmemente en el sin haberlo sentido jamás?-

Y así dejando a una impactada Saori dentro de su habitación decidió seguir su camino para permitirle pensar en sus palabras y descubrir el verdadero significado detrás de ellas.

Atravesó los corredores, por los cuales pudo ver por unos breves segundos al patriarca mirando con melancolía las estrellas, Larisha le hizo gracia, este ya parecía parte del decorado de aquel lugar ¿acaso ese hombre no se cansaba de sufrir?...todas las noches desde que habían llegado el estaba ahí…tal vez ama mas a mi hermana de lo que pensé….divagaba la guardiana después de haber salido del recinto y dirigirse a bajar las escaleras …¿la amas tanto?...Larisha empezaba a dudar de el hecho de que la mereciese o no …depuse de todo el hombre había sido fiel a su amor durante tantos años, se detuvo un segundo y se regaño por pensar de esa forma.. y algo enfadada consigo misma decidió seguir bajando ……pero…..aun no estaba segura…y menos con sus pensamientos divididos entre su viejo amor ….y el insistente imagen de géminis en su mente.

Tezatihu y Joyce subían los escalones del santuario tranquilamente, ambas sonreían y platicaban alegremente …Tezatihu se sonrojo por las burlas de su amiga ……habían pasado una tarde interesante al bajar al pueblo a conocer y encontrar un buen lugar para hacer sus rezos cada quien, lugar que encontraron a unos cuantos kilómetros del santuario cerca de un lago cristalino donde encontraron paz….sin saberlo ese lugar era el recinto de la amazonas donde conocieron a Marin y a Shaina que les advirtieron que no debían estar ahí pero les perdonaron por ser mujeres y les permitieron quedarse…poco después al subir los escalones Joyce había notado el sonrojo de Tezatihu por el fino y respetuoso trato de los caballeros a ellas.

-tal parece que no les es familiar tener mujeres subiendo y bajando por las doce casas ¿no?- le comentaba Joyce.

-así parece….aunque tampoco es normal para nosotras interactuar con tantos hombres- Joyce rió pues el comentario de su amiga…era cierto ellas habían vivido todo este tiempo solo entre mujeres y siempre juntas.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Escorpión Joyce no pudo evitar sonrojarse y mirar un poco preocupada con su amiga, ellas ya estaba en la entrada, y Tezatihu la miro con severidad sabiendo de la promesa de esta, Joyce la miraba suplicante después de todo y aunque ambas pertenecían culturas distintas y eran sacerdotisas Tezatihu era mayor. El intercambio de miradas fue interrumpido cuando Milo apareció en la entrada…Tezatihu se pregunto como le hacia ese hombre para saber tan rápido de su presencia, en fin la sacerdotisa del agua dio un suspiro y miro con una sincera sonrisa a su amiga.

-te estaré esperando no tardes-

Y regalándole una sonrisa al caballero continuo su camino a través de las doce casas…-"parece que es inevitable…yo no puedo interferir en esto"- se dijo la chica.

En la casa de Escorpio Joyce se acerco a Milo con una sonrisa.

-¿en que nos quedamos?- le pregunto la chica.

-no se en algo sobre aceptar cenar conmigo…-le decía Milo haciéndose el despistado, Joyce no pudo evitar reír al tonto chantaje del caballero.

-vaya…a este hombre le gusta entrenar de noche….-se dijo para si misma Tezatihu al ver a Camus entrenar de nuevo a la luz de la luna, solo que esta vez lo hacía a espaldas a su templo. El caballero al oír sus pasos volteo a la salida de su propio templo para encontrase a la responsable de sus deseos mas oscuros…deseos que Camus jamás pensó que experimentaría…deseos que le había prohibido su maestro ….-"mi maestro esta muerto….y yo no vivo mas sobre el yugo de su tiranía e ignorancia"- se dijo el caballero al saber que su maestro era un ignorante temerosos de los impulsos naturales del cuerpo. Sin embargo estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que jamás se dio cuenta que la sacerdotisa se le estaba escapando. Reaccionó justo a tiempo para sostenerla del brazo antes de que esta se fuera.

Tezatihu lo miro algo asustada…¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a este hombre? Pensó, era la segunda vez que el la detenía así …..bajo un poco la mirada y sin poder evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta que tenia el torso desnudo.

-¿que …..que pasa caballero?- le pregunto esta vez sin poder ocultar bien su nerviosismo…al ver que el santo dorado solo la miraba con aquellos azules ojos fríos sin pronunciar palabra; curiosamente esa misma pregunta se la hacia Camus a si mismo …..¿que diablos le pasaba? ¿Por qué no podía controlar sus impulsos al mirar a esta mujer? ….acaso la conocía desde hace unos días, pero lo cierto era que desde aquella madrugada que la había visto merodeando cerca de el….lo que se había convertido en una simple curiosidad se había transformado en una necesidad…necesidad de verla.

-caballero….- le llamo esta al ver que Camus no reaccionaba.

-tu piel ….-dijo de improviso el caballero ignorando por completo la pregunta de Tezatihu, que solo lo miraba muy desconcertada y hasta cierto punto con algo de temor al caballero de acuario.

-¿Qué?-

-tu piel esta fría- le dijo el santo a Tezatihu que en su desconcierto y creyendo que Camus había perdido un tornillo lo miro con ojos grandes y repitió su pregunta.

-¿Qué?-

Camus entonces aflojo un poco su duro agarre y con un tirón leve acerco a la sacerdotisa a su cuerpo…mirando su hermosa figura por un segundo….el escudriñó no paso desapercibido por la chica que no se sintió alagada por el gesto tan grosero del hombre, Camus dirijo su mirada a los lilas ojos de Tezatihu pudiendo ver su desconcierto, y su temor, por alguna razón verla sometida a su agarre le hacia sentir un extraño sentimiento de satisfacción, en verdad deseaba a esta mujer …. pero….¿en verdad era solo deseo?

-la temperatura de tu piel es mas baja de lo normal……¿Por qué?- le pregunto de improviso, y por fin Tezatihu pudo entender a que se refería el caballero, y con mas tranquilidad recupero la compostura y su postura serena.

-nací y crecí en las tierras de los hielos eternos en el reino de agua ….la piel de mi gente es tan fría como el mismo ambiente- le dijo la mujer ya mas calmada y soltándose del agarre del hombre con violencia sintiéndose ofendida y avergonzada de si misma por dejarse intimidar por el.

-además –continuo.- tu estas muy frió también- le dijo mirándolo despectivamente.

-los caballeros de acuario manipulan el hielo y el frió, es normal que nuestra temperatura sea baja-

-que lindo- le dijo con ironía la chica disponiéndose a irse- ¿se te antoja saber algo mas?- pregunto con sorna.

Camus no respondió a eso.

-bien….-finalizo la sacerdotisa- con tu permiso me retiro ….y si quieres saber algo mas podrías solo…preguntar-le dijo dándose la vuelta y yéndose lo mas rápido posible de ahí, maldiciendo su estupidez, -"no debí dejarme llevar por su presencia….pero su mirada…."- Tezatihu dio un respigo , ahora hasta sus propios pensamientos la traicionaban, su cordura se iba al diablo cuando estaba cerca de ese caballero y por alguna razón no podía evitarlo.

Camus la miro irse sin impedírselo a pesar de que quería retenerla mas tiempo, aun sentía el gélido contacto de la mujer en su mano….deseaba sentir esa sensación por mas tiempo……

-lo único que deseo es tocar tu piel ….-le dijo al aire, sabia que no podría controlar sus deseo y su cuerpo que pedía sentir otro junto al suyo…..y la fría piel de esa mujer era perfecta para amoldarse a la suya….sabia que estaba mal, sabía que ninguno de los dos podía hacerse esto …pero también sabia que ambos se atraían enormemente.

¿continuara?

Que asco ¿no? Bueno, bueno prometo mejorar en el próximo para el cual no se cuanto me tarde por que formatee mi maquina y no tengo internet y word ¡je! Pero si les prometo subir la temperatura en el próximo capitulo y se va a poner mejor.

A todo esto ¿Qué les pareció? ¿les gusto? Espero sus respuestas y les mando un besote y un abrazote y ya pa finalizar le deseo una:

¡¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!! Y UN FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! Ojalá se la hayan pasado bonito y nos veremos a la próxima.

Matta ne.


	11. Un reencuentro doloroso

Autora: Yuki-Ona.

Capitulo 11: Un reencuentro dolorosos.

Unos pasos secos resonaron sobre el árido piso del santuario, causados por una sombra que se deslizaba con ligereza a través de la oscuridad de esa noche...entre aquellas espesas sombras solo se podían deslumbrar sus ojos esmeraldas ...ojos vacíos como los de un muerto, sin ninguna expresión...sin ningún sentimiento humano excepto tal vez el odio.

ya es hora de que nos encontremos de nuevo Larisha ......- sus ojos destellaron de una forma extraña al nombrar a la mujer- ¿estarás preparada?-

Docko miraba con melancolía el cielo ...extrañaba sus amados cinco picos y su cascada, añoraba regresar a ellos, se había acostumbrado a aquella vida, aun así admitía que le reconfortaba ser volver a su puesto en la orden dorada y apreciaba a sus compañeros de batalla aunque ahora eran otros.

Se pregunto como estarían su discípulo y Sunrei allá en las montañas...-" algo me dice que están mejor sin mi".- no pudo evitar dar una queda risa a sus pensamientos, al imaginar que ahora ya no lo necesitarían mas; dio un profundo suspiro inhalando lo fresco de la noche ....estaba orgulloso de sus discípulo y sabia que cuidaría bien de su "nieta" y esperando que ambos fueran muy felices y estuvieran bien se dispuso a levantarse y entrar a su templo, sonrío al ver a la pelirroja cruzar por su templo a paso quedo y con elegancia.

- buenas noches Docko de Libra.- fueron las poca palabras que dijo la mujer ...

-buena noches señorita- le respondió con cortesía Docko- ¿a donde se dirige a estas horas? -

-en busca de mis hermanas caballero....y quien sabe en busca de una aventura con alguno de tus compañeros- le sonrío con picardía la guardiana resaltando el sarcasmo en sus ultimas palabras, Docko solo río ante su sarcasmos en verdad se le hacia divertido.

.- solo tenga cuidado señorita-

- descuide soy una chica fuerte- Larisha continuo sus pasos - y llámeme de tu que me hace sentir vieja-

- digo lo mismo-

- ya eres viejo Docko - este río de nuevo mientras la veía bajar las escaleras ---"no dudo que seas fuerte....pero si que lo que busques sea a tus hermanas"- se dijo Docko al entrar a su templo.

- Además ...no soy tan viejo...¿o si?-

- cocinas bien para ser un hombre-

- cuando vives solo y rodeado de mas hombres no te queda de otra mas que aprender-

Milo y Joyce hablaban entretenidos a la luz de la suave iluminación de las velas y a la mesa recién servida....tal parece que la broma de Milo era en serio.

- Milo.....¿por qué elegiste ser caballero?- fue una pregunta que salió de improviso de los labios de Joyce.

- no es algo que yo elegí....era mi destino...igual que el tuyo ser una sacerdotisa- Milo le hablaba con tranquilidad, miro a Joyce dudar en sus palabras - no creas que no me gusta....- Joyce se sorprendió al ver que adivino sus inquietudes- es mas estoy orgulloso de serlo y jamas hubiera elegido otra forma de vivir-

- comprendo...- le dijo Joyce al ver la seguridad de sus palabras -¿fue difícil? - le pregunto.

- si .....en verdad lo fue mucho, fue un arduo entrenamiento a veces doloroso y cansado pero ...mi maestro siempre creyó en mi todo el tiempo- Joyce le sonrío.

- y tu....-

- no...- fue una simple respuesta- Cloe me instruyo bien para sucederla hasta el día de su muerte...ella era muy buena- Joyce se dio cuenta que jamas le dijo quien era Cloe por la mirada confundida de Milo, solo sonrío- Cloe fue la sacerdotisa anterior a mi....me enseño todo para sucederla-

Milo sonrío y continuaron la cena por unos minutos en silencio.

-no me dijiste que paso con las demás sacerdotisas...las dos restantes- Milo decidió continuar con la conversación.- Joyce levanto la mirada y miro con tristeza a Milo.

- eran .....muy jóvenes e inexpertas no pudieron sobrevivir a la catástrofe del ultimo día-

-¿el ultimo día?...te refieres a cuando la Atlántida se hundió-

Joyce hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza.

- mucha gente murrio .....Kalem que era la sacerdotisa del reino de tierra tenia 17 años...e Ikali que tenia solo 14-Milo se quedo serio ...si eran muy jóvenes.

-¿no sabes que paso con ellas?- Joyce le indico que si una vez mas con la cabeza.

- Kalem se negó a abandonar a su gente así que se quedo rezando hasta el ultimo minuto en su templo.....de Ikali que era una niña muy rebelde solo se que marcho a la batalla y fue asesinada en ella ...Larisha jamas supo quien fue el causante....nunca las conocí pero se que eran personas muy buenas....-

- fue una tragedia...- Joyce miro a Milo a los ojos al oírlo pronunciar esas palabras, y le sonrío para inmediatamente cambiar de tema.

Larisha por fin termino de bajar las escaleras -"parecen eternas"- penso...había buscado a sus hermanas, paso por Escorpio sin darse cuenta de la presencia de la sacerdotisa y mas adelante vio a Catia muy entretenida con unos de los caballeros dorados ..¿cuál?....quien sabe...se moría de ganas por arruinarles la velada...pero por alguna razón se detuvo le asqueaba ver a ese hombre cerca de su hermana menor ....pero confiaba que sabría que hacer ...así que decidió buscar a Natasha ...¿y ella donde diablos se metió.?...no creía que estuviera con esos caballerosde todas ella erala mas fria y cruel ...aunque era tonto, antes de venir al santuario ningún hombre podía acercárseles ....pero ellos...ellos....¡no podían evitarlos!, ni podían deshacerse de ellos....no podían sacarlos de su mente....Saga estaba siempre en su mente, de una forma o de otra.....igual que.....

-"igual que Sael..."- se negaba a caer en el mismo error dos veces, juro amar solo una vez y solamente a el - Sael.-

-¿me has extrañado Larisha?....-

Larisha levanto la cabeza confundida la habían tomado por sorpresa, por alguna razón no podía sentir su presencia.

-¡¿quien eres?!- y solo hubo silencio, Larisha se calmo y tomo una postura tranquila - ¿Yiaza te envío?.....¡respóndeme!-

Unas risas fueron su única respuesta....

- no me digas que no me reconoces ...después de todo lo que vivimos mi queridisima Larisha- le dijo con descaro

- eres muy valiente para dirigirte a mi de esa forma - argumento la guardiana harta de su insolencia.

- tranquila y ya que no atinas....te daré una ayuda - un figura emergió de la sombras que eran proyectadas por las columnas en el suelo, vestía de negro, y llevaba la boca cubierta por la tela de su traje, lo único que lo protegida era un peto plateado unas muñequeras y una tiara de metal en su cabeza. Larisha abrió los ojos ella conocida esos ojos verdes, y sus inquietudes se hicieron realidad cuando el bajo la tela que cubría su boca.....

-¿Sael?...- sus ojos estaban totalmente abiertos y su rostro se había tornado paliado- tu moriste...yo queme tus restos- su manos se aprieto con fuerza en su pecho ...estaba confundida quería y no quería creer que esto fuera cierto....sus mente estaba divida entre el pasado y el presente que presenciaba ahora frente a si.

He venido de nuevo a ti mi amor ..- le dijo el hombre acercados con lentitud a ella, Larisha sabia que algo no marchaba bien ....el era diferente, toda su escénica humana había desaparecido ....- para estar juntos otra vez....- su palabras eran ponzoñosas y su mirada era distinta estaba opaca y Larisha ya no podía leer los sentimientos de Sael a través de sus ojos...todos aquellos sentimientos y valores que la guardiana aprecio de aquel hombre ahora simplemente no estaban. Sintió como el la hizo cautiva en un abrazo, sintió s piel áspera y fría, de ella no emanaba la calidez mortal ....este hombre no era Sael.....

- No eres Sael......- pronuncio quedo Larisha con la mirada perdida en el suelo...-eres solo su escénica...-  
el aludido no se inmuto a las palabras de ella...su mirada siguió tan distante como antes al verla de reojo en sus brazos ....

-por supuesto que soy Sael......solo que ahora soy mejor que el anterior...- respondió este al tomar con rudeza por el cuello a Larisha y empezar a estrangularla lentamente......

-¿Por qué?......por que volviste ...por que al lado del enemigo...-por primera vez en siglos Larisha pronuncio palabras con dolor....Yiaza supo de donde atacarla, no podia resistirse a el, no podía enfrentarlo....ni siquiera intentaba soltarse de su agarre...

-recuerda amada mía que fui el guerrero mas grande de tu reino...recuerda que fui un héroe...que fui tu amante.....y que morí por ti....- escupió en el rostro de Larisha cada palabra con rencor.

crees que si hubiera podido evitarlo ...¿no lo hubiera hecho?- un miedo empezó a crecer en el pecho de Larisha ...a la vez que su corazón se aceleraba y el agarre de Sael se volvía cada vez mas fuerte y le hacia mas difícil respirar....el la obligaba a verlo al rostro y la culpa crecía en su conciencia ....¿había sido culpa suya?....empezaba a dudar cual era la verdad. Sael acerco su rostro al de Larisha.

he venido por venganza mi amor...-

¿por eso entregaste tu alma a Yiaza?...¿por venganza?..-

no me importa si Yiaza se apodera de Atlántida o la destruye...si mata a Jesai y a tus hermanas.....yo solo he venido por ti mi amor...te arrastrare conmigo al mundo de los muertos, para que podamos estar juntos la eternidad, la mortandad ya no será un impedimento, y tu sabrás lo que s ser un simple mortal...- el solo había venido por ella, empezaba a confundirse.....y la culpa que sentía en su corazón la llevo a una decisión fatal.....dejaría que el tomara su vida....para si sanar los errores pasados.....para liberarse de su dolor.

Y mato a Larisha y se predio la guerra, chan chan....no, no es cierto, bajen los cuchillos y los bates .....jeje era solo una inocente bromita ...tranquilas.....ejem

Continuara......(en serio aun falta mucho...)

Aun así creo que querrán matarme verdad nnU....es que quise hacerlo completo pero de a fuercitas tuve que dividirlo en dos partes por que si no me iba quedar muy largo ....pero lo continuare se los juro. Y nomás por mi crueldad les prometo actualizar el siguiente capitulo mas pronto de lo normal...ahora las siguientes incógnitas...-

1)¿quieren que Saga salve a Larisha?

2)¿quieren que haga un yaoi?

Y ultima y personal.....

3) de que color son las greñas (cabellos) de Milo...¿azules o morados?...¡¡¡¡que alguien me lo diga!!!!

¿quieren que ya me calle y me valla? ....ni me respondan ya se....ToT nos vemos a la próxima.

P.D. gracias por sus reviews me encantan gracias y síganme mandado.

Ya pues ya me voy .....

Matta ne.


	12. el reencuentro 2da parte

Autora: Yuki-Ona.

Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Kurumada y Toei Animation.

Capitulo 12:

- Catia....- Natasha le hablo a Catia con tranquilidad a sus espaldas, esta se volvió para verla...- vámonos es tarde-

- si ...te alcanzo en un segundo ..- le dijo a su hermana con una sonrisa; Natasha emprendió el camino, la guardiana de viento miro a Shura para despedirse... - me gusto mucho platicar contigo Shura......descansa...- le dijo con una sonrisa para marcharse y alcanzar a Natasha...

- igualmente.....- fue lo ultimo que dijo Shura antes de partir también...

Cuando Catia le dio alcance a su hermana esta le dedico la mas fría de las miradas....

- no me mires así.....el estaba triste....- argumento en su defensa.

- que piadosa eres Catia....- le contesto esta con sarcasmo.

La aludida solo le dio una sonrisa nerviosa....

- te vi hablar con uno de los caballero....- le comento para desquitarse...

- Kanon......- respondió Natasha....- solo quería molestar....-

- lo que tu digas ... - le respondió con sorna sabiendo que no sacaría nada mas de su orgullosa hermana. Natasha solo la miro de soslayo ....odiaba admitirlo pero le había agradado platicar con aquel hombre.....y lo haría de nuevo...-"veamos si puedes descifrar mis ojos Kanon..."- se decía Natasha. Catia decidió cambiar el tema.

- ¿dónde esta Larisha?...-

- no lo se ya esta grande para cuidarse sola....-

- Natasha hablo en serio....tengo un mal presentimiento...-

- yo también pero.....- Natasha guardo silencio...no tenia caso preocupar a Catia ambas sabían que algo malo estaba sucediendo......- "Larisha" - hace rato que había reconocido una presencia .....no podía ser el, ese hombre había muerto;...... acabo la conversación y ambas siguieron su camino en silencio.

Sael alzo su mano en la que llevaba un puñal.....aun tenia aferrada a Larisha por el cuello y mantenía sus rostros muy cerca casi rozando....Larisha no hacia nada por defenderse.....lo miraba a los ojos hipnotizada, no se había dado cuenta que el la apuñalaría.

- no temas .....yo cuidare de ti de ahora en adelante...- Sael unió sus labios antes de bajar con rapidez su mano para terminar su misión ...estaba apunto de atravesarla cuando su mano se detuvo en súbito al sentir aquella enorme energía dirigirse directamente a el, se separo de Larisha con rapidez apenas pudiendo esquivar una bola de energía la cual paso casi rozando a Larisha y se estrello en una columna a sus espaldas.

Fue un violento despertar para Larisha quien apenas reacciono al oír el estruendo atrás de ella, despertó de su estado de shock y levanto la mirada muy confundida....

- Saga......-

El caballero de Géminis se encontraba a unos metros de ella, la miro y después le dirigió una gélida miraba a Sael.

-¿Saga?- dijo Sael despotamente....- que cobarde eres al atacar por la espalda-

- me lo dice un cobarde que hace lo mismo....¿o es que no pensabas apuñalarla?- le contesto con un toque de ironía. Sael lo miro con odio.

- lárgate de aquí caballero de Atena,.... no tienes nada que hacer aquí.....- después miro a Larisha con burla- que vergonzoso Larisha ahora hasta un mortal te defiende...-

- ¡cállate! .. . no pedí su ayuda...- miro a Saga con tranquilidad...- vete ....- fueron sus únicas palabras.... lo ultimo que quería era involucrarlo...

Saga ignoro sus palabras y pasando al lado de Sael sin inmutarse se acerco a Larisha... - ya se que no me pediste ayuda .....tu gato me guío hasta ti....- Calisto bajo de un brinco del hombro de Saga y se poso a los pies de Larisha ronroneando...

- no necesito tu ayuda.....- le dijo mirándolo a lo ojos algo enfadada.

- eso no es lo que parecía....-

Sael frunció el ceño molesto y después sonrío de una forma cruel...

¿ya acabaron?....- Saga cruzo los brazos y le dio paso a Larisha para enfrentar a ese hombre...

- tal vez no eres tan fiel a nuestro amor Larisha.....y si es necesario que lo mate entonces no lo dudare....-

Larisha sonrío de la forma cínica que solo ella sabia hacerlo, Saga se dio cuenta que la guardiana se había recuperado....

- te equivocas......jamas traicione mi amor hacia Sael..- este la miro notablemente confundido...- al verdadero Sael.......- al decir eso una imagen de ella sosteniendo al moribundo guerrero cruzo su mente...- tu no eres el hombre que ame ...- estiro su mano y Calisto se disolvió en fuego y tomo la forma de una espada en las manos de Larisha.....- solo eres una copia vacía creada por Yiaza.....no caeré en su juego ....- Larisha corto el aire con su espada y todo a su alrededor se prendió ....- yo te ayudare a descansar de nuevo....-

-"vamos mujer demuéstrame que puedes hacer"- pensaba Saga al ver el gran dominio que tenia sobre su arma.....Sael solo frunció el ceño por un segundo y después soltó una carcajada estruendosa...

- vaya este estúpido te ha hablando...- le dijo refiriéndose a Saga que ni siquiera se inmuto a su insulto...- en verdad quiero llevarte conmigo a la otra vida Larisha.....y lo haré- le dijo mirándola seriamente a los ojos...- no deseaba pelear contigo.....pero ahora que tu odio a crecido será mas interesante.....este no es el momento te esperare en la batalla final, ahí decidirás ....- fueron las ultimas palabras de Sael antes de que las sombras del lugar lo envolvieran y desapareciese, en cuanto el se fue Larisha apago el fuego que la rodeaba....¿decidir?...¿decidir que?....miro hacia atrás, soltó a Calisto la cual volvió a su forma...

- nunca me imagine que tu arma seria una bola de pelos....-

-¿por qué viniste?....-

-......-

Larisha dio un suspiro ...estaba cansada y por hoy no lo obligaría a contestar....

- gracias .....- le dijo dándole la espalda y marchándose...- pero nunca te vuelvas a meter, este conflicto me corresponde solo a mi....-

Saga la dejo marcharse por esa noche.....se había preocupado no podía negarlo...pero prefería morir a confesárselo .....además por alguna razón sintió una horrible rabia cuando aquel pelmazo la beso.....¿por qué se lo había permitido? .....-"que tuvieron ustedes dos?"- le pregunto en silencio....por ahora la dejaría descansar habían sido muchas emociones por un día......pero mañana la haría hablar así tuviera que obligarla.....Saga dio la vuelta y decidió regresar también, aunque por caminos separados.

- debo irme Milo ya es tarde, fue muy agradable la velada....- Joyce se disponía a marcharse, ella se paro y Milo lo hizo con ella, la tomo gentilmente de la mano y le dijo .....

- no te vayas......quédate conmigo...- esa proposición no hablaba solo de esa noche...Milo le pedía mas que eso y Joyce lo sabia...

- no puedo ....- Joyce trato de soltarse , esto la lastimaba, por primera vez comprendió lo doloroso de ser una sacerdotisa y lo odio....sintió como Milo la jalo con algo se violencia acercándola demasiado a su cuerpo....

- se que lo entiendes...entiendes lo que esta pasando...- Milo lo dijo muy cerca de sus labios; Joyce podía sentir claramente su cálida r respiración chocar con su rostro.

- en verdad quisiera....- los ojos de la sacerdotisa se humedecieron...- pero no éndeme por favor...- por fin logro soltarse agarre de Milo y corrió a la salida....Milo ya no hizo nada ...se haba comportado de la forma equivocada....-"acaso no pudiste esperar....¡¡estúpido!!- se dijo molesto consigo mismo, se sentó en la mesa y bebió solo...la buscaría en la mañana...

Cuando Catia regreso a su habitación encontró una escena bastante singular .....la tranquila y poco expresiva Tezatihu se encontraba sentada en el marco de la ventana perdida entre sus pensamientos y las estrellas .....-"si no hablo con el me volveré loca.."- pensaba la rubia, por alguna razón su mente persistía en acordarse del accidente de la noche anterior y su corazón abría paso a su orgullo sabiendo perfectamente muy a su pesar que ella también estaba cayendo en las redes de aquel destructivo sentimiento.....Catia no dijo nada y aunque no entendía que tenia la chica considero que lo mejor era dejarla divagar en paz; después miro a su sacerdotisa la vio acostada fingiendo dormir, la guardiana noto los borrosos rastros de lagrimas en sus mejillas ...¿había llorado?....¿por qué había llorado? ....se sintió preocupada, quiso acercarse y preguntarle que era lo que le sucedía .....pero decidió callar y dejar rienda suelta a su dolor ....solo se sentó a su lado y acaricio sus cabellos, la chica solo era dos años menor que ella, pero desde el día en que Jizel la había llevado recién nacida envuelta en sabanas blancas, Catia se había encariñado con ella por segunda vez y la había cuidado como su pequeña hermana...-"por eso no quería que te enamoraras de ese hombre"-.....aunque no tenia caso culpar a ese hombre pues ninguno de los dos era culpable de tener un corazón...una imagen fugaz paso por su mente de aquel caballero -"Shura..."- no pudo evitar sonreír al recordarlo....ese hombre era muy tierno, en verdad se sintió muy cómodo a su lado, y aquella dulce mirada esmeralda la había cautivado de sobre manera....aquel hombre tenia algo muy especial , y Catia lo sabia....curiosamente la guardiana no se dio cuenta del sonrojo que le causo regresar a sus recuerdos, gracias al cielo las sacerdotisas estaban demasiado metidas en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de ello...........un silencio cómodo recayó sobre ellas ...y las tres mujeres se reconfortaron con aquel silencio de compresión....

Natasha despertó a media noche desconcertada cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba y una cabeza se apoyaba en su espalda.....no tardo en saber quien era así que se relajo; levanto una de sus manos y tomo la mano de aquella persona...su consuelo era lo único que le podía dar

- el regreso.....- susurro Larisha apoyando su frente en la espalda de su hermana, había mostrado su mejor semblante de valentía a Saga pero por dentro un dolor enorme la hostigaba....lo único que necesitaba ahora era la calidez de su hermana.....- y esta del lado enemigo...-

- lo se.....- fueron la simples palabras que Natasha le dedico a su hermana entrelazando sus dedos y apretando la mano de esta en la suya.....hubo un minuto de silencio hasta que Larisha hablo......

- cántame ......- Natasha bario los ojos al oír la petición de su hermana...- cántame para que pueda dormir esta noche.....-

Natasha no le pregunto nada...simplemente empezó a entonar una suave melodía para arrullar y mitigar el dolor de aquella noche.....solamente canto y permaneció al lado de Larisha ..... se permitió mostrar ternura solo por una noche...

Continuara...

¡¡¡¡Que les dije que iba actualizar rápido!! ¿no? ...bueno no fue tan rápido pero estaba muy poco inspirada.....y que creen estamos realmente cerca del final ....¡siiii!!! aunque no quieran mauajajajaja y soy mala y los dejo en suspenso, y un triangulo amoroso maujajajajajaja .....ejem ya pues .

Agradecimientos muy agradecidos para los que me mandaron reviws y sus apoyos; respecto a las incógnitas.....¿seguras que el cabello de Milo es azul? como que yo me acuerdo que lo veía morado ...un morado muy oscuro pero morado.....ahora resulta que no veo bien .....y respecto a las del yaoi resulto muy parejo....algunas si quieren y otras no, la mayoría me pregunto que parejas...pues estoy muy tentada a escribir un yaoi muy dramático de Camus y Milo ...pero todo depende de sus votos ...y como todas quisieron Saga salvo a Larisha...por ahí alguien me pidió que definiera mas las personalidades...(soy muy mala para describir TT) en el próximo capitulo haré un espacio dedicándoselo a eso.....y como tengo nada mas que escribir y creo que ya enfade ...pos ya me voy.....

Por cierto le dedico el capitulo a mi hermanita Ana a quien quiero un chingo....

Ahora si no me corran ya me voy...

Matta ne.


	13. A tu lado

_Autora: Yuki-Ona._

_Sanit Seiya no me pertenece...es creación de Kurumada y Toei Animation._

_Capitulo 13: A tu lado....._

_Jesai se levanto muy temprano aquella mañana y aun así se encontró con que Saori ya estaba en pie y realizando sus tareas del día....la mujer se encontraba sentada en su trono hablando de quien sabe que cosa con el patriarca....claro siempre con su inseparable Seiya a un lado ....Sara solo sonrío a la escena...decidió no molestarla por ese momento, además la pequeña estaba realmente enfadada de estar encerrada dentro de aquel recinto, miro una ultima vez a los ocupados dirigentes de santuario por detrás de la puerta y decidió salir en silencio....camino con tranquilidad por los pasillos y al llegar al final de estos la puerta principal se abrió levemente....Sara se asusto...si era uno de los caballeros la llevaría de nuevo ante Atena....y peor aun si era una de sus guardianas la matarían por salir de sus aposentos....y aun así la niña no supo como actuar así que solo se quedo expectante mirando directamente a la puerta......dio un levisimo suspiro cuando por ella vio entrar a un somnoliento Kiki que se tallaba los ojos, con un par de libros en brazo......el chiquillo ciertamente no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la diosa hasta que estuvo a punto de chocar con ella; la miro desconcertado, parpadeo un par de veces, después la recorrió con la mirada de arriba abajo....la revisión se le hacia de lo mas chusca y divertida a Jesai...._

_- hola.....- le dijo con una enorme sonrisa cuando el niño por fin dio con sus ojos._

_- ¿eh? ....a hola...- por fin le respondió tontamente Kiki ....después de quedar muy extrañado por el color de ojos de Jesai....el pobre chico estaba muy confundido, en el santuario no había mas niños que el .......- disculpa.....¿quién eres?....-_

_Jesai dio un discreta risilla....-" pobrecito esta totalmente desorientado"-penso la niña ....reflexiono un poco y vio en el la posibilidad de salir del recinto......_

_- mi nombre es Sara.....- lo penso un momento.....no le convenía decirle quien era ella, además si le decía que era la reencarnación en chiquito de una diosa ....la trataría de una forma muy formal....así que decidió mentirle un poquito.....- soy la hermana menor de las guardianas.....- mintió algo nerviosa....si Larisha la descubría no quería no pensar en lo que le haría.....podía ser su diosa pero ellas seguían siendo sus "tías" y la podían castigar duro si se lo proponían...._

_- oh es un gusto Sara...debo de irme de por si ya llegue tarde a mi clase con el maestro Shion....- uy no penso en eso.....ahora como saldría de ahí..._

_-¿te tienes que ir?...- fingió estar afligida..- tenia esperanza en que tu me enseñarías el santuario....he estado encerrada aquí desde que llegamos....y no he tenido a nadie con quien platicar, mis guar.....¡hermanas! no están casi conmigo....empezaba a aburrirme aquí...- _

_- bueno yo.....- el pobre niño no sabia ni que hacer....si faltaba a su clase tanto Mu como Shion lo castigaran....pero aun así seria castigado por llegar tarde...la verdad se había levantado bastante tarde......así que....- espera un momento...- el chico desaprecio y Jesai quedo desconcertada cuando un par de minutos después regreso.....- sabes mi maestro esta bastante ocupado...así que ¿por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta?...- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa....._

_- eres muy bueno.....- _

_- Kiki....me llamo Kiki y soy el aprendiz de caballero de Aries- _

_- ¿serás un caballero un día?-_

_- si....oye por cierto no te vi llegar con tu hermanas-_

_- que.....- _

_- si con aquellas dos lindas muchachas-_

_- oh es que yo llegue con Jizel creo que no la viste....- no tenia idea de que le estaba diciendo al pobre niño pero esperaba que cayera...._

_- si creo que a ella no la conocí....- Jesai sonrío......por un minuto penso bajar las doce casas pero además de que los santos la podían delatar...era peligroso, además de que preocuparía a Atenas si simplemente desaparecía......así que decidió caminar por los jardines cercanos al recinto de Atena ....solo necesitaba despejarse un poco, y platicar son ese niño la ayudaría...solamente esperaba que ninguno de los dos tuvieran problemas...._

_Larisha aun estaba desanimada y decidió que no tenia ganas de hablar con Saga....además a el que le importaba.....así que solo se entretuvo dando vueltas por el recinto de Atena sin poner verdadera atención a nada...._

_- parece perdida .....-_

_Larisha miro de donde venia aquella voz para encontrarse a Shion a sus espaldas.....la mujer solo le sonrió...por alguna razón le caía mejor...._

_- perdida no es la palabra correcta, pero aprecio su preocupación...-_

_- aveces hablar ayuda a aclarar las cosas.....si usted lo quiere le escuchare.....tengo tiempo , parece que mi joven aprendiz desapareció- Shion podía leer la mente ...sabia que aquella muchacha necesitaba desahogo..._

_Larisha sabia el juego del patriarca pero estaba muy cansada para desconfiar y ser orgullosa y ya que su hermana había huido a Dios sabe donde .....no tenia nada que perder. Shion abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y le invito a pasar....tomaron asiento...y aunque Larisha jamas le dijo nada sobre lo que sucedía con Saga, Sael y la guerra si aprovecho para hablar de algo importante...._

_- patriarca.....¿ si mi hermana vuelve que piensa hacer?...- le pregunto de improviso sin mirarle a los ojos...la guardiana solo miraba por la ventana mas cercana......Shion se sintió confundido por la pregunta, se acerco ala chica y miro también por la ventana...._

_- no se como responderte.....solo se que si pudiese verla una vez mas , aunque sea solo por unos minutos seria eternamente feliz.....- Larisha lo miro desconcertada..._

_- en verdad la quiere mucho.....- eso parecía mas para ella que para Shion....- aun sabiendo que para ella esta prohibido....-_

_- siempre me lo dijo.....pero el corazón es demasiado caprichoso para obedecer reglas....- le dijo sabiamente aun sin mirar a la guardiana...._

_Hubo un momento de silencio total......_

_- ella jamas me hablo de ustedes.......pero, cuando la mencionaba lo hacia con mucho cariño.......jamas me dijo quienes eran ....-_

_Jizel es nuestra hermana mayor ....quien nos ha cuidado y enseñado a través de todas nuestras reencarnaciones......- Shion la miro por fin...y encontró en ella una mirada comprensiva y tierna....- una sola vez me hablo de usted....- le confeso....- y no me hablo con cariño sobre usted....- Shion frunció levemente el ceño...- me hablo con infinito amor sobre usted.....lo cual me hizo morir de rabia en aquel momento que era solo una niña pero.....ahora me siento muy orgullosa de que allá encontrado su mitad faltante....- confeso sinceramente la guardiana.....- y le prometo liberarla y hacer lo imposible por que vuelca a usted.....- Shion le sonrío agradecido...._

_- eso es muy extraño en ti....- _

_- no soy tan mala como parezco- _

_Hubo unos segundos mas de silencio....._

_- sus personalidades son en verdad muy distintas.....- le dijo de improviso el patriarca......ella lo miro de nuevo...._

_- así es.....-_

_- háblame de tus hermanas no he cruzado palabra con ellas....- Larisha sonrío y comenzó..._

_- mi hermana Natasha que tiene una parte de mi alma por ello su carácter puede ser tan fuerte como el mío ....aunque ahora que lo pienso es muy tranquila también y sabe controlar su enojo....es extremadamente fría....rara vez sonríe de hecho es todo una victoria lograr que lo haga;- la guardiana hablo mas animada ....Shion se dio cuenta que su expresión cambio al hablar de sus hermanas- no suele demostrar sus sentimientos.....puede ser cruel e inflexible , no por nada gobernaba su reino con puño de hierro y era este el mas avanzado en todo.....pero hay cosas de ella que solo nosotras conocíamos, Natasha no es tan fuerte como aparenta...tiene una debilidad fatal....._

_Natasha despertó esa mañana y salió del santuario dejando a su hermana dormida .........y antes de pensarlo sus pies la llevaron a Cabo Sunion de nuevo en busca de aquel hombre.......y efectivamente lo vio parado en una roca cerca de una prisión en la base de un risco........el no se dio cuenta de su presencia pero Natasha si se dio cuenta de la mirada melancólica y perdida del caballero y se pregunto por la razón..._

_Kanon estaba perdido en aquellos horrendos recuerdos de estar encerrado ahí....y luchar cada día contra la marea alta.....de suplicar a su hermano y no recibir su ayuda.....de sentir odio contra todo y todos y solo desear la destrucción la venganza y el poder.......de haber traicionado y lastimado con sus acciones; harto de todo aquel dolor se dio la vuelta frustrado...¿por qué regresaba si sabia la angustia que le provocaba ese lugar?.....levanto la mirada cansado solo para toparse con dos clarisimos ojos azules mirándolo en las escalinatas del risco....._

_- Natasha......-_

_- dime Kanon ¿el dolor que reina en tus ojos esta ligado a esa prisión?...- Kanon no dijo nada solo entro en el agua que le llegaba a los muslos.....y camino despacio hacia ella que estaba en el ultimo escalón......de un rápido movimiento la tomo de la mano y la hizo caer al agua con el.......la abrazo para que no cayeran....._

_- Mi hermano me encerró aquí por trece años ....en ese tiempo me corrompí me uní a otro dios y traicione al santuario...intente matarlo y destruir al mundo.......¿contenta?- la mirada de Kanon era dura y su agarre era poco delicado.....aun así Natasha nunca mostró miedo ni siquiera desconcierto...su mirada permanecía fría en todo momento....ella solo se aparto un poco de su agarre.....y lo miro a los ojos directamente....._

_- si quieres saberlo.......este es el momento....- fue la única respuesta de Natasha.....Kanon tardo un momento en entender que ella se refería a mirar dentro de sus ojos.....ella le estaba permitiendo hurgar dentro de su alma como pago por reabrir en el esas viejas heridas... Kanon la miro directamente a los ojos y sin saber como un destello lo alumbro, cerro los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo vio algo que lo dejo boquiabierto.......estaba viendo los recuerdos de Natasha.......veía a través de los ojos de la guardiana que era aquel sentimiento que nadie mas que el podía ver......y se dio cuenta que no era otro que la culpa...la decepción, y el dolor de ver perecer a su pueblo....frente a el miro un paisaje desolado ......miraba el reino de Natasha destruido por la guerra......todo estaba en ruinas y las llamas consumía su ciudad.....un mar de cuerpos se encontraban regados frente a el........mujeres, niños.......guerreros.......entonces miro hacia abajo al sentir un movimiento y miro a un bebe en sus brazos......era......la sacerdotisa de Natasha......era un bebe...... fue entonces cuando por ultimo se dio cuenta de aquel terrible dolor en su pecho.......otro destello lo deslumbro y sin darse cuenta _

_se encontraba de nuevo en Cabo Sunion.....en el agua....abrazando con mucha fuerza a Natasha.....la miro de nuevo a los ojos.....y por raro que pareciese su mirada no estaba tan fría......_

_- te duele el corazón........- le dijo casi en un susurro....._

_- todo el tiempo.......-_

_- su corazón se ha congelado.......Natasha jamas llora y guarda todas sus emociones.....lo cual ha debilitado su corazon.....-_

_- al guardar sus emociones, su corazón no puede soportarlo, por eso le duele......- le contesto Shion.....-_

_Larisha solo respondió afirmativamente con la cabeza.....levanto la vista un poco ...siempre se sentiría apenada y muy preocupada por su hermana ......pero nada podía hacer por ella.....no hasta que aprendiera a llorar..._

_- Kanon derramo una sola lagrima....el dolor en su pecho había durado un par de minutos después de regresar......y aquella lagrima prófuga no fue por su voluntad.....esa lagrima debía haber salido de Natasha y en cambio salió de el...._

_- no puedo llorar....- le dijo la guardiana limpiando aquella lagrima y mirándola con acongojo....- no puedo sentir la calidez que despides......- Natasha introdujo la mano por debajo de la camisa de Kanon y la poso en su pecho para sentir el latido de su corazón...- no puedo escuchar ni el latir de mi propio corazón.....- saco su mano y esta vez apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el para escuchar su palpitar....- no puedo librarme de ese dolor.....- _

_Kanon la rodeo con sus brazos.....ella le había abierto su alma, solo por que el estuviese satisfecho con su capricho.....y con ello había avivado aquel dolor en ella......no se le ocurrió nada mas que hacer que encender su cosmos levemente y con el llevo su calor al cuerpo de la guardiana......._

_Natasha se sorprendió por la reacción de este........y se dio cuenta que al recibir su cálido cosmos directo en su corazón.....el dolor se su pecho se mitigaba.......y aunque no le dijo esto a Kanon se pego mas a su cuerpo y correspondió al abrazo........mientras no la vieran sus hermanas ella disfrutaría aquella muestra de afecto......en ese momento las reglas, su estirpe y su misión dejaron de importar....._

_Catia seguía a su halcón a través de las doce casas......de pronto el animal había emprendido el vuelo y salido volando del lugar.....¿ a donde iba?.....el animal entro a Capricornio....a Catia le pareció raro que la llevara con Shura ......que es lo que quería ahí......entro en su búsqueda.....y al estar dentro del templo sintió aquella enorme tristeza que inundaba el lugar......Catia sostuvo con fuerza su mano en su pecho....sabia de quien provenía aquel dolor....._

_- Shura.....- _

_- en cambio la mas joven que es Catia no se parece en nada a nosotras dos, tiene un carácter parecido al de Jizel...- continuo Larisha....- Jizel es misericordiosa y maternal y no le importa hacer grandes sacrificios por la gente que ama......pero ella se niega a pelear por que no fue hecha para eso....su corazón es tan cálido que nunca le quitaría la vida a nadie.....- Shion afirmo aquellas palabras recordando el enorme corazón de su amada....- Catia se asemeja mucho a esa descripción ....pero a diferencia de todas se podría decir que Catia es la mas alegre y siempre trata de dar una sonrisa.....siempre trata de mantenernos en paz, contentas, y de satisfacer a todo mundo......es muy valiente....pero también es insegura y muy piadosa con la gente......ella no fue hecha para la guerra como Natasha y yo......aun así ella decidió entrar en ella y dar su vida con tal de salvar a su pueblo.....pienso que su enorme piedad es lo que la hace débil.....-_

_Shion sonrío a esas palabras ......._

_- yo pienso que es su enorme corazón lo que la hace ser tan valiente - Larisha solo lo miro y sonrío.....tal ve si._

_Catia decidió caminar hacia donde aquel sentimiento se hacia mas fuerte.....camino a través de unas escaleras y en el segundo piso se interno en un de los largos pasillos hasta dar con el cuarto del caballero; abrió con lentitud la puerta que rechino levemente......y lo miro ahí tendido en su cama y revolcándose en sueño, sudaba y movía la cabeza de un lado a otro....Catia fue a su lado con rapidez.....y lo llamo, pero Shura no despertaba.....se sentó a su lado y acaricio su mejilla...._

_- por favor Shura despierta.....- le pidió......_

_Shura revivía en sus sueños las horribles batallas en el Hades.......sintió un cálido toque que lo hizo olvidarse de sus pesadillas......el caballero despertó de improviso, y se sentó de un brinco en la cama ......fue en ese momento cuando sintió unos brazos que lo recibieron.....por fin reacciona y se dio cuenta que Catia esta a su lado y lo abrazaba con afecto....Shura no estaba a frente a frente con ella, su rostro se hallaba a un lado de la cabeza de ella que acariciaba su cabello y recargada su cabeza en el hombro de el; Shura regulo su respiración...suavizo aquel gesto aterrorizado que tenia y solo cerro los ojos y abrazo a la guardiana con fuerza.....escondiendo su cabeza en el hombro de ella...._

_- Shura.....no sufras mas.....- le dijo tiernamente ella que seguía acariciando sus cabellos...._

_- por que estas aquí...- le dijo con un susurro...._

_- tu me llamaste.....- Shura sonrío, al recordar que ellas podían leer los sentimientos._

_- empiezas a volverte indispensable para aliviar mis penas......cuando estas conmigo todo el dolor desaparece....- respondió por fin el caballero ......Catia abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo.......su mirada se entristeció y sintió una enormes ganas de llorar......ella no podía estar a su lado......pronto partirían a la batalla final......y tal vez no regresarían de ella.....dejo de acariciar su cabeza y apretó mas aquel abrazo..... por primera vez dudo en su temple y en su firme decisión de no amar.......si podía salvarlo se quedaría a su lado......pero si se quedaba condenaría a su pueblo ala muerte.....¿ que valía mas su pueblo o aquel caballero? ......ahora que haría.....era una decisión dolorosa por donde la viera...._

_- no me digas eso..- Shura se levanto un poco para verla a los ojos ....se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser lo que era, seguía siendo mujer...y que sus palabras egoístas la habían afectado...se sintió culpable por entristecerla..._

_- por que......-_

_- por que entonces no se si podré irme de tu lado.....- Shura dio una media sonrisa muy débil....y la volvió a abrazar._

_- entonces quédate a mi lado.....o parte sin decirme una palabra y sin mirar a atrás..- Shura comprendería a la mujer....y la decisión que tomase el lo aceptaría.....aunque a su lado se sintiera fuerte de nuevo.......que fuera lo que tenia que ser...._

_Continuara...._

_Ok no es la mejor de las redacciones pero hice el intento......ahora si me quedo largo ¿no? _

_Por cierto leyendo los reviews que me mandaron me di cuenta que no me di a entender....(no es nada raro) yo no me refería a hacer un yaoi dentro de esta historia .....en Atlántida los caballeros dorados si son bien hombres..(¡y vaya que, que hombres .....Dios mío ....!) y la historia va a seguir heterosexual hasta que se acabe..... a lo que me refería es que como que me daba tentación de hacer otra historia, totalmente independiente a Atlántida solo que ahora yaoi ....pero como que me da cosa..(son demasiado bellos pa ser jotos!!! ...no admitámoslo no es fácil escribir la relación amorosa hombre/hombre....menos cuando uno es heterosexual)..y como veo que hay mucho de ese genero pense que les gustaría....pero de nuevo digo....esta en sus manos...dignare sus opiniones y yo puedo escribir casi de todo (jamas en la vida escribiré yuri) ... ¿ora si me entendieron?...espero que si....._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado....y echando cuentas creo que me equivoque...todavía me falta una babita un pelo de rana calva, para terminarlo......en todo caso yo sigo agradeciendo todos sus reviews .... no les respondo personalmente por que soy malisima para decir algo a las personas.....jeje....bueno nos veremos en el prox capitulo._

_Matta ne._


	14. Dos corazones rotos y una desgracia

Autora: Yuki-Ona.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece (por desgracia T-T imagínense que no haría con los dorados) por desgracia le pertenece a un hombre.....Kurumada y a Toei Animatión.

Capitulo 14: Dos corazones rotos .....y una desgracia.

- ¿por qué salvaron a las sacerdotisas ?...ellas son muy débiles y de nada sirven en una guerra- Shion aun platicaba con la pelirroja....solo que ahora habían decidido pasear a los alrededores de los jardines del recinto de Atena

- fueron las ultimas que nos sirvieron ....y aunque lo dude nos encariñamos con ellas .... además ellas tienen un poder único...- Shion miro a Larisha extrañado de sus palabras, esta solo sonrío y le contesto..- el poder de unir a todos los pueblos que las seguirán como una rebaño sigue al pastor...- Shion se detuvo un momento y Larisha lo hizo con el, Shion tomo con delicadeza una de las rosas que crecían en los jardines...la arranco con cuidado y la dio a la guardiana que solo le sonrío al gesto, admirando la belleza de la flor....sin duda la había plantado Afrodita.....

- así que las sacerdotisas no solo son sus protegidas de por vida, sino también un arma táctica....- por fin hablo el patriarca- ellas no murieron en esa guerra ...¿cómo es que son tan jóvenes siendo mortales?....- Larisha empezó a caminar de nuevo mientras explicaba ...

- si, ellas son mortales...y nosotras lo sabíamos....por ello encerramos sus almas en el cuerpo de un recién nacido y las mantuvimos en un sueño profundo hasta nuestro regreso....- fue una sencilla respuesta....

- así que las convirtieron en bebes de nuevo y las mantuvieron dormidas todos estos siglos ¿no?..- el patriarca se dio a la tarea de traducir las palabras de la guardiana...- eso quiere decir.....que Jizel estuvo sola durante mucho tiempo....- la mirada de Shion se perdió en algún lado del cielo al pensar en ella; Larisha a su lado solo lo miro al principio con algo de culpa para enseguida dar una sonrisa....

- nunca se olvida de ella ¿verdad?- Shion sonrío y bajo la mirada para verla.

- jamas....- contesto simplemente con otra sonrisa sincera.....

no le he dicho como son ellas....- Larisha empezó de nuevo la caminata y la platica...- no hay mucho que decir...son iguales a sus guardianas teniendo en cuenta que en algún momento ellas crecieron bajo su yugo......- Larisha se sentía muy a gusto con la platica que llevaba con Shion...le caía bien la antigüedad que tenia por compañero...le hacia olvidar la fatídica noche anterior y al caballero de Géminis que seguramente la debía estar buscando...- Tezatihu no es tan fría como mi hermana....de hecho ella si sonríe, y ríe en algunas ocasiones, pero por lo general es demasiado tranquila y seria ...definitivamente muy madura, orgullosa e incluso aveces podría ser altanera.....es en verdad muy inteligente, con un buen libro en la mano es feliz...- Larisha tenia una enorme sonrisa al hablar de ellas...a Shion le dio la impresión que al contarle esto, la chica también viajaba a su recuerdos felices...- y Joyce.....- dio un suspiro y su sonrisa se marco mas..- Joyce es un encanto.... la mas joven, es nuestra pequeña...ella es tan alegre, juguetona, y bromista como Catia y aveces un poco mas....pero también es muy inocente, e ingenua en ocasiones, algo insegura y muy miedosa....todo ello lo compensa su gran corazón- Larisha simplemente dejo de hablar .....y Shion tardo un momento en darse cuenta que la guardiana se había parado de improviso....Shion volvió la mirada y se dio cuenta que la pelirroja veía muy interesada algo a su izquierda.....

¿ que sucede ?.....- pregunto extrañado....

Shion mire esto....- la chica apunto con su dedo a algún lado entre los jardines centrales; Shion se acerco para mirar a donde ella le señalaba....- ¿qué no me dijo que su aprendiz se perdió?...-

Pues al parecer no estaba tan perdido...-

Shion y Larisha miraban divertidos al par de pelianaranjados que estaban sentados en el jardín hablando lo mas seguro de nada importante....

discúlpelo.....- defendió el patriarca a su discípulo

son solo niños....- dijo la guardiana....- aunque Jesai se una diosa .....aun es una niña...- las palabras salieron con un dejo de melancolía de la garganta de Larisha. Mientras, los niños aun platicaban...en realidad Kiki era el que hablaba de sus sueños de ser un caballero algún dia...y Sara lo escuchaba contenta....era muy feliz al ser tratada como una persona normal....y aunque dentro de si misma la diosa gritaba que esto no estaba bien....la niña se aferraba a la platica, recompensada con la felicidad de estar acompañada....

oye....- se interrumpió a si mismo Kiki....mientras miraba como Jesai acariciaba aquella extraña bola de pelos negra en su regazo....-no me dijiste que edad tenias...- Sara lo miro un segundo...

tengo diez años .....y tu...- "en esta vida", penso nerviosamente la niña...

ocho.....- contesto la voz grave de Shion atrás de ellos.... queda de mas decir que Kiki se paro en posición de firmes de un solo brinco al oír la voz del patriarca....- veo que hoy decidiste darte un dia libre de tus estudios Kiki....- el aludido volteo nervioso a ver a su maestro y agacho la cabeza....cuando estaba punto de contestar, Jesai se paro de improviso y respondió por el...

no lo regañe patriarca...yo tengo la culpa, le pedí que me acompañara....- dijo en defensa de Kiki; rápidamente el niño trato de defenderse a si mismo y dejar a Sara fuera del problema....

no, yo de todas formas iba a llegar tarde maestro por eso decidí....-

mejor no llegar....- termino Shion.....y una segunda voz apareció detrás del patriarca haciendo que esta vez la que sudara frío fuera la diosa....

veo que tienes mucho tiempo libre Jesai....tal vez debería ponerte a estudiar con Kiki....-

Larisha....yo...- la niña dijo apenada.....su guardiana le había ordenado estar siempre cerca de ellas o de Atena y ahora la había desobedecido.....se animo a mirarla a los ojos sintiéndose aliviada al ver que la pelirroja no estaba enojada....

¿ no estas molesta?...- le pregunto ante la atonta mirada de Kiki quien había oído que una diosa de nombre Jesai se hallaba bajo el cuidado de Atena y el santuario......pero....pero ¡¡nadie le dijo que era una niña!...

no, pero aun así tendrás un escarmiento....por desobedecerme y por meter a Kiki en problemas le acompañaras a sus clases ...- Sara sonrío a su castigo...estar con Kiki era divertido...lo miro para después sonreír muy nerviosa al darse cuenta del gesto de asombro del niño...

no es necesario Larisha, Kiki debe aprender a ser responsable...-

si, pero aun así me sentiría mas tranquila si mi diosa permanece a tu cuidado directo y de tu aprendiz...- le respondió Larisha alborotando los cabellos de Kiki...- le parece...-

si es lo que deseas, esta bien....- miro al par de infantes - Kiki a tus lecciones, princesa venga con nosotros....-

Jesai solo afirmo con la cabeza miro a Larisha agradeciéndole con la mirada...quien le contesto con una sonrisa .....Jesai estaba al tanto de todos los sentimientos que atormentaban a sus guardianas y el cambio que estaba sufriendo.....

- habla con el .....te sentirás mejor...- Larisha abrió los ojos como platillos al oír las palabras de su diosa, sonrío al verla partir con el patriarca y Kiki que no dejaba de verla incrédulo.

hablar con el....-

Camus acababa de regresar de su entrenamiento con sus compañeros de todas la mañanas.....ahora se encontraba sentado en las afueras de su templo fingiendo admirar la tarde......pensaba extrañado en que le pasaría a su amigo el escorpión.....esta mañana había estado muy distraído, y al parecer desanimado...practicando con el, le había regalado tres espectaculares puñetazos por sus descuidos.....y no era el único, Kanon ni siquiera fue y Saga al parecer estaba molesto y muy desconsentrado...de ahí en mas los otro estaban normales. Algo mas cruzo su mente...había visto bajar a la sacerdotisa de viento cuando el apenas iba de regreso a su templo....se dirigía a Virgo y parecía triste.....se pregunto si el estúpido de su amigo tendría la culpa, después de todo estaba muy interesado en ella.....estuvo tentado a preguntarle por la rubia pero decidió dejarla en paz......los recuerdos de aquella noche regresaron a su mente entonces.....no sabia por que actuaba así....solo sabia que no podía controlarse.....estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien lo acompañaba hasta que esta se sentó a su lado.....volvió la mirada tranquilamente para toparse con la culpable de todos sus deseos......

¿por qué?.....¿por qué cada vez que nos vemos me haces lo mismo?...- era una pregunta desesperada....y ella ni siquiera lo miraba a la cara ....-¿por qué me miras de esa forma?- y aunque el podía percibir su nerviosismo ella le hacia esas preguntas de forma tranquila y pausada....

ni yo mismo lo se......- fue la sencilla respuesta de el, Tezatihu frunció el ceño y bajo la miraba .....que era esto ¿un juego?; Camus entonces tomo su barbilla con delicadeza y volteo su rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos...- pero todo mi cuerpo no puede resistirse a tocarte cuando estas cerca...- respondió con la seriedad que siempre poseía.....miraba a Tezatihu de lleno mostrando toda su franqueza en sus ojos.....- te deseo .....- susurro, trato de acercar sus labios a los de Tezatihu y besarla .....y ella por un momento no hizo nada al ver como el se acercaba, su miraba la tenia cautiva de sus deseos.....-" si el me besa....yo.....¡no!...-"....se levanto rápidamente cuando estaba ya muy cerca de su meta....Camus la miro......

no seré objeto de un deseo carnal.....- fue su respuesta mirándolo seriamente ....estaba molesta sin duda; ya estaba por bajar cuando Camus se levanto también y tomándola con violencia de la mano la hizo regresar, la sostuvo de la cintura y la acorralo en una de las columnas de su templo....era muy extraño que el tranquilo caballero de acuario se comportara de esa forma y el lo sabia...pero no la dejaría ir....no si obtener lo que quería.....

¿deseo carnal?........puede ser, pero no soy el único...o me vas a negar que cada ves que estas cerca de mi tu cuerpo tiembla.....ambos lo deseamos y lo sabes bien...- Tezatihu se revolvía entre los brazos del caballero tratando de soltarse....era cierto, si....pero ella no podía dejarse llevar por un instinto ...

no importa cuanto te resistas no te podrás soltar-

me lastimas suéltame...- el agarre era brusco y el hacia mucha presión ... Camus al darse cuenta de su gesto de dolor suavizo su agarre....el mismo se hallaba desconcertado por haber reaccionado así....pero aun mas tranquilo no la soltó....- sabes bien lo que nos esta pasando Tezatihu.....no tiene caso que lo niegues....- la sacerdotisa bajo la mirada ...estaba perturbada.....si, lo deseaba igual que el, pero.....recargo su cabeza en el pecho de el y de su boca solo vino una débil suplica...

por favor....suéltame.....- levanto la mirada y lo vio a lo ojos....- deseo tu cuerpo, y tu tacto si, pero......soy ....soy la voz de mi guardiana.....y mi cuerpo le pertenece a ella.....no puedo ensuciarlo....por mas que mis labios deseen los tuyos.....no soy libre de corresponderte, solo nos lastimaríamos....por favor compréndeme...- unas débiles gotas resbalaron de los ojos de ella....- tu no me amas solo deseas mi cuerpo......y si pudiera te lo entregaría, pero.....entonces ya no me quedaría nada, ni mi nombre, ni mi honor....- Camus mostraba mucha confusión....¡que no la amaba!.....¿la amaba?....era cierto, que sentía por aquella mujer, que vil seria tomarla solo por lujuria, .....soltó su abrazo y tomo su rostro con cuidado limpiando con sus pulgares aquellas saladas gotas en sus mejillas....la miro con ternura, con miedo y con dolor....ella pudo ver claramente todos aquellos sentimientos....

si te amara.........¿ te quedarías conmigo......serias mía?..... - sus palabras terminaron de destrozar el corazón de Tezatihu........solo había sido un susurro pero las yo perfectamente.....

si......- contesto en un susurro también y después se soltó de sus manos y salió con tranquilidad escaleras abajo....esto no seria un estúpida novela y no saldría corriendo como la víctima.....y el no seria el héroe y saldría tras ella jurándole amor eterno y besándola......no, no si ni el sabia que pasaba dentro de su corazón......¿la amaba?....

Joyce había bajado temprano cuando Milo no estaba para no toparse con el.....ese dia quería caminar un rato y pensar con tranquilidad las cosas.....estaba confundida ....¿por qué siempre se dejaba llevar por los sentimiento?...eso solo hacia que esto fuera mas doloroso.....aquella noche se sintió tentada de decirle un "si" a Milo, pero no podía......

las lagrimas no solucionaran nada.....- Joyce volteo desconcertada la mirada para ver al dueño de aquella bella voz......se topo con uno de los caballero de Atena.....uno que despedía de si una enorme espiritualidad, serenidad y paz.......Shaka de virgo; Joyce solo se le acerco....ya ni de saludar se acordó...

es la única forma en que mi corazón logra dejar salir esta tristeza.....- le respondió....

nada es mas triste que ver a una mujer llorar......- respondió Shaka acercándose a ella y tomando su mano....- las lagrimas,.....no causan mas que mas tristeza......- siguió su platica el santo mientras la guiaba hasta el jardín de Salas ......

es hermoso.....- le respondió Joyce al ver el lugar.... después miro a Shaka que la había dejado y ahora se había sentado en posición de la flor de loto....- Shaka.....que debo hacer......no debí involucrarme con el......- la chica se sentó a su lado ....- puse en juego a mi guardiana mi puesto y el amor de mi vida......si tomo a uno perderé al otro....-

a toda decisión hay una sacrificio.....no podemos hacer las cosas sin afectar a terceros...- le contesto.....- de ti depende que hacer......deja de pensarlo, no tiene caso......y entre la guerra de la razón y el corazón...solo uno puede salir victorioso.....eres tu quien debes decidir cual será....- aquella fue la ultima respuesta del caballero de virgo. Shaka conocía a las sacerdotisas desde su llegada y junto a ellas había rezado por su pueblo.....-"las vírgenes sacerdotisas atadas a un deber"- y esa verdad era la mas tristes de todas......Shaka se había dado cuenta desde el principio de la batalla de sentimientos que se había comenzado con sus compañeros y las recién llegadas....Milo, Camus, Saga, Kanon, Shura....todos había sido afectados....y el podía sentir la angustia de sus compañeros...lo cierto es que no sabia si la llegada de estas mujeres empeoro las cosas a sus compañeros.....lo que si sabia era de la enorme soledad de todos lo implicados.....y se sintió triste por ello; miro a la chica que se había quedado en silencio tras sus palabras.....estaba muy confundida.....penso en Milo y en sus sentimientos ...después miro a la chica y supo al ver su dolor que tarde o temprano abandonaría la vida si lo dejaba.....así que por una vez en su vida decidió inclinar la balanza y decir algo a favor de su amigo....- aunque...- llamo la atención de Joyce que lo volteo a ver...- por amor se perdona todo......- fueron sus ultimas palabras.....el sabia que si ella se decidía a oír a su corazón seria como una traición a su pueblo, a su guardiana y a su reino...pero el amor verdadero se descubre solo una vez.... y para el que tampoco tenia derecho amar ...sabia lo doloroso de dejar ir un tesoro así .....

Joyce agradeció a Shaka y decidió salir del templo de virgo.....estaba muy confundida, ......¿ahora a quien escucharía?.....en su camino salió de las doce casa y se perdió entre las ruinas de el santuario miro su reflejo a través de un estanque ....tal vez lo mejor era no escuchar a nadie si no a si misma para decidir con cual se el corazón o con la razón. No muy lejos de ahí Tezatihu bagaba en el bosque...tan perdida en sus pensamiento como su compañera.....Camus no la amaba y lo sabia ......pero no le dijo que ella si había empezado a enamorarse de el....si ella entregaba su cuerpo y el se cansaba de ella, Tezatihu no podría soportar que la dejara .....no cuando su corazón le perteneciera solo a el...... ante su desesperación no pudo mas que llorar de nuevo.....

no te preocupes........tu dolor acaba aquí......- Joyce y Tezatihu no se dieron cuenta de la sombra que se cernía a sus espaldas.....y ambas a pesar de estar en lugares distintos escucharon las mismas palabras en su oído....después sintieron una respiración gélida y después...........

Natasha iba de regreso a el encuentro de sus hermanas y su sacerdotisa a la que hace tiempo no encontraba....se había despedido de Kanon con un simple "adiós" y se había soltado de su agarre huyendo se sus brazos.....pensaba en el, en su pueblo y en sus hermanas.........esta guerra por primera vez le pasaba demasiado.....estaba profundamente perdida en sus pensamientos ......cuando los sintió.........un agudo dolor golpeo con violencia su corazón......esto no era el dolor que solía sentir ....este era terriblemente punzante...alzo la mirada al oír su nombre.....vio a su hermana Catia bajar corriendo hacia ella....

Natasha es.........- paro un momento al ver en los ojos de su hermana aquel mismo dolor....

Tezatihu.....- susurro preocupada la guardiana del agua para inmediatamente volver su rostro al horizonte...- ¡¡¡Joyce!!! - por primera vez los ojos de la mujer se tiñeron de miedo....

En Escorpio Milo se colocaba el casco dispuesto a salir en búsqueda de su sacerdotisa.....miro a la entrada para encontrarse con dos figuras femeninas....una de ellas era una preocupada Catia que lo miraba muy angustiada....

En las ruinas solo hubo un grito quedo y un chorro aquel liquido escarlata salió volando por el aire a la vez que se oía caer algo al agua......la sombra desaprecio dejando el cuerpo de Joyce tendido en el agua bañado entre sus propia sangre......

En el bosque solo se vio una lluvia de hojas secas caer al suelo ....una de ellas estaba manchado de un liquido rojo......callo al lado del cuerpo inerte de Tezatihu entre las hojas....miro el charco de sangre que se formaba a su alrededor......para después cerrar los ojos.....

El sol y el cielo se tiñeron de rojo esa tarde......la sangre de inocentes había sido derramada.....

Continuara........(me quedo del nabo)

Bajen la armas!!!!! Era necesario deberas....además se que se me paso la mano por ahí les altere las personalidades un poquito a Camus y Shaka........pero ¿ a poco no les encanta Camus rudo?......a mi si....jejejejeje ¬...en fin no pongan el grito en el cielo que aun falta.....

Les agradezco todos sus reviews y déjenme muchismos mas ¿sale?.....nos vemos en el próximo capitulo....

Matta ne.


	15. El principio del fin

Autora: Yuki-Ona.

Saint Seiya no me pertenece .....ay ya se saben lo demás......

Capitulo 15: El principio del fin..

Corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas, estaba desesperado por encontrarla....

Flash Back

- Dime que esta contigo....- Catia tomo de los hombros al escorpión ....su miedo y desesperación eran distinguibles en sus ojos.....- dime donde esta......-

Milo desconcertado solo miraba a la guardiana de viento, miro como Natasha pasaba a su lado a toda prisa para salir de su templo escaleras arriba.....apenas y alcanzo a oír algo así como un ..."buscare Tezatihu en acuario"...fue cuando empezó a preocuparce, sintió una punzada en su pecho y empezó a tener un mal presentimiento.....

- ella no esta conmigo.....¿qué paso?-

Los ojos de Catia se tiñeron de tristeza al oír las palabras de Milo.......al ver sus ojos el caballero del el escorpión salió de su templo temiendo por lo que encontraría.....

Fin del Flash Back

Vio como a lo lejos Camus se internaba en el bosque junto con la guardiana de agua....algo les había pasado a las sacerdotisas ahora estaba seguro.......si algo le pasaba seria por su culpa ....si la perdida no podría soportarlo.....siguió corriendo y por alguna razón le vino ala mente aquellas viejas ruinas abandonadas que estaban cerca de ahí...

La noche estaba por caer y Larisha bagaba aun por los jardines.......se sintió como una tonta adolescente.......ahí estaba, debatiéndose si hablar con el o solo olvidarse de todo....¿desde cuando la guardiana mas fuerte se había vuelto tan vulnerable?, se dio una ligera sonrisa a si misma y siguió caminando aun con la rosa que Shion le dio en sus manos.....levanto un poco la vista y los vio de nuevo ....ahí estaban Atena y su Pegaso celestial, sonrío al ver como el chico pasaba su brazo discretamente por atrás de la diosa para abrazarla...le dijo algo con una sonrisa y ella solo río discretamente.....ellos si eran unos adolescentes....Larisha miro de nuevo la rosa y dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose a las escaleras de las doce casas; sus hermanas no habían llegado a su encuentro , se supone que se reunirían ahí para hablar de lo que estaba sucediendo y para tomar un medida respecto a esto.....se pregunto que había pasado con ellas , ninguna de las dos solían faltar a su palabra.....y aunque se sentía un poco incomoda por alguna razón, siguió su camino....primero arreglaría las cosas con Saga y después decidiría con sus hermanas.....si no era muy tarde.....

Llego en poco tiempo a la casa de Géminis sin avisar como era su costumbre......no tardo ni dos segundos desde que había pisado la casa cuando Saga salió de Dios sabe donde y la miro con una cara en verdad muy seria......a Larisha le hizo gracia el gesto de Saga, en verdad estaba disgustado...

- me puedes decir, ¿dónde diablos te metiste todo el santo día?.....- le pregunto cruzando los brazos...

- ¿por qué? me estuviste buscando....- le contesto cínicamente.....Saga solo la miro feo, esto solo causo que la sonrisa de Larisha se agrandara.....ambos

pudieron escuchar una leve risa detrás de ellos ....Larisha también quiso reír al ver que el que se burlaba era Kanon...y de su propio hermano....Saga solo fulmino a su gemelo con la mirada, - te busco todo la santa mañana....- simplemente respondió el gemelo ignorando la mirada de su hermano.....se acerco a la pelirroja - disculpa...¿sabes donde esta Natasha?...-

Larisha lo miro un momento y después vio a Saga el cual estaba a punto de encerrar a su gemelo en Cabo Sunion otra vez.....sonrío y miro a Kanon de nuevo....

- así que ustedes también....- le dijo - debes tener algo en verdad muy especial para que mi hermana no te haya convertido en cubo de hielo ala primera.....- Kanon agrando su sonrisa por sus palabras....lo tomaría como un halago...- lo siento, no se donde este pero si encuentras a su lobo el te llevara con mi hermana......-

- tu también debes tener algo único , para que el amargado de mi hermano se comporte como un idiota ...- simplemente le respondió....

- ¡Kanon lárgate de una vez!..- Saga había llegado a su limite y Kanon se dio cuenta que ese era el momento para huir....y entre risas le dio un quedo "gracias" , antes de salir solo escucho la voz de Larisha...-"ten cuidado de cómo tratas a mi hermana por que si ella no te hace nada yo si..."- a lo que Larisha solo recibió otra de sus risas....después miro a Saga de nuevo el cual tenia el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados......

- físicamente son iguales, pero por dentro son muy opuestos...-

- nos parecemos mas de lo que crees....ven podremos hablar mejor en mis aposentos...- Saga se dio media vuelta y emprendió camino a los pasadizos bien escondidos del templo de Géminis ...Larisha solo puso los ojos en blanco y lo siguió.....

Los últimos rayos del sol caían sobre el santuario que se tiño por completo de sus colores rojizos y anaranjados....

Milo caminaba con calma por las ruinas abandonadas...su mente bagaba por los recuerdos de la noche anterior....fue cuando una corriente de aire le trajo un olor inconfundible, uno que conocida muy bien....olía a sangre, temiendo lo peor corrió a donde venia y lo que vio le destrozo el corazón.......

Entro inmediatamente al agua y tomo el cuerpo de Joyce en sus brazos...la miro, tenia una horrible tajada en su hombro .....

- Joyce.... no te mueras ...- tomo sus pulso y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro....

En el bosque Natasha y Camus ya habían encontrado el cuerpo de Tezatihu...ambos se acercaron y Camus se le adelanto a la guardiana al tomar a la chica en sus brazos ...ambos temieron lo peor , ninguno dijo nada, Natasha dejo que el caballero de Acuario llevar a su sacerdotisa al templo de este......¿por qué?...ni ella lo sabia .....en el camino tomo una decisión y dependía de Camus salvarle la vida......

-¿quién era el?......- Saga se encontraba parado mirando la chimenea de su habitación arder ....Larisha se encontraba a unos pasos detrás de el sentada en su sillón recargada sobre una de sus manos y con las piernas cruzadas

- ayer te dije que te explicaría....pero realmente no tengo ninguna obligación, después de todo eso es algo personal....- fue su simple y desinteresada respuesta....Saga dio la vuelta violentamente y de un momento a otro Larisha estaba acorralada entre el mueble y Saga quien se apoyaba en los abrazos del sillón.....

- no estoy jugando Larisha y mi paciencia se acaba....¡habla!..- su tomo era calmado pero sus ojos destellaban chispas...- no me asustas Saga.....pero si tanto te interesa era mi amante....- respondió con si no tuviese importancia, mirándolo siempre a los ojos ...siempre desafiante.....Saga solo suavizo su gesto y se levanto de nuevo para regresar a su lugar original....

- creí que no podían amar....-

- yo hice esa regla.....y se la impuse a mis hermanas que no tenían la culpa de nada....-

Hubo un segundo de silencio después de las palabras de ella....si, a Saga no le habían gustado nada...

- vaya que te ama para matarte- hablo con sorna el caballero; a Larisha le molestaron las palabras de Saga y se levanto para encararlo....

- el Sael verdadero si me amo como tu jamas comprenderás..... - le dijo seriamente, después desvió la mirada al fuego con melancolía..- el que tu viste no es mas que un caparazón vacío...

Sintió un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón....por ver como ella se entristecía por ese tipo ..solo por ese hombre.....¡¿y el que?!.....

- lo comprendo mas de lo que piensas....- Larisha al oír sus palabras alzo la vista para encontrarse con los verdes ojos de Saga que la miraban de una forma única.....ella comprendió el sentimiento que había detrás de aquella mirada de hierro y con una débil sonrisa decidido que no tenia ganas de pelar mas con el....

Acerco su cuerpo al de el y poso su mano derecha en el hombro de Saga para después tomar con su mano izquierda la otra mano de el ......y pegando sus cuerpos solo dijo unas simples palabras...

- concédeme una ultima pieza.....pues cuando parta ala batalla final me enfrentare a el....y no se si pueda pelear contra mi antiguo amor -las palabras de Larisha salieron con melancolía de su boca, el corazón de Saga dio en brinco a ellas....la guardiana le había confesado su debilidad y poca fe de salir airosa de esta batalla.....¿se estaba despidiendo de el?.....pensaba morir por el amor que sentía por es hombre.....

- entregaras tu vida solo por la debilidad de tu corazón....creí que eras mas fuerte...- sus palabras fueron suaves y comprensivas ...no como una burla....- por que morir por un viejo amor....si estas lista para amar de nuevo....- Saga y Larisha bailaban al son de un vals silencioso....ella con su cabeza recargada entre el hombro y el pecho de Saga y el recargando la suya sobre la de Larisha, hundiéndose en el cabello rojizo de la mujer y embriagándose con el suave aroma de este.....

Por un largo rato ella no dijo nada y solo se dejo guiar por Saga ....el silencio lo decía todo....Larisha por fin comprendió las palabras de Sael .....la había puesto decidir entre el, su pasado....y entre un posible futuro: Saga......odiaba los triángulos amorosos e irónicamente la vida la había llevado a uno......lo admitía...se había enamorado de Saga....aunque no sabia que tanto.....¿era un amor lo suficientemente grande para competir con Sael?....¿era un amor lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerla viva? ......se pregunto a sí misma ¿cuando se había enamorado de el?.....y la respuesta vino a sus mente de inmediato....-"cuando aquellos verdes ojos la miraron por primera vez"- era la misma mirada que alguna vez Sael le dedico en vida y que ahora ya no existía....eran esos mismo ojos verdes los que Sael poseía que la hicieron caer.......ahora su pasión le pertenecía solo el ....a Saga.....y si en la batalla aquel amor era lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerla con vida....Larisha volvería a su lado.....solo abrazo con mas fuerza de Saga...

- dime algo que haga que me decida a regresar contigo...y no dejarme morir por el...- fue un simple susurro lo que Larisha le dijo al oído.....el, paro su baile imaginario; se separo un poco y la miro a los ojos....miro sus labios un momento y después acerco su rostro al de ella y le dedico su ultima palabra.......un beso.

Ambos continuaron el baile sus labios unidos apenas separándose para tomar un poco de aire....y unirlos un segundo después.....y cuando la melodía que solo ellos escucharon termino, se separaron....

- bien dicho......lo admito besas bien....- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a Larisha al verlo a los ojos, a lo que Saga le sonrío .....- por fin te saco un sonrisa....y es muy bonita deberías hacerlo mas seguido..- finalizo al verlo sonreirá por primera vez....

- no es solo un beso lo que quiero de ti .....- los ojos de Saga titilaban al decir esas palabras.....- si solo pudiera ser yo quien luchara tu guerra...no dudaría en matarlo y poder adueñarme de ti.....- Larisha solo sonrío y negó levemente con la cabeza.....

- en primera no soy un objeto y en segunda esta es mi guerra ...y yo debo pelearla...-Larisha acaricio el rostro de Saga delineando los rasgos de este....- no puedo involucrarte en ella.....si quieres ayudarme no pierdas la fe en mi...- susurro la guardiana al ultimo, el solo la miro profundamente a lo ojos....

- mi fe tendrá un precio...prométeme que al regresar serás mía y de nadie mas....- ella solo asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa divertida....

- si me prometes lo mismo...- y el asistió también.....un ultimo beso y un adiós quedo fue lo único que le dejo Larisha a Saga para partir poco después.....el no le dijo nada, solo se quedo con una sonrisa y sentándose en su sillón miro el fuego.... sonrío al ver aquella rosa roja en la mesita que estaba a un lado de su sillón....la tomo con cuidado mirándola con si fuera ella

Camus recostó ala sacerdotisa en su propia cama, y se volvió para ver a Natasha que estaba atrás suyo....

- te daré vendas para que a cures.....- fueron sus secas palabras ....la guardiana solo lo miro fríamente....levanto su mano y en ella se formo agua, Larisha hizo que el agua tomara una forma alargada y congelándola la convirtió en una daga.......

- hombre dime si ella en verdad es importante para ti ....y si no quítate y déjame acabar con su sufrimiento...- eran las palabras carentes de todo sentimiento de Natasha...quien apuntaba la daga a su sacerdotisa......

- como puedes ser capaz de matar a tu propia sirviente.....- le dijo Camus indignado, se puso enfrente de Tezatihu mirando con la misma frialdad a Natasha

- ahora es débil.... y así no sirve en una guerra...la mataran a la primera oportunidad, prefiero acabar con su vida yo misma, que verla muerta por culpa de terceros ......así que a un lado caballero....-

- pasa por arriba de mi primero mujer.....por que no permitiré que le hagas daño....- le contesto desafiante Camus...- si no la necesitas mas vete entonces, yo me encargare de ella....- Natasha cerro los ojos y hablo con mas suavidad....

- No entiendes.....el único propósito en su vida es servirnos....y en esas condiciones no le queda mas que la muerte...- abrió ojos los pero no lo miro a el, sino a Tezatihu...- sin un propósito en esta vida se dejara morir de todas formas...- Camus no dijo nada a u palabras, pero no se quito ....si ella tenia razón la sacerdotisa moriría así el la salvara en ese momento....ella le prometio quedarse a su lado si el la amaba....y en aquel momento unas enormes ganas de conservarla a su lado surgieron...solo de imaginar que no volvería a sentir su piel cerca de el, y ver sus ojos lilas mirarlo, su corazón se encogió.....si el se convertía en su causa de vida ...¿podría salvarla?...

- yo me convertiré en su propósito en esta vida......vete y parte a tu guerra, yo cuidare de tu sacerdotisa....- por fin hablo con voz calmada el caballero..... Natasha miro expectante un momento tras oír sus palabras.....en sus adentros se sintió feliz por Tezatihu, aunque no lo exteriorizo .

- como piensas hacerlo...- le pregunto por ultimo bajando la mirada y desasiendo la daga en sus manos..

- cumpliendo mi parte del trato...- Natasha lo miro a los ojos sin comprender sus palabras ...- le amare para que se quede a mi lado....- fue la queda respuesta del caballero de los hielos con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados....

Natasha solo lo miro con la misma seriedad de siempre.....y no dijo nada ...solo se dio la vuelta y antes de irse le susurro unas ultimas palabras.....

- cuídala mucho.....-

Camus la miro retirarse y supo que esa había sido el visto bueno de la guardiana...muy a su modo.....Camus se dio cuenta que Natasha lo había hecho para salvar a su sacerdotisa de esa guerra ....dejándola en libertad.....por primera vez en mucho tiempo Camus sonrío....era un acto muy compasivo de la guardiana que lo disfrazo en crueldad.....se acerco a Tezatihu y viendo que esta un sangraba levemente, tomo las vendas y rompió sus vestimentas, dedicándose a curar sus heridas.....sabiendo que ahora ella seria suya....-"solo quiero que despierte para decírtelo "- pensaba el caballero de acuario, acariciando de vez en vez a la mujer...

Afuera Natasha se despidió por ultima vez...

- te dejo libre para que seas feliz......gracias por todo...-

En Escorpio la tareas de curar a Joyce ya había finalizado por Catia.....y sentada al lado de su sacerdotisa tomo su mano y con tristeza le dirigió unas palabras.....

- en estas condiciones no sobrevivirás la guerra....y por mi culpa...por estar mas al pendiente de mis sentimientos que de ti....- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas....

- no creo que ella piense que sea su culpa...en todo caso el culpable soy yo por confundirla y desviarla de su misión...- la voz tranquila de Milo se oyó a las espaldas de Catia.....se volvió a verlo y observando el dolor que aquel caballero cargaba en sus hombros llego a una solución...la solución que había discutido con Natasha....

- la amas ¿verdad? -y el solo asintió con la cabeza.....Catia sonrío, se puso de pie y se paro enfrente de Milo....y mirándolo tiernamente le dijo...

- entonces prométeme que cuidaras muy bien de ella....- Milo abrió los ojos como platos....- si, Milo la estoy dejando a tu cuidado hasta mi regreso.....- un dejo de tristeza se reflejo en sus ojos...- quiero verla feliz...y a tu lado lo es.....- fueron sus ultimas palabras....- adiós Milo de Escorpio...- Catia salió a paso tranquilo del templo para encontrarse con sus hermanas....-"y aunque no regrese.....quiero que siempre la ames "- penso para sus adentros la guardiana con un par de lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas....

Milo se sintió triste por las palabras de la guardiana pues sabia lo que escondía detrás de ellas....una despedida.......sin duda fue lo mas hermoso que pudo hacer por su sacerdotisa al ultimo....

Había visto como Shion se llevaba a un Kiki dormido en brazos....presentía que ella había puesto mas atención a la clase que el....sonrío por un segundo.....y decidió que era tiempo de volver con Atena...así que salió del cuarto .....se preguntaba que había ese agudo dolor que había sentido en su corazón hace un rato.......sabia que era algo malo pero decidió dejarlo pasar....tarde o temprano lo sabría de todas formas...aunque eso no aminoraba su preocupación.....camino unos pasos mas hasta detenerse súbitamente......una presencia invadió el recinto de Atena ...una que solo ella ó a su encuentro y esta la guío hasta la enorme estatua de Atena......al llegar ahí su sorpresa no se hizo esperar....ahí en frente de la imponente imagen de la diosa estaba.....su hermano...

Hermano.....estas bien....- sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas y una sonrisa de felicidad reinaba en su rostro.....-¿cómo lograste liberarte de ellos?........¿hermano?.- el niño no reaccionaba, ni siquiera daba muestras de vida.....sus ojos se veían nublados y sin sentimientos.....entonces Jesai se dio cuenta que las ropas de el estaban manchadas en sangre...algo le hizo suponer que no era la de el; hubo un destello que paso rozando muy cerca de la cara de Jesai.....era una guadaña...¡su hermano llevaba en la mano una guadaña!......

- Yiaza.....- susurro, fue cuando por fin Peter dio una señal de vida.....una sonrisa retorcida..........

- Por fin te das cuenta Jesai....- hablo la voz ronca de un hombre a través de la de un niño........

- ¿por qué?....¿por qué a mi hermano?, ¡el no tiene nada que ver en esta guerra!-

no sirve de nada llorar Jesai...el cuerpo de tu hermano me pertenece desde que nació....¿o en que crees que reencarnaría yo.?....- miro una vez mas su ropa ensangrentada y sintió de nuevo esa punzada...

¿qué hiciste Yiaza?...- y este solo río de forma cínica....

- digamos que me compadecí de las sacerdotisas antes de iniciar la batalla ...deberías agradecérmelo es una molestia menos....-

- no...- Jesai lo miro con el dolor presente en sus ojos....una treta mas de Yiaza....ahora utilizaba a su hermano como un peón mas de esta guerra absurda y herido a las sacerdotisas ...solo por poder....solo por odio.....

- te doy la oportunidad de acabar conmigo aquí Jesai....solo tienes que matar a tu hermano....- la sonrisa cínica jamas se borro de sus labio mientras extendía sus brazos para que ella lo atacara....miro como caía al suelo empapada en llanto cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.....- ¿no puedes?......que sorpresa.....-

Se acerco a ella y mirándola despectivamente hablo con crueldad....

- mejor hazte a la idea Jesai....por que nos enfrentaremos quieras o no.....y si tu no me matas yo no dudare en hacerlo.....- fue lo único que oyó de la voz de su hermano antes de que este desapareciera a través de las sombras que lo cubrieron.......

Saori llego a tiempo para ver a la niña tendida en el suelo......había sentido esa presencia ella también....se preocupo al sentir que Jesai se dirigía hacia ella....y al parecer su preocupación era acertada, se arrodillo a un lado de Jesai y la tomo de los hombros.....

- ¿estas bien?....¿qué sucedió Jesai ?....- ella ni siquiera la miraba su mirada se encontraba en el suelo.....

-......muchos inocentes han sido involucrados ya....y si no hago algo también traerá muchas víctimas......ya no puedo retrasar mas esta guerra.....- Saori abrió los ojos asustada.....

- Jesai....no.....-

Jesai levanto su rostro y esta vez Saori no encontró la inocencia de una niña ....si no sabiduría de una diosa......

- llego el momento...- hablo esta con melancolía, Saori lo único que hizo fue abrazar fuertemente a Jesai.....

Una inmensa luz dorada las cubrió........no importaba cuanto pesar sintiera Atena en su corazón, la guerra había comenzado y la antigua Jesai estaba de regreso .....era momento de decir "adiós".......

Continuara.........

No saben cuanto me dolió escribir este capitulo......T-T (si la pinche espalda me esta matando) apoco no me quedo dulce...si hasta a mi me dio diabetes....y que creían que iba a matar a mis queridas sacerdotisas pues NOOOOO ....( y si se estan preguntando que si Camus vio a Tez en cueros la respuesta es..................si....)

Como ven ahora si estamos muy cerca del final ...si!!!!!!....muajajajajajajaajajaja...ya pues

lo que me lleva ala siguiente pregunta ....¿quieren lemon, lime, limonada o nomás un limón?...ustedes deciden

Una vez mas muchas gracias por sus reviews y Malu no entendí a que te referías....¿de quien hablas? de Kanon y Saga...y Shadir tus reviws estan bien raros tampoco los entiendo.....asi que explicate mejor que soy de entendimiento lento ....en serio

Bueno con eso me despido pasencela chido y nos veremos o mas bien nos leeremos en el proximo capitulo....dejenme muchos mas reviews por fa......

Matta Ne.


	16. La despedida

**Autora: Yuki-Ona.**

**Capitulo 16: La despedida...**

**- _Larisha...llego el momento...- _**

Se detuvo un momento al oír la voz de su diosa dentro de su cabeza...

- Jesai...-

_**- Dile adiós...antes de partir...-**_

Cerro los ojos escondiendo aquellas perlas carmines detrás de sus párpados...las pocas palabras que escucho habían sido las mas duras de aceptar...

- la guerra comenzó...- susurro al aire ...como si este pudiera llevarse entre sus vientos la terrible verdad y dolor que significaban...abrió los ojos de nuevo y miro el frente...la lastima no cambiaría lo que es inevitable...ignoro aquella luz que provenía del recinto de Atena y decidió seguir su camino...nunca dejo de pensar mientras sus pies seguían avanzado llevándola escaleras arriba...pensaba en sus pasado...en Sael y en Ikaly ...en todo lo que les debía a los dos...pensaba en su hermana presa y en lo mucho que le aterraba encontrarla lastimada o muerta...pensaba en Sara y en que seguramente sus destino se repetiría...pensaba en aquel beso que aun sentía en sus labios ...y por ultimo penso en que no quería decir "adiós"...

Miraba con atención la energía que se desprendía en la cima del recinto...podía sentir la calidez de Jesai que se difundía lentamente por el santuario...hasta que una segunda voz hablo...

- se supone que me prepare durante todo este tiempo para este día...pero...- Natasha que hasta ese momento se encontraba sola se volvió a ver a su hermana menor que por fin le había dado alcance en la entrada del recinto de Atena...

- no lo estas...- simplemente termino la frase al mirar dentro los ojos de Catia y ver que no podía hacerlo ella...

- ahora entiendo por que Jizel nos mantuvo tan apartada de los mortales...- Catia hablo después de su hermana y Natasha dirijo la vista donde miraba originalmente...

- es muy difícil desacerse de sus sentimientos...y de sus calidez humana...- continuo la pelinegra...- es muy difícil no enamorarse de ellos...- Natasha la miro de nuevo al oír eso ultimo...

- Por encima de nuestros sentimientos esta nuestro deber hermana...- hablo una voz mas desde las escaleras...

- Larisha...- le nombro Catia al verla subir

- Supongo que ya no hay nada que hablar...es muy tarde...- por fin hablo Natasha al mirarlas con sus penetrantes ojos azules- y supongo que no lo sabes...-

- Saber que...-

- Dejaron fuera de juego a las sacerdotisas-

Larisha abrió los ojos sorprendida...y Catia bajo la cabeza por las frías palabras de su hermana...la pelirroja se acerco a Catia y hablo quedo...

- Catia...¿qué paso?...ellas están...-

- Siguen vivas...- contesto Natasha viendo la confusión y la imposibilidad de Catia a hablar de ello...- alguien las ataco por la espalda ...solo fueron heridas del hombro y las dejaron desangrarse...el enemigo no quería matarlas sino dejarlas fuera de la batalla...-

- Saben que con los pueblos unidos les será mas difícil la victoria...- conjeturo pensativa Larisha...¿en donde están?...- Natasha desvío la mirada y Catia siguió con la cabeza baja...ambas sabían la reacción que tomaría su hermana mayor al saber con quienes estaban las menores...

- sus corazones estaban débiles...tal vez era lo mejor... - Hablo Catia por fin con voz quebrada...

- a que te refieres...Natasha dime donde están...- Su hermana por fin la encaro y dando un suspiro decidió hablar...

- esta bien pero no empieces a gritar...- hablo con serenidad la alvina, tratando de bajar la tensión con un poco de sarcasmo y dio un suspiro ...- llevamos a Joyce y a Tezatihu a las casas de Escorpio y Acuario ...-

¡han dejado a nuestras guardianas al cuidado de esos caballeros! ...¿por qué?...-

Catia y Natashas se miraron por un momento, después Catia se decidió a hablar...ante la mirada incrédula de Larisha...

- decidimos que era lo mejor para ellas...- hablo quedamente...- sus corazones estaban confundidos y adoloridos...ellas...- desvío la mirada sabia que Larisha se pondría furiosa así que bajo aun mas la voz...- se enamoraron...-

Larisha abrió los ojos desmesuradamente...y las miro a ambas anonadada ...bajo la cabeza un momento para poder pensar mejor en la nueva información...¿enamoradas?...Dios que tenia el agua de este lugar para las fortaleza de las mujeres que fueron entrenadas para no sentir sucumbieran con una mirada...con una caricia...con un beso...

- y no son la únicas...¿o me equivoco?...- levanto la mirada para ver los ojos de sus hermanas ...y a través de ellos vio a los culpables de esa verdad...- se que ustedes también...y no te molestes en negarlo Natasha...- Catia la miro con melancolía mientras Natasha lo hizo con vergüenza...subió los escalones restantes y con un gesto que ninguna de sus hermanas esperaba las abrazo a las dos...- yo misma me he rendido ...- hablo con tranquilidad...a lo que sus hermanas menores s la vieron sorprendidas...Natasha penso un momento ¿en quien?...

- ese caballero de Géminis...Saga...- contesto simplemente al salir de sus estupefacción...Larisha solo asintió con la cabeza ...amabas se sonrieron...el hombre al cual su corazón se había prensado eran reflejo uno del otro...compartir sus almas las hacia mas parecidas de lo que creían...aunque ambas se hubieran enamorado por distintas razones...

- ya es muy tarde...- la melancolía reflejada en las palabras de Catia, hicieron que sus hermanas volteasen a verla...Larisha soltó a Natasha para tomar del hombro ala mas pequeña...dio un suspiro y le regalo la mas cálidas de sus sonrisas...

- lo que tenia que decirle ya se le he dicho ...adema quiero pensar que este no es un adiós sin no una hasta luego...pero si ustedes lo desean Jesai nos ha dado el permiso para despedirnos...- Catia le sonrío con esperanza y Natasha lo hizo con sinceridad...

- nos veremos pronto...- hablo Catia para partir escaleras abajo con rapidez...Natasha y Larisha sonrieron...¡que engreían había agarrado de pronto!...

- cuando llegamos lo odiabas...-

- también a lo mortales...-

Natasha miro a su hermana desconcertada...Larisha solo le sonrío...

- dicen que del odio al amor hay solo un paso...tal vez es cierto...yo digo que odiar es muy parecido a amar...- miro a su hermana...- te esta buscando ...anda a verle...-

Natasha solo miro al frente y bajo un par e escaleras...

- Natasha...- le llamo su hermana y esta se volvió a verla...- tu no fuiste creada para sentir...¿qué tiene de especial ese hombre ?...-

- la habilidad de leer mi corazón ...y ver dentro de mi mas allá de lo que la gente ve...- fue su ultima respuesta antes de seguir su camino...la pelirroja sonrío y la vio irse ...siempre con la misma tranquilidad "entonces debe ser my parecido ti"- penso...después miro a la estatua de Atena dándose cuenta que la energía de Jesai se difundía y crecía cada vez mas...¿si Jesai regresaba ...que pasaría con Sara"- decidió subir hasta donde estaban y averiguarlo ella misma ...no antes sin darle una ultima mirada a Géminis...

Todos miraban entre asombrados y confundidos la enorme masa de energía en la estatua de Atena...

¿que es eso?...-

¿qué esta sucediendo?...-

Los pocos que estaban despiertos a esa hora se habían reunido en los alrededores y las mismas preguntas eran cuchicheadas entre la multitud...Marin miraba desde el techo de su casa y sintiendo lo cálido de aquella energía se dio cuenta que no era la de su diosa...¿será acaso aquella niña?...-

- no creo que haya por que preocuparse...- hablo Aioria al llegar a su lado...la pelirroja se quito la mascara mirándolo confundida...se abrazo al caballero...- se siente tan triste...- le dijo ...como respuesta el león dorado apretó aun mas el abrazo...

Shaina que caminaba en los limites del santuario se detuvo para ver el espectáculo de luces a lo lejos...se preocupo por un momento hasta que sintió relajada con la brisa melancólica y cálida que la golpeo de repente...

- así que se les acabo el tiempo...-

- al igual que a ti...- hablo Ikki a sus espaldas saliendo de la nada...

¿siempre tienes que llegar así?...- pregunto la cobra de mala manera

- es mi estilo - le contesto haciéndose el desentendido...- y bien ¿que respondes?...-

Shaina suspiro con pesadez...

- aun amo a Seiya...- se quito la mascara dejándole ver sus ojos llorosos...- y se que el no me amara nunca...pero no se si huir me ayudara a olvidar...-

- te hará menos daño que quedarte aquí atormentándote por verlo al lado de otra persona...-

¿para que quieres que vaya contigo... creí que te gustaba andar solo...-

- incluso yo me he cansado de vagar una y otra vez solo por el mundo...Shaina, solo te tiendo la mano para ayudarte a superar esto...no sabes lo destrozante que es ver mi reflejo en ti...- hablaba con una sinceridad increíble...y sus ojos se tiñeron de malos recuerdos y tristeza con cada palabra...- eras tan fuerte antes de verte derrumbar por un sentimiento no correspondido...tal vez no pueda ayudarte a olvidarlo...pero si a superarlo...- Shaina sintió romper su corazón con aquellas palabras tan francas y a la vez tiernas...¿quién diría que el duro fénix fuera tan adorable?...

¿haces esto solo por compasión?...- le pregunto por ultimo...

- no, por amistad...además no te voy a negar que me siento muy atraído por ti...- la franqueza de Fénix hizo que la cobra se sintiera desmayar...sonrío al poder digerir bien el significado de estas...

- tienes razón...será hermoso viajar, yo no conozco mucho del mundo...y a tu lado se que podré encontrar el alivio...y quien sabe tal vez también mi corazón...-

Ikki sonrío a la palabras de la cobra...había entendido bastante bien sus palabras y sus intenciones...- entonces ...toma tus cosas y vamonos...-

¡¿tan pronto! ...¿y que hay de Shun?...- pregunto mientras emprendían el camino uno muy cerca del otro...

- ayer que lo fui a ver tarde en la noche lo encontré muy bien...demasiado bien...- dijo el fénix haciendo un gesto algo raro al recordar la escena del día anterior...vio a su pequeño Shun en paños menores entre sabanas blancas...bien abrazado de su rubia amiga de la infancia...eran muy jóvenes y no quiso pensar en lo peor...dioses que niños...fuera lo que fuera que había pasado esa noche...sabia que su hermano estaría bien en los brazos de June...- estoy seguro de que esta vez no le afectara tanto mi partida...- Shaina sonrío ...todos sabían lo enamorados que estaban esos dos...menos Ikki...después de eso caminaron en silencio...silencio que hizo reflexionar un poco mas a la cobra...paro en seco un momento...no podía huir así nada mas ...Ikki se detuvo poco después que ella

- no puedo simplemente huir...no sin hablar con el y aclarar las cosas...- Ikki la miro preocupado...- déjame hablar con el ...y después no iremos...te lo prometo...- Ikki le sonrío como dándole un si

- esta bien...te llevare a casa...-

- a estas horas los tórtolos deben estar muy apasionados...mejor me quedo contigo...- Ikki quiso soltar la carcajada por la respuesta tan natural de la chica...sin vergüenza...sin remordimiento...y viendo que la chica ya se iba y encima sin el... decidió darle alcance...

Kanon a no sabia que buscaba ¿al perro o a la dueña?...estaba desesperado, sabia que aquella luz dorada no significaba nada bueno...estaba llena de calidez, era un triste llamado, pero no era para ellos...dio un suspiro, temiendo lo peor...¿dónde estaba ese mentado lobo?...y como si lo hubiese invocado Kanon sintió una ráfaga humeada a sus espalda ...cuando se volvió el animal estaba ahí, mirándolo con esos ojos azules y fríos como los de su dueña...cual cachorro se acerco al gemelo y dando un pequeño chillido restregó su cara con la pierna de el...Kanon sonrío y le regalo unas caricias...

- necesito que me lleves con tu dueña lobo...-

- se llama Deimos...y ya lo hizo...-

Kanon sonrío y levanto la mirada ...y ahí estaba parada... enfrente de el...

- entonces que efectivo es...- se levanto para estar cara a cara con ella ...tomo su rostro colocando sus manos a cada lado de su cara acercándola a la suya...¿por qué huiste así?...-le pregunto con una sonrisa socarrona...sonrisa que se borro cuando los ojos de la mujer se tornaron oscuros y desvío la mirada...

- por que no quería llegar a este momento justamente...- levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos ...¿lo sientes verdad?...nos están llamando...-

Kanon abrió mas los ojos cuando la oyó, ...

- este llamado es...-

- Jesai...es hora de que regrese a mi pueblo...se lo debo...- Kanon nunca la soltó solo cerro los ojos y bajo un poco la cabeza...recargando su frente con la de ella...

- el pueblo que las olvido...-

- el pueblo que aun sobrevive...- contesto ella colocando sus manos sobre las de el acariciando su ante brazo hasta llegar a sus hombros y sujetarse de ellos...- debo liberarlos...han vivido una eternidad en guerra...merecen la paz...aunque sean mortales...- Kanon abrió los ojos, ...el toque se sus manos era muy cálido...acerco mas sus rostros y casi rozando sus labios...hablo ...

- es ridículo se supone que es la mujer que debe despedirse de su hombre al partir a la batalla ... ...y no al revés...- le sonrío débilmente mientras hablaba...y Natasha hizo lo mismo ...- eso solo demuestra lo únicas que son...-

Hubo un varios minutos de silencio mientras sus manos se deslizaban hasta formar un abrazo...acariciando sus cuerpos en el proceso...entonces ella hablo...

- Kanon ...debo irme...- le hablo por fin con voz tan baja que solo el la pudo escuchar...Kanon cerro los ojos y la abrazo con mas fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarla...

- Kanon debes dejarme ir...- le dijo ella cerrando los ojos...- es muy difícil para mi también...- el caballero se sentía como un niño pequeño aferrándose a su madre...pero si la soltaba ahora sabia que ella no volvería... pasaron un par de segundo y abrió los ojos...decidió que era momento de dejarla ir...no se puede obligar a las personas a quedarse a tu lado... eso no es amor, si no capricho...ahora entendía un poco mas a su hermano...soltó su abrazo y le miro a los ojos con mas seriedad regalándole una sonrisa melancólica...

- vete ya antes de queme arrepienta...- le dijo con sencillez...¿no hay modo de que yo luche a tu lado?...- le pregunto; ella le miro y hablo con tono calmado

- aquellos que no son descendientes de la Atlántida no pueden entrar a ella...así Atena decidiera enviar a sus 88 caballeros nunca podrían cruzar las dimensiones para llegar a ella...somos muy distintos...nuestros poderes solo se basan en la energía natural ...usamos lo mas limpio y básico del cosmos...ustedes ya lo controlan por completo...admito que son demasiado fuertes incluso para nosotros...- dio un suspiro...- te diré la verdad esto solo es una lucha milenaria...en la Atlántida ya no hay mucho que salvar...es simplemente algo que empezamos desde l principio de los tiempos y debemos acabar...ustedes lucharon por la salvación del presente ...nosotros peleamos para salvar el pasado...

- el pasado debe ser dejado ahí...-

- no mientras haya gente nuestra involucrada...debemos terminarlo ...compréndelo...-

Kanon ya no dijo nada solo beso su frente y se hizo a un lado para que ella se fuera...

¿volverás?...- le pregunto cuando esta ya se encontraba en camino...

- hay muy pocas posibilidades...pero...quiero creer que si...

¿abandonarías tu estirpe y tu raza ?...- Natasha sonrío a esa pregunto...

- tal vez...- fue lo único que le dijo...y empezó a caminar de nuevo, Kanon se dio la vuelta para caminar en sentido contrario...- pero ...pase lo que pase no te voy a olvidar Kanon de Géminis...- se volvió rápidamente solo para apenas distinguir la figura de la mujer caminar a lo lejos miro a su pies y se dio cuenta que el lobo seguía ahí.-...

- cuídala mucho...y tráela a mi otra vez...- Deimo solo lo miro y sus ojos centellaron...se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su dueña...Kanon le sonrío

- tomaré eso como un si...- y siguió su camino

Catia no se tardo tanto en buscar a Shura ...este ya la esperaba a la salida de su templo...sentado en los escalones de este y mirándola como se acercaba a el ...

-Shura...-

- Lo se...-

Lo miro con algo de pesadez y se sentó a su lado... Shura no la miraba, estaba muy serio y permanecía indiferente...esto le dio un poco de tristeza a Catia...¿acaso no le importaba?...

- Solo quería verte una vez mas ...y despedirme de ti...- el solo guardo silencio un par de segundos y cerro los ojos...

- Vete sin mirar atrás y no digas adiós ...solo ve...-

Catia lo miro con acongojo...bajo la mirada, mientras sus manos se retorcían apretaban fuertemente en su regazo ...después miro al lado contrario de donde estaba Shura...tal parece que este no la necesitaba mas...que ilusa, ella había estado dispuesta a abandonarlo todo incluso sus hermanas por ese hombre...cometió un error...enamorarse de el había sido un error , sintió una enormes ganas de llorar ,pero no le daría la satisfacción de verla así...se paro rápidamente y sin mirarlo le dijo sus ultimas palabras...

- Espero que encuentres la felicidad caballero de Atena...cuídate mucho...- su voz sonó quebrada...y solo una gota se le escapo de sus ojos, emprendió camino arriba...y limpio la gota fugitiva en su mejilla...

- Será la ultima lagrima que derrame por ti...- su halcón se poso en su hombro y con el subió al encuentro de sus hermanas...- tu nunca me abandonaras verdad Umbriel...- le dijo a su fiel acompañante con los ojos húmedos, y con una notable tristeza en su voz..."adiós mi querido Shura"- fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de asimilar que pronto llegaría y que ya no había marcha atrás.

Abajo Shura un estaba sentado en las escalinatas...la miro hasta que desaparecido en la penumbra de las escaleras...

- perdóname...mi ángel...- bajo la mirada y por fin dejo sus lagrimas correr libremente...su corazón se había hecho añicos al verla partir sin darle la cara...todo su ser había vibrado del mas puro dolor al oírla hablar de forma fría con aquella voz quebrada...si la hubiese visto llorar su temple se abría roto inmediatamente...quería correr y abrazarla y decirle que todo era una sucia mentira...para permitirle que se fuera...sus palabras crueles fue la única manera que encontró para que ella se olvidase de el...no podía someterla a su lado, y obligarla a olvidar todo lo que ella significaba, era eso lo que la hacia tan única...la única mujer que lo hizo sentir así...se levanto y entro a su templo, y subió con pesadez a su habitación... miro por la ventada, lo mas seguro es que no la volvería a ver nunca...y aun así si ella volvía ¿lo perdonaría?...era por su bien...o al menos eso pensaba...

- no quiero... realmente no quiero ir...- Sara un permanecía abrazada de Saori...

- Jesai...

Larisha llego a tiempo para ver la enternecedora escena...o al menos penso ella con sarcasmo...el cuerpo de Sara empezó a brillar y Atena se vio obligada a soltarla, retrocedió un par de pasos mientras veía como la niña era rodeada por su propia energía y tragada por ella ...Larisha se acerco a la diosa y se puso aun lado de ella...

- no te asustes Atena, esto debía suceder tarde o temprano...- Saori miro a la guardiana con algo de angustia...

¿ que le pasara?...-

- solo regresara...- le contesto sin interés Larisha...Saori la miro confundida...¿regresara?...lo penso un minuto y entonces la imagen fugaz de una Jesai adulta le vino a la mente...miro de nuevo a Jesai - Jesai regresara...- dijo mas para si que para Larisha...en ese momento llego un Seiya muy preocupado por todo el destello de luces ...

- Saori...que...- callo de improviso al ver ala guardiana ahí, y a su diosa intacta...miro entonces enfrente para ver el cumulo de energía ...corrió al lado de Saori ...

¿qué esta pasando Saori?...- hablo esta ves mas quedo...

- solo lo inevitable...- le contesto esta con tristeza...

La energía de Jesai empezó a elevarse al cielo ...exploto y se regó por todo el cielo del santuario creando aurora boreal...después empezó a arremolinarse arriba de ellos hasta formar un circulo...Seiya y Saori se quedaron sin palabras al igual que los que habían salido a ver que pasaba...una puerta se había abierto en los cielos y desde el se podía ver un paisaje desolado al otro lado de este...veían la Atlántida como si estuviese de cabeza... se podía ver claramente la torre de Babel en el cielo ...Natasha y una afligida Catia llegaron en ese momento...y miraron su país a través del portal, Natasha vio a su hermana y esta le asintió...se acercaron a Larisha que ya las esperaba...

- Atena ...- hablo la alvina ...- muchas gracias por todo...- Saori se volvió a verla...- quisiera pedirte un ultimo favor...hemos dejado a nuestras sacerdotisas a cargo de dos de tus caballeros...por favor te encargamos su seguridad y felicidad...- Saori solo asintió débilmente...Seiya miraba sin entender nada...

Natasha y Catia le agradecieron y les regalaron una sonrisa a los dos...y como si fuesen arena sus cuerpos s fueron disolviendo en energía y se elevaron al cielo para cruzar la puerta de regreso a casa...solo Larisha se quedo al ultimo...

- cuídate Atena...y nunca dejes de tener fe en tus creencias...permítete ser tu misma - le regalo una ultima sonrisa de gratitud y partió para alcanzar a sus hermanas...

Shion miraba desde Star Hill todo lo que sucedía..."cumple tu promesa princesa...mucha suerte"- penso el patriarca al ver como aquella puerta se iba cerrando poco a poco...esa noche todos las vieron partió, Saga también salió de su templo corriendo con la esperanza de alcanzarla...se detuvo a la mitad del camino al recordar la promesa de Larisha...suspiro y bajo la mirada con pesadez...Kanon ya no volteo a tras solo se dirigió a Cabo Sunion a sufrir su perdida en soledad...Shura miraba desde la ventana de su habitación un aura grisácea desaparecer en los cielos...era ella...lo sabia...dejo derramar sus lagrimas otra vez...que arrepentido se sentía...Camus miraba también por la ventana pero no le dio mucha importancia...todo lo que le importaba estaba con el...en su cama...regresos a esta y se acostó al lado de Tezatihu...pensando en que pasaría cuando ella despertase y se diera cuenta que su guardiana se había ido, dio un suspiro ... por ahora ella dormía con tranquilidad ...Milo ni siquiera se dio cuenta...pues yacía dormido abrazado de la inconsciente Joyce a su lado...ahora no tenia mas preocupación que ver que ella se recuperara...los demás caballeros que estaban despiertos salieron a ver lo que sucedía...entre ellos Shaka que se despedía con su cosmos, Aldabearan que miraba el hermoso despliegue de colores en el cielo, Mu y su discípulo, el primero con un nudo en la garganta al ver al pueblo de sus antepasados del cual el descendía...y el pequeño con tristeza...ahí iba su amiga...otros miraban entre extrañados y confundidos...tal como Aioros y el anciano maestro...y algunos con indiferencia como Mascara de la Muerte y Afrodita...pronto todo el espectáculo de luces empezó a ceder y a regresar al recinto de Atena...

Saori miro como las energía se iba disolviendo en el aire...hubo una pequeña explosión cuando por fin se unió a Jesai, misma que la obligo a cerrar los ojos...cuando miro de nuevo abrió los ojos tan grande como podía ...se puso pálida y se quedo sin habla...enfrente de ella estaba Jesai...no como mujer ni como niña...era solo una muchacha...si acaso un poco mayor que ella...sus cabellos anaranjados ahora caían mas abajo de sus cintura...la miro abrir los ojos ...aquellos ojos dorados que estaban llenos de inocencia habían cambiado...ahora se veían mas sabios...pero seguían inspirando mucha pureza y calidez...su vestido apenas y había cambiado...solo era escotado y sus mangas se pegaban a sus brazos sujetándose de uno de sus dedos...estaba adornado de miles de rayas que se retorcían por todo el vestido ...parecían ser de oro...y en su cuello aun estaba su collar de gema ámbar...parecía ser el ultimo vestigio de la niña...

- Atena te lo agradezco tanto pero ...debo irme...- hablo la voz fina y melodiosa de la chica...

- Jesai ...déjame ayudarte ...- le pidió la Saori acercándose un poco a la diosa ...y esta solo negó levemente con la cabeza y tomo la mano de Atena...

- No involucrare a mas inocentes en esta guerra...no eres responsable de nada no debes sentirte culpable...- le dijo al leerlo en sus ojos...- debes quedarte y cuidar de tus caballeros y de la tierra...yo debo partir y salvar a mi pueblo...- con esas palabras llenas de fe soltó la mano de Saori...un destello surgió en sus espaldas una lluvia de plumas callo por todo el santuario...Seiya y Saori miraron aquel par de alas en sus espaldas...tan doradas como si estuvieran bañadas en oro...Jesai elevo el vuelo y subió con lentitud al portal...

- esta vez no moriré...nos volveremos a ver...- miro a pegaso y le regalo una sonrisa...y con aquella ultima promesa cruzo la puerta...que se cerro de inmediato detrás de si...lo ultimo que quedo fueron ases de luz flotando por el cielo y las plumas regadas y llevada por el aire de la noche...Saori bajo la cabeza con pesadez...le había prometido volver... miro su mano y en esta cayo un de las plumas ...misma que se fue disolviendo en sus manos ...miro entonces al cielo...

- entonces...las estaremos esperando...- le dijo al cielo esperando que este llevase su mensaje a los oídos de Jesai...Seiya se acerco a su diosa y puso su mano en el hombro de esta...

- ya no hay nada que podamos hacer Saori...vamos hace frío...- la diosa solo asintió y miro a su caballero a los ojos...le dio una sonrisa...ambos se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a ir a descansar...había sido un día en verdad cansado...ya habían pisado el primer escalón cuando oyeron un ronroneo a sus espaldas...Saori se volvió y vio al gatito negro de Jizel a unos pasos de ella...le extendió los brazos y el animalito brinco a ellos acurrucándose en su pecho y ronroneando...le sonrío a Seiya

- Seiya...quédate conmigo esta noche...- le pidió con voz queda...el pobre pegaso solo se puso rojo...

- si así lo quieres esta bien...- lo tomo del brazo y los dos siguieron bajando...

Esa noche las estrellas fueron testigos del amor, del dolor y del honor ...y ellas fueron la únicas que escucharon el juramento de regreso que solo la diosa dio...las mismas lloraron su partida y el sufrimiento de los guerreros...y las mismas esperarían con ansia su regreso para brillar con entusiasmo de nuevo en el cielo...

FIN...

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NO ES CIERTO NO SE CREAN...ERA UNA BROMITA NADA MAS...(debo de dejar de bromear así , pongo en juego mi salud física )

ya pues... CONTINUARA...

si ya se quieren matarme...¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡pero no pueden ja!...ya pues por que entons si me voy a ganar una buena madrina ...¿verdad?...no, no se ha acabado aun me falta...tranquilas, respiren...¿estuvo bueno el susto verdad? jajajajajajajaja lo siento no me pude contener...

No sean malas déjenme reviews y contéstenme si quieren lemon o que...(no esperen la gran cosa no se me da mucho eso) ...por cierto una disculpota por tardarme, lo que pasa es que me infraccionaron y no pude subir nada en toda una semana!...¿pueden creerlo?... ya ni modo la culpa fue mía por olvidarme de las reglas ...en fin cuento viejo.

Por cierto Suki ni me amenaces esta vez por q la que te pone la madrina soy yo...¿ok¬¬ a las demas mil gracias y siganme escribiendo...sobre todo tu Rashid me gustan mucho tu comentarios y tu sentido del humor ojalá algún día pudiéramos hablar...

Como ya no se me ocurre que otra babosada decir nos leemos luego mientras tanto cuídente y les mando un abrazo y un beso

Matta Ne


	17. Capitlo 17 la verdad se me olvido el tit...

Autora: Yuki-Ona.

Capitulo 17: Uniéndonos...¿o separándonos?

- tuviste las oportunidad de matarlas ...a todas Yiaza...¿por qué no lo hiciste?...- Kurare miraba al niño que le daba la espalda mirando muy interesado un cristal negro...

- este niño...- hablo quedamente mirando el reflejo de Peter a través del vidrio...- este niño de alguna forma aun recuerda los lazos sentimentales que le tenia a su hermana y las guardianas...- apretó los puños con fuerza...- incluso hacia esas insignificantes sacerdotisas...- miraba el reflejo con desprecio...recordó el momento en que tenia a las sacerdotisas completamente a su merced...podía haberlas eliminado en ese momento ...pero algo en el interior del corazón de ese niño se removió y cuando bajo su guadaña no pudo mas que hacerle un simple corte...este niño se negaba a ceder por completo y se aferraba a los recuerdos ...y aunque ya no escuchaba su voz sabia que la lucha interna seguía latente dentro de su nuevo cuerpo...

"estúpido...hubieran sufrido menos si hubiera acabado con su vida..."- dirigió las palabras a los mas profundo del subconsciente del muchacho para que las oyese..."si solo mi cuerpo no estuviese inservible...no me abría visto obligado a ocupar este cuerpo tan débil...este maldito cuerpo mortal..."- sus pensamientos ensombrecidos por el odio se reflejaban en su rostro, donde se denotaba el mas puro desprecio del dios...

Las puertas se abrieron y por ellas penetro una mujer igual a Kurare...lo único diferente eras sus cabellos verdosos y el color de sus ojos, pues los de ella eran de un tinto muy oscuro...y en contraste con la mirada psicópata de la otra mujer los de la recién llegada eran mas calculadores ...

- mi señor...- le dijo mientras se postraba ante el niño...- ya están en Babel y han empezado a reunir a las razas sagradas...-

¿y Sael?...-

- ya ha marchado al reino de fuego mi señor...- Kurare en su personalidad altanera miraba ala otra mujer de reojo con fastidio...y la otra que lo sabia solo la ignoraba...

- Kurare... hablo con voz firme el dios, mirando a sus subordinada con desprecio ...- vigila a Sael y los movimientos de las guardianas...- la chica bajo de su asiento y haciendo una reverencia a su amo desapareció...

El dios devolvió la mirada al extraño cristal y le hablo de forma mas queda a la otra mujer...

¿ella sigue aquí?...-

- si mi señor...-

- libérala...

La mujer levanto la mirada para ver extrañada a su señor...

- si mi señor...- la mujer se puso de pie y haciendo una reverencia se dio la vuelta para salir de ahí...

- Kunae...- la mujer se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre...- libérala lejos de las garras de Kurare...- la aludida asintió y salió de la habitación...

Yiaza cerro los ojos y poso una mano sobre el vidrio negro...adentro de este el cuerpo demacrado del dios se encontraba suspendido...- nunca quise hacerle daño...- abrió los ojos una vez mas y estos brillaban de una forma extraña...- yo no quería esta guerra mi amada Jesai...¿por que me obligaste a llegar a esto?...-

En Babel...

Las guardianas estaban paradas a un lado de los pilares que indicaban la dirección de sus reinos en la cima de la torre...Jesai estaba en el centro de esta...mirando con detenimiento el báculo que tenia un universo entre sus picos retorcidos...solo lo toco y este respondió con un leve brillo...hablo con calma a sus guardianas que la escuchaban con seriedad...para ese punto habían olvidado el santuario y lo que había en el...lo único que importaba ahora era su diosa y la Atlántida...

- en esta guerra las razas no deben existir...-

Las guardianas asintieron a su diosa y partieron al mismo tiempo a sus reinos para unirlos...las tres se olvidaron de su orgullo y posición y se dejaron ver por primera vez por los ojos mortales...y por primera vez les hablaron a sus pueblos con respeto y con amor...el mismo pueblo que las aclamo y grito su nombre y lealtad a sus regentes...el mismo pueblo que se arrodillo ante ellas y juro pelear hasta la muerte por su libertad y por ellas...y por primera vez las razas sagradas de cada pueblo estrecharon las manos humanas en una alianza...las cálidas palabras de las guardianas hicieron por fin lo que debieron haber hecho hace siglos...unir a las razas en la paz... una paz entre ellos para luchar contra un solo enemigo...

Aquella tarde Larisha visito la tumba de su sacerdotisa y le rindió homenaje...le hablo con cariño a la niña que ella crío...le hablo de su corazón enamorado y del hombre culpable de ello...le hablo sobre lo que añoraba tenerla luchando de su lado...y le prometio con la sangre que derramo sobre su tumba vengarle ...todo esto en el silencio del recinto donde su cuerpo descansaba...para que solo ella pudiera oírla...

Natasha anduvo y camino por las calles de su pueblo...se dirigió al templo donde Tezatihu fue cruelmente criada por el monje de aquel lugar...entro a la sala de meditación que la menor usaba desde muy niña, se sentó en el para rezar por su pequeña sacerdotisa...un joven la encontró se hinco ante ella y pregunto por la rubia...Natasha no dijo nada de momento ...aquel chico tenia un parecido enorme con Tezatihu...solo le respondió que ella estaba a salvo ...el joven le agradeció y tomando sus armas salió del recinto...cuando la guardiana le pregunto por el motivo de su interés en la sacerdotisa el simplemente le respondió...

- es mi hermana menor...-

Catia visito a los heridos y a los enfermos y unió a los celestials aun mas a los humanos... ... les ayudo a obtener alimento y medicinas ...miro sus templos destruidos y su corazón cuarteado se resquebrajo cada vez mas...entonces hizo lo único que la haría olvidar a Shura y la miseria que azotaba a su pueblo que era el mas afectado...llamo a los niños que se sentaron a su alrededor...y les contó historias... historias del mundo exterior...les contó de un maravilloso guerrero que vestía en oro...de un héroe...de una gran hombre...

¿Shura?...- Aioros estaba preocupado por su amigo...no había asistido al entrenamiento matutino...de hecho de su templo no había salido...por fin después de nombrarlo un sin fin de veces lo encontró en su habitación ...sentado en la esquina de su cama...mirando con ojos perdidos por la ventana...

- Shura...¿qué te pasa?...¿por qué no asististe al entrenamiento?...- el caballero lo miro desorientado como si se hubiese dado cuente hasta este minuto de su presencia...

- Aioros...no, no te preocupes...no me pasa nada...solo estoy cansado y no me pude levantar...- le explico al principio simulando buen humor...para ir bajando su tono de voz y desviar su mirada a la ventana de nuevo...Aioros no dijo nada...solo lo miro con algo de pena..."esta mujer le dio duro"-

¿como esta el leoncito ?...- le pregunto el caballero a su amigo...Aioros reacciono por fin...Shura no llamaba así a su hermano desde que era niño...¿sigue despistado?...-

- no...no estaba enfermo...solo esta enamorado...aunque viéndote tal vez el amor sea la enfermedad ...- le contesto Aioros con una sonrisa ligera y sincera sin dejar de mirar a su amigo...que al oír sus palabras le dio la cara algo sorprendido...

¿ lo sabias?...-

- es difícil no notar lo atontado que te ponía...- le respondió pícaramente...Capricornio dio una pequeña sonrisa y bajo la cabeza tomándola entre sus manos...Aioros se preocupo entonces...

- ella solo quería despedirse de mi...- miro a su amigo con acongojo...¿era lo correcto?...¿en verdad era correcto tratarla así?...- bajo la mirada con mas pesadez, ...- la quiero a mi lado de vuelta...pero no me perdonara...- Aioros no estaba seguro de entender que le sucedía a su amigo...sabia que era mas serio de lo que parecía...pero Shura estaba tan perturbado que no podía hablar coherentemente de eso...y en su desamparo solo lo tenia a el...tomo el hombro de su amigo y le reconforto en silencio ...en compañía...

El santuario parecía haberse quedado en un silencio ensordecedor desde sus partida...por alguna razón entre riñas y dramas le habían dado sabor y color al moribundo lugar...aun los mas fuertes del mundo necesitaban un poco de alegría y amor en sus vidas...una oportunidad para sentirse normales...aunque fuera por un segundo...

Shion lo sabia...sabia que era la posibilidad de hacerlos sentir un poco mas ordinarios lo que había hecho que sus caballeros se hubiesen enamorado de algo tan inalcanzable...el mismo lo había experimentado...conocía sus caballeros, a todos ellos los crío ...como sus hijos, y le causaba mucha lastima verlos así...ninguno de los implicado se había presentado en los entrenamientos ni en la comida que se hacia una vez a la semana grupal...y que había sido ayer...dio un pesado suspiro...y se dirigió a donde su alma había estado encerrada...ahora solo era un mal recuerdo de los tiempos de guerra...esperaban que pasara un millón de años antes de tener que combatir de nuevo...lo penso mejor y se dio cuenta de la ironía de la vida...tuvo que dejar al amor de su vida por que el tenia que partir a la guerra cuando la conoció...y ahora que después de tantos años la encontraba era ella la que partía lejos por luchar en otra guerra...maldijo la estupidez de hombres y dioses para solucionarlo todo con luchas inservibles...se sentó en las escalinatas del patio principal y .admiro el hermoso jardín que "ella" le había creado...solo para el...con tanto cariño y tristeza a la vez...lo miro de nuevo ...este se secaba lentamente...al igual que su esperanza de volver a tenerla en sus brazos ...

- ya son dos días desde que ellas se fueron ...- Saori charlaba con su pegaso sentados en un mesita en el balcón de la habitación...tomando algo de te ...y el gatito negro de Jizel dormía en el pie de Seiya muy cómodamente según parecía...

- Saori ...esta guerra puede durar siglos...no creo que las volvamos a ver...- Saori bajo la mirada pensativa

- si solo hubiese una manera de ayudar...- Seiya le sonrío a su diosa y tomo su mano...

- las ayudaste mucho...- Saori miro a Seiya a los ojos y le dio una sonrisa...aquella noche que se sintió frustrada por ver partir a Sara sin poder hace nada...sus cálidos brazos fueron los únicos que la mantuvieron fuerte...esa noche durmió en paz solo por tenerlo a su lado...

- espero que si vuelavan Seiya...- le hablo con calma...- por sus sacerdotisas...por mis caballeros...- Seiya dio una risa queda...si, los dorados parecían unos chiquillos despechados ahora que se habían ido...y aunque en cierta forma era cómico ...también era desolador verlos tan deprimidos...

Unos pasos se oyeron por el corredor seguidos por tres toques leves en la puerta...

- adelante...- hablo Saori...y sonrío al ver a su fiel cobra entrar ...la amazona le hizo una reverencia a su diosa...

- Shaina dime en que puedo ayudarte...- le pregunto la diosa...

- Atena quisiera robarte a Seiya por unos segundos...-

Saori la miro algo desconcertada...y después miro a Seiya que estaba igual...el chico miro a la cobra y se levanto despacio...

- Adelante...- contesto la diosa...el muchacho le regalo una sonrisa Saori y salió con la cobra...Saori solo dio un suspiro, por fin se había decidido a arreglar las cosas...ahora le tocaba decidir a Seiya...cerro los ojos ...por ahora los temas amorosos eran lo que menos le importaban...seguía pensando en alguna forma de ir a ayudar a Jesai...se decidió por reunir a sus dorados y hablar del asunto con ellos...

Afuera Shaina había llevado al pegaso a los jardines para hablar con el...se paro en seco un momento y solo lo miro sin decir palabra...el pobre moreno mas que desconcertado no atinaba a la razón de las acciones de la cobra...

- Shaina...¿que sucede?..-

La cobra dio un ligero suspiro y se quito la mascara...Seiya se puso un poco nervioso ante el acto de la cobra...si alguien los veía los mataba a los dos,...miro mejor a la cobra y se dio cuenta que la mirada de la amazona estaba llena de melancolía...esto le hizo sentirse mal...era tonto pero no tanto, sabia cual era la razon y lo que vendría ahora...

- sabes porque estoy aquí Seiya...-

- no peleare contigo de nuevo Shaina-

- no te he perdido que hagas eso...solo quiero que le des fin a este embrollo y contestes de una vez...

¿que conteste?...- Shaina dio un suspiro y cerro los ojos...

¿en verdad estas enamorado de Atena?...-

- sabes que si...- Shaina bajo la mirada y se puso la mascara para evitar que el viera las lagrimas que empezaban a acumularse en sus ojos ...Seiya se sintió una basura y se acerco a ella regalándole un abrazo...

- perdóname Shaina pero yo...-

- no debes disculparte por sentir eso idiota...solo - hablaba con voz quebrada...- solo dime por que nunca pudiste corresponderme...-

- no lo se...me hubiera gustado enamorarme de ti Shaina y evitar este sufrimiento a los tres...- Shaina miro al caballero a los ojos...- yo nunca podré amarla como una mujer...solo como a mi diosa Shaina...- la cobra entendió un poco mas a Seiya...y se sintió culpable por envidiar a su propia diosa...

- lo lamento...- se soltó se los brazos del pegaso...- me iré con Ikki por un tiempo...por el bien de los tres...-

¿Shaina te vas solo por el dolor que te causo?...no lo hagas si es así me esforzare y te corresponderé pero no es necesario que...- pegaso hablaba con rapidez...eso si lo hizo sentir peor...en cambio la cobra al oír sus palabras sintió un enorme coraje que hizo estrellarle un puño en la cara del pegaso...

- no seas estúpido...forzarte a amarme seria demasiado egoísta...no quiero que me ames por compasión...solo quiero que seas feliz ...y al lado de ella lo eres...- Pegaso ya no supo que contestar...

- Shaina...perdóname...por causarte tanto dolor...por siempre hacer tantos sacrificios por mi...por no pagarte con nada...- la cobra sonrío debajo de su mascara y sabiendo que era el ultimo adiós se la quito de nuevo...Seiya se sintió mejor al ver una sonría verdadera...empañada por las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos...

- no debes pagarme nada...lo nuestro jamas hubiera funcionado Seiya... pero te agradezco tu intención...créeme esto será lo mejor para los dos...cuando nos volvamos a ver nos abrazaremos y nos hablaremos como grandes amigos...como debe de ser...- se acerco a Seiya un poco y lo abrazo...- solo te pediré un ultimo favor...regálame un solo beso...el único y el ultimo...sellemos este día con esta promesa...- Seiya le sonrío ala cobra...ya había tomado una decisión y el no podía hacer nada,...así que bajo su cabeza y unió sus labios...le regalo a la cobra el primer y el mas cálido de sus besos...cuando se termino el aire ambos se separaron...fue un silencioso adiós...Shaina le dejo una carta dirigida a Saori y le amenazo con no leerla...y así partió, cuando estaba apunto de darse la vuelta y volver con su diosa creyó ver a Ikki esperando a Shaina...se acerco un poco mas y efectivamente era el...miro como abrazaba con ternura a Shaina y ambos partían ...no pudo evitar sonreír...así que ambos habían decidido dejar el pasado atrás y crearse un nuevo futuro...

- hazla feliz Ikki...- fueron las ultimas palabras del pegaso y aunque lo dijo en voz baja ... río al ver que su amigo levantaba la mano despidiéndose ...

- hasta aquí puedo traerte...te cuidado, si ella te encuentra no dudara en matarte...-

- por que me han liberado...-

Kunae dejo a Jizel en algún lugar en lo mas profundo de los bosques de tierra...la pobre mujer tenia las mano magulladas, sus vestimentas estaban manchadas en sangre suciedad y desgarrdas...

- fue orden de nuestro señor...busca a tus hermanas y no te metas en la batalla por que no habría misericordia esta vez...- Jizel miro a la mujer por un momento y esta empezó a alejarse lentamente...la guardiana se levanto con cuidado apoyándose de un árbol...

- gracias...Kunae...- la nombrada se volvió un poco y la miro sin rastros de odio en sus ojos ...

- tal vez deberías regresar con el Jizel...en esta guerra no sirves para nada...- Jizel la miro desconcertada...

- cuídate guardiana...-

Kunae desapareció en las sombras del bosque...suspiro un segundo...le encantaría volver con el ...

- Shion...-

Miro la luna ...aun no era momento de volver a verse...había mucho que pelear ...sus hermanas estaban de vuelta ya lo sabia...debía seguir por mas que le doliera el cuerpo...por mas que deseara verlo...debía proteger a la poca gente que quedaba...y ahora solo había un lugar al cual ir...a Babel...

Continuara...

Ahora si no tengo mucho que decir...solo que se va a poner mejor maujajajajajaja les tengo un sorpresita para el prox capitulo...jeje

Muchas gracias a todas y siganme dejando muchos mucho muchos reviews ¿ sales? Bueno un beso y un abrazo a todos y nos leemos en el prox capitulo...

Matta Ne


	18. Capitulo 18 no supe como ponerle

**Autora: Yuki-Ona**

**Capitulo 18:**

**¿Eran recuerdos...?...¿o eran sueños?...Tezatihu miraba su reflejo en un estanque...¿por que era todo tan borroso?...¿por qué tenia catorce años otra vez?...levanto la mirada ...era su templo...igual que antes de empezar la guerra...pero...¿por qué?...¿todo había sido un sueño?...¿había soñado a Camus?...no, no podía ser un sueño...¿¡por que esto le era tan familiar ?...escucho pasos a sus espaldas ...viro lentamente la cabeza...era el...aquel muchacho que la había cuidado desde el día en que fue llevada al templo...recordó sus ojos lilas que siempre la miraban con ternura...Kael ...no sabia por que se sentía tan segura cuando el estaba con ella...sus mirada era tan familiar...**

**De un momento a otro el paisaje cambio...eran sus recuerdos ahora estaba segura...el templo estaba siendo atacado y aquel muchacho la jalaba de una mano para sacarla del templo...la subió a un caballo y le dijo que no mirase atrás...**

**- Kael ven conmigo...-**

**- cuídate mucho ...mi pequeña hermana...-**

**Abrió los ojos perturbada por las imágenes de el pasado...había olvidado aquel día en su subconsciente...y ahora por que lo volvía a recodar...¿su hermana?...intento levantarse pero sintió ese atroz dolor en su hombro...¿donde estaba?...miro a su alrededor...era el templo de acuario o eso parecía...¿qué hacia aquí?...¿qué le había pasado?...¿dónde estaba Natasha?...trato de sentir a su guardiana en el santuario...ella no estaba...¡no estaba!...se levanto lentamente como pudo ...no había rastros de Camus...aprovechando esto decidió que debía ir con Atena...ella le diría lo que pasaba...se bajo de la cama tomo su hombro con fuerza, el dolor era insoportable...camino con cuidado y lentitud, a cada paso el dolor era muy fuerte... estaba punto de llegar a la puerta cuando esta se abrió...y el entro por ella ...**

**- Camus...-**

**¿que haces de pie?...- la sorpresa del caballero no se hizo esperar de ver a la mujer que hasta hace unas horas cuando la dejo dormía ...ahora en pie y lista para ir sabe Dios donde... **

**- mas bien ¿que hago yo aquí.?...- le contesto esta...¿y donde esta Natasha?...y para empezar...¿qué me paso?...-**

**Camus suspiro quedo...¿cómo le diría esto?...viéndola que hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenrce en pie se acerco a ella y la levanto en brazos...**

**- Oye! ...no, no es necesario ...¡¡¡Camus bájame!...-la chica intento renegar y hasta oponercerle...y ni con un par de golpes consiguió que el la soltara...estaba tan roja que le haria competencia fácilmente al cabello de Larisha...y ni que decir que Camus ignoro olímpicamente sus reclamos y la llevo de nuevo a la cama...era mejor darle la noticia cuando estuviera sentada...así que hizo eso mismo dejándola en la cama se sentó a su lado dio un suspiro y...**

**¿no lo recuerdas?...- le pregunto...ella lo miro desconcertada...recordaba andar bagando por el bosque distraída y empapada en llanto...y por el precisamente...y luego...¿y luego?...hizo un esfuerzo en recordar lo que había pasado...había un presencia...una sombra y después algo brillo a sus espaldas...**

**- solo recuerdo haber sentido un dolor enorme en mi hombro...fue muy rápido...-**

**Camus que hasta ahora solo la miraba al rostro hablo...**

**- alguien las ataco...-**

**¿las?...-**

**- la otra sacerdotisa esta en tus misma condiciones...- el rostro de Tez se lleno de pánico ...¡las atacaron!...su mente ahora si era un embrollo...en todo caso ...¿qué hacia con Camus y por que no era Natasha quien cuidaba de ella?...**

**¿dónde esta Natasha?...-**

**Ese era justamente al punto donde Camus no quería llegar...seria mejor que le dijera todo de una vez...**

**- Tez...quiero que me escuches con atención...- tomo el rostro de la muchacha para que lo mirase a los ojos...- ellas se han ido...la guerra ya comenzó...- los ojos de ella se abrieron totalmente...el color se le bajo por completo ...y miraba a Camus como esperando que el le dijese que solo bromeaba...pero no era broma y lo sabia...su mirada se perdió en algún punto al tratar de asimilar lo que escuchaba...Camus acerco mas sus rostros para traerla a la realidad...- dijo que en estas condiciones te matarían fácilmente...te dejo en libertad...fue su ultimo acto antes de irse con las demás guardianas...- lo miraba los ojos sin creerle por completo...¿en libertad?...ella no la dejaría en libertad...se soltó con brusquedad del agarre y se levanto casi de un salto...**

**- no...¿por qué habría de dejarme contigo?...ella nunca haria eso...-**

**- lo hizo...y estas aquí y seré yo quien me haga cargo de ti...-**

**- por que estoy a cargo del culpable de mi condición...- esas palabras habían sido crueles y lo sabia...se lamento por haberlas dicho pero ya era tarde...cuando se volvió a verlo lo encontró con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido...recargando sus codos sobre sus rodillas...se acerco levemente para pedirle disculpas...aun con todo lo que el le había hecho pasar...ella también tenia la culpa...¡que había hecho!...**

**- Camus perdóname yo...- cuando dio un paso mas, el de un rápido movimiento la tiro a la cama...Tezatihu no entendió por completo como fue que de un momento de estar parada ahora estaba acostada y con el encima de ella...**

**- puedes llorar y culparme todo lo que quieras...pero estas muy equivocada si piensas que te dejare cruzar esa puerta para que vayas directo a tu muerte...- y aunque esas palabras podían parecer una amenaza...Camus lo dijo de una forma muy calmada y en tono muy quedo...la tenia aprisionada entres sus brazos y el agarre era gentil...Tezatihu olvido su miedo, su angustia y su desesperación por encontrar a su guardiana ...solo al mirarlo a los ojos...solo al sentir el cálido tacto de sus cuerpos...pero predio toda noción de tiempo cuando movió sus labios y pronuncio las palabras prohibidas...**

**- te amo...cumple tu promesa... quédate a mi lado...- que dolor tan grande le causaron sus palabras...y lo peor ...ella le correspondía...**

**¿como sabes que es amor y no deseo lo que me confiesas?...que pasara si me quedo ahora a tu lado...¿que pasara cuando te des cuenta que no era amor y yo ya me haya entregado a ti.?...y decidas hacerme a un lado...para ese momento mi corazón será totalmente tuyo...y de mi no será nada...-**

**Por entendía la razón por la cual lo rechazaba...era miedo...miedo a que el la traicionara...a que se olvidara de ella...a que le dejara...¿era deseo?...no, si solo fuera deseo que le hubiera importado dejarla ir...que le hubiera importado que ella muriese...y sin embargo el pensamiento de que ella se fuera lo volvía loco...**

**- por que habría de deshacerme de un diamante...por que me desharía de lo único que me complementa...si es deseo...este deseo jamas se acabara...te deseare siempre con las misma intensidad...si es amor ...tratare de hacerte feliz por lo que te reste de vida...y evitar que sufras mas por mi causa...-**

**Hubo solo silencio después de aquellas palabras...cuantas veces había oído prometer amor y felicidad eterna y ver que solo eran mentiras...¿por qué habría de creer en sus palabras?...la vida no era una fantasía ...pero...al mirar sus ojos sintió la necesidad de creerle ...y aun cuando su vida no fuera felicidad completa y miel sobre hojuelas...¿qué mas quería si tenia a este hombre a su lado?... que mas necesitaba si el mismo se lo había confesado con el corazón...la amaba**

**Camus se sintió muy aliviado cuando ella lo abrazo con fuerza...ni el mismo sabia de donde saco esas palabras...después de todo el era el frío ¿no?...Tezatihu empujo el cuerpo del caballero hasta quedar sentados de nuevo...le miro a los ojos y le regalo una de sus pocas sonrisas...**

**- que cursi...- le dijo, y Camus solo río...¿es necesario que te diga un "te amo" también?...- le pregunto entre risas...**

**- mejor demuéstramelo...- le contesto entre serio y jugando...- me debes un beso...- y sin pedir permiso le robo el primero...Tezatihu no sabias si darle una cachetada o comérselo a besos ...decidió solo intensificar este...el primero de muchos...**

**Kanon llevo a Saga a lo que seria su nuevo hogar...una casa mediana cerca de la costa...estaba muy cerca del santuario...era lo unico bueno...**

**- Y...¿que te parece?...- pregunto el menor a su despistado hermano...**

**- pues...es algo grande para ti solo...- **

**- bueno fui el general de Poseidon recuerdas...a el le gusta vivir y que los suyos vivan con lujos...-**

**- te sentiras solo en esta enorme casa...-**

**-no con sorrento viniendoa fastidiar...-**

**Saga le sonrio a su hemano mientras inspeccionaba mas la casa...algunas habitaciones ya estaban amuebladas...la casa en si era sencilla...no era muy grande pero tampoco era chica...pintada de blanco como solian hacerlo los griegos...Kanon tambien miraba partes de la casa...si se sentiria solo aquí...pero no queria asu sobreprotector gemelo encima de el ...camino hasta llegar a lo que seria el patio trasero...y miro el mar que se veia desde ahí...se quedo mirando por un largo momento el ir y venir de las olas...cerro los ojos y tuvo una extraña vision...de pronto el dia era de tarde y en su misma posicion...donde antes no habia nada en ese patio ahora estaba lleno de tendederos...la sabanas blancas y la ropa se mesian levemente por el aire y la luz se traspasaba a travez de las telas...y una sombra se reflejaba por detras de una de las tantas sabanas...un pequeña y delgada figura que movia al tenderlos...Kanon se acerco para recorrer la saban y poder ver a la persona...estiro su mano y recorrio lentamente la manta...era ella...su piel palida...sus cabellos blancos coloreados por los rayos de la tarde...sus profundos ojos azules...su aroma...le sonrio...quizo tocar su piel y estiro la mano para acariciar su mejilla...ella no dejaba de sonreirle, se veia tan hermosa y el desaba tanto besarla y...**

**¡¡¡KANON- sintio un tremendo sope que lo hizo abrir los ojos...era de mañana...no habia tendedero...y definitivamente ella no estaba...volvio la vista para ver a su hermano que estaba tras de el con los ojos cerrados el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados...sin olvidarse de esa vena que saltaba en su frente...**

**¡te estoy hablando tan siquiera responde!...- el gemelo se sobo la nuca y le sonrio algo despistado...**

**- perdon...¿ que me decias?...- Saga puso los ojos en blanco y dandose la vuelta le contesto...**

**- que es tarde ...vamonos...-**

**Kanon sonrio...que impaciente era su hermano...miro con acongojo al patio de nuevo...¿habia sido un sueño?...¿o su imaginacion?...o tal vez ...¿una vision del fututo?...**

**- tal vez no viva tan solo ...o tal vez me estoy volviendo loco - se dijo asimismo...se dio la vuelta y alcanzo a su hermano que le estaba gritando desde la entrada...**

**Seguia pensando en la guerra...¿estarian bien?...tambien penso en Joyce y se pregunto por sus heridas ...ella ya estaba despierta podia sentir su aura moverse ...y aun queria hablar con Atena...pero si el portal se habia cerrado por completo no habia forma en que ellas pudiesen abrirlo estando tan debiles...se mordio una uña...¡esto era tan deseperante !...si solo hubiera una forma ...si solo...¡Calipso!...si ese gato condenado seguia aquí era posible que si huebiera una forma ...solo tenia que rezar por que trajera puesto su malito collar...**

**Camus salio de la ducha ...solo con una toalla amarrada ala cintura y algunas pequeñas gotas sobre su blanca piel...la miro, estaba sentada en el marco de la ventana...miraba el arbol en flor que se mesia afuera...**

**- Tez...deja de pensar en eso...- le dijo con calma secandose el cabello...la chica al oir su voz volteo automaticamente para mirarlo ...lo siguiente que paso fue que todo el color se le volvio a subir...Camus no pudo evitar sonreir cuando la vio...y ella en su estupefaciion se quedo ... ahí... inmobil ...mirandolo ...cuando por fin reacciono, se levanto y camino hacia a el...hasta quedar cara a cara...**

**- en verdad te gusta llevar poca ropa encima ...¿acaso no te da vergüenza mostrate ante mi siempre con el torso desnudo?...- la sonrisa del caballero de Acuario solo se alargo mas...**

**- la verdad...no...-**

**Tezatihu le sonrio levemente...bajo la mirada por un momento y su rostro se trono serio de nuevo...levanto sus manos y las poso sobre la cintura de Camus...su piel aun estaba humeda...**

**- mi corazon esta dividido en dos ...- reargo su frente en el pecho del santo mientrras hablaba...- una parte quiere irse para...preservar el pasado intacto y encontrar muchas respuestas...- su cabeza que en todo momento habia estado baja se levanto para miralo con toda su confucion a los ojos...- pero la otra mitad...desea permanecer a tu lado ...y resguardarse en tus brazos...y por primera vez ser normal...- el que escuchaba con atencion las palabras de ella la rodeo en sus brazos ...- Camus...¿he traicionado a mi gente?...¿por no traicionar a mi corazon?...- el homnbe respondio con un simple gensto al acariciar su megilla ...**

**-no ...traicionar al corazon por los demas termina destrozandolo...te lo digo yo...que soy un traidor...- Tezatihu dio un suspiro mientra sus labios se curvaban en otra sonrisa...entonces solo habia una forma...**

**- entonces obligame a quedarme a tu lado y atame a tu vida...- le dijo mientras su manos se aferraban al nudo de la toalla...- aunque Natasha me haya dejado libre...mi juramento de servirle a mi pueblo me une de por vida a ellos pero...si rompo mis votos celives ... sere solo una mujer...- al terminar de decir esto deshizo el nudo y dejo que la toalla resvalase de sus manos...Camus abrio los ojos en grande por las palabras de su mujer...le pedia que le hiciera el amor...miro como ella escudriñaba con la vista su cuerpo...parecia facina con con la belleza de este ...**

**- eres hermoso...todo tu cuerpo es hermoso...- fue cuando Camus la aferro a sus brazos y la acorralo en la pared...mirandola con sus ojos fieros, con deseo y con amor...si eso es lo que ella queria entonces asi lo haria...**

**- jamas viste el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo ¿verdad?...- y ella nego con la cabeza...el le sonrio para darle tranquilidad ...elevo su mano hasta los amarres frontales del vestido y desato uno por uno con desesperante lentitud...poco a poco fue descubriendo cada parte de la piel de Tezatihu y cuando decidio acabar con la vergüenza de la mujer solo deslizo las finas tiras por los hobros de ella para que el vestido callese por efecto de la gravedad...por ahora no tenia prisa se tomaria su tiempo...y apretando mas su cuerpo con el de ella en la pared...decidio empezar...**

**- es la primera vez lo se...- y sabiendo esa verdad Tezatihu permanecia calamada, disfrutando de pasear sus manos atravez del pecho de Camus...dezlisarlas por sus hombros ...recorres con la punta se sus dedos y arañar ligeramente la espalda de su amante por toda su longitud...- lo sera para ambos...pero prometo no lastimarte...- le hablo con voz ronca al oido al sentir las manos de ella explorarlo...no pudo evitar sonrieir cuando ella acaricio sus nalgas...y sabiendo que ella se estaba llevando los creditos decidio tomar parte de su juego...y asi inico con la guerra de caricias...bajo mas el vestido que ahora con trabajos colgaba de las caderas de ella y acaricio su suave y fria piel cuasando cargas electricas que recorrian el cuepro de ambos con cada nuevo roce y con cada nuevo espacio que sus manosdescubrian...se besaron con pasion creciente ...el dejo que respirase y presto atencion a su niveo cuello...lo beso chupo y lamio...aspiro de el su embriagante aroma... dejo qe ella tambien besase su pecho y recorriese con sus labios sus hombros y su cuello...el respirar caliente de amos sobre la sencibne piel era simplemente explosivo ...con el peligro que las calidas caricias puedieran quemar sus cuepros...ninguno de los dos habia sentido algo igual...la devocion del ser amadoa el entregarse al otro...solo por complacerle...solo por pasion...solo por amor...**

**Camus levanto a su amante y ella entendiendo sus intencions de un jalon se deciso de sus ventido y ayudandose de un salto enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Camus...podia sentir su dura exitacion creciente...y no ayudaba que el masajease sus pechos con delicadesa mientras besaba sus hombros...pronto perderia todo conocimiento de si misma y se permitiria perderse en los mares del calor y en la sobriedad del deseo...y no se arrepenia...**

**La escucho susurrra su nombre ...emitir leves gemidos que le contageaba gemir a el tambien...pronto perderia el control lento de sus actos, pues su cuerpo le pedia avanzar con mas rapides y desenfreno...pero con la poca claridad que le quedaba se daba cuenta de lo delicado y pequeño del cuerpo femenino ...obligandose a controlar cada uno de sus movimientos y reprimir aquellas ganas de gritar cuando ella tomo su mienbro entre sus manos y le masturbo...los jadeos aumentaban cada vez mas al igual que el volumen de su gemidos ...ninguno de los dos eran escandalosos y decidieron mantener su limpia reputacion...no darian un recital altodo el santuario...e incubriendo precisamente esto el capturo los labios de ella entre los suyos ...exploro su boca y se embirago el mas dulce vino que de esta provenia...separandose solo por poco instantes para recobrar el aliento ; ella aprovechaba esos lapos para morder con gentilesa su labio inferrior...y volver a unir sus labios...fue en ese momento cuando toda la atencion de ella se centraba en aquel dulce beso que decidio penetrarla...se ayudo por sus fuertes brazos y seprandose a centimetros de ella tomo sus caderas y poniendolas en posicion empezo con su lenta incavcion al cuerpo ageno...Tezatihu dio un respingo y se separo del beso con rapidez...mas de ella no vino grito alguno ...solo levanto las cabeza y un leve fruncimiento de sus cejas fue lo unico que dio a notar el dolor que sentia...la respiracion de ambos fue aumentando a la vez que la intencidad de las embestida tambien...Tezatihu encajaba con debilidad las uñas en la espalda de Camus a la vez de que todo su cuerpo temblaba entre los brazos de este...sus cuerpos empapados en sudor se movian al compas de un baile lleno de extasis ...Tezatihu dio un fuerte espasmo acompañado de un leve grito cuando un orgasmo invadio su cuerpo...le siguio otro mas y un ultimo que la hizo caer rendiuda a los movimientos de Camus...este empezoa mover sus caderas cada vez mas rapido cuando el suyo propio se vio cerca y dando una ultima estocada profunda, el por fin tan anciado orgasmo llego ...dejandose venir dentro del cuerpo de ella... y con un pequeño espasmo de el todo termino...dejaron relajar sus cuerpos...Camus salio de su cuerpo y solto levemnte sus piernas...y se dio cuenta que ella no podia sostenerce por si misma, la cargo en brazos y la llevo a la cama...era mejor descanzar un rato y despus bañarse para recompenzar a sus cuerpos del esfuerzo...**

**La acosto y el se acosto a su lado...ella se acero a su rostro y le reclamo el beso robado con anterioridad ...**

**- Camus...abrazame...- y con aquella simple peticion que el cumplio ...ambos se fundieron en un reconfortante abrazo ...no tardaron mucho en dejarce vencer por Morfeo ...**

**Caminaba apesadumbrado atravez del corredor de su propio templo...le habia prometido a Aioros y Aioria que habacian lo posible por levantarle el animo acompañarlos un buen rato en compañía ...pero aun con sus mejores intenciones no lograrian que Shura se sintiese mejor...no con este vacio en el corzon...iba concentrado en auto dañarse una y otra vez dando vuelta al mismo asusto ...la extrañaba...**

**Levanto la vista de las blancas baldosas que revestian el suelo de su templo y miro la entrada...siguio caminando hacia esta y se maravillo con los tenues tonos purpuras, azules y anaranajados que caian junto con aquel dia...se perdio en sus colores y de un momento a otro sintio apesadumbrado el cuerpo y fue como si todo se moviese con mas lentitud ...se paro en seco. ...no comprendia que sucedia...cerro los ojos un momento y cuando los abrio estaba en algun lado menos en sus templo...en el santuario...ni en grecia al parecer...estaba en...en su tierra natal...aquellos campos eran los de su pueblo en España...reconocio el olor de sus tierra y los campos de trigo ...camino entre las espigas ...estaba muy cerca de donde lo habian entrenado a el...se pregunto que seria toda esta vision...esperaba que su mestro saliese de la nada y le saludase, sin embargo no fue a su maestro a el que vio ...un pequeño vulto negro pasio rozando entre sus piernas ...cuando dio la vuelta para ver que habia sido eso su desconcierto crecio mucho mas...era una niña...la imagen era borrosa por culpa de los rayos de sol que le pegaban directamente en la cara...pero estaba seguro que er a una pequeña niña...tenia cabellos negros y largos...y vestia un sencllo vestido azul...dio un paso sin sabe por que...fua cuando la niña volvio la cara aun corriendo y lo unico que pudo ver bien de ella eran aquellos enormes ojos grises ...eso ojos...esa mirada...eran tan familiares...quizo acercase a ella por alguna razon y siguiendo algun instino dio un paso mas y al hacerlo los rayos del sol pegaron en sus rostro con mas fuerza deslumbrandolo...cerro lo ojos y cuando los abrio ...estaba ahí...de regrso en su templo... exactamente donde se habia quedado y donde seguia parado por cierto...tallo sus ojos para volver por completo a la realidad...¿qué diablos habia sido eso?...se autoconvencio que aquellas imagens habian sido producto mas que de su pocas horas de sueño y su mala alimentacion a acusa de su tristesa...se sacudio la cabeza y siguio su camino ...pero ...dijese lo que dijese...aquellos ojos eran como los de ella...**

**Eran milliones...decenas de cientos de guerreros desfilaban por el campo de batalla...entodas la razas de los cuatro reinos se desplazaron hasta los reinos de Fuego y Aire en donde se encontraba la fortaleza flotante de Yiaza...**

**Las filas se situaron sobre el desierto de Menes donde se lucharia la ultima batalla...a varios metros de ellos las tropas de Yiaza esperaban la señar para iniciar la guerra...su ejercito estaba poblado por ladrones, corruptos, estafadores y los demonios creados por el dios...pocos en su ejerecito eran guente justa, y le seguian solo por su ambicion de poder o por su poca lucidez mental...**

**Las guardianas se hallaban al frente de sus respectivos ejercitos...Larisha montaba sobre un extraño animal mas parecido a un dragon que a un caballo...su peto estaba abierto totalemnte hasta su ombligo dejando un gran escote y su piel morena al descubierto...su faldilla se abria a la mitad tambien...y sus brazos estaban revestidos por unos brazaletes de oro y con su espada en mano...no le decia nada a sus guerreros su sola precencia al frente de ellos era suficiente motivacion para saber que ganarian al tener a la guardiana mas fuerte de su lado...**

**Natasha montaba en un caballo negro alrededor de sus tropas dirigiendoles palabras de aliento y de valor...tambien llebaba el peto de cuero que se pegaba al cuerpo... su escote era muy pronunciado y dejaba muy buena vista alos soldados, su falda se abria de los costados dejando sus piernas al descubierto...tambien llevaba brazaletes de de plata ataviada de joyas y tambien llevaba su espada enfundada en sus cintura...**

**Catia montaba sobre un caballo blanco y vestia al igual que sus hermans ...con un peto de escote moderado y su faldillla solo estaba abierta de la pierna izquierda...sus brazaletes eran tambien de plata y su espada tembien estaba enfundad en su cintura...le regalaba a sus hombre y mujeres sus tiernas sonrisas y sus promesas de que todo estaria bien y que ellos vencerian...**

**Y aunque tener a sus regetes en la batalla era una gran motivacion, en esta guerra la victoria eligiria solo a un bando ...y no estaban a favor de ninguno...aquel que luchase hasta su propia muerte obtendria su bendicion...las tropas se prepararon y golpeando sus escudos y gritandoanunciaron el comienzo ...un ultimo silencio se dio antes que los generales de los ejercitos alzaran sus espadas y la vsoces se fundieran en un solo grito de guerra que se exparcio y resono por toda la aAtlantida...con esto se lanzaron a la lucha ...**

**En Babel Jesai pudo esscuhcar el grito de su gente...y a pesar que este estaba lleno de esperanza y valor...a ella le parecio las mas cruda exclamacion de dolor y sufrmiento...y con el corazon hecho un nudo cerro los ojos y se acerco hasta su baculo...**

**-Atena perdoname... - estiro su mano y lo tomo fimemente...lo miro con ojos penetrantes por un segunto y dando un ultimo suspiro se decidio...jalo del el y lo saco de su base de cristal ...**

**- es hora... que nuestro imperio vuelva a vivir...o que se extinga en esta guerra...-**

**Los cielos en el mundo se tronaron oscuros...y el Atlantico se revolvio con violencia ...y de entre las oscuras aguas oceanicas el enorme continente reclamo de nuevo su lugar sobre la superficie ...estaba rodeado por remolinos y tornados y aquella barrera aun le cubria por completo...era imposible ver su grandesa desde las costas de los demas continentes ...pero su renacer se sintio por todo el mundo pues humanos y dioses sintieron vibrar la tierra ...**

**Continuara...**

**Ush no me quedo como queria peroio ando muy seca en inspiracion...perdonenme las faltotas fatales de ortografia...a mi la verada no me gusto mucho como quedo al final pero no se me ocurrio una forma mejor de iniiar la guerra (soy mala pa inventar peleas)...**

**Espero que les haya gustado el lemon ...si vieran que trabajo me costo escribirlo ...es lo mas raro que haya hecho en m mi vida ... y al parecer no les guto la bromita pues casi no me escribieron estos dos ultimos capitulos (ya no lo vuelvo a hacer de veras)...si no les gusta como va la trama escribanme y digamne en que me fallo pues como la autora a veces no veo objetivamente las cosas...recuerden que aparte que escribir pa mi...tambien escribo pa ustedes...¿okas?...y ya resumiendole espero que disfruten este capitulo...y para que vean que soy iuena les doy un adelanto...¡en el prox capitulo sera el inico de la ultima batalla!... tratare de no alargarlo mucho para que no se haga enfadoso y ya con muchos agradecimientos a los que leen mi fic y me siguen apoyando me despido...**

**P.D. poiblemente pa el proximo si me tarde tantito mas por que deberas estoy seca en inspiracion...**

**Muchas gracias muchacha/os y muchos besos y abrazos hasta la proxima...**

**Matta Ne nn**


	19. La ayuda

Autora: Yuki-Ona .

Capitulo 19:

-¿te sientes mejor?...-

La chica solo dio un suave movimiento con la cabeza para afirmar...Jizel le sonrió ...había encontrado a una joven elfa herida en los bosques ...y aunque ella tampoco se encontraba en las mejores condiciones...le era mas fácil sanar que a los mortales...

- no me tengas miedo...- le dijo al ver a la chica algo tímida por la presencia de la guardiana...la chica solo le dio un sonrojo con una sonrisa tímida...oyeron a lo lejos el estruendo de la batalla y el arder de algún pueblo lejano...

- mi señora el cielo...- le dijo la niña ...Jizel levanto la cabeza para observar como los cielos se iban abriendo...era la superficie...eso quería decir que Jesai partiría muy pronto al encuentro de Yiaza...miro a la chica y le ofreció su mano...

- es hora que nos vayamos ...no te separes de mi ¿entendido?...- la chiquilla solo afirmo con la cabeza ...y siguió de cerca ala guardiana...

Beso sus labios...no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo dormir...era tan tierno...había despertado desorientada y adolorida ...y el estaba ahí...mirándola ...la había cuidado durante toda su inconsciencia...sus ojos brillaban de una forma suplicante ...y se llenaron de luz cuando ella lo recibió en sus brazos ...no hablaron nada en toda la noche...solo fue un dulce consuelo a la preocupación y al dolor olvidado...y enredados en los brazos del otro se repartieron caricias y jugaron con sus labios ...intercambiando el cariño con el idioma del tacto...y fue cuando el viento trajo entre sus suaves ráfagas la calidez de la madrugada que el susurró en su oído un "te amo" ...y a pesar que ya estaba consciente de lo que pasaba en la realidad de la que el la había privado ...no quiso abandonar este sueño...¿por que ?...si era tan hermoso ...Catia se había ido...el se lo dijo... ...no sabia si sentirce abandonada a o agradecida...siendo sincera le temía a la muerte...y detestaba esta guerra...y desde que había conocido a Milo odiaba ser una sacerdotisa...y mas que nada quería permanecer con el...pero su conciencia jamas le perdonaría traicionar a aquella que la había cuidado siempre...ahora esta mas confundida que antes...miro una vez mas a Milo...cuando lo veía todo estaba claro y su corazón le gritaba..."¡sabes que lo amas...quédate con el...!" ...para que después su conciencia le reprochara...que ella nunca a merecido ser feliz...beso otra vez sus labios ...por ahora solo iría en busca de Tezatihu que la llamaba ...acaricio su mejilla mientras recitaba unas cortas palabras en un idioma distinto...

- duerme...mi amor...- bajo de la cama y salió en busca de la otra chica...ella siempre sabia darle buenos consejos...siempre acudía a ella cuando su mente estaba en zona de guerra como ahora...por un instante vinieron a su mente las imágenes de su niñez...y se dio cuenta que Tezatihu siempre había estado ahí cuando la necesitaba...¡cielos como le dolía el hombro!...como no se había dado cuenta antes ... paso en silencio por Sagitario ...al parecer había reunión así que trato de pasar desapercibida...cuando llego a Acuario...Tez ya la esperaba sentada en los escalones...

- el portal se cerro no hay forma de que logremos ir...- le dijo simplemente a una pensativa Tez...

- si Calipso sigue aquí tal vez hay una forma...pero...-

- tendremos que dar mucha de nuestra energía...y estamos muy débiles...- Tezatihu la miro y le dio una sonrisa fraternal mientras tomaba su mano invitándola a tomar asiento a su lado...- estaba pensando en otra cosa...- le dijo mientras miraba a Star Hill...- por ahora dime la verdad...¿quieres ir?...Joyce bajo la cabeza...

- yo...no se...- Tez levanto su cabeza para que la mirase a los ojos...

- la verdad ...-

- no...si voy moriré al estar lejos de el...-

Tezatihu le sonrío ...y abrazo a la mas pequeña...y susurro el pecado que había cometido hace unas horas con Camus...Joyce casi se va de espaldas y la miro muy confundida ...

- ¿por que?...-

- por que ya no quiero pertenecerle a nadie mas que no se a Camus...perdóname...-

- que debo de perdonar...si no te estoy juzgando...-

Tez se sintió conmovida por aquellas palabras y abrazo a su amiga...

- entonces dejemos que vayan los que en verdad pueden ayudar...- cuando se separo miro a los ojos de la castaña y esta le afirmo con la cabeza...ambas se levantaron y caminaron al recinto te Atena para hablar con ella...

- que le hiciste a Camus...- le pregunto curiosa la castaña al no verlo...

- solo lo deje dormido...- Joyce le sonrío ...su conciencia entonces dejo de gritarle que era una traidora...había comprendido a su corazón...

Lo esperaba sentada justamente en la tumba de Ikaly...los aldeanos le ofrecieron una sacerdotisa nueva...una chiquita de ocho años...por alguna razón le recordó a Kiki...-...ella se negó...no soportaría el dolor de ver morir a otra hija...por que eso eran todas y cada una de sus sacerdotisas...sus hijas que desde el día de su nacimiento estaban bajo su cuidado y ella estuvo presente durante las vidas de todas ellas...y a todas ella las vio morir...dejaría a su pequeña Ikaly como el dulce recuerdo que la alegre niña representaba...ella seria la ultima...había aprendido de sus sacerdotisas lo doloroso que era para ellas imponerles una vida sin que pudieran elegir...ser prisionera de un régimen...de una misión...

Escucho pasos acercarse y levanto la vista...y efectivamente era el...era igual que cuando estaba vivo...si solo no hubiera muerto las cosa hubieran sido muy diferentes...

- fue una chiquilla muy valiente...y lucho hasta el ultimo aliento...era digna servidora tuya...-

Larisha no pudo evitar sentir asco al escuchar sus palabras. Se levanto para encararlo...

- tu la mataste...-

- nunca sentí una sensación tan placentera como cuando vi mi espada atravesar su corazón y oírla gemir de dolor...aunque no derramo ni una sola lagrima en su agonía... digno de respeto a pesar de su corta edad...- ese era el limite...Larisha le soltó un puñetazo que hizo que Sael retrocediera unos pasos...Sael solo soltó una carcajada...prendiendo mas la furia en el corazón de Larisha...definitivamente este idiota no era el idiota del que se enamoro...

- ya cierra la boca y terminemos con esto...- le dijo ya harta...Sael desenfundo su espada al ver que ella ya tenia la suya en mano...lista para cercenarlo...si, eso era lo que ella deseaba...matarlo de nuevo...para reunirse con ese perro faldero de Atena...jamas le permitiría amar a otro hombre que no fuese el...

- cual es tu prisa Larisha ...acaso estas ansiosa por ver a ese maricon de cabello largo...- Larisha lo miro feo y después dio una sonrisa cínica...

- son tus estúpidos celos lo que te hacen decir eso Sael...sabes muy bien del poder de ese hombres ...deberías tenerle mas respeto...- Esta vez quien la miro feo fue el...

- en todo caso no será el, el que se enfrente conmigo Larisha...-

- si, la verdad eres afortunado de que sea yo tu oponente...-

- no es fortuna mi querida...es destino...-

Fue el fin de la discusión ...Larisha toco con la punta de su espada el suelo encendiendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor...el fuego los rodeaba por completo...

- estoy muerto Larisha ...tu fuego no me hace nada...- le reto Sael...

- no es para asustarte idiota...es para evitar que escapes...- Sael sonrío con cinismo ...ese fue el ultimo comentario ...y ambos se lanzaron uno contra el otro...y el retumbar de las espadas chocando era colosal...curiosamente sus movimientos ...eran iguales...se defendían de la misma forma y lanzaban la espada con la misma fuerza...sin duda ninguno de los dos lograba herirse mas allá de rasguños que se causaban al cortar el aire...con cada golpe las llamas se dispersaba...era obvio que ninguno de los dos cedería...no hasta conseguir lo que querían...uno venganza...y la otra la redención...

Natasha...caminaba a través de aquellas ruinas de los templos...hubiese preferido pelear en su propio reino...por ello hizo nevar y congelo el lugar vistiéndolo completamente de blanco...podía ver la fortaleza del dios de la oscuridad desde aquí...el aire estaba saturado de olor a muerto...la podredumbre que despedía ese lugar era enorme...le costaba trabajo respirar sin duda...siguió caminando hasta llegar a lo que quedaba del altar del viejo templo...había la representación de un ángel en aquel altar...y sobre sus pies se encontraba aquella mujer esperándola...

- ¿tu eres a quien debo enfrentarme?...- le pregunto tan fría como siempre...la mujer que miraba la cara del ángel que parecía llorar por la escarcha que caía de sus ojos bajo la vista para mirar a Natasha...bajo del la estatua y camino a pocos metros de la guardiana...

- así es ...mi nombre es Kunae...- le hizo un reverencia corta a Natasha...- será un honor pelar contra usted...señora del agua...- una extraña lanza con una punta alargada y ovalada se dio forma en sus manos...se lanzo contra Natasha a lo cual esta solo tuvo que desenfundar su arma para bloquear el ataque...estaban muy cerca la una de la otra podía mirarse directamente a la cara...los ojos de Kunae destellaron de forma casi humana...

- máteme por favor mi señora...- fue una firme pero melancólica petición la que le hizo la demonio a Natasha...esta no pudo esconder su sorpresa a las palabras de aquella mujer...tomo firmemente el mango de su espada y con un movimiento las separo de nuevo...

- la batalla decidirá quien de las dos morirá...pelea como debe ser ...no quiero una victoria regalada...- fueron la insensibles palabras que le dio a la demonio ...y esta solo dio una sonría pequeña y asintió...las palabras sobraban en esta pelea...ninguna de las dos luchaba por algo en especifico...tal vez solo ...la paz... ...no tardaron mucho en aventarse la una contra la otra...

Catia miraba a lo lejos como Babel brillaba y como los cielos estaban cada vez mas despejados...bajo la cabeza...no sabia si deseaba que su amado continente recobrara la grandeza del pasado...o simplemente ...morir... al principio la razón de su existencia era su misión como guardiana...ahora lo era un hombre sin corazón...

- das pena guardiana...que caso tiene pelear contigo estando en ese estado...- la voz de Kurare hablo de alguna parte...quiso darse la vuelta con rapidez pero ya era muy tarde...por lo menos cinco estacas pasaron muy cerca de ella...una rozo su brazo hiriendo...miro las estacas, eran de un metal negro...después desvío la mirada hacia un viejo roble...Kurare la miraba con sorna desde una de la ramas...

- será mas fácil si dejas que yo te mate Catia...seré misericordiosa contigo terminare con esto rápido...no se por que peleas si tu no fuiste hecha para la guerra como tus hermanas...-

Catia no le respondió a sus ponzoñosas acusaciones...toco su brazo haciendo que este dejase de sangrar...después tomo su espada con la manos temblorosas dándole una mirada a Kurare...esta frunció el ceñó al ver que en su mirada no había odio...ni siquiera reproche...solo estaba totalmente vacía... dio un respingo y bajo del árbol con fastidio...

- ¿entonces me harás esto tan fácil?...muy bien...

- solo cállate y pelea ...tus palabras de nada importan...- Kurare mostró su peor cara de psicópata al oír las palabras de la guardiana y sin compasión lanzo mas estacas...a las que Catia solo desviaba y esquiaba ...Kurare se desesperaba fácilmente...la maldita guardiana no hacia nada por defenderese ...ni siquiera se movía de su lugar...y a pesar de que estaba en total sumisión no lograba lastimarla...seria mas difícil de lo que penso...pero mas fácil de matar que a las otras dos...Catia no tenia intenciones de pelear dejaría que la demonio descargara su furia y se cansara rápido...después la mataría...aunque ... la idea de dejarce matar por ella era tentadora...que cobarde seria si se diese por vencida tan rápido...sin no peleaba por el hombre que no la esperaría...tan siquiera pelearía por lo que quedaba de su pueblo...

No estaba sabia si dormía o solo dormitaba...pero no recordaba la ultima vez que se había sentido tan relajado...solo se había acostado y en cuestión de segundos un tremendo sueño se había cernido sobre el...cerro los ojos y dejo de sentir todo a su alrededor...y fue en su mas profunda inconsciencia cuando un peculiar olor inundo sus sentidos ...era vino...toda la estancia olía a vino ...adoraba ese aroma...y justamente por ello se relajo mas y dejo que su olfato degustara el embriagante aroma...giro la cabeza ...y cuando lo hizo pudo distinguir otra fragancia ...durazno...aspiro profundamente ...sabia de quien provenía ese dulce aroma...por ello abrió los ojos...ahora estaba seguro...estaba soñando...y sin duda era el sueño mas hermoso que había tenido en su vida... se encontraba recostada a su lado...dándole la espalda...giro su cuerpo para quedar de costado como ella...sumergió su rostro en el mar de fuego que constituía sus cabellos ...inhalando con desesperación su aroma...con una lentitud que gritaba desesperación ...guío su mano hasta tener contacto con la bronceada piel de sus brazos...la cual acaricio con exquisita delicadeza...temiendo despertarla o despertarse a si mismo...era tan real...bajo con cuidado sus caricias...palpando la seda de su camisón tan suave a su anhelante tacto ...hasta tocar su mano...la tomo y apretó ...also la vista para mirar su rostro...se veía muy tranquila...raro en ella sin duda...guió su vista un poco mas lejos ...y supo de donde venia el olor a vino...había un par de copas en la mesita de noche...acompañadas de una vela que humeaba y una botella añeja medio vacía...no pudo evitar sonreír...sin duda había sido una hermosa velada...cerro los ojos relajándose completamente...si esto era un sueño...por los dioses que jamas acabase...hubo un leve movimiento de ella...y después... sintió como entrelazaba sus dedos...el solo apretó mas el cariñoso agarre de sus manos...quiso acercarse y degustarse de sus labios...probaría el vino una vez mas ...se decidió, por fin iba a levantarse par alcanzar su rostro cuando...sintió un almohadazo directo en la cara...abrió los ojos al instante perturbado y se sentó en la cama de un salto...giro la vista a donde había estado ella...solo para comprobar que si era un sueño...

- Larisha...- susurro desanimado Saga al regresar ala realidad ...

- ¿Larisha?...- hablo la voz de Kanon a sus espaldas...- así que con ella soñabas...que tierno...-

Saga entonces giro la cara al otro lado par a mirar de forma furibunda a su gemelo que solo le veía burlonamente...no sabia si saltarle encima y ahorcarlo lentamente o amarrarlo en Cabo Sunion para que esta vez si se ahogara...se decidió por insultarlo...era mas fácil...

- mi querido hermano...eres un idiota ...- le dijo con calma levantándose de una vez...ahora la cama le calaba...

- viene de familia...- le contesto el otro ...y Saga ya mejor ni le respondió...

- ¿no me puedes despertar de forma decente?...- le reclamo...

- ¿qué?...pero si te hable hasta el cansancio...debiste estar soñando muy bonito degenerado...para no oírme...además así estamos a mano...- eso ultimo Kanon lo dijo entre dientes y con una sonrisa burlona...Saga solo volvió a mirarle feo...

- a todo caso para que me despertaste ...¿solo para esta a mano?...- si, si lo había oído ...y Kanon no pudo reprimir una risa queda...

- ehhhhhhhh...no...te hablaba por que al parecer Atena quiere hablar con nosotros...- eso si llamo la atención de Saga...le dio una sonrisa a su hermano...era divertido bromear con el...y aunque era un concepto nuevo para los dos...se estaban acostumbrarlo a hacerlo...

- muy bien simpático...vamos entonces...-

- em si...oye Saga ya se que apantallas pero...ponte una camisa ¿no?...- Saga se miro y se dio cuneta que efectivamente no traía puesta la camisa...- digo ...no quiero que te me enfermes hermano...-

- ya cállate...- le respondió un Saga un poco sonrojado mientras se ponía su camisa y salía de su habitación seguido por un risueño Kanon ...era divertido molestarlo...

- Aten necesitamos hablar contigo...-

Las sacerdotisas irrumpieron en la sala de trono ignorando por completo a los guardias que les prohibían el paso...Saori que estaba acompañada de Shion le ordeno a los hombres retirarse...

- no creo que deberían estar en pie...por lo que veo sus heridas aun no han sanado...- hablo la diosa sin despegar los ojos de los panfletos que revisaba con el patriarca...levanto la vista cuando no hay respuesta de ellas...solo para encontrarse con sus rostros serios exigiendo sus atención...

- ¿que pasa?...- les pregunto...Tezatihu dio un paso adelante para hablar con ella...

- Atena...hay algo que las guardianas nunca te explicaron...- le dijo Tezatihu con seriedad y vergüenza...- Jizel te trajo a Sara aquella noche por que eras la ultima opción...- Saori las miro sin entender nada...y su confusión crecería aun mas...- la verdad es que fuiste un recurso desesperado para proteger a Jesai...- esta vez la que hablo fue Joyce...para que después le siguiera la rubia ...- Yiaza intento matarnos antes de que Jizel pisara el santuario...les tendió una trampa ala guardianas, las reto ...mando a uno de sus demonios...- Tezatihu se detuvo un momento ...Atena se mostraba sorprendida por sus palabras y no era para menos...

- no sabemos exactamente lo que paso...solo que ellas no regresaron ...Jizel salió en su búsqueda y las encontró atadas a unos hilos negros...- explico la castaña para poco después mirar a la rubia que prosiguió...- hilos que solo un dios puede tocar ...no, nos era imposible liberarlas en ese estado...así que tuvimos que ocultarnos y esperar a una solución...- hizo una interrupción mientras tomaba aire y cerraba los ojos...- fue cuando Jizel sintió tu cosmo...y fue cuando lo encontró patriarca...- desvío la vista a Shion que se mostraba tranquilo...

- el plan original era solo pedirte ayuda a ti...- hablo la castaña ...- pedirte que las liberaras ...eras la única ...-

-¿ pero por que? si seguramente los otros dioses no se hubieran negado...- el que hablo fue Seiya que estaba ahí desde el principio ...y que no había hablado nada hasta ahora...según el sabia los dioses respetaban a Jesai por ser muy antigua...Joyce lo miro y le dio la respuesta...

- por que Jesai solo cree en Atena...- la aludida no pudo ocultar su desconcierto...miro a Tezatihu exigiéndole que le explicase...

- desde que tuvo conciencia de que era una diosa...sintió mucha aprensión a ti...y no quería que nadie mas la ayudase que no fueras tu...- Tez miraba ala diosa pidiéndole a través de la mirada que recordase ...- no nos conviene que lo demás dioses sepan de nuestra existencia...es arriesgado...por ello depositamos nuestra fe en ti...- Atena sabia a que se refreían...con Jesai tan débil mas de un dios ambicioso le seria fácil derrocarla y causar otra guerra innecesaria...la Atlántida era un poder tentador para todos...- recuérdalo...- la mente de Atena se perdió en sus memorias cuando escucho a Joyce hablarle quedamente...- ya habías sentido sus rezos antes...- miro a las sacerdotisas con una sonrisa melancólica...era cierto, aquella noche no había sido la primera vez que sintió su cosmo ...su mente divago a través de sus batallas y recordó pequeños fragmentos de tiempos en los que un débil cosmo ajeno le daba ánimos por solo un segundo...era ella...Atena levanto la mirada asintiendo a las dos mujeres...si lo recordaba...

Shion interrumpió con los recuerdos...ya se habían desviado del tema...

- algo no salió bien cierto...por ello Jizel se vio obligada a traer ala niña aquí...- Tezatihu dándose cuenta del error rectifico rápidamente...

- si...y fue culpa nuestra...- ambas agacharon la vista al recodar lo sucedido...- tuvimos que salir en busca de nuestras respectivas guardianas...Jizel tampoco estaba...creímos que estarían a salvo escondidos en esa cabaña pero...los encontraron...-

-¿los encantaron?...- les pregunto Seiya...Joyce levanto la vista para seguir les explicando...

- si, dejamos a Jesai y a su hermano solos ...al cuidado de una celestial que se ocultaba en este mundo...- hubo un silencio atroz en la sala del trono...- un demonio llamada Kurare los encontró...mato a la celestial y ...se llevo al hermano de Jesai...Peter...Jizel apenas pudo rescatar a la niña y huir a salvo...- el malestar era claro...alguien había muerto y un inocente había sido involucrado en esta guerra sin tener nada que ver... - entonces Jizel decidió lo mejor para la niña...traerla a tu cuidado para que estuviese a salvo ...-

- eso no explica el por que nunca le dijeron que liberara a las guardianas y ellas llegaron aquí por si solas...- una voz se hizo presente desde la puerta de la estancia...el elegante Mu había llegado por fin...

- no fue necesario...- hablo Atena...e inmediatamente todos voltearon a verla...- pude sentir cuando Jesai liberaba una parte de su poder...- Tezatihu asintió con la cabeza ...- a tu cuidado Jesai aprendió mucho de ti Atena...- esa palabras se las dedico con una sonrisa sincera...- Jesai tuvo la fuerza de crear cuatro cúmulos de energía y mandarlos al rescate de las guardianas...las tres primeras dieron en su blanco ...- le dijo mas calmada y estiro los brazos para recibir al gato negro en ellos...- la cuata jamas encontró a su dueña...por ello se quedo aquí...y de hecho la sigue esperando...- el gato ronroneo a las caricias de la rubia...fue Shion el primero en captar a lo que se refería...

- el cuarto cumulo era para Jizel ...- hablo en voz quedo suficiente mente fuerte para poder ser oído...Joyce asintió ...- pero la dueña no estaba en este mundo...por ello su energía se quedo aquí...-

Hubo un incomodo silencio hasta que las sacerdotisas pusieron toda su atención a Atena...

- el punto a toda esta explicación es que con la energía de Jesai presente puede haber una posibilidad de abrir un pequeño portal...la pregunta es...¿quiere ayudarla?...-

El desconcierto de todos no se hizo esperar...¿les estaban ofreciendo ir a Atlántida?...hubo unos segundos mas de silencio hasta que Saori se levanto con Nike en la mano...

- si...no solo por que le debo eso y mas...si no por que en verdad lo deseo...- hablo la diosa con una mirada que advertía determinación y coraje...las sacerdotisas sonrieron ...

- Atena nosotras no podemos ir en estas condiciones...no serviríamos de nada...tu tienes a tu ordena dos descendientes de la Atlántida...como caballeros serian de mucha ayuda... sabemos que Jesai rechazo tu ayuda...- termino de hablar Teztihu para darle paso a su amiga...- y se que es injusto pedirte que pelees de nuevo y en una guerra que no es tuya...no tenemos derecho pero...- la voz de Joyce se escuchaba quebrada...- no estamos seguras de que Jesai salga victoriosa...su reencarnación actual es mas débil...podría dejarse guiar fácilmente por los sentimientos...a demás...- hizo un interrupción antes de mirar a la rubia que prosiguió con pesar y vergüenza...- Atena tu sabes lo que nos sucedió al llegar aquí...nos hemos enamorado de tus caballeros...y tanto nuestros corazones como los de ellas se encuentra confundidos y débiles...y eso es fatal en una guerra...sigues siendo nuestra única esperanza...-

- no es injusto lo que me piden...estaré gustosa de ayudarles...- desvío su mirada hacia Shion y Mu ...- ¿están dispuestos a seguirme?...- ambos caballeros le hicieron una reverencia asegurándole su participación...después miro a Seiya con cariño...

- ¿me acompañaras una vez mas mi Pegaso?...- el chico le dio una amplia sonrisa e imito una torpe reverencia ala diosa...

- hasta la muerte te he seguido...y te seguiré hasta la Atlántida también...- Saori tuvo que reprimir el impuso que tenia a abrazarlo y para ello dirigió su vista a las sacerdotisas...

- sus guardianas me pidieron velar por ustedes...- unos lentos pasos se oyeron en el exterior...- quédense con ellos...no quiero que mis caballeros sufran...tampoco quiero que Sara sufra mas...me asegurare de ello...- lo dijo muy quedo ...tanto que solo ellas pudieron oírlo-...

- Saori...hay un inconveniente...- hablo Seiya al recordar algo...- Jesai dijo que nadie que no fuera Atlante o no decendiera de ellos ...no podría cruzar el portal ...¿recuerdas?...- Atena lo miro un segundo...habían olvidado ese pequeño detalle...

- No te preocupes Atena ...como diosa eso no te afecta...- hablo Joyce...- en cuanto a Pegaso...algo me dice que eres la excepción...- no comprendieron mucho esas palabras pero con eso aclarado se prepararon para partir ...Saga y Kanon ingresaron a la sala entonces...

- ¿Atena para que has solicitado mi presencia?...- hablo el caballero de Géminis...miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que algo no encajaba...¿qué hacían las sacerdotisas ahí?...

- Saga estarás a cargo del santuario hasta mi regreso ...- le pidió Saori...y ambos gemelos se quedaron estupefactos...¿hasta su regreso?...¿ a donde se iba?...

- ¿hasta tu regreso?...- Saori le sonrío a su caballero y paso a darle un acorta explicación...ambos gemelos se negaron a dejarla ir...pero nadie pudo convencerla...el mismo Shion le dijo que se quedase y que el y su alumno irían ...pero la diosa ya había tomado una decisión...Mu y Seiya se envistieron con su armadura para partir...los gemelos la miraron resignados...nada la haría cambiar de opinión... .mujeres...

- No quiero que los demás caballeros se preocupen...ten la seguridad que regresaremos a salvo...mientras tanto cuida de todo y asegúrate que nadie se entere de mi partida...- Saga no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar con la cabeza...al menos le quedaba la esperanza que cuando su diosa regresara ...Larisha vendría con ella... Atena miro a las sacerdotisas ...

- lo que tengan que hacer ...adelante...-

Tezatihu analizo el recinto con atención...debía haber algo que pudiera fungir como portal a su mundo...se fijo en el enorme espejo que estaba en una pared del salón...camino hasta el y la castaña le siguió ...puso al gato enfrente del espejo y ambas entrelazaron sus manos...recitaron unos rezos en su lengua natal...inmediatamente el espejo empezó a mostrar una especia de fluctuaciones...el gato elevo las orejas al ir sus rezos y su ojos destellaron de una forma dorada...abrió el osico y del salió una bruma dorada que se quedo suspendida en al aire...

- ábrenos la puerta...- dijeron ambas sacerdotisas e inmediatamente esa bruma se estrello contra el espejo...y como si un oyó negro succionase el vidrio este desapareció...se abrió un portal nuevo...y a diferencia del otro que era muy claro, este parecía entrecortarse y apenas y se podía ver el cielo de la Atlántida...el débil cosmo de las sacerdotisas cedió y ambas soltaron sus manos y respirando entrecortadamente...

- adelante...- les dijo Tezatihu cansada...

- ¡NO !...maestro llévame contigo...- nadie supo de donde salió Kiki ...pero ahí estaba aferrándose con fuerza a la mano de Mu ...el caballero de Aries no pudo evitar rompercele el corazón al ver a su alumno mirarlo de esa forma suplicante...era obvio que el niño tenia miedo de perderlo de nuevo...lo miro con una tierna sonrisa

- no Kiki tienes que quedarte y entrenar ...voy a regresar te lo prometo...- revolvió levemente los cabellos del niño...todos en la sala miraron con tristeza la escena...Joyce abrazo al niño para que soltase a Mu ...

- cuídala Pegaso...- le pidió Saga a Seiya...

- y tráelas de regreso...- ese fue Kanon...el Pegaso solo sonrío y elevo su dedo pulgar...

Jesai miraba la fortaleza flotante de Yiaza...estaba parada en el borde de la torre...lista para partir a la batalla...contra su hermano...no quería ...en verdad no quería...¿por que Yiaza la obligaba a pelear contra su misma sangre?...bajo la vista y extendió las alas ...una luz a sus espaldas llamo su atención...y sintió ese cosmo...no podía ser...¡no! ...se giro lentamente...sus ojos se abrieron por completo...era ella ...

- Atena...-

Continuara...

Ash lo ultimo estuvo pésimo ...perdoooooooon!...pero releyendo mi historia me di cuenta que puse muchas babosadas que no explique...y eso fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió...chafisima lo se...prometo hacerlo mejor...

Bueno espero que ese capitulo le haya gustado...si me tarde es por que ...bueno siendo sincera me daba un poquito de flojera ...y por que a cada ratito me quedaba estancada en un párrafo...les digo que ando desinspirada...bueno se preguntaran ¿por qué esta marihuana metió a la moradita en la guerra?...pues para que ya de a perdis hiciese algo...no tiene caso escribir de Saint Seiya si en los madrasos no esta aunque sea Seiya...¿no?...pero no se preocupen que se va empezar a poner bueno...

Por cierto ahora que me desvelo hasta las 3:00am de viendo Saint Seiya...me di cuenta de algo...SI ES CIERTO, EL CABELLO DE MILO ES AZUL...solo que en la saga de Hades si se ve morado...ahí es donde yo me hice pelotas...pero aun así en la serie era azul...ven por eso no es bueno consumir drogas...no lo hagan deberás hace mucho daño...

Y ya pa terminar ahí les va mi pregunta...¿qué creen ustedes que son esas visiones que tienen Saga, Shura y Kanon?...haber quien le acierta je...nomas por diversión...anda Rashin dime...

Bueno entons creo que ahora si ya me despido...muchos besos y abrazos y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo...ok


	20. La luz y la oscuridad

Autora: Yuki-Ona.

Capitulo 20: La luz y la oscuridad...

-¿cómo logro pasar el Pegaso?...- Joyce miraba interrogante a Tezatihu ...la rubia simplemente no supo como responderle...

- ese niño debe ser algo especial...- le dijo...

- lo es ...- hablo Saga a sus espaldas...- el hombre que a derrotado a los dioses...- cuando pronuncio esas palabras Tez y Joyce se pudieron dar cuanta de la enorme confianza que tenían en el niño...tal vez su diosa si estaba en buenas manos...

Las puertas se abrieron casi, casi de un azoton y por ellas entraron un malhumorado Camus y un asustado Milo...a ambos se les bajo el sentimiento cuando las vieron ahí...Milo hasta suspiro al verla tendida en el suelo abrazando a Kiki...

- no vuelvas a asutarme así...- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa...

Camus siendo un poco mas perspicaz decidió esperar y solamente se acerco a Tez y esta se apoyo en el...

- ¿qué ha pasado?...¿dónde esta Atena?...- le pregunto a Saga...

- convocare a los caballeros dorados así les diré a todos lo que ha sucedido...- Camus asintió con la cabeza y miro a Tezatihu como diciéndole..."tu y yo hablaremos luego"...Milo siendo un poco mas comprensivo ayudo a Joyce a levantarse y decidieron que Kiki se quedaría con ellos...

- no creo que les haga gracia que estés al mando otra vez hermano...- le dijo Kanon a su gemelo cuando ambas parejas se había retirado...Saga le miro y dio un suspiro...seguramente no les gustaría pero...

- manda a llamarlos Kanon...- el aludido ya no dijo nada y les ordeno a los guardias hablarles a los caballeros dorados...esta seria una laaaaarga noche...

Atena ...- no sabia si sentir a alegría...o ¿qué debía sentir?...- ¿por qué has venido?...-

- quiero pagar todo lo que has hecho por mi...mi conciencia no me dejaría tranquila si te dejo morir...-

Jesai miro a los ojos de Atena...no quería admitirlo pero ...la necesitaba...necesitaba mucho de su apoyo...y dentro de Jesai ...Sara queria volver a ser niña y lanzarse a los brazos de la diosa a llorar ...en cambio solo dio una sonrisa y se acerco a Saori y le ofreció su mano...

- no quiero involucrar mas inocente Atena...-

- seremos tus aliados Jesai...- fue la respuesta de la otra diosa a l tiempo que estrechaba su mano...

Miro atrás y se dio cuenta que la diosa no había venido sola ...con ella estaban sus fieles lemurianos y ...

- ¿Pegaso?...- Seiya miraba su armadura ...cuando se vistió de ella estaba normal...pero al llegar aquí ...era dorada...nadie entendía nada, para empezar el no debería estar ahí ...Seiya volteo al oír su nombre...

-¿ que me paso?...- Jesai solo le sonrío ...

- es una tierra sagrada...tal vez eso influyo...- fue su simple contestación...- tal parece que si eres bendito por los dioses...Seiya...- el chico solo le sonrío acercándose a Saori...- no lo creo ...estaremos gustosos de ayudarte...- Jesai no sabia si estaba bien involucrarlos...miro a Calipso que ronroneaba a su pies...-" así que por eso te quedaste"- penso la diosa ...pero eso no le quitaba el miedo de que alguno de ellos saliese herido en esta guerra...cerro los ojos y tomo su collar con una de su manos...la mano de Atena la trajo de vuelta cuando la apoyo sobre su hombro...

- prometiste regresar...y lo haremos ...no pierdas la fe...-

**- que bellas palabras de aliento Atena...-** la ronca voz de un hombre se escucho a través de toda la torre ...y el eco de sus risas se escuchaba por todas direcciones confundiendo a los presentes...- ** esta pelea es nuestra Jesai...que cobarde eres al involucrar a Atena y sus mortales...-**

- ¿en donde estas Yiaza?...- Los tres caballeros se pusieron en se pusieron en posición inmediatamente rodeando a ambas diosas...solo las risas del Yiaza atestiguaban su presencia...hubo un momento de silencio antes que este se hiciera presente en forma de neblina...misma que se concentro en el centro de Babel...cuando esta se fue disipando solo que do la figura de un niño con vestimentas muy similares a l del patriarca solo que negras y moradas...

** de todas formas no creo que sirvan de mucho ...- **era la voz de un niño mezclada con la de un hombre la que hablaba a través de Peter...el desconcierto de los tres caballeros no se hizo esperar...

-¿un niño?...¿el dios de la oscuridad es un niño?...- era la voz incrédula de Pegaso quien formulo esas preguntas...

- no te confíes Seiya ...- Mu le hablo bajo al caballero de Pegaso...

Yiaza había escuchado bien aquel comentario ...pero en su arrogancia decidió ignorarlo...camino en dirección de Jesai sin quitarle la vista de encima ...Mu y Shion cubrieron a las diosas en pose defensiva a lo que Yiaza solo dio una sonrisa torcida ...con un movimiento vertical de su guadaña ambos caballeros salieron disparados en sentido contrario hasta estrellarse en alguna columna dándose cuenta inmediatamente que no podían moverse...Seiya se abalanzo contra el niño con el puño listo para impactarlo en la cara de Yiaza...el cual se quedo exactamente en su mismo lugar...sin inmutarse al ataque del Pegaso y siempre con aquella sonrisa cínica ...y aun con su gran velocidad el puño de Seiya se quedo a solo centímetros de la cara del niño ...

- ¿qué?...- se pregunto el Pegaso mas que asombrado al ver que se encontraba inmóvil y aun aplicando todas sus fuerzas al golpe no lograba tocarlo...miro al niño a los ojos...

**Pegaso ...eres grande entre los grandes...pero aun habiendo llevado a la victoria a tu diosa tantas veces...no eres oponente para un dios...no para un dios de dioses...- **y sin mas sus ojos brillaron y al igual que los otros dos el caballero de Pegaso salio volando a los pies Atena ...

- Ya basta Yiaza ...tu has venido por mi...deja de lastimarlos...- Jesai dio la cara por los demás y enfrento cara a cara a su "hermano" al acercarse a el...- deja de involucrar inocentes en esta guerra...deja a mi hermano que nada tiene que ver...no derramare la sangre de mi sangre ...- las palabras de Jesai tuvieron su efecto...entre Atena y sus caballeros causaron el desconcierto y el asombro y en Yiaza una retorcida sonrisa de victoria...

**derrama la sangre de tu hermano y mátame o...puedes rendirte y ceder ante mi...- ** se miraban a los ojos ...el tono en la voz de Yiaza era altanero y arrogante...Atena se desconcertó al ver como el dios acariciaba la mejilla de Jesai...de alguna forma ambos se trasmitían una calidez que no es posible entre enemigos... Jesai se perdía en la mirada púrpura de su hermano...

- Jesai...que caso tiene rendirse por la paz si tu hermano será prisionero toda una vida...- fue la voz de Atena la que hizo que reflexionara...y apartara la cara del contacto de Yiaza y se alejara unos pasos de este...

Yiaza miro con rencor a Atena y elevo su guadaña para hacerla callar...Seiya quiso levantarse inmediatamente para protegerla...fue el báculo de Jesai el que se interpuso en su intento...

- no la toques...- Yiaza guío su vista hasta poder ver a Jesai...la miro con sorpresa...

**- prefieres escuchar las palabras de ellas que las mías...tu y yo que nacimos juntos al principio de los tiempos...a mi que soy tu contraste y tu mitad...fuimos creados para traer el equilibrio perfecto y la justicia verdadera ...¡ella hace que nos separemos Jesai! ...-**

Jesai no pudo restringir los rastros de tristeza al escuchar cada palabra del dios de la oscuridad...

- Y aun siendo el símbolo de la estabilidad y el equilibrio no pudimos mantenerlo y le fallamos al gran creador...míranos aquí luchando por vanidades irrelevantes...como el control...como la ambición...tu iniciaste esta guerra Yiaza...no culpes a terceros...- cada palabra la soltó como un leve reproche de la realidad...recordándole a ambos por que iniciaron esta guerra...guerra que jamas debió suceder...- escuchare a la razón Yiaza...y tu has perdido la tuya... no derramare mas sangre ni sacrificare a mas personas...no manchare Babel con la sangre de mi hermano ...- las ultima frase la dijo con enorme determinación...exigiéndole que le regresara lo único que le quedaba de su corazón...

La furia no se hizo esperar en Yiaza ...mas la disimulo con una sonora carcajada...y con una sonrisa re6orcida mirándola con todo su rencor...lo única esperanza de no matarla había sido asesinada por ella misma...que muera entonces...que muera en compañía de esa diosa inferior...

muy bien Jesai...estas decidida a no derramar la sangre de tu prójimo...y prefieres escuchar a Atena...y traicionarme a mi...no me dejas otra forma...- Elevo su guadaña ...que reclamaba sentir la sangre de su cuello correr a través del gélido metal negro...la abalanzo con decidida fuerza para decapitar a la diosa que no se movió ante la amenaza que representaba la muerte...pero esta no llego ...no de la manos de el...una fuerte pulsación en el corazón del niño detuvo el camino de la filosa arma a justos centímetros de el cuello de la diosa de la luz...-"**maldito niño se niega ceder...acabare con amos ...acabare con el legado de su sangre... - **la lucha interna por el dominio del cuerpo aun seguía viva...aunque la pobre voz del niño empezaba a sucumbir...lo ultimo que oyó Yiaza del niño fue..." prometí proteger a mi hermana por mi mama"...tomo una ultima decisión para libarse de los sentimientos humanos que le trasmitía este niño a través de sus recuerdos...sentimientos que también le dolían a el...bajo la guadaña con lentitud y miro a Jesai con mucha seriedad...

**siéntete orgullosa Jesai...pues este niño te ama demasiado para dejarme corromper su corazón en tu contra y matarte...**- Jesai no pudo evitar su asombro y la esperanza que surgía en su interior por salvar el alma de su hermano...- **esta guerra debe concluir...así que te ofrezco la única opción disponible...libera mi cuerpo de su encierre eterno...y luchemos esta guerra dignamente...como empezamos...y como debemos terminar...hazlo por ellos...-**

Al tiempo que el termina esas palabras la guerra se desata ante los oídos de los presentes...era un mar de hombres que cubría por kilómetros los desiertos...miles de ángeles de alas negras y blancas poblaban los cielos...abajo el joven que sostenía con fuerza el medallón de su abuela con una mano y su espada en la otra... terminaba sus rezos pidiendo a Dios el volver a verla...o el hombre que en lo único que pensaba era en su esposa y en sus hijos...o el hombre que sabia que lo único que lo esperaba en casa era el hermano moribundo con la esperanza de llegar a tiempo para verlo partir. ... el hijo que le juro la victoria al padre ...la mujer que lucho por su hombre ya caído...

La declaración de guerra vino del bando contrario y ante un alarido fuerte de valor se lanzaron contra el enemigo...la colisión de ambos fue enorme...el justo y el pecador se mezclaron y derramaron su sangre y cortaron la carne del otro con sus armas...el ruido metálico confundía sus oídos y la adrenalina los hacia moverse por instinto a sobrevivir...luchando con una emoción que se albergaba en sus corazones apenas pudiéndolo contener...de los cielos una lluviosa de flechas vino de los ángeles y...el fuego callo como la lluvia y el cielo se nubló de los venenos de los demonios...uno por uno fueron cayendo...uno por uno fueron matando...y la arena se tino de escarlata... el cielo gimió de dolor derramando su llanto sobre los soldados...pero la guerra siguió...seguiría hasta que un dios muriese o cediese...

- esta bien...- las lagrimas no pudieron ser reprimidas por la diosa ...era la forma mas justa de pelear...aunque su verdadero cuerpo era muy fuerte...miro a Atena y esta solo le contesto con otra mirada cálida...apoyandola...después miro a Shion que aun estaba sometido en el suelo...

- diríjanse a los pilares del este y bajen al palco del reino de tierra...ahí la verán...- fueron sus ultimas las palabras antes de bajar su báculo y enfrentar la mirada triunfante de Yiaza...el dios dio una sonrisa y se acerco a ambas diosas que se encontraban una al lado de otra...con descaro tomo el mentón a ambas y miro a Atena...

- ha sido una sabia elección...y ya que no piensas abandonarla serás el testigo de su caída y derrota...juzga con la sabiduría que te corresponde Atena...- una espesa niebla empezó a difundirse a través de Babel ...empezó a cubrir a los tres dioses y sus figuras se empezaron a perder poco a poco hasta desaparecer a través de ella...los tres caballeros miraron impotentes a su diosa partir ...apenas unos segundos después pudieron ser libres de la opresión que los mantenía inútiles...respiraban con desesperación el aire que en aquel estado había sido escaso...se levantaron debilitados y confundidos...

- que haremos ahora...- le pregunto Mu a su maestro ...

- debemos ir a su rescate...¡no podemos quedarnos aquí!.- un desesperado Seiya hacia notar su ansiedad...Shion solo guardo silencio y cerrando los ojos medito en las palabras de la diosa de la luz...miro hacia el este donde sobresalían dos enormes torres cuyo decorado le recordaba la india...

- vayamos al este...ella nos dirá como llegar hasta ellos ...- miro por un momento la base de Yiaza que flotaba en los cielos...y después camino con paso tranquilo hacia los pilares...ambos caballeros lo siguieron sin objetar...

El cansancio empezaba a mitigar la fuerza de ambos ...sus ataques eran recibidos y lanzados con la misma intensidad...estaba harta de esta pelea...y los comentarios de Sael no le hacían nada fácil el concentrarse en sus ataques...

Su mente y su cuerpo estaban cansados...no solo luchaba con el hombre que alguna vez amo...no sabia que sentir ...su mente insistía en recordarle los tiempos pasados donde este hombre era digno de su corazón...su orgullo no dejaba mostrarlo...pero el tener que matarlo era muy doloroso ...por otro lado quería terminar con esta innecesaria pelea que no era mas que una perdida de tiempo...tenia que ir con Jesai...tenia que ayudarla a recuperar a Peter...tenia que ver a Saga otra vez...deseaba verlo otra vez...

lo amo...mucho mas que a ti...- no supo por que le dijo esas palabras...pero fueron tan tranquilas y sus ojos estaban tan perdidos que Sael se desconcertó cuando sus espadas chocaron y se hicieron resistencia una contra la otra...- y en verdad quiero volver con el...-

tu vendrás conmigo a la muerte Larisha y te quedaras a mi lado...eres mía...-

nunca fui tuya...no le pertenezco a nadie...-

dio un giro con la espada ...haciendo que ambos bajaran la defensa...dio un paso hacia atrás y con una estocada rápido enterró su espada en el pecho de Sael atravesándolo por completo...el se encorvo un poco ocultando su mirada tras sus cabellos...

vuelve a descansar Sael...- una sonrisa que se formo en los labios de el le indico que no había muerto...quiso retirar la espada de su cuerpo pero el la tomo por la hoja el arma ...levanto la vista para mirarla con una mezcla de odio y cinismo...jalo la espada encajándola mas sobre su pecho...y tomo la mano de Larisha para evitar que esta se alejara ...

entiéndelo Larisha ...estoy muerto...tu arma no puede dañarme...- por alguna razón el miedo empezó a notarse en Larisha ...- nunca tuviste oportunidad de vencer...y ya me he cansado de este juego...- coloco el filo de su espada en el cuello de Larisha ...- es hora de que partamos mi amor...despídete de tu queridisimo Saga...-

Larisha entendió entonces que no había mas forma de acabar con esta lucha ...

muy bien Sael ...entones partamos a la muerte juntos...- una débil sonrisa se formo en los labios de Larisha a la vez que sus lagrimas corrían libres a través de sus mejillas...tomo la espada de Sael por la base de la hoja y con un solo movimiento la empujo hacia abajo partiendo su propia espada en dos y clavando la de el en el suelo...el hombre la vio confundido...Larisha retrocedió unos pasos a la vez que el piso empezaba a abrirse...la espada de Sael que aun se encontraba clavada en el suelo se fue hundiendo cada a vez mas sobre la tierra agrandado las grietas...el templo se derrumbaba ...Sael dio un gemido de dolor y tuvo que arrodillarse cuando la punta de la espada que aun se encontraba en sus cuerpo se disolvió en fuego al igual que el mango que estaba tirado en el suelo...salió de su cuerpo con violencia y se unió en una sola llama ...hasta volver a ser el gato de la guardiana que sangraba de su estomago y maullaba débilmente de dolor...el suelo se empezó a hundir y ambos con el...Larisha tomo su cuello y cuando vio su mano se dio cuenta que había sangre...mucha sangre...así que había logrado cortarle...sintió como alguien la alaba de la mano...acabo arrodillada en el suelo junto a Sael...que cubría su desgarramiento con sus mano...

volveremos a estar juntos...y te olvidaras de el...- lo miraba al rostro ...estaban uno enfrente del otro...cuando por fin pudo entender esas palabras ...se dio cuenta ...que eso era imposible...jamas podría sacar de sus recuerdos aquella noche cuando el la envolvió en sus brazos y bailo junto a el con los cuerpos pegados...y jamas borraría de sus labios el beso que el le dio...

no...tu presencia no puede hacer que mi corazón cambie de opinión...transcurriremos la eternidad peleando en el infierno...y mi corazón se quedar a en los recuerdos de el amor que siento...- el suelo termino de partirse y ambos cayeron estrepitosamente el abismo...los ojos de Sael inyectados en obsesión y desesperación, miraban a Larisha de forma psicópata...sus brazos se aferraron a la cintura de esta y ella solo miraba el techo que se partía y se venia encima ...su mirada se perdió en el cielo de la tierra cuando la luz y la lluvia se filtraron a través de este...y toda su mente estaba neciamente aferrada a el ..."Saga"...se repetía una y otra vez en medio de su ahogado llanto...no quería morir...no quería...cerro los ojos para convencerse y aceptar la muerte que se le cernía en cima...

¡¡ Madre!...- una voz le gritaba de algún lado...era muy familiar...era...- no mueras...no vayas a la oscuridad...regresa a la luz...no nos dejes...- una pequeña mano sujetaba la suya podía sentir la calidez y pureza que le transmitía ...una visión recurrió a su mente en ese momento...era un recuerdo pues veía claramente a su pequeña Ikaly esperándola en los pasillos del templo mayor donde en un pasado la pequeña sacerdotisa se crío...esto ya había pasado... fue cuando ella cumplió catorce años...en los últimos respiros de paz...antes de esta guerra...antes que ella muriese...

madre...ven conmigo...- si, ella la llamaba madre...lo recordaba...la niña siempre penso que por ser elegida por ella seria como su hija...y lo era...Larisha estiro su mano ...algo no andaba bien, seguía sangrando por todos lados y su cuerpo estaba muy cansado...dio pasos lentos para seguir a su pequeña ...la vio correr a través de los pasillos y ella la siguió ...llegaron a las puertas de la sala de oración ...lo recordaba... ese da Ikaly le pidió entrar para que le enseñase a usar la espada en secreto ...la niña la miro antes de empujar las enormes puertas ...- ven con nosotros madre...- la niña abrió por fin las puertas y una luz la cegó...¿con nosotros?...con los pasos cada vez mas lentos y con los pies arrastrando llego a la entrada cubriendo con su brazo sus ojos pues la luz era muy fuerte...era como si trajese una cadena amarrada a la cintura que la obligaba a retroceder con cada paso ...como si no quisieran que entrara...pero lo hizo... llego a la puerta y la atravesó apoyándose de los marcos de esta...levanto la vista con debilidad...y su corazón dio un vuelto al abrir sus ojos al máximo...

este es el camino correcto mami...- las lagrimas empañaron de nuevo sus ojos ...y sin su permiso se dejaron deslizar a través de su rostro cayendo al suelo para mezclarse con su sangre...

Sa...ga...-

La tenue luz azul que se filtraba a través del tragaluz del techo caía directo en el altar ...donde estaban ellos...la invitaban a ir con ellos...

Ikaly...- ella tomaba de la mano a Saga...le decía través de mente que fuese y les diera un abrazo...la miraban con todo el amor y cariño que sentían por ella...su presente y su pasado se juntaron ...para salvarla...dio un paso mas para tomar la mano del hombre que amaba y que se la le ofrecía ...estiro su mano para tomarla ... ese enrome peso de nuevo y aquella fuerza que oprimía su cintura y no le dejaba respirar se hizo presente en ella con mas fuerza ...abrió los ojos para encontrarse en la realidad de que su caída al informando había sido detenida por algo y Sael gritaba a diestra y siniestra tratando de arrastrarla con el...una gota roja callo en su mejilla y levanto la vista para darse cuenta que la causante de evitar su caída era su fiel Calisto ...había olvidado por completo que el animal podía agrandarse a voluntad y ahora poseía el tamaño de un tigre y que había enredado su larga cola en la muñeca de su dueña mientras se ferraba alas paredes del abismó y trataba de subir con desesperación ...su amada mascota sangraba por el estomago a borbotones y aun así siendo culpa de Larisha el animal hacia todo su esfuerzo por salvarla...se aferro de la cola de su gato y miro hacia abajo ...dándose cuenta que aquella opresión en su cintura era Sael que se negaba a soltarla...

lo siento Sael...algún día nos veremos en la muerte...pero hoy no...hoy debo pelear por mi diosa...- toco los brazos del hombre y quemándolos hizo que este la soltase...en ultimo movimiento el levanto la mano y así sujeto la mano libre de la guardiana que intentaba quitárselo de encima...- suéltame Sael ...admite que estas muerto...admite que fuiste un héroe y moriste como tal...admite que mi corazón no te pertenece...no fue mi culpa que tu murieras...tu decidiste tu muerte...-

no...no, no creeré eso ...mientes...Larisha prometiste honrar nuestro amor siempre...-

y lo hice...fuiste tu quien olvido este amor y lo transformaste en odio...yo prometí nunca olvidare...- encendió por completo su mano...haciendo que el cuerpo de Sael que empezaba a descomponerse de nuevo al ir al inframundo de nuevo se incendiase todo...

adiós Sael...descansa en paz...- con ello jalo su mano y dejo caer el cuerpo de Sael que aun ardía en sus llamas...

¡¡¡¡Larisha!...- grito su nombre por ultimo antes de que la oscuridad reclamase su alma de nuevo...Larisha lo miro con tristeza...se aseguraría que su pueblo lo recordase como un héroe sin importar lo que hubiera hecho...no dejaría que nadie supiese que el mas grande rey de su continente se había sido corrompido por ambición...por amor...

vamos mi preciosa Calisto ...- el gato la miro de reojo y empezó a escalar los muros con dificultad hasta poder llegar ala superficie de nuevo...subió con trabajo ayudada de Calisto ...el agotado animal se hecho en el suelo con una gesto de dolor...Larisha coloco sus manos en el abdomen del animal y encendió sus llamas para curar la herida de su gato...su piel fue recuperándose poco a poco ...cuando Calisto estuvo bien ...rasgo las telas de su vestido y se vendo el cuello ...

muchas gracias Calisto...que haría sin ti...- el gato solo se restregó contra su dueña como respuesta...miro hacia todos lados ...el templo estaba completamente en ruinas...corrió hacia la tumba de Ikaly...respiro con tranquilidad cuando vio que esta estaba en pie y curiosamente en perfectas condiciones...- gracias mi pequeña...por ser mi salvación...- miro la débil flor que crecía en una de las esquinas de la tumba y que era mojada por la lluvia ...Larisha dio una ultima sonrisa y miro a la fortaleza de Yiaza...la fiesta ya había empezado ahí...y ahí era donde tenia que estar...acaricio la cabeza de Calisto...tenia la esperanza de encontrar a sus hermanas con bien...de que su diosa y ellas ganaran la guerra...y que pudiese volver con Saga...le dio una ultima mirada a Ikaly antes de subir a su caballo y que ambas partieran...

Bajaron interminables escalones hasta llegar a un enorme palco ...caminaron con lentitud a través el lugar...había un discreto trono en el medio ...los pisos y sus columnas estaba hecha de roca caliza ...y ahora que Shion miraba bien el lugar se dio cuenta de donde venia las flores que estaban en Star Hill...pues todo el lugar estaba repleto de ellas ...había una fuente al ras de l suelo ...sus aguas cristalinas llamaron la atención del patriarca ...miro su reflejo en ella y se dio cuenta que posiblemente esa agua tuviera propiedades especial...sea arrodillo y sumergió su mano en el agua...sintió como una enorme energía corría a través de todo su cuerpo ...

aguas sagradas...- miro a su alumno que se había puesto a su lado...- al parecer la Atlántida fue un mundo muy desarrollado espiritualmente...no comprendo como un imperio tan grande se derrumbo...-

todo imperio nace y se destruye Mu...su cultura debió quedarse estancada... en lo mas elemental de cosmos...- miro el reflejo de Mu a través del agua y se dio cuenta que su alumno miraba fijamente algo enfrente de ellos...levanto la vista ...no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cuando la vio a salvo...había esperado tanto para encontrarla otra vez...su semblante se vio preocupado al verla en ese estado tan débil...se levanto y camino hacia ella...

Jizel había llegado a su recinto por fin...se encontraba agotada pero el peligro de ser descubierta ya había pasado...la muchacha elfa la ayudaba a caminar sosteniéndola del brazo...decidió llevarla con ella...la pobre muchacha se había quedado sola en el mundo...miraba el suelo hasta que sintió como su acompañante se detuvo ...alzo la vista con cansancio ...no sabia si alucinaba por cansancio...pero su corazón nunca latió tan fuerte como cuando lo vio...se olvido de honrar el lugar donde estaba y de los presentes...se soltó de la chica dio algunos pasos inseguros...y se dejo cobijar por los protectores brazos de aquel hombre...no pudo reprimir la lagrimas por verlo de nuevo ...

Shion...mi amado Shion...- el patriarca apretó aquel cálido abrazo tratando de aprisionar a aquella mujer toda la vida ...

no te dejare ir ahora que te he encontrado de nuevo...deja que yo luche esta guerra ...- Jizel miro los ojos de Shion con cariño...no deseaba que el pelase la guerra...pero penosamente ella ya no servia de nada en ella...si deseaba la victoria ...debía cederle a el los derechos de esta...así que asintió levemente...Shion tomo con delicadeza sus manos y su semblante se mostró preocupado al ver las marcas en sus muñecas ...ella solo unió sus manos en un cálido amarre...

Mu miraba el reencuentro con una sonrisa en los labios...era feliz de ver a su maestro tan fuerte como siempre...al parecer ella le devolvía toda su fuerza y vida...en cambio Pegaso miraba con incredulidad la escena ...no podía creer que el representante de los 88 caballeros también estuviese enamorado de una guardiana...¡dioses que tenían esa mujeres!...miro con los ojos bien abiertos a Mu demostrándole su estupefacción al caballero de Aries...

Mu que...- el caballero le indico que guardara silencio al colocar su dedo sobre su boca...le dio una sonrisa y en un susurro le dijo...- te lo explicare después...- Seiya solo guardo silencio y dirigió su mirada a la conmovedora escena de nuevo...no pudo reprimir una sonría...Mu guío su vista a la entrada del recinto...la miro ahí sentada y respirando agitadamente y recargada en unos de los pilares...se pregunto que haría una muchacha tan joven con Jizel...

Shion termino el abrazo y tomo a Jizel de los hombros mirándola con seriedad a los ojos...no podían darse el lujo de olvidar cual era su misión y de olvidar por que ambos estaban ahí...

Yiaza se ha llevado consigo a Atena y a Jesai...debes decirnos como llegar hasta ellas...-

entonces ...la batalla final será disputada...¿cómo es posible que Jesai haya accedido a matar a su hermano?...-

no lo hizo...- hablo Pegaso desde atrás...- para salvar el cuerpo de su hermano Jesai tuvo que acceder a liberar el cuerpo del dios...al menos eso es lo que dijeron...- Jizel bajo la mirada apesadumbrada ...- solo puedo mandar a una persona a la fortaleza de Yiaza antes de que la pelea inicie...decidan quien ira...- la respuesta fue obvia ambos caballeros miraron al Pegaso que estaba mas que preparado para partir...Jizel se acerco al muchacho ... tomo su rostro entre sus manos...y le dio un suave beso en la frente al chico que se puso tan rojo como un tomate...

mi valiente niño...por tus venas no corre sangre atlante y sin embargo lograste cruzar a nuestro mundo por tu enorme fuerza de voluntad y tu amor por Atena...- tomo la mano del joven caballero y lo llevo hasta la fuente...- al igual que el espejo que los trajo aquí estas aguas te transportaran directamente a la fortaleza de Yiaza...- el caballero que miraba decididamente las aguas estaba a punto de entra a ellas cuando la mano de Jizel apretó la suya...- no importa lo que veas a través de ella...no pierdas la luz mi niño...o perderás tu alma...- el Pegaso solo asintió ...se volvió la vista para mirar a sus camaradas de batalla...- no se preocupen salvare a Atena...- después miro a Jizel ...- y a Jesai...-la guardiana le asintió con una tierna sonrisa por sus nobles palabras...el chico tenia un gran corazón...

te encargamos a Atena Pegaso...- el muchacho asintió con energía y de un salto entro al agua...Jizel miro como el chico desaprecia en las aguas...

y ahora que podemos hacer...- miro a Shion que estaba su lado...

esperar ...y ...- guío su mirada hasta los limites de su tierra donde las nubes se agrupaban y la lluvia caía con ferocidad...donde se podía oír el grito de los guerreros y el fuego que se dispersaba en varias zonas...Shion asintió con la cabeza...mientras tomaba la mano de la mujer de piel oscura...en un intento de asegurarle que todo estaría bien...

el regresara con ambas ...es el niño que ha hecho mas de un milagro ...- Jizel asintió con la cabeza asegurándole que confiaba en el joven caballero...

Mu se acerco con cuidado a la elfa...la muchacha levanto la vista para ver los hermoso ojos del lemuriano...y el caballero pudo admirar la belleza del a muchachita con mas detenimiento...su piel era muy pálida y sus largos cabellos rosados se desparramaba por el suelo...sus ojos eran de un café muy claro y su mirada trasmitía mucha tranquilidad dulzura y preocupación al a vez...

¿te encuentras bien? ...- le pregunto sin poder evitar fijarse en las orejas puntiagudas de la chica...la miro asentir con un sonrojo en las mejillas...

¿cómo te llamas ?...- le pregunto nuevamente mientras tomaba una de sus manos y curaba la herida de esta con su cosmos...

Amelie...- le contesto tímidamente la muchacha ocultando su rostro bajo su flequillo partido desde la mitad...Mu sonrío por la inocencia de la muchacha...

descuida Amelie...estamos aquí para ayudarte...no tienes que temer mas...- la chica levanto la vista y miro a los ojos de Mu con esperanza...la miro sonreír débilmente y formase un nuevo sonrojo en las mejillas de la chica ...Mu sonrío de nuevo mientras seguida curando su cuerpo...

Pegaso cruzaba un mundo de espejos a través de las aguas sagradas del poso...y a través de ellas veia mil imágenes...desde su niñez...sus batallas...a su amigos...todo...y todas eran viles trampas para que perdiese su camino...y aun con la tentación de detener a mirar las imágenes del pasado ...decidió no perder la luz a lo lejos...desde ahí podía sentir el cálido cosmos de su diosa que lo esperaba...

resiste Atena ...iré por ti ...-

Continuara...

Uf! lo siento se que estuvo fatal pero solo para escribir esta porquería tuve que ir hasta a misa a inspirarme...y toda una cajetilla de cigarros en menos de dos horas ...como ven...en todo caso espero que les haya gustado...y lo mas posible es que si me tarde un poquitin para escribir el próximo...la verdad lo estoy alargando mucho y espero que no se hayan hartado ya...pero me vi obligada a partir este capitulo en dos por lo largo que iba a quedar...en el próximo viene la mera mera batalla y estoy a unos cuantos capítulos del final ...no se desesperen les tengo preparado algo bonito...bueno mándenme mucho reviews con sus opiniones ...

Y pasando a otras cosas les quería compartir que mi sobrino de 4 meses y cacho ya se mueve y yo estoy vuelta loca por esa cosa que todavía no nace...jeje...y que este jueves cumplí mis 18 años ...¡¡soy mayor de edad!...si!...bueno la verdad nomás quiero la tarjeta de elecciones para traerla cargando en la cartera y queme dejen pasara a los antros por que no sirve pa otra cosa, ni de loca voto por esa bola de puercos que se hacen llamar políticos...si amigos México tiene pésimos políticos y todos son unos ratas...bueno como que ya me fui por otra parte...lo interesante de esto es que siendo mayor de edad ya puedo decir palabrotas jejejeje

No, no es cierto... bueno ya no las fastidio con mis mensadas...nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo...muchas gracias por todo a mis amigas ...a Rashid (mi vida no seria feliz sin tus regaños...¿puedo agregarte a mis contactos?...)...a Cristal (adoro tus reviews) a Ady y a toda la inmensa lista que me levanta la autoestima con sus bellos comentarios deberás mil gracias...son lo máximo...y ahora si me voy muchos besos y abrazos a todos y que se la pasen bonito ...

Matta Ne.


	21. Dos victoriasy una nueva alinza

Autora: Yuki-Onna.

Capitulo 21: Dos victorias...y la nueva Alianza

No era la única batalla que concluía en una tragedia...ninguna lo hacia...pues en la guerra la misericordia estaba de mas ...de eso fue testigo Natasha...

La lanza callo con pesadez abrumadora...y la sangre que la recubría pinto la blanca nieve de escarlata...el abandono de su poder fue desamparador, viéndose sola en el suelo representando la derrota y posiblemente también...la libertad...gemía por su respiración entrecortada...el sabor metálico inundo su boca...como escape solo una fina línea de sangre corría por la comisura de sus labios y caía por su labio inferior hasta la espada de Natasha que atravesaba su garganta...Kunae sostenía el filo del arma sin importar que esta le cortara la mano y que su sangre gotera por la hoja de esta en toda su longitud...levanto la vista para mirar a los ojos a su verdugo... la guardiana del agua no la miraba con frialdad...ni con odio...ni con alegría...no había sentimiento alguno mas que ...¿misericordia?...

por que ...me mira...con ...tristeza...mi señora...- su voz se entrecortaba pues su cuerdas bocales estaban casi destrozadas por el arma de la otra...- así debía ser ...-

¿por qué me has pedido la muerte en ves del perdón?...- le respondió con otra pregunta...

prefiero la muerte...la vida ...con tu perdón...seria deshonroso ... - Natasha no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían... como si de pintura de tratase la piel grisácea de Kunae se fue destiñendo dejando ver la blanca piel debajo de la gris...las marcas negras en su rostro también fueron desaparecieron revelando los rasgos finos de la chica ...en sus ojos la areola negra desapareció y su pupila se dilato de nuevo a su tamaño normal revelando unos bellos zafiros tintos...su mirada desquiciada fue cambiada por una melancólica ...era mezcla de tristeza y agradecimiento lo que reflejaba a Natasha ...

Omeya...tu...- retiro con cuidado la espada de su garganta y la tomo en brazos cuando esta se dejo caer...la imagen era desoladora...era la fiel celestial que vivió con ellos y cuido de la diosa y de su hermano cuando cayeron en las trampas de Yiaza... fue la ultima que defendió a Peter antes de ser capturado y corrompido por el dios...fue quien se supone que dio su vida por salvarlos...ahora sabia por que no encontraron su cuerpo...- ¿qué te hicieron Omeya ?...-

el me dijo...que no ...me mataria...tomaron mi alma y me transformaron...en un demonio...me quitaron la voluntad...y me torturaron con odio hasta el cansancio...si quería ser libre...no tenia opción...por eso ...la muerte ...era la única forma...de ...salvar... mi alma...- escupió sangre al terminar con sus palabras ...sus ojos se apocaban por la inminente muerte que se la llevaba poco a poco ...- hice... lo posible ...por defenderlos...perdóneme...mi señora...-

no...Omeya ...no debes pedir disculpas...solo descansa...- ya era tarde para salvarla...su semblantee se veía tan pacifico cuando su cuerpo se aflojo en los brazos de Natasha ...antes de cerrar los ojos por completo le dio una ultima palabra...

gracias...- miro con asombro como de los ojos Natasha brotaban una lagrima fugitiva que se resbalo por la mejilla de la guardiana ...y le siguió otra...y otra ...y después muchas mas...la mujer que jamas lloro en su existencia...lloraba por haber matado a su contrincante...a un aliado ...

Solo el monumento de aquel bello ángel fue testigo de la lagrimas de la guardiana y de cómo una de su raza cerraba lo ojos para hundiese en el sueño eterno de la muerte...y a los pies de esta Natasha sostuvo su cuerpo por largo tiempo...maldiciéndose por ser tan débil...por no haber podido evitar esto...por no darse cuenta antes y haber salvado su vida...lentamente lagrima tras lagrima Omeya la arrastraba con ella ala muerte...Kunae había atravesado su hombro de par en par en medio de la batalla...su victoria sobre ella solo había sido un golpe de suerte cuando la demonio se descuido un momento...la verdad es que la misma guardiana se desangraba ahí sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la base del ángel ...con la joven celestial en sus brazos ...estaba muy cansada...por un momento tuvo la tentación de dejarse llevar por el arrullo de la muerte como Omeya y acompañarla a la libertad...- "dime que regresaras"...- fue el recuerdo de las palabras de Kanon el que la hizo reflexionar ...si se iba a hora...el la olvidaría...no tenia ya las fuerzas para levantarse ni mucho menos para ir con Jesai...pero...no deseaba morir...no sin probar los labios de aquel hombre que estaba en su mente en todo momento...oyó un pequeño llanto que vino de Deimos su lobo...abrió los ojos apesadumbrada ...la nieve era cada vez mas espesa...y caía en mayor cantidad ...por un momento la imagen del animal se hizo borrosa entre el blanquecino lugar...hasta que lo vio caminar hacia si...y se acostó a su lado...tenia que vivir...lo suficiente para ganarla guerra...lo suficiente para ...verlos...a Tezatihu...quería verla aunque fuera en los brazos de ese caballero...pero feliz...y a el...aunque sea solo un segundo...

solo descansare un momento Deimos...- le dijo a su lobo antes de cerrar los ojos y perder todo conocimiento de si...solo había una imagen impresa en su mente...y en ella veía a Kanon esperándola en la orilla de mar...con su pies descalzos bañados por el agua salada...volvió la vista para verla...- "que bueno que estas aquí"- ...Deimos observo como en el rostro de su dueña se formaba una hermosa sonrisa...recostó la cabeza en la nieve...la esperaría a que despertase...para llevarla de regreso con el...

Miro el rostro que se encontraba detrás del vidrio ...sintió un poco de melancolía al verlo...y una enorme culpa al ver su cuerpo tan lastimado...cerro los ojos un momento...y concentro sus energías en su báculo...le dio una ultima mirada a Saori antes de liberar el cuerpo de Yiaza el cual esperaba ansioso por su regreso..."mientras mas rápido me deshaga de este cuerpo ...mas fácil me será acabar con esta guerra..." pensaba el dios al mirar como la diosa con un simple brillo de su báculo provoco que el cristal empezara a romperé ...concentro aun mas su cosmo ...el cuerpo original del dios de la oscuridad empezó a brillar y las heridas que habían sido causadas en la guerra anterior iban sanando de poco en poco ...sonrío y camino hacia Jesai...

**- el pacto esta cerrado Jesai...te entrego a tu hermano...-** una sonrisa se formo en sus labios ...del cuerpo del niño empezca emitir un cosmo morado ...los ojos empezaron a nublarse y su piel se puso pálida mienta Yiaza abandonaba su cuerpo...cuando el cristal empezó a venirse abajo el alma del dios desalojo por completo el cuerpo de Peter y la extraña cosmo-energia salió disparada a los escombros de la antigua prisión de Yiaza perdiéndose entre los vidrios rotos...

Jesai corrió a atrapar el cuerpo de su hermano que se había desmoronado cuando Yiaza salió de el ...le llamo varias veces pero este jamas abrió los ojos...se dio cuenta entonces que el niño seguía muy pálido y su cuerpo estaba demasiado frío...

no tiene su alma...- le dijo Saori a Jesai al acercare a ella...la diosa la miro perturbada...y después miro hacia los escombros...

Yiaza...Yiaza tiene su alma ...el controla la entrada al mundo de los muertos...el la tiene...-

Unas sonoras risas hicieron eco en el salón del trono ...y de entre los escombros la silueta del hombre fue emergiendo ...rodeado de su fuerte cosmo ...el dios de blanca piel y cabellos negros ...vistió su cuerpo desnudo de inmediato ataviándose de sus prendas ceremoniales como dios...estiro su mano y la guadaña que descansaba en manos de Peter regreso a su dueño original...

tu me pediste ...devolverte el cuerpo de tu hermano...sin embargo ese niño aun me pertenece... su alma se quedara cautiva bajo mi poder ...-

Jesai lo miro con rencor...no quería odiarlo se negaba a hacerlo...en su corazón ella seguía amando a su antiguo compañero...tomo al niño en brazos y se lo entrego a Atena pidiéndole que se alejase...

tu corazón era justo en la antigüedad...por que ahora engañas y mientes a tu conveniencia Yiaza...¿por que cambiaste?...- la mirada del dios se transformo a una de odio y se acerco a la diosa para enfrentarle...

tu nunca entendiste lo que era sentir el odio pues la luz de tu cosmo purificaba los sentimientos humanos...pero yo... como la oscuridad ...absorbí todo su egoísmo y ganas de destruir de tu adorada humanidad...y tuve que soportar en mi corazón lo mas negro de sus sentimientos...nunca podrías entender el sufrimiento que tuve que pasar al no poder deshacerme de ellos...y si este mundo es odio lo que desea ...entonces le daré odio...y le daré destrucción...- su palabras estaban inyectadas en sed de venganza...Jesai tuvo miedo...como nunca antes tuvo miedo...era su culpa el dejar que el corazón de Yiaza se plagara de la maldad humana...por qué jamas se dio cuenta lo mucho que afectaba al dios...por no haber intentado ayudarlo ...

perdóname Yiaza...fue mi culpa...pero no me arrepiento de haberlos salvado...quiero creer que deben tener algo mas que ambición en sus pureza humana a pesar de lo horrible que pude llegar a ser esta...-ambos se habían ido a lo extremos ...

tu fe en ellos morirá contigo Jesai...- des pues miro con despecho a Atena...- y en cuanto a los nuevos dioses...deberán a abrir paso a los dioses verdaderos...-

¿quieres el control de la tierra?...los demás dioses y yo no te lo permitiremos...-

no mi querida Atena...ustedes jamas debieron haber existido...pues nuestro imperio jamas debió haber caído...y el control de la sociedades nos pertenece...- miro a Jesai...- que todos lo dioses se unan y peleen ...yo poseo el poder de la Atlántida...y la gente original de tu mundo...- tomo su guadaña con fuerza e hizo cortes en el aire ...eran ráfagas de energía que volaban por todo el lugar y destruirá todo a su paso...Jesai se paro en frente de Atena y estiro sus alas para cubrirla a la vez con su báculo rechazaba los ataque del dios...

te equivocas...nuestro imperio cayo el día en que nos separamos...y la tierra le pertenece ahora a ella...esta guerra es solo para sellar ...el fin de la Atlántida...- Yiaza frunció el ceño y desplegó su mejor ataque ...Jesai hizo lo mismo causando que ambos chocasen con tanta fuerza que los pilares empezaron a sucumbir a la presión de la energía y el techo fue abriéndose ...hizo que toda la construcción se fuese elevando y convirtiendo no mas que en polvo...Atena cubrió el cuerpo del niño con el suyo y lo rodeo con su cosmo para mantenerlo caliente...si dejaba que se enfriase mas el cuerpo del niño moriría y Peter no tendría a donde regresar...miro asombrada como la energía de ambos dioses se debatía por ser el ganador...se dio cuenta que esto no era mas que una apuesta...si ganaba uno ...la tierra correría peligro de ser conquistada y se formaría una guerra entre dioses sin precedentes...pero si el otro ganaba...el mas grande imperio moriría y todo su poder con el...había venido en calidad neutral a esta guerra...pero...hubo un gran destello cuando ambas energías empezaban a colapsar por el cansancio de los dioses...muy pronto estaba todo tan iluminado que Atena tuvo que cerrar los ojos ...después solo hubo mucho silencio...sin embargo su corazón no estaba tranquilo...esta pelea estaba lejos de acabar

Para Catia la pelea había sido menos esperanzadora...su oponente estaba llena de odio...y había vendido su alma al dios de la oscuridad por voluntad propia ...

llevare tu maldita alma a mi amado señor y entonces me amara tanto como a Kunae...- Catia comprendió la razón de la demencia de esta mujer...la miro a la cara ...ya tenia la vista borrosa y no podía distinguir bien a la demonio...hace un minuto cuando Kurare nombro su amor por Shura Catia bajo la guardia y fue atravesada con una de las estacas de esta...misma que sostenía la estaca y la enterraba cada vez mas en el estomago de la guardiana...la debilidad se hacia cada vez mas presente conforme su sangre corría por su herida y era derramada en la tierra...

estas... enamorada ...de el ...¿verdad?...- formulo la pregunta entrecortadamente...pero la respuesta fue evidente en la descarada sonrisa de la otra mujer...

por supuesto que si...lo amo...y haré que el me ame a mi también al matarlas a todas ustedes...Sael y Kunae son débiles y se guían por sus estúpidos sentimiento... están muertos lo se...acabare contigo y después iré por tus hermanas... no te preocupes pronto te veras con ellas...y tal vez algún con el estúpido del que te enamoraste guardiana...- Catia sintió aquellas palabras como puñaladas y cada una le provocaba cada vez mas ... decidió que acabaría con esto de raíz...era cierto que Shura no la amaba ...pero aun así ella si se había enamorada de el y no le permitiría insultarlo...adema debía proteger a sus hermanas que estaban muy débiles...si moría aquí...a Kurare le seria fácil acabar con la vida de la demás...

Ambas mujeres sintieron el enorme poder que provino de la fortaleza del dios de la oscuridad...la tierra templo obligando a Kurare a retroceder...una columna de energía se elevo al cielo desde la fortaleza e ilumino todo a su alrededor...Catia se dio cuenta que este era el momento indicado...y que posiblemente el tiempo se le estaba acabando...elevo su espada al aire y con una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que Kurare soltara las estacas ...Catia tenia los ojos cubiertos por sus copete...Kurare apenas y pudo ver cuando esta bajo la espada a toda velocidad...Catia había decapitado a la demonio en un solo movimiento de su espada...la sangre de la mujer baño el filo de su arma ...y era tan ácida que el mismo suelo se derritió con esta ...de la guardiana del viento solo vino una lagrima ...no por haber matada sin piedad a su oponente...si no por que sabia que el tiempo se le había terminado...y que ya no tenia fuerzas para alcanzar a su diosa...con lo ultimo de su cosmo pidió perdón a sus hermanas por no ser mas fuerte...pidió a Atena cuidar de Jesai...o mas bien de Sara...rogó a Dios por la victoria de su gente...

se muy feliz...mi amado Shura...- su cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo...cerro los ojos y sintió el golpe que se dio contra el suelo...ya no tuvo la fuerza para abrir mas sus esmeraldas así que se abandono al cansancio de su cuerpo herido...deseo con su alma ver a Shura solo una vez mas ...y podio al viento llevar sus palabras a los iodos del hombre ...y después...solo hubo oscuridad...no supo con certeza si la misericorde muerte la había aceptado bajo su ceno...sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese descubierto pues no recordaba cuando había sentido tanto frío...una débil luz naranjada llamo su atención...viro la cara para seguirla...poco a poco todo en su alrededor se fue iluminando ...era su pueblo...y estaba totalmente en ruinas...lo único que quedaba era un derruido camino de loza que estaba a sus pies...miro un pequeño punto de luz que flotaba en el aire...de el provenía la débil sensación de ser el alma de un niño...Catia camino hacia el...penso que estaban perdido entre los vivos y los muertos ...y que debían encontrar las puertas al cielo...trato de acercare a ese ente que se movía de un lado a otro para llevarlo consigo al descanso eterno...-"ven pequeño...ya no debes de temer"...- mas de el no venia miedo alguno...la pequeña bola de luz empezó a volar a través del camino y Catia lo siguió instintivamente...en su camino vio las ruinas de su reino ...pero jamas vio ni un solo cuerpo... no había cadáveres...ni heridos,...nada...solo destrucción...siguió con mas ahínco la alma que seguía avanzando...esta la guío hasta una casa...entro en ella que estaba totalmente en penumbras...y la llevo hasta un largo pasillo...se paro enfrente de una puerta...después la pequeña luz atravesó esta invitando ala guardiana a ir con ella...Catia penso que era este espíritu el que la guiaba a las puertas del cielo...así que tomo la perilla de la sencilla puerta y la abrió...mas no era al cielo a donde la llevo...pues detrás de aquella puerta vio al dueño de sus sueños...quiso retroceder inmediatamente...pero alguna energía la hacia permanecer ahí e incluso parecía querer acercarla mas a Shura...lo miro con mas detenimiento...el hombre estaba parado en la ventana...como estaba de espaldas Catia no podía ver su rostro...pero aquel ente de luz que danzaba alrededor del caballero insistía a Catia que lo mirase a la cara...Catia se acerco a al hombre y en su rostro vio el rastro de sus lagrimas derramadas...y la mas profunda de las tristezas...bajo la mirada alas manos de este...y sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver que en sus manos se encontraba una de la plumas de su halcón ...-"¿es por mi por quien lloras Shura?..."- le pregunto en un eco que se hizo con sus palabras...dándose cuenta de que el no la escuchaba...pero no fue necesario que el la escuchase...pues la respuesta mas clara no pudo ser cuando el bajo la mirada y con melancolía la nombro con voz quebrada y débil...el ente de luz se poso cerca de Catia y de el provino lo que a ella le pareció una risa...la risa de un infante...-"gracias por mostrármelo"...- todo alrededor de Catia se ilumino y las visiones que presenciaba desaparecieron...

Umbriel se disolvió en aire y se transformo de nuevo en un ave...se sacudió al sentir la sangre de Kurare sobre sus plumas ...sangre que despedía un horrible olor a azufre...miro la cabeza de la mujer que tenia la boca abierta totalmente y los ojos en blanco...después miro a su dueña tendida en el suelo y voló hacia esta...acerco su pico a su oído y emitió leves sonidos llamándola...como respuesta los ojos de la mujer se apretaron con fuerza pero jamas se abrieron...así que el fiel animal se recostó al lado de Catia ...con la esperanza de que esta despártase...llamándola una y otra vez...miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de las presencias en Babel...decidió entonces emprender el vuelo en busca de ayuda...

La luz estaba cada vez mas cerca...levanto la mano para llegar a ella ...cuando la toco fue como si esta invadiese su brazo llenándolo de una sensación de calidez y por alguna razón sintió como si estuviera en el vientre materno de nuevo...fue siendo absorbido poco a poco por esta y se dejo llevar...abrió los ojos cuando todo a su alrededor dejo de ser tan brillante ...y se encontró a si mismo en un enorme fosa de altas paredes...aun estaba en agua y se dio cuenta que ambas fuentes estaban conectadas ...miro hacia arriba para ver el final de pozo dándose cuenta con fastidio que estaba muy alto...y lo pero era que las paredes eran demasiado lizas...empezó a trepar como pudo ...cosa que no le era sencilla pues a cada rato resbalaba de nuevo...después de una buen rato le quedaba muy poco para llegar al final ...

solo un poco mas...- empezó a sentir como sus pies resbalaban de nuestro y trato de aferrarse ...pero realmente no tenia de donde así que su desesperación se noto cuando sus cuerpo empezaba deslizare lentamente hacia abajo...

no, no , no ...otra vez no ...- ya estaba resignado a que tendría que caer de nuevo cuando una mano tomo la suya...Seiya levanto la vista pare ver a quien lo ayudaba...

¿Larisha?...-

hola...¿te doy una mano?...- le respondió la guardiana con una sonrisa...tomo bien la mano de la guardiana y esta le ayudo a salir por fin de esa fosa...

¡¡uf! estuvo cerca...¿qué haces aquí Larisha?...-

mas bien debería preguntarte eso yo a ti niño...- le contesto la otra ayudándolo a pararse...- ¿cómo pudieron llegar aquí?...-

es un a larga historia...ahora debemos de llagar con...-

tu diosa y la mía... lo se...- Larisha lo interrumpo, mientras dirigía su mirada a aun largo corredor desde donde venia los cosmos de los tres dioses...- no deberían haber venido...- le dijo mientras lo miraba de nuevo...- pero se los agradezco...- las palabras de Larisha eran sinceras...y miro al caballero con una extraña calidez en la mirada...Seiya le sonrío de la misma manera...

no es nada...-

entonces vamos caballero...- Larisha emprendió camino para llegar a la pelea...y Seiya la siguió de cerca con paso decidido...miro con preocupación a la mujer...estaba herida podía notarlo...pero sabiendo lo testarudo de esta decidió no decirle nada...después de todo ...ambos lucharían por la misma meta...aunque no se sentía cómodo con la idea de dejar que una mujer pelease...pero después de todo ella no era una mujer normal...era un guerrero al igual que el...se sintió extraño...por primera vez lucharía sin la compañía de sus amigos...esta vez tenia otra compañía...y lucharía hombro a hombro con otra persona...junto a una guardiana milenaria...y se sintió orgulloso...Larisha miro como el niño la veía fijamente...y le sonrío dándole animo para seguir con su camino...

tranquilo...lo venceremos...y are hasta lo imposible para puedan regresar al santuarios...- le dijo la guardiana tomando su hombro...

para que regresemos dirás... olvidas que alguien te espera...- le respondió con una sonrisa confiada ...Larisha desvío la mirada para que no viera esa sonrisa y esa mirada melancólica...

Cundo estaba ya a muy pocos pasos de llagar Larisha le dio sus ultimas palabras antes de entrar...

¿listo Pegaso?...-

listo...- ambos intercambiaron una ultima mirada ...y se dirigieron a la ultima pelea que ambos deberían de pelear en esta guerra...paras salvar a sus diosas...para salvara a un pueblo...

Continuara...

Si, una vez mas me vi obligada a cortarlo a la mitad...pero no se preocupen por que la guerra a esta apunto de acabarse...no se me desesperen en el próximo capitulo lo continuo...espero que les haya gustado a mi se me hizo que quedo mejor que el otro...pero bueno ...

Como dato curioso ...o mas bien pa explicarme mejor...en uno de los capítulos Jizel usa el termino "yakshuini" ...no se si se acuerden ...eso me lo queme de un programa que vi donde los indígenas mayas se hacen llamar a si mismos así pues según ellos significa ..."la gente verdadera"...y decidí emplearlo pues si los Atlantes eran mas antiguos que las civilizaciones mas viejas (babilonia y fenicia según algunos creyentes)ellos serian la primera humanidad sobre la tierra y por ello se creerían mucho ...je ...y por eso no se cansan de llamar ala humanidad ahora reinante ...la nueva humanidad ...ojalá eso les haya servido de algo si no...pues ya ven por que no deben consumir drogas... De ahí en mas les quería agradecer sus rr y pedirles que me sigan dejando muchos porfa...

Ady: muchas gracias por las palabras tan bonitas que me dijiste...aunque yo siento que desde que cumplí los 15 años los años se me han pasado tan rápido que apenas y los he probado...pero me recordaste tomar las altas y bajas de la vida con clama ...aveces olvido lo complicado de esta y quiero vivir a la carrera je...sigue escribiendo y aunque suene indiscreto ...¿qué edad tienes?...

Bueno ya no tengo mucho que decir ,...o mas bien ya me pase de cotorra...asi que nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo...

POR CIERTO...ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A MI HERMANA MENOR...SUKI-ONA ...contenta ¬¬

Matta ne


	22. El dolor en los corazonesregresar a la s...

**Autora: Yuki-Ona.**

Atlántida 

**Capitulo22: El dolor en los corazones...regresar a la sangre...**

El santuario:

- que se supone que hagamos...¿por qué diablos están peleando una guerra que no es nuestra?...- Mascara de la Muerte hablaba ante sus compañeros con notable irritación en su voz...

- por que si pensaras antes de hablar ... te darías cuenta de la importante alianza que Atena intenta formar al apoyar a otro dios...- le contestó Saga ya harto de las quejas de sus compañeros...pocos estaban de acuerdo con su partida...-" ellos no han perdido nada...por eso no pueden entendernos"-

- Sabes que creo...creo que Atena se encariño con esa niña...¿por qué estaría interesada en la alianza de un dios tan antiguo que ni recordado es?...además si tu la apoyas y defiendes tanto es por que esa mujer pelirroja esta allá...¿o me negaras que deseas que vuelva con Atena?...- era Afrodita quien defendía al ofendido Mascara Mortal...el mismo que sonrió y dio una comentario cruel...

- si ...no lo habia pensado así...Afrodita...estos tarados con cara de enamorados es lo que esperan...que esas mujeres regresen...- rió estruendosamente ...ante esto los afectados incluyendo Shura lo miraron con una ansias de golpearle enormes...

- que sabe un hombre despreciado y solo como tu de la importancia del amor ...- era la sabia voz de Shaka la que defendía a sus compañeros...y dando una sonrisa sospechosa, capto la mirada de todos los presentes...- Zeus respeta a esa niña por ser una diosa mas antigua que el mismo Urano...con ella de parte de Atena ...los dioses pensaran antes de iniciar otra guerra innecesaria...provocarían a la luz de mundo a sumirlos en la oscuridad si ella así lo desea...- la expresión de los presentes era indescriptible...las palabras de Shaka tenían una verdad indiscutible..."si ellos protegían a esa niña ...ella los protegería a ellos"...es cobarde y pretencioso...pero aun estando dispuestos a la muerte...deseaban la paz...y una vida ...

A Mascara Mortal no le quedo de otra mas que hacer una mueca de disgusto y tragarse sus palabras...

- Saga...Kanon...todo eso es muy bonito...pero el respeto entre los dioses es tan frágil como la paz...dime...si ellas vuelven...que será de esas mujeres si debemos marchar de nuevo a una guerra...y mueren...¿las expondrás a ese sufrimiento...o es que no han sufrido lo suficiente?...- esa crueles palabras vinieron desde la sabia voz de Docko que una vez ya había visto que el amor entre guerreros es imposible ...pues acaba en tragedia...ambos gemelos lo miraron sin saber que responder...el rostro de Shura se tiño de desesperanza ...- ¿qué harán entonces?...- miro a Camus que solo lo enfrento con la fría mirada...y Milo que la desvió...ellos en su afán de aferrarse al amor...olvidaron su posición como caballeros y la vida tan dura que esto conlleva...un silencio sepulcral se apodero de la estancia ...

- Partir de nuevo y pelear...- las miradas se dirigieron a la entrada del salón ...Tezatihu miraba con determinación a los hombres ahí presentes...Joyce permanecía en silencio a su lado con una mirada melancólica... "estamos destinados a vivir rodeados de guerras y separaciones"...

- Los dejaras partir...sabiendo que no regresaran...- hablo Docko con calma a la mujer...tal vez la única mujer que podía tener una voz igual en esta reunión...pues una amazona ya habría sido tachada de insolente...

- no soy nadie para negarle su misión...lo esperaría...a que regresase ya sea mal herido...o a recogerme en la muerte...-hablo con voz débil la mas joven de las sacerdotisas...con una sinceridad enorme...Milo no cabía en orgullo...reprimiendo el deseo de correr a ella...

-no importa si es un día o mil siglos los que este junto a Camus ...serán suficiente para amarle una eternidad...- las miradas se dirigieron de nuevo hacia la rubia ...mucho la miraron conmovidos otros incrédulos pues pensaban de sus palabras eran pura ingenuidad endulzada...Camus la miro con una imperceptible sonrisa... - la perdida...no se compara con una vida sometida a un pueblo que no desea ser dirigido ...a la soledad...-

Docko sonrió a la muchacha...era obvio que estaban decididas a sacrificarlo todo...incluso la felicidad...sin duda esos muchachos eran afortunados...y después de todo ...el enamorarse es inevitable...

- entonces Saga creo que no hay mas que discutir...solo nos resta esperar...- la voz alentadora de Aioros deshizo la tensión en la sala...después miro a su hermano que ya tenia cara de fastidio...y por que no ...las pedradas también le habían caído a el...

- Si Aioros...el mensaje ha sido dado...el que quiera puede retirarse...- hablo Géminis ...

- Solo tengo una cosa mas que agregar...- dijo Cáncer antes de que todos se levantaron para irse...atrapando la atención...- son unos malditos cursis ...y Shura quita esa cara de baboso que la niña ha de venir en camino ...¿ o que dudas de Atena?...- el reproche en las mirada no se hizo esperar...Shura le sonrió divertido por las poco sensibles palabras de aliento de su compañero...que a pesar de todo ...seguía siendo un caballero...

- Si unos maldititos cursis con suerte...¿celoso?...- le respondió con sorna Kanon ...

- Jm...- Cáncer se levanto y salió de ahí con una sonrisa en la cara...junto con sus compañeros ...

- preciosas no saben los que les espera...pero bienvenidas a nuestra vida...-

- gracias Afrodita...creo...- Joyce le dio una sonrisa nerviosa al extraño caballero...Camus y Milo se reunieron de nuevo a su lado...decidieron quedarse en ese mismo lugar...junto a los gemelos y el viejo maestro...algo le decía ...que no faltaba mucho para reencontrarse de nuevo...

- Larisha ...jamás creí que te apoyarías en un mortal para venir a enfrenarme...- la pelea se había visto levemente interrumpida cuando la guardiana había atravesado las enormes puertas de la zona de batalla...Yiaza miro al caballero con desdén ...y se burlaba del quebrantado orgullo de la guardiana...

- de tu boca no sale mas que veneno...has perdido el respeto que merecías como un dios...- le contesto en aparente calma la mujer...

Ambas diosas se quedaron en silencio al verlos...Atena sintió su corazón saltar cuando su caballero había llegado de nuevo a su rescate...Jesai sintió pesar por ver a su guardiana mal herida ...y con el espíritu hecho trisas...-

-parece que tus guardianas no solo se han hecho sensibles al convivir con mortales...ahora hasta se mezclan con ellos y los tratan como iguales...- las palabras fueron dirigidas a Jesai que le dio la cara una vez mas al dios...

-nosotros ya no podemos mejorar Yiaza...pero los mortales...pueden aprender y elevar su cosmos hasta el cielo y alcanzar a los dioses...no subestimes los sentimientos humanos...por que incluso nosotros somos victimas de ellos...- el dios miro con fastidio a su antigua compañera y después miro a Atena...

-acaso eres tu Atena quien ha llenado la cabeza Jesai de esas tonterías...- Saori lo miro desafiante...

- ese conocimiento se descubre solo Yiaza...es mas bien ella quien lo ha hecho recordar...-

- muy bien Larisha...ya que estas aquí no te decepcionare...-unas lazos negros se formaron de las sombras que aun dominaban en las columnas sobrevivientes...mismos que amarraron a Jesai y a Atena sometiéndolas a la voluntad de dios...- enfréntate a mi guardiana que fui tu creador también...- le reto el dios...

- ¿Saori estas bien?...- le pregunto el muchacho a su diosa al verla luchar contra las lianas negras...intento acercarse pero Larisha lo detuvo...- quédate atrás de mi en todo momento...- le hablo en voz baja...- adelante...mi señor ...- le hablo con sarcasmo la guardiana a su dios...miro a Seiya fugazmente por encima del hombro y le dedico unas palabras bajas...para que solo el las escuchase...- necesito que estés a mis espaladas en esta pelea Pegaso...cuando llegue el momento...toma mi espada...y atraviesa su corazón...- regreso la mirada al dios de la oscuridad...- debes ser nuevamente un dios caballero...y vencer a Yiaza...por mi...-

Se alejo a pasos cortos del desconcertado muchacho y avanzo con paso firme a hacia hombre...

-traidoras...ustedes cuatro son unas traidoras ...y morirán por olvidar su sangre sagrada...- Larisha tomo firmemente el mango de sus espada y con esta en alto se lanzo contra el dios...de Yiaza solo vio mover su guadaña y una explosión de fuego se dio en todo el lugar...

La tierra se cimbro en la Atlántida...Amelie perdio el equilibrio y tuvo que sujetarse de algo para no caer...ese algo fue el brazo de Mu ...la pobre chica se puso roja y se separo del caballero dándole una disculpa...

- ¿que ha sido eso?...- le pregunto el patriarca a Jizel...- la pelea entre dioses ha comenzado...y Larisha es la única en pie...seguramente Pegaso ya ha llegado con ellos...-

- así que crees que estén peleando juntos...-

- no...creo que Larisha depositara su confianza en el... después de todo ese niño a vencido a mas de un dios...- Shion le sonrió a Jizel y acaricio su rostro delineando con delicadeza sus facciones...- cuando esto termine...vendrás conmigo...- Jizel volvió la cara... eso no era seguro...

- mi señor...- Mu miro a la joven ...no era alta...le llegaba un poco mas abajo el hombro... – llámame Mu...solo nos llevamos tres años...- le contesto ...Amelie desvió la mirada no muy segura de ello...invito a Mu a contemplar la batalla lejos de ahí...

- mi gente esta perdiendo...- hablo quedamente...- a mi ya no me queda nadie en este mundo...aun así ...ya no quiero ver morir a nadie mas...- miro de nuevo a Mu a los ojos...suplicante...- se que ustedes pueden partir la tierra con un solo golpe y rasgar l cielo con su grito de guerra...ayúdenos... ayude a mi pueblo...- Mu la miro seriamente...las lagrimas empaparon los ojos de la chica ...y el carnero las limpio con amabilidad...pobre criatura...

- si salvo a tu gente...interferiré con en una guerra ajena...- Amelie bajo la mirada y nuevas lagrimas surcaron su rostro "entonces estamos condenados a la muerte"...-perdóneme mi señor lo insolente que he sido al pedirle eso...-se dio la vuelta para marcharse...y Mu la detuvo del hombro con suavidad...había leído sus pensamientos...- no, no lo has sido...he venido por mis ancestros...tal vez esta guerra sea mas nuestra de lo que me atrevo a aceptar...- volteo a la muchacha con cuidado...- gracias por recordármelo Amelie...- una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de la elfa tras las palabras de Mu...y una pequeño sonrojo asomo en sus mejillas al mirarlo a los ojos...como negar que era hermoso...

- mi señor...-

- por favor no me llames así...que somos iguales...- Mu miro a su maestro y le hablo directo a su mente..." si vinimos a ayudar...ayudemos a nuestro pueblo"... Shion asintió...

- ve muchacho...- Mu asintió y se coloco el casco de su armadura...-

- Jizel...ojala nunca hubieras partido del Santuario...y te hubiera tenido en mi niñez para recordarme...de donde venimos los lemurianos...- Jizel miro al chico sorprendida por esas palabras...Mu se dio la vuelta y se acerco a Amelie ...

- si nos volvemos a ver...quiero que me regales una mas de tus sonrisas...y que de tus ojos solo provenga esa luz en tu mirada...- acaricio el mentón de la muchacha y se teletransporto al campo de batalla...Jizel miro con una sonrisa...Shion no le dio importancia al gesto de su discípulo...después de todo Mu siempre había sido amable...

El metal negro de la guadaña de Yiaza despedía chispas al cuasar fricción contra la espada de Larisha...ambos ejercían mucha fuerza ...el fuego de Larisha se había teñido negro e inundado el recinto...Larisha retrocedía poco a poco a la fuerza ejercida...

- que pasa Larisha...creí que al retarme era por que podías dar mas...- Larisha no contesto solo lo miro con odio...

- Larisha detente...- le suplico Jesai sabiendo el riego que corría la guardiana al combatir al dios...

- no puedo vencerte...pero puedo protegerla lo suficiente para que abra los ojos...- esas palabras fueran apenas un susurro...pero decían mucho mas de lo que aparentaban...Yiaza la miro por un momento con seriedad...le sonrió...

- entonces cumple con tu parte...

"_acabemos con el dolor de los corazones...con un sacrificio..."_

_- _perdóname...-

Yiaza concentro su cosmos en el filo de su guadaña...hubo una explosión ...después solo una nube de humo a la vez de el ensordecedor silencio...los ojos dorados de Jesai se abrieron ...y la diosa haciendo una acople de fuerza destrozo los lazos que se ataban a su cuerpo...

- ¡¡Larisha!...¡¡Larishaaaa!...-

Seiya camino a pasos cortos ...se abrió paso entre la cortina de humo...la mirada del caballeros se perdió en los breves instantes acontecidos...no podía creer que hubiera caído tan fácilmente...no ...guió con pesadez la mirada al suelo...y ahí estaba...la tomo en sus manos...la levanto ...acaricio con melancolía el filo del arma...de ella solo quedaba su espada...

Mu llego al campo de batalla...camino entre los cuerpos de los caídos...y se abrió paso entre el fuego y el humo de lo destruido...piso algo metálico y viro la vista hacia el suelo...cerro los ojos un momento y después se arrodillo para tomar un collar...tomo la mano del chico muerto que estaba a su lado y deposito en su mano aquel collar que seguramente debió haber intentado alcanzar antes de morir ...pero no pudo...estiro su mano y cerro los ojos opacos de un muerto que parecían mirarle...pero no lo veían...se levanto y siguió su camino con los ojos cerrados...diciéndose a si mismo que no debía abrir sus ojos...por que por donde el pasara...abría mas y mas niños que desperdiciaron sus vidas...

Llego a aquellas pocas filas que apenas y se mantenían formadas...se abrió paso entre los soldados atónitos...lo miraron sin saber como reaccionar...y el los miro a ellos ...vio sus cuerpos malheridos...sus rostros abatidos de cansancio...sus esperanzas rotas...por ser reducidos mas y mas cada vez ...llego al lado de un hombre joven de rubios cabellos y lilas ojos...mismo que lo vio y le sonrió ...

- visten en oro...un oro que solo tu puedes forjar herrero de la superficie...seas bienvenido a casa...- le hablo con calme el hombre...y Mu le sonrió...era el único que pudo saber de donde venia ...

- dime tu nombre...-

- Kael...- le hablo el otro dirigiendo su mirada a la guerra que se desarrollaba a escasos metros de ellos...- general del reino de agua...mi hermana era la sacerdotisa...debes conocerla...- Mu le asintió afirmando que conocía a Tezatihu...el hombre le sonrió ...

- fue ella quien me ayudo a venir...a ayudarlos...- eso ojos lilas se fijaron en los verdes de Mu...

- volverá...¿verdad?...-

Mu negó con la cabeza...y el joven bajo la cabeza cerrando los ojos...ocultando aquellas pocas lagrimas que quisieron ser derramadas...

- debes sentirte feliz por ella...pues encontró la libertad...-

- ¿ella la libero?...-

- el...un compañero ...un gran guerrero...-

Kael abrió los ojos ...y limpio sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y miro a Mu con una sonrisa...

- ¿y el la hace feliz?...- Mu le asintió...- como nunca lo había sido...- le respondió...Kael sonrió satisfecho...- cuando vuelvas a tu vida hermano mío...dile que la amo...que seguiré con ella aun cuando los océano nos separan...que no me olvide...que sea muy feliz...-

- ¿ por que nunca le dijiste que eras su hermano?...-

- por que no podía ser su hermano...la única forma de estar cerca de ella para cuidarla era siendo un soldado...su guardia personal...- a la mente del hombre vinieron los recuerdos de cuando aquel horrible hombre se llevo a su hermana de brazos...cuado tuvo que unirse desde muy chico a los soldados del templo...del tener que mirar desde lejos como sufría...del dolor e impotencia de no poderle decir que era su hermano y que ahí estaba para hacer menos pesado su deber...de verla partir...y nunca regresar...- se lo prometía a mi madre...cuidarla hasta que fuese feliz...y creo que ya no me necesita...-

- siempre necesitara de un hermano...- Kael desenredó se su mano izquierda un lazo...de el colgaba una pequeñísima muñeca que cabía en la palma de la mano...la muñeca era de madera y estaba pintada de vivos colores...estaba desgastada y sucia pero seguía siendo hermosa...Kael se la entrego a Mu...

- désela cuando le digas mis palabras...- apretó la mano del caballero...- muchas gracias hermano...-

Mu ya no contesto solo le sonrió y desciendo el apretón de sus manos danzo en dirección de la batalla...nunca un hombre ni criatura de la Atlántida vio un guerrero vestir de oro...ni sintió en nadie tal poder emanar de sus adentros...le miraron con miedo admiración y alegría...Mu encendió su cosmos a la par que veía al ejercito enemigo y este lo miraba a el...

- ¡¡¡STARLIN REVOLUTION!...-

Nada mas fue necesario...pues la ira del caballero arraso por metros al enemigo...hubo un silencio desconcertante...y después un grito de fulgor vino de las tropas de Kael...los hombre y jóvenes recobraron sus esperanzas...y se lanzaron a la batalla de nuevo...peleando ahora en igualdad de batalla...pues hasta hace poco se hallaban diezmados...ahora tenían mas posibilidades...ganarían la batalla...por aquellos que los esperaban...por una vida...para empezar bien esta vez...

Continuara...

La verdad es que en este capitulo iba a acabar la guerra ...pero...se me extinguió la inspiración...enserio!...pero ya lo tengo mas o menos en mente...no se preocupen ...si Diosito me inspira para el próximo capitulo acabare con la guerra ...y empezare el final...no se desesperen...pronto estará...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta un poco corto pero...bueno...por fa síganme mandando muchos reviews...y nos leemos en la próxima ...besos y abrazos...

Atte: Yuki-Ona

Matta Ne


	23. Un nuevo comienzoa casa

Autora: Yuki-Ona 

**Atlántida.**

**Capitulo 23: Un nuevo futuro...a casa...**

El choque de los metales se cimbro una vez mas en aquella sala...despidió una fuerza mayor a la que Yiaza hubiese experimentado...-"_¿por qué?...¿por qué es tan fuerte este mortal?...".- _aun siendo un dios tenia que hacer acopio de su fuerza muscular para resistir los potentes golpes que el Pegaso le lanzaba...en aquel pequeño instante en que se cruzaron sus miradas...pudo ver en ellos la furia y el coraje que despedían...sonrió en sus adentros...-"_posee un gran espíritu...¿Pegaso ...es por eso que te temen los dioses?..."- _ambos encendieron sus cosmos ...y estos se elevaron tan alto como el mismo cielo...como si quisieran igualar al ser celestial...una tormenta se desato y la fuerza de sus cosmos fue arrasando a su paso con todo a su alrededor...

-Pegaso...tu grandeza no debe ser desperdiciada en esta guerra...regresa con tu diosa y enfrenta con tu espíritu a los dioses corruptos que reinan tu tierra...no sacrifiques tu vida por alguien que merecía morir...-

Seiya frunció el cejo molesto por sus palabras...

-¿me pides que huya de esta pelea?...- su única respuesta fue el silencio y la mirada penetrante del hombre...- no lo haré...se lo prometí...que te vencería...ella algún día te sirvió...que derecho tienes de decidir sobre sus las vidas...que derecho tienes de quitarle la suya...-

-ella busco la muerte al venir a enfrentarme...yo la creer ...y yo puedo decidir cuando muere...-

Aquellas palabras hicieron eco en los iodos de Jesai...¿qué derecho tenían de decidir por la vida de los otros?...las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos al mirarla ...

- por favor...abre los ojos...no me dejes...- acariciaba la frente de la guardiana con cariño...la mujer estaba bañada en sangre y sus ojos estaban sellados...apenas y respiraba...

-Larisha...- sonrió con melancolía cuando ella abrios sus ojos con dificultad...la miro con cariño ...como cuando era niña...

-debes ...aceptarlo...de nosotros ...no queda...nada...- aquellas débiles palabras que salieron entrecortadamente de su garganta fueron las ultimas que diría...después de ello ...Larisha cerro los ojos de nuevo y dejo de respirar...

-no...por favor ...no me dejen sola...- las lagrimas bañan el rostro de la diosa...se sitio sola por primera vez...ahora todas sus guardianas la dejaban ...y no podia recuperar a su hermano...desvió la mirada hacia la pelea que aun ardía ...el...el se lo había quitado todo...ya no había nada por que pelear...

_Acabar con el dolor de los corazones...con un sacrificio..._

**-¡¡Pegaso Ryu Seiken!...- **

Seiya desplegó su cosmos y lo lanzo con todas su fuerzas al dios de la oscuridad...

-idiota ...¿eliges la muerte?...-

El dios recibió con dificultad el ataque de Seiya haciendo que retrocediera inevitablemente a la vez que le costaba trabajo respirar...sus manos ardían por la fuerza del cosmos ...aun así no se detendría...concentro su cosmo en su guadaña...- entonces muere...- y lo lanzo con ferocidad al caballero...Seiya salió disparado con fuerza hacia atrás y callo pesadamente al piso desbaratándolo a su paso...Saori dejo al hermano de Sara y corrió a socorrer a su amado Pegaso ...lo ultimo que quería es que muriese otra vez...

-Seiya...levántate...- le suplico tomándolo de los hombros...el chico al sentir a su diosa cerca se levanto con dificultad...sostuvo con fuerza su pecho a la vez que escupía sangre por la boca...

-Atena ...aléjate...- le pidió el Pegaso sin despegar los ojos de Yiaza que ya lo esperaba altivo...

-que acaso no has entendido niño...no puedes vencer a todos los dioses...no a mi...- Seiya se puso de pie y dando tras pies intento enfrentarlo nuevamente...hasta que...ella se atravesó en su camino...

- Jesai...¿que haces?...-

La diosa los miro ...en sus ojos les demostraba un cariño enorme...y un dolor que nadie podría cargar...le sonrió con melancolía al caballero...

-Yiaza tiene razón...no desperdicies tu vida...váyanse ...regresen a donde pertenecen...yo acabare...con el sufrimiento...de mi gente...- después miro al dios con determinación...

-si les perdonas la vida...te cederé mi poder...y me someteré a tu voluntad...-Yiaza miro con seriedad a la diosa...

-¿por qué te empeñas en velar por su felicidad?...ellas no fueron hechas para pensar en su bienestar propio...las cree para que cuidasen de ti y fallaron...merecen la muerte por su traición...- hablo sin piedad alguna de las que alguna vez le sirvieron...Jesai bajo la vista y le contesto...

-en esta vida ellas no son mis siervas...si no mis madres...las que siempre me protegieron y me dieron amor...ya sacrificaron una vez su vida por mi...yo solo quiero que sean felices...quiero que sean libres...de amar...de soñar...de anhelar...de vivir...-

Yiaza miro con seriedad a la diosa ...cerro los ojos y sonrió ...

-esta bien...pero no vivirán sin un castigo...y tu mi amada...te regresaras a mi lado una vez mas...y llevaremos a Atlántida a la gloria que le corresponde...así tenga que derrocar a los dioses que ahora reinan...- Yiaza pronuncia estas palabras a medida que se acercaba a Jesai y miraba desafiante a Atena...elevo su guadaña al cielo...Atena y Seiya no podian creer lo que escuchaban...¿se rendía?...¿así nada mas?...

Ambos admiraban como de la guadaña de Yiaza despedía una enorme energía...nadie vio aquel haz de luz que salió de ella y entro en el cuerpo de Peter...

Mu miraba satisfecho como las tropas arrasaban con escoria que quedaba...de su ayuda solo fue necesario acabar con los demonios y emparejar el numero de guerrilleros...la gloria se la daría a los soldados que la merecían...miro a Kael que estaba a su lado liderando...este le sonrió...Mu dirigió su vista al cielo cuando una sombra se cruzo por su vista...sonrió al ver volar un ave dando vueltas en circulo...le ofreció su brazo para que el anima se posase en este ...y el halcón obedeció y se paro sobre su antebrazo...

-que pasa pequeño...- a Mu le parecía familiar el ave rapaz...- en donde te he visto antes...- y de rayo a su mente le llego el recuerdo de Catia al entrar a su templo por primera vez...en su hombro...estaba esta ave...supuso de inmediato que algo malo había sucedido...así que miro dentro de los ojos de Umbriel y leyó sus recuerdos...el animal le pedía ayuda...podia sentir el miedo de perder a su ama...

-Kael...debo irme ...mucha suerte...- y sin mas Mu se teletransporto dejando a Kael y a mas de un soldado con la boca abierta...

Mu no tardo en llegar con Catia ...se acerco a ella y la tomo en brazos...

-Catia...- la llamo...pero de la guardiana no vino respuesta...se preocupo al sentir su piel tan fría...- no te dejes llevar por el arrullo de un sueño eterno Catia...Shura te espera...ha sufrido mucho...por favor...- encendió su cosmo y sano la herida de su abdomen...pero aun así ella no reacciono...se dio cuenta que la vida...dependía de ella...

-Decide vivir...regresa a los brazos de Shura...- empezó a preocuparse por Natasha...seguramente ella también estaría en malas condiciones...tomo el cuerpo de Catia en brazos y se decidió por llevársela a Jizel...después buscaría a Natasha...

En Babel Shion y Jizel admiraron como el cielo se teñia de rojo...y una pasada lluvia caía sobre toda la Atlántida...

-que sucede...- le pregunto Shion a Jizel...

-no creo que sea nada bueno...- le contesto esta ...lo miro a los ojos y se abrazo del patriarca...el le correspondió adivinando su miedo ...

Tocaba con maestría el violín a pesar de tan corta edad...y con los ojos cerrados degusto el placer de cada fina melodía que producían las cuerdas...estaba concentrado en entonar aquella hermosa canción...¿por qué?...por que se sentía bien al hacerlo...así que siguió tacando ...hasta que lo escucho...un llanto ...el llanto de un recién nacido...

Miro a su tía Natasha ...ella solo asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que podía terminar por hoy...el pequeño Peter salió de la sala y se adentro en la mansión en busca de ese sonido ...el mismo que lo llevo hasta una puerta...sonrió sin poder evitarlo...giro la perilla con calma y abrió la puerta de un empujón suave...y ahí estaba...su madre cargaba un pequeño bulto en sus brazos a la vez que se mecía en aquella vieja mecedora...su madre lo miro con ternura y una sonrisa amable...

_-ven hijo...¿quieres conocer a tu hermanita?...- _obedeció a la melodiosa voz de su madre y se acerco a ver a la recién nacida...tuvo que pararse de puntillas a la vez que su madre levantaba un poco la manta...y la vio...era muy pequeña y frágil...le sonrió a la pequeña ...y tomo su pequeña manita...y ella...abrió sus ojos y lo miro directamente...

_-tu eres su hermano mayor Peter...debes de cuidarla mucho...- _el niño sin dejar de sonreírle a su pequeña hermana asintió a su madre...

Recordaría aquellas palabras siempre...y sin embargo...no pudo protegerla...

-Hermano!...- fue lo ultimo que escucho de Sara antes de sumirse en la oscuridad...después...solo hubo frió...hasta que los escucho por primera vez...-"dame tu cuerpo ...y yo te daré inmortalidad...-"ya no tuvo voluntad propia...y su conciencia fue encerrada en lo mas recóndito de su subconsciente...solo podia observar...como todo lo que amaba ...era destruido...hasta que hubo un rayo de luz...

-Jesai ...¿dejaras que use tu poder para desatar una guerra?...-

La diosa volvió la cara para enfrentar a Atena... prometió estar siempre al lado de ella...pero si se unía a Yiaza el la obligaría a levantar su puño en contra de Atena...y ella no podría revelarse...pero si no se rendía ante el ...sus amadas "tías" morirían ...

-tengo fe...en que tu nos vencerás...y acabaras con el dolor de ambos...cuando llegue el momento manda al mejor de tus guerreros a asesinarme...y termina con la amenaza que representaremos...- Atena miro con nostalgia la decisión de Jesai...¿por qué?...¿por qué ahora se rendía?...

-prometiste volver...te equivocas si crees que nuestro mundo ya no necesita de ti...- Jesai volvió la cara para mirarla asombrada por su respuesta...- la tierra un necesita de la luz que la llene de calor...y de la oscuridad que la complemente...que caso tendrá vivir para tus guerreros...si la razón por la que vivían...se dio por vencida...no las traigas a la vida para que sean miserables...- Jesai miro con profundidad a los ojos de la diosa...después miro a Seiya que estaba a unos pasos de ella...-"soy la luz del mundo...mi deber es velar por la calidez en los corazones de la gente..."-

-no la escuches ...habla con egoísmo...solo te quiere para defender sus intereses...para defenderse a si misma ...no te das cuenta ...- Yezai hablo persuadiendo a su compañera...- Atena estoy arto de ti y tus palabras...corrompes la mente de Jesai...- tras decir esas palabras de un dio un rápido golpe al aire haciendo que Seiya cayera al piso escupiendo sangre para con la misma velocidad lanzar otro golpe a Atena que miro horrorizada como aquella ráfaga de energía venia directo a ella...Jesai dejo de lado su indecisión y decidió enfrentar de nuevo al dios...así que hizo frente al ataque recibiéndolo de lleno...Atena vio como el cuerpo de la diosa se doblaba al recibir en terrible ataque...el collar que había adornado su cuello desde que empezó la batalla se desprendió y salió volando a una de las esquinas oscuras del recinto...Atena se levanto rápidamente para tomar en sus brazos a Jesai...

-¿por qué?...¿por qué se empeña en defenderte?...- grito Yiaza al ver que su adorada compañera se había interpuesto en el camino ...miro a Atena con odio...

-¡¡por favor cesa esta guerra!...¡¡que no te das cuenta!...¡¡es solo una niña!...-

- Jesai no es su reencarnación Atena...esa niña murió cuando esta guerra inicio...-

-te equivocas esa niña es la que lucha por salvar a sus guardianas...a su pueblo...a ti...por favor comprende que esta guerra no llegara a ningún lado...- Yiaza tomo su cabeza con fuerza...el odio seguía y seguiría corrompiendo su corazón...y las palabras de Atena lo confundían...en el fondo sabia que tenia razón...pero se aferraba a la gloria...al poder sobre la tierra que alguna vez gobernó...y si Jesai no estaba con el ...no estaría del lado de nadie...

-¡¡¡esta guerra limpiara a la Atlántida de lo impuros y de los débiles...si Jesai quiere creer en ti ...te acompañara a la muerte!...- Yiaza elevo su guadaña sobre su cabeza tomándola con sus dos manos...como el impasible verdugo que dejaría caer la guillotina sobre el condenado...por justicia...por la justicia de el...concentro su cosmo hasta que la hoja del arma se tornara negra por completo...Jesai abrió los ojos solo para ver a Yiaza listo para dejar caer sobre ellas su arma...pero no podía moverse ...

-Yiaza...-

Seiya intentaba levantarse pero esa extraña fuerza lo pegaba al suelo una vez mas ...- Saori...- pronuncio con dificultad arrastrándose para llegar con ella...debía protegerla...vio con impotencia como el filo del arma caía y ambas diosas encendían sus cosmos para tratar de detener el ataque...pero...poco a poco la guadaña iba cortando la energía y penetraba cada vez mas acercándose a ellas...Seiya se puso se pie con dificultad...concentro su ultimo cosmo en su puño ...estaba por lanzarlo cuando ...

- Nnnhhhh...-

Un gemido seco salió de sus labios a la vez que un fino hilo de sangre resbalaba por sus labios...

-¿pero que?...!- pronuncio Pegaso desconcertado a la vez que abría sus ojos como platos ...ante sus ojos presenciaba como el pecho Yiaza había sido atravesado por un arma...¿la espada de Larisha?...si, era su arma...¿pero quien?...

Se oyó como algo metálico caía al suelo y rodaba por este ...se abrió por completo y ceso su camino a los pies de Jesai que se incorporo y lo miro...era su collar...lo tomo con cuidado...y miro las fotos que guarda dentro de el...sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas a la vez que alzaba la vista...dentro de su collar estaba la foto de su madre...y de...su hermano...

-no toques a mi hermana...- hablo una voz detrás del cuerpo de Yiaza...

-¡Peter!...-

Yiaza tomo el arma por la punta y trato de sacarla...cosa que no pudo hacer pues el niño ejercía fuerza ...una increíble fuerza...

-niño insolente...- hablo con trabajo el dios quitando su atención de Jesai y Pegaso...

-Sara no es una diosa...es mi hermana...no la dañes...-

Pegaso se dio cuenta que si no aprovechaba este momento no tendría otro igual...-"por ti Larisha"...-

-¡¡¡Pegaso Ryu Seiken!...- desplegó su cosmo en contra del dios... Peter se aferró a Yiaza para que este no se moviera...

-No!...Péter!...Yiaza!- dejo ir su cuerpo hacia Yiaza y le abrazo con fuerza...el dios de la oscuridad miro a la diosa con asombro...se quería sacrificar por el...¡por que!...en segundos expulso la espada de su cuero y abrazo a Jesai por la cintura dándose vuelta para ser el quien recibiese el ataque que le correspondía...a los lejos pudieron escuchar a Atena gritar el nombre de la diosa...y el cuerpo del niño desplomarse en el suelo...pero en aquel segundo que los ojos de ambos dioses hicieron contacto aferrados el uno del otro...recordaron...por que amaban estar juntos...por que se complementaba...era por que...en el fondo eran lo mismo...la misma alma...y el mismo corazón que sufría y latía por el otro...todo alrededor de ellos se ilumino a la vez que la explosión del cosmos chocando contra ellos hacia un eco sordo en el cual lo único que escuchaban era la voz del otro...

-¿por qué?...- le pregunto la oscuridad...

-por que te necesito...- le contesto la luz...-por que eres mi mejor amigo...mi hermano...mi compañero...- aun en la inconciencia del momento el olor a sangre se hizo presente...dando a entender que la oscuridad estaba muriendo y daba paso a la luz...cuando en realidad de los ojos de la diosa...la luz del momento menguaba y todo se hacia oscuro...

-quería recupérate...pelear por ti...regalarte todas mis victorias...que fuéramos uno de nuevo...- le susurro la oscuridad a la luz y esta le contesto...con lagrimas que el limpio ...

-seremos uno de nuevo...deja que cure tu corazón...por favor no mueras...-

La oscuridad tomo el rostro de la luz y le acaricio con pasión...se despedía...

-no moriré...recuperare mi corazón...y tu y yo seremos uno de nuevo...ayúdame...a empezar de nuevo y acabar con esta guerra...y regresare ...para que tu y yo formemos un solo dios...un ser único que seré procreado por la luz...y por la oscuridad...un ser perfecto que no sea presa de su propio brillo ni de su odio...un ser neutral que hará realidad nuestro sueño...-

-y que algún día regrese el esplendor a la Atlántida...cuando el un fin llegue...y empecé otro comienzo...hasta entonces te esperare...-

Yiaza beso sus labios sellando su juramento ...de pronto el recinto se hizo tan oscuro como la noche y abrió paso a una luz tan intensa que todo escenario se tiño por completo de blanco...

Para Atena lo demás fueron solo susurros ...Jesai susurraba a su mente...al principio no pudo entender sus palabras...pero poco a poco las voces se hicieron mas claras...pronto la voz de la diosa estuvo unida con la de la niña...

_-Atena...la guerra acabo...nos dimos cuenta que este no es el momento para regresar a la superficie...y que nosotros no somos los indicados para gobernar el esplendor de nuestra civilización...-_

-¿has decidido seguirlo a la muerte?...Jesai...Jesai...-

_-no...hemos decidido comenzar de nuevo...crear un solo ser...por eso no será necesario de alguien que cuide los elementos...llévate contigo a mis guardianas ...diles que son libres...y por favor cuida de ellas en mi ausencia..._

-acaso...¿te iras?...¿te volveré a ver?...-

_-nos veremos de nuevo...me quedare a tu lado ...solo debo sanar...-_

-te esperare...-

_-he abierto las puertas de la Atlántida para que salgan antes que vuelva a hundirse...sane la heridas mas graves de las guardianas pero necesitaran tiempo para reponerse...confió en cuidaran bien de ellas...quiero que sean felices...-_

-lo harán ...no te preocupes...-

_-gracias Atena...Saori...muchas gracias por todo...me debilito cada vez mas...por eso dales un ultimo mensaje de mi parte...diles que..._

Suspiro como por octava vez...es que el aire del Santuario era tan limpio y fresco... amaba ese lugar por los bellos recuerdos que le inspiraba...pero amaba aun mas estar al lado de el...y por fin después de tantos años lo estaba...aunque le habían cobrado un precio alto...

-"serán mortales...esa es la condición que Jesai les da a cambio de su libertad...pueden venir conmigo y vivir en paz al lado del ser que aman...o quedarse y seguir gobernando un pueblo que ya no las necesitara..."- esas habían sido las firmes palabras que le dirigió Atena en Babel antes de regresar...Jizel había mirado su pueblo y después a Shion...después miro a sus hermanas y se dio cuenta cual era la decisión correcta...si Jesai iniciaría un nuevo mundo...ellas estaba de mas...pues formaban parte de un pasado negro...además lo que siempre deseo estaba aquí...la mortalidad...y el amor de su vida...asintió a Atena y dando una ultima mirada a su reino cruzo el portal para regresar al nuevo mundo...sonrió sin poder evitarlo al recordar el recibiendo que habían tenido...el par de sacerdotisas que lloraban desconsoladas el regreso de las cuatro...en malas condicione...pero vivas...recordó también la mirada de los caballeros de Atena al tomar a sus hermanas...sintió nostalgia cuando los tres hombres desaparecieron por las puertas con sus hermanas en brazos...se quedo sola ...sola...con Shion...pues Atena cansada se había retirado acompañada de su fiel Pegaso...era mas que obvio que la diosa estaba exhausta por ello decidió esperar a hablar con ella otro día...

Acomodo el abrigador chal que llevaba encima...el día empezaba a caer y con ello a refrescar el ambiente...suspiro una vez mas llenando sus pulmones con el vital aire ...

-nueve...-

-¿qué?...- Jesai se dio la vuelta al escuchar la voz del patriarca detrás suyo...

-ese es tu noveno suspiro...- le contesto este tomando asiento al lado de la ex guardiana en las escaleras del recinto...-

-¿hace cuanto que me espías?...- le pregunto con voz suave la mujer mientras tomaba su mano buscando el cariño del hombre...

-unos poco minutos...- le contesto este envolviéndola con su brazo ...-¿sigues pensando en eso?...-

-es difícil asimilar que no podré volver a mi tierra mas que una vez al año...-le hablo mirando el suelo para después subir la mirada...- y de ser un una guardiana ...a ser solamente un mortal...-

-te arrepientes...- le pregunto Shion tomando su barbilla...

-no!...es solo que ...todo fue muy rápido...pero por estar a contigo lo hubiera dado todo...-le contesto Jizel acariciando la mejilla del patriarca...- mientras te tenga...estoy completa...y mientras mis hermanas estén bien...yo lo estaré también...- Shion sonrió ante las palabras de su amada Jizel...habían esperado tanto para esta juntos de nuevo...

-ellos las cuidaran bien...-

-lo se...- le contesto ella...Shion la invito a degustarse de sus labios y ella acepto gustosa...sin mas que decir ambos miraron el firmamento...Jizel se sentía cómoda ahora ...sabia que sus adoradas hermanas estaban en los brazos indicados...

En Acuario...Camus estaba acostado en su cama y leía tranquilamente un libro antiguo...mientras enredaba los dedos de su mano libre en las finas hebras doradas de Tezatihu que dormía sobre su vientre...apretando entre sus manos la muñeca que Mu le había entregado...soñando...con el hermano que le había mandado esas bellas palabras...y se aferraba a aquella fuente calor que la reconfortaba...extrañaría y pensaría en su hermano siempre...pero no estaría sola nunca mas...Camus sonrió al verla moverse en sueños...

En Capricornio Shura mojaba un paño antes de colocarlo en la frente de Catia...aun dormía ...y desde que la habían traído de nuevo a sus brazos había tenido fiebre...el caballero cuidaba de ella con devoción esperando a que esta abriera sus ojos para poder hablar con ella con sinceridad...acaricio la mano de la pelinegra y se sentó a su lado...sintió un peso posarse en su hombro y acaricio al ave que era inseparable de la mujer...en aquel triste silencio...el halcón era un gran consuelo...

En Escorpio Joyce luchaba inútilmente para soltarse de los brazos del travieso Milo...desde la llegada de las guardianas la sesiones de sexo eran de lo mas normales...cuando en otros tiempo ...todo lo relacionado con su cuerpo era prohibido...Milo le había hecho perder el miedo y los prejuicios ...la había enseñado el arte de amar y el placer de una caricia ...aunque le gustaba desesperarlo retándolo a luchar en la cama aun sabiendo que ella terminaría sometida debajo del jadeante escorpión...pero lo adoraba...y jugar con el era lo que mas placer le traía...

En Géminis...Saga también cuidaba del malherido cuerpo de Larisha que seguía sumida en sueños...pero aun así ...el geminiano no podía resistir la tentación de aprovecharse de su inconciencia y probar de los labios de la mujer y de acariciar la tersa piel de la morena...limpiaba y vendaba cada día la herida de su cuello ...y ella entre sueños lo llamaba...asegurándole que pronto estaría de nuevo con el ...se sentó en una de las sillas mientas miraba por la ventana...y acaricio la cabeza de calisto que dormía en su regazo...tal parece que si quería a la dueña...también tendría que aceptar al gato...

Y en Cabo Sunion...el salada brisa se colaba al cuarto hasta dar con la cama de sabanas destentidas...y cuya silla a su laso estaba sola...en efecto el cuarto se hallaba solo...un lobo blanco cruzo el aire interrumpiendo su trayecto invitándolo a cruzar una puerta...y al otro lado de esta encontró a Kanon ...que ayudaba a una débil Natasha a bañarse en aquel enorme cuarto de baño...la sostenía por debajo de los brazos y esta se aferraba a los hombros del hombre mientras este enjabonaba la blanca pie que hace un momento había descubierto...y ella no se había negado...Natasha acababa de despertar y se aferraba a los hombros de su hombre sosteniéndose de el...no le apenaba que este la bañase...después de todo...ya era de el...miro a su lobo observándola desde la puerta...era curioso, parecía como si este lo sonriese...

-vamos señorita es por aquí...-

-si...Amelie...-

Continuara...

Ahhhhhhhhh!...mas largo que la cuaresma lo se ...bue...¿les gusto?...por favor díganme que si!...o lancéenme de tomadazos pero respóndanme...ejem...ejem ...ya pues...no es una poesía pero la verdad no se me ocurrió algo mejor en todo caso les dejo la opinión a ustedes...(les dije que no soy buena para hacer guerras UoU)

Como ven este no es el final aun me falta y pondré todo en claro en el prox capitulo...de ahí en mas sobre el fic no tengo comentarios...eso se los dejo a ustedes...

Lo que si es que las invito a rezar un rosario cada noche...(discúlpenme los que no sean católicos) ...por que la muerte del Santo Padre anuncia mas de lo que uno cree...recemos por el y por los que amamos...en todo caso esto es solo una sugerencia ...

Pasando a otras cosas les agradezco a Hada...a Ady y a Shadir que siempre me escriben además de que este capitulo se lo dedico a mi prima Margarita...tanks negra por todo lo que haces por mi...de ahí en mas nos leemos luego...besos y abrazos a todos...

Matta ne


	24. Reencuentrosun lindo despertar

Autora: Yuki-Onna.

Atlántida

Capitulo 24: Reencuentros...dulce despertar.

Los que como se odia pero como se quieren...

¿Dónde estaba?...recordaba haber caminado hacia las puertas de la muerte a ciegas...el perder todos sus sentidos y dejar de tener presente un cuerpo material...pero después...después...hubo una cálida energía que la llamo...la llamo a vivir...escucho estruendos...y su cuerpo le dolía de nuevo...en verdad le dolía todo...ahora podía sentir un cálido toque pasear a través de sus manos...si es que esas eran sus manos...tenia miedo de descubrir que había muerto...pero una parte de su corazón le decía que abriera los ojos y enfrentara la realidad...decidió obedecer a su corazonada...e intento abrir los ojos...pero había tanta luz que le lastimo y sintió su sienes estallar de dolor...entonces intento volver la cara y un horrible dolor en el cuello le aviso que no era conveniente hacerlo...suspiro frustrada...no se había dado cuenta la apaleada que estaba...

-Larisha...abre los ojos...-

Esa voz...su corazón aumento sus palpitares...y sin importarle que se quedara ciega en el proceso abrió los ojos lentamente...solo para descubrir que había menos luz...y que un rostro familiar la miraba desde arriba...

-hola...- le saludo el caballero de Géminis mientras retiraba unos cuantos mechones de su frente con delicadeza...- bienvenida al mundo de los concientes ...- se burlo...

-¿cómo te sientes?...- Larisha sonrió ...ni siquiera así la dejaba de provocar...

-me siento como me veo ...- le respondió de inmediato...a lo que Saga levanto una ceja con una sonrisa sarcástica en los labios...

-entonces te ves horrible querida...-

-te golpearía si pudiera...- le contesto esta aparentando molestia ...a la vez que levantaba un brazo y tomaba a Saga de la nuca para acercarlo mas a su rostro...

-creí que moriría...y que no te volvería a ver...y tuve miedo...por que elegí entre la muerte, mi viejo amor...y tu ...y no tuve la suficiente fuerza para volver a ti por mi misma...- le confeso Larisha al caballero aferrando su mano a su cuello y la otra mano a las vestimentas de este...

-pero estas aquí...Atena te trajo a mi...y no te volverás a ir...-le contesto este ...- no te dejare ir de nuevo...- beso sus labios con pasión desencadenada...y se pego al cuerpo de ella aprisionándola debajo de si...eso hasta que...ella gimió de dolor...- lo siento lo olvide...- se disculpo levantándose rápidamente...y ella solo le sonrió...

-¿Atena me trajo?...- y Saga asintió mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en la cama...- ¿qué sucedió con Jesai?...- se veía preocupada y como no estarlo...- ¿la guerra acabo?...¿por qué estoy aquí y no a cargo de mi reino de nuevo?...¡y mis hermanas?...- y hubiera seguido preguntando si Saga no le tapa la boca...

-Tranquila...- dio un suspiro y procedió a quitarle las vendas del cuello para cambiarlas...fue eso lo que hizo darse cuenta a Larisha que traía puesta una camisa de Saga y estaba vendada de un brazo ...mas no se sonrojo al darse cuenta que el hombre posiblemente había desnudado su cuerpo y cuidado de ella...le pareció mas bien tierno...- no sabemos nada de la diosa niña...Atena me ha dicho que hablara contigo en cuanto recuperes la conciencia de eso hace cuatro días...- ¡cuatro días!...no podía creerlo...-

Suspiro pesadamente...y miro los ojos del caballero...algo le decía que lo que le diría Atena no seria muy agradable...si no...¿por qué Saga evitaría sus preguntas?...

-¿mis hermanas están bien?...- Saga terminaba de vendarle el cuello cuando le respondió...

-si...pero ignoro en que estado se encuentren...-Larisha lo miro confundida...Saga suspiro y respondió también a la pregunta silenciosa de la pelirroja...- cuado llegaron estaban mal heridas...la sacerdotisas siguen con Camus y Milo...yo diría que están bien ... y...-

-y tu hermano Kanon cuida de Natasha ¿verdad?...- el caballero asintió...- entonces esta aquí...en tu templo...- y Saga negó con la cabeza...- ¿entonces?...-

-Kanon partió el mismo día que ustedes llegaron y se llevo a tu hermana a Cabo Sunion con el...eso esta como a dos Kilómetros de aquí...- Larisha hizo un gesto de incomodidad...a lo que Saga sonrió...

- sabes que ambos estarán bien...- le aseguro el caballero abrazándola y dejando que ella se acurrucara en su pecho...podía oír su tranquilo respirar contagiándole la paz del momento...

- creo que nuestras mitades se fueron ...¿verdad?...- Saga sonrió sabiendo a que se refería...su gemelo era tan importante para el como la albina para Larisha...a pesar que siendo irónica la vida...ellos como gemelos pasaron una vida disimulando ser dos...mientras la guardianas...siempre fueron dos...simulando ser una...

-si...pero...los cuatro no podríamos estar mas completos que ahora...- por fin le hablo Saga levantando su mentón...ella le sonrió...y elimino el espacio entre sus labios...

-Saga...- susurro entre sus besos...y el gustoso los acepto...demorando el tiempo para la primera de la malas noticias...ella se separo en un momento y embelesada con el esculturar cuerpo del caballero, pregunto por su otra hermana...Saga trago saliva...no sabia como reaccionaria cuando le dijera quien la cuidaba...

-pues ella esta en...Capricornio...-

-¡¡con ese caballero!...- la furia de la pelirroja no se hizo esperar...¿cómo podía ser que su pequeña hermana estuviera con el hombre que la hizo sufrir tanto?...trato de levantarse para salir de ahí pero con un pequeño "auch" y el jalón de Saga termino sentada en las piernas de este...

-por favor no juzgues a Shura...es un bien hombre...y ama a tu hermana...espera a escucharlo y entonces júzgalo...o al menos déjalo vivir lo suficiente para que hable con Catia...- Larisha no pudo reprimir una risa por la cara suplicante de Saga...siendo sincera no podía negarle nada...y estaba muy débil para ir a hacer relajo en Capricornio...por que no invertir su tiempo antes de ir con Atena en algo mas productivo...

-esta bien...demorare mas su muerte... - le dijo mientras se abrazaba al cuello de géminis y acercaba mas su cuerpo al de Saga...- mientras tanto aprovechemos el tiempo...y has realidad mis anhelos...- enseguida le planto un fogoso beso al caballero que ni tardo ni perezoso ...tumbo a la mujer en la cama...

-te arrepentirás de esas palabras cuando estés gritando de placer...- le hablo seductoramente Saga a lo que recibió una sonrisa lujuriosa de la pelirroja retándolo a cumplir esas palabras...

Y no eran lo únicos que tenían fiesta...

-Nhhhhh!...-

Natasha gemía bajo los brazos de Kanon que embestía sin consideración a la peliblanca...los cuerpos sudados de ambos se hacían fricción una y otra vez elevando aun mas el calor en esa habitación...

-Ahh!... Natasha...no puedo mas...- Natasha tomo el rostro del ex general marino y lo insito a perderse en la profundidad de sus ojos...Kanon acerco sus labios a los de Natasha y la beso con el mismo frenesí de sus ultimas penetraciones...dio un ligero alarido a la vez que alcanzaba el orgasmo y erguía su cuerpo, cerrando con fuerza los ojos y liberando así toda su excitación en la mujer de piel blanca...de ella no provino sonido alguno...solo aferró sus uñas a la espalda bronceada del caballero y cerro los ojos con fuerza indicando que ella también había llegado al orgasmo...

Kanon se dejo caer pesadamente sobre su amante y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Natasha...ella con suavidad abrazo al hombre y acaricio los azules cabellos de el demostrándole su cariño...miro por un momento las marcas que le había dejado en la espalda...para ser su "primera vez"...no había sido nada tranquilo...sonrió satisfecha...se daba el lujo de perderse entre los labios y caricias de Kanon ahora que podía...retrasaba a propósito las noticias que Atena le diría...si bien ya estaba enterada de varias cosas...como del hecho de Sara y su hermano habían desaparecido...suspiro y beso a Kanon frotando su mejilla con la de el...susurrando a su oído tiernas palabras ...después de un rato de estar así Kanon por fin se incorporo y beso los labios de la guardiana para después mirarla a los ojos con picardía...

-creo que tendremos que bañarnos otra vez...- le dijo con burla el peliazul, lo cual le gano las risas de la mujer...era extraño verla reír y seguramente no tendría muchas oportunidades de verlo ...así que sonrió y metió su rostro nuevamente en el cuello de Natasha...para besarlo y causarle mas cosquillas con sus atrevidos roces y su aliento...todo era de lo mas bellos hasta que la puerta se abrió ...Natasha giro la cabeza y sonrió al recién llegado...

-hola mi fiel lobezno...- le hablo con calma Natasha al blanco animal que animado por ver a su dueña mejor, se acerco a la cama meneando la cola y saludando efusivamente a ambos al subirse en ella buscando las caricias de la mujer...

-¿dónde te habías metido?...- le pregunto Kanon haciéndose a un lado y acariciando al animal...

-el sabe cuando debe darme tiempo...- le dijo Natasha abrazando a su mascota ya sentada en la cama ...mirando a Kanon con unos ojos que denotaban el gran cariño que le profesaba...al menos para el...en esos ojos...ya no había frialdad...Kanon sonrío desde su cómoda posición y volvió a acariciar a Deimos...

-me alegro que estas conmigo ...- le confeso el geminiano a la mujer con una dulce sonrisa...

-se lo debo todo a el...- le respondió Natasha señalando al animal...- y al deseo que tenia de verte...- soltó a Deimos y se recostó sobre el pecho de Kanon sin dejar de ver sus ojos...- me quedare contigo...- por ultimo le prometió...Kanon sonrió ...

-me asegurare de eso...- le dijo mientras la pagaba mas a su cuerpo permitiendo que Deimos se hiciera un campito en la cama a los pies de ambos...

Y otros no estaban tan felices...

-la fiebre por fin empieza a cesar...ya es algo...-

Shura parecía loco hablándole a un ave rapaz...pero igual era el único que le oiría...aunque las burlas de Aioros le hacían preguntarse por que seguía haciéndolo...decidió no darle mas importancia y continuo con su tarea al limpiar con delicadeza la frente de Catia perlada por el sudor de la fiebre...miraba cada fina facción de la mujer con embelesamiento...no pudo resistir las ganas y acaricio con las yemas de los dedos los rasgos de la mujer...unos pasos lo sacaron de su ensoñación...se levanto para recibir al huésped...

-Aioros...- le saludo el caballero de Capricornio...

-hola Shura...¿cómo sigue la chica?...- Shura suspiro pesadamente...

-por fin le pude bajar la fiebre pero no da rastros de despertar...su sacerdotisa la visito esta mañana...dijo que Catia luchaba por despertar que no desesperase...pero la verdad ya no se ni que pensar...-

- es raro verte confundió...después de todo siempre fuiste el mas seguro y orgulloso de todos los dorados...-

Shura miro a su amigo...tenia razón...antes el caballero de capricornio mostraba un porte orgulloso y unos ojos fieros que le ganaban el respeto de todos...¿dónde había quedado ese Shura?...seguramente en la batalla contra Hades...y el dolor de perder a esa mujer lo habían hecho mas vulnerable aun...¿entonces si era cierto que desde que la conoció tenia cara de estúpido?...por una vez MM acertaba en algo...¿pero el hecho de enamorarse le era un problema?...no, nunca renunciaría al sentimiento que esa mujer le había plantado en el corazón...solo debía mostrarle su verdadero yo...debía volver al ser el orgulloso caballero de Capricornio...

Shura levanto la cabeza y miro con aquellos ojos penetrantes a su amigo...y con aquélla sonrisa tan única de el...Aioros sonrió al verlo ...tal parece que Shura estaba de regreso...y que bueno ...ya era hora...

-cuando despierte...demuéstrale que importante es para ti...-le dijo Aioros palmeando el hombro de su amigo...

-seguro...- le contesto el otro...Aioros se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida...

-ey!...¿a dónde vas?...- le pregunto al verlo salir tan repentinamente...¿nada mas a eso vino?...

-quería molestarte pero mejor no...mejor voy e interrumpo a mi romántico hermano con su amazona...ya es hora que me diga la verdad...- Aioros le guiño el ojo a Shura y meneando su mano al aire se despidió del hombre...Shura no pudo reprimir una risa...cuando Aioros quería molestar era un dolor de cabeza...ya podía ver al leoncito todo rojo por las burlas de su hermano...se sobo la nunca negando con la cabeza ...y regreso a la habitación decidido a seguir cuidando de Catia...y cuando entro casi se cae al suelo...pues al abrir la puesta Umbriel se le vino encima aterrizando en su hombro...el animal volvió la cara invitándolo a mirar a donde mismo...

-¡Catia!...- corrió al lado de la chica que intentaba bajarse con debilidad de la cama...llego a tiempo para sostenerla ...estaba muy débil para sostenerse ella misma...

Catia estaba aturdida...había estado sumida en la oscuridad y los fantasmas de la batalla la había asediado durante toda su inconciencia...las pasadillas la atacaban y su cuerpo se sentía muy caliente...y después muy frió...estaba horriblemente mareada...¿por qué sospechaba que estaba enferma?...pero ...en todo ese tiempo...siempre sintió su presencia...su cálido cosmos ayudándola a recuperarse...y después sentía los toques cálidos de alguien que le cuidaba...ella sabia quien era ...y lucho contra su miedos ...solo para mirar sus ojos otra vez...cuando todo por fin dejo de moverse elevo su rostro para mirar a quien la llamaba con tanta preocupación...

-Shura...-esos ojos...esos misteriosos ojos que tanto la atraían y en los cuales se perdía sin salvación ...esos ojos verdes la veían preocupados...Dios...¿mencione que sus ojos eran hermosos?...

-Catia...¿cómo te sientes?...- le pregunto el caballero sin soltarla...¿qué como se sentía?...pues mal...pero que importaba si el estaba con ella...Catia se abrazo a Shura recargándose en su pecho y tomándose con fuerzas de sus brazos...

-Shura ...tuve tanto miedo...- Shura abrazo con fuerza a Catia al escucharla...recargo su cabeza sobre la de ella y la animo con tiernas palabras...

-todo acabo...la guerra a terminado...y yo cuidare de ti...si tu me lo permites...- alejo un poco el cuerpo de ella para mirarla a los ojos...suplicando un perdón...Catia lo miro con ternura ...y negó con la cabeza...

-No entiendes...- le dijo mientras alzaba una mano y acariciaba el rostro del hombre...- tenia miedo de morir y no volver a verte...de no poder decirte lo mucho que me he enamorado de ti...de no sentir tu cálido cosmo de nuevo ...de que fueras algo inalcanzable...- los ojos de la guardiana se llenaron de lagrimas...- no importa si no me amas...pero déjame quedarme a tu lado...- le suplico la ex guardiana...Shura la miro con infinita ternura y nostalgia ...¡que si no la amaba!...tomo el mentón de la mujer y le hablo con voz ronca y sincera...

-te amo ...- le confeso...- te ame desde el momento en que te vi en mi templo por primera vez...fui un estúpido al dejarte ir...cada noche era una tortura al pensar que tu podrirá morir...Catia...nunca mas dejare que partas de mi lado...-

Catia derramo unas cuantas lagrimas...y tomando fuerzas de sabe donde abrazo a Shura prometiéndole nunca mas irse...diciéndole cuanto lo amaba una y otra vez...y Shura...Shura...tenia la cara de estúpido que Mascara le dijo...¿y que?... correspondía el abrazo de Catia con el mismo cariño que ella le profesaba...cuando la emoción se les bajo Shura se decidió por fin a besar los labios de la bella mujer...se regalaron incitantes caricias y besos...

-debes descansar aun no estas bien...- le dijo Shura tomándola de los hombros...y recostándola nuevamente en la cama sabiendo que si seguían así no podría controlarse...si así estaba mas rojo que un chile de árbol...Catia le sonrió y como una niña pequeña le obedeció...

-tu también te vez casado...- estiro sus brazos invitándola a acostarse a su lado...- descansemos...ahora que podemos...disfrutemos el momento...-Shura no pudo decirle que no a esos bellos ojos grises y se dejo envolver por los brazos de Catia acostándose en el pecho de ella...ella acariciaba sus cabellos y el se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos...recordando aquella extraña visión...se preguntaba...si era un presagio de este reencuentro...o tal vez...le hablaba de un futuro aun mas lejano...o tal vez no tanto...Shura cerro los ojos y con la calidez de la presencia de su amada y bajo sus tiernas caricias poco a poco fue dejándose llevar por las arenas de Morfeo...cuando despertase le diría lo de Atena por ahora ambos necesitaban descansar...

Y los demás...

El pobre "cartero" del santuario...que no era mas que un desafortunado aprendiz que habían agarrado de mensajero por andar de flojo ...andaba de arriba abajo entregando correspondencia...y para su mala suerte varios santos dorados habían recibido carta...lo peor...que ni siquiera se las habían dado en orden de signo así que le dio su carta a Camus de acuario solo para darse cuenta que debía bajar hasta libra... "muy graciosos"...refunfuñaba entre dientes al que le hubiese desordenado el paquete...

Camus vio extrañado al aprendiz y después tomo asientos en los escalones que estaban afuera de su templo...el santo reviso su carta...era de Hyoga ...abrió el sobre y empezó a leer la hoja con atención...no pudo evitar sonreír ante las noticias que le daba su alumno...se distrajo solo al final cuando su rubia acompañante tomo asiento a su lado...

-¿es de tu alumno?...- le pregunto...

- si,...me dice que nos visitara pronto...-

- eso es bueno...por fin podré conocerlo...- Camus le sonrió a la mujer mientras terminaba de leer el ultimo renglón de la carta... parpadeó un par de veces y metió la mano de nuevo en el sobre...saco de el una pequeña foto de aquellas instantáneas...Tezatihu miro con curiosidad la foto...y Camus sonrió ...en la foto estaba un sonriente Hyoga que rodeaba con su brazo a una bella chica de cabellos rubios...se veían muy bien o al menos eso pensaba Camus...la chica era muy linda...su alumno tenia buen gusto...

-tu alumno es muy lindo...- le dijo Tezatihu tomando la foto y viéndola con mas detenimiento...- parece que todos los caballeros de cristal tienen un encanto único ...-como respuesta solo recibió una sonrisa aun mas orgullosa de Camus...- ¿quién es la niña que esta a su lado?...- le pregunto por ultimo la sacerdotisa recargándose en su pecho...

-la razón por la que se fue de aquí...- Tezatihu lo miro extrañada...- según se, se llama Eri...- dio un suspiro y mientras abrazaba a Tezatihu dijo con sarcasmo...

-crecen tan rápido...- ante esto la chica no pudo evitar reírse...

El chico llego a Libra y entrego ya harto su ultima carta al antiguo maestro...Docko miro con el chico bajaba las escaleras hecho una furia...solo negó con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente..."estos chicos de ahora no aguantan nada"...y sin mas se dirigió a la cocina de su templo para leer con calma la carta de su alumno...Shiryu le escribía con regularidad informándole que todo marchaba bien...tal parece...que el chico estaba muy bien con SunRei...pues al parecer no tenia intenciones de regresar al santuario en un largo tiempo...el viejo maestro pensó en hacerles la maldad de ir a visitarlos de sorpresa...pero pensándolo mejor...les daría un poco mas de tiempo...

Shun también recibió noticias de su hermano...le contaba que estaba en algún lado de no se donde junto con Shaina ...tal parecía que le resultaba divertido viajar con la cobra a la que según sus palabras hacia enojar con regularidad solo por diversión...le confesaba que cada día se ganaba un poco mas el corazón de la amazona y tenia la esperanza de conseguir su amor muy pronto...Shun pudo evitar sonreír con un fuerte sonrojo cuando Ikki le reclamo por encontrarlo en paños menores abrazando a la amazona del camaleón...y que quería que hiciera...en Grecia hacia demasiado calor aun en las noches...el quería a June y por eso dormía con ella...no le daba vergüenza... "que mal pensado eres hermano"...pensaba el chico de Andrómeda...después de todo entre ellos no había pasado nada...aun...era difícil controlarse al estar tan cerca de la persona amada ...con tanto calor ...y con tan poco encima...estos pensamientos hicieron que el pequeño bronceado se pusiera un mas rojo...y el mal pensado era su hermano ¿no?...fue un gran alivio cuando vio llegar a June de sus entrenamientos...al menos podría disipar esos pensamientos ahora que ella estaba aquí...eso hasta que ella le pidió que le diera un masaje...

De ahí en mas todo era tranquilo...Afrodita cuidaba sus rosas...Shaka meditaba...Mascara Mortal ...¿y Mascara Mortal?...bueno... Milo trataba de quitarle sus casco a Joyce que se negaba a dárselo solo por molestarlo ...lo que lindamente acabo con los dos tirados en el suelo riéndose a morir...en fin...Aldebarán entrenaba ...Aioros molestaba a un pobre y rojísimo Aioria y felicitaba a una apenada Marín en sus aposentos...si...el santo de Sagitario los había sorprendido mientras dormían...que Dios los ampare de sus burlas...Kiki entrenaba...y Mu...bueno el pobre de Mu veía...o simulaba a ver a su discípulo entrenar...la verdad su mente se hallaba en otro lugar con otra persona...se arrepentía de haberla dejado...cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar el portal a este mundo con una de las guardianas en brazos...miro a Amelie por ultima vez...ella lo miro y bajo la mirada con pesadez...seguramente no la volvería a ver jamás...miro a KiKi desplomarse en el suelo cansado...frunció el ceño ...el santo de la primera casa era paciente pero su alumno podía sacarlo de sus cabales...¡como es que no aguantaba un simple entrenamiento!...

-Kiki aquí te distraes mucho...ve a entrenar al coliseo...y no te vayas a ningún lado que aun estas castigado por faltar a tus clases...- le hablo firmemente el santo de Aries para después entrar a su templo...Kiki suspiro con cansancio...al final de todo cuando su maestro se había enterado que había faltado a su clase con Shion si le habían castigado...¿era su imaginación o Mu se ponía cada vez mas exigente?...para que renegar a fin de cuentas lo tendría que hacer...se levanto ...se sacudió y se dirigió al coliseo de mala gana...

Y para acabar...

Ya al atardecer las guardianas se encontraban un poco mas estables...débiles...pero estables...y como buenas hermanas compartían algo...el deseo de verse y la ansiedad de hablar con Atena...así que las tres...persuadieron a sus amados...por no decir obligarlos... a llevarlas ante Atena...así fuera cargando...y si, casi a la puesta de sol se encontraban las cuatro ante la presencia de Saori...y ella con una sonrisa se dispuso a explicar...quien diría que en el coliseo...

-Ahhhhh!...ya me canse de esto...- se quejaba Kiki...tumbándose en el suelo...- hacer esta técnica es complicado...- se decía a si mismo sobándose los brazos que le dolían... – estoy exhausto no puedo ni con mi alma...- y sin mas se dejo caer por completo en el suelo...escucho unos pocos pasos ...cosa que le pareció raro pues nadie debería estar en el coliseo a estas horas ...no creía que fuera Mu...ya seria tener mucha suerte...inclino con pesadez su cabeza hacia atrás...y abrió los ojos tan grande como pudo...¡no podía ser!...¿o si?...

-hola Kiki...-

Continuara...

Otro que me quedo larguito je!...y no solo eso como regalo por tanto suspenso le regale este capitulo con mucho humor y romance...(por poco y me da diabetes con tanta dulzura)...si me preguntan de donde saque al cartero...pues me inspire en mi...ya que a veces mis hermanos me agarran de su gata...

Bueno espero que les haya gustado...y si Dios me ilumina para el próximo capitulo será el ultimo...aunque me lo estoy pensando...es que es mi amada historia y como que me duele terminarla...

A todo esto espero que me manden muchas reviews...por fa!...no sean malitas como que últimamente ya casi no me mandan...a pero que lata doy verdad-...bueno ya me voy...así que nos leeremos en el próximo capitulo...muchos besos y abrazos a todos...sobre todo a Shurart por su lindo review eres como el segundo hombre que me escribe me sentí halagada enserio...bueno ahora si ya me voy...hasta pronto

Por cierto a aquellos que no sepan que es un chile de árbol es un chile largo delgado y chiquito que tiene un color rojo fuerte...

Matta ne.


	25. Observados por las estrellasnoche de cam...

**Atlántida.**

**Autora: Yuki-Ona.**

**Capitulo 25: Observados por las estrellas...noche de cambios...**

- mortales...-

Los últimos rayos de luz caían sobre la tierra árida...alentándola con sus últimos vestigios de calor...los cielos que alguna vez fueron de Urano se colorearon de mil formas...como una obra de arte abstracta ...mezclando el anaranjado, el rojo y el violeta con maestría y delicadeza...como trazos finos de la mano de Dios...un regalo a los hijos en esta tierra...para aliviar...la confusión en los corazones...

- no...aunque no podamos volver...y nuestro legado se haya acabado...la inmortalidad seguirá siendo nuestra...- Larisha alzo la vista para mirar a la mas sabia de todas...a la matriarca de las hermanas...a la mas antigua...

- Jizel...-

-la gente no nos olvidara...y un recuerdo...puede durar mucho mas...que un dios...- hablo por ultimo la morena mirando a su hermana...

Era difícil aceptarlo...Larisha tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y pensó de nuevo en las palabras de Atena...

- "Han sido juzgadas por traición...se le ha quitado la vida eterna...y su rango como guardianas...ahora son ...solo mortales..."-

¡traición!...que palabra tan mas mezquina...¿cómo podían pasar de tener el poder absoluto sobre la gente...a ser relegadas a ser simples ...mortales?...no había forma mas cruel de dañar el orgullo de la pelirroja que ese...

- ¿en que los traicionamos...si siempre estuvimos para servirles?...- pregunto con tranquilidad la morena levantando una vez mas la cabeza y enfrentando los ojos serenos de su hermana...

Jizel callo un momento...y bajo la cabeza con pesadez...

-nos enamoramos...- ambas mujeres miraron a Natasha que se había mantenido en silencio y calma desde que Atena las había dejado solas en el recinto...-que blasfemia mas grande para un dios...que relegar su amor divino por un amor mortal...- hablo secundado las mas joven de las tres hermanas...Catia...con los ojos bajos...con la mirada ...apacible...

Larisha las miro a las dos con seriedad...

-acaso no les afecta...- y ambas mujeres la miraron...

-sabíamos...que tendríamos que pagar por nuestro error...-hablo Natasha...- nos dejamos llevar sabiendo que nos era prohibido...ahora debemos aceptar...el castigo de dios...-

Larisha entonces callo...había mucha verdad en esas palabras...era solo el orgullo lo que se había roto...siempre estuvieron concientes del riesgo que corrían...pero ella pensó ...en la muerte...

-nacimos como seres divinos...debíamos conservarnos como tales...y lo hemos cambiado por algo aun mas hermoso...la imperfección humana...-

Las tres hermanas miraron a la mayor que estaba a la cabeza de ellas...

- dime Larisha...¿te arrepientes...de cambiar la inmortalidad...por la felicidad eterna?...- le pregunto con seriedad Jizel mirando fijamente los ojos de su hermana...esta seria la ultima vez que las guiaría por el camino correcto...pues ahora las decisiones serian solo suyas...su trabajo acababa este día...

Larisha pareció meditarlo unos largos segundos que dentro de su mente parecieron horas...se perdió en la claridad de los verdes ojos de su hermana desafiante a una respuesta...

-aunque así fuera...es muy tarde para retractarme...- hablo la orgullosa pelirroja...levantándose de improviso captando la atención de sus hermanas...se dio la vuelta dándoles la espalda mirando al astro rey que se fundía entre la montañas - quiero pensar que al menos viviré lo que me queda con una decisión correcta...- sonrió con debilidad...- si lo pensamos...Yiaza fue misericordioso...- Catia sonrió y Natasha cerro los ojos y bajo la mirada...Jizel la miraba satisfecha...-una falta como la nuestra...debía haber sido castigada con la muerte y la agonía en el purgatorio...-

-nos dios otra oportunidad...- hablo Catia tomando la mano de su hermana...haciendo que esta se voltease levemente para que le regalara aquella extraña sonrisa sincera ...

- no...- hablo Natasha haciendo que las miradas se dirigieran a ella...- nos dio la libertad...por compasión...-

- por amor...- termino Jizel ...tomando del hombro a la albina...y esta le devolvió una sonrisa...algo único en ella...

Larisha les dio una sonrisa amplia a todas sus hermanas...

- Sara ...nos regalo la felicidad...-

-crees que acepten la idea...- Pegaso se encontraba como siempre al lado de su diosa...tomaban un café para darse calor en la fría noche que empezaba a descender...Saori sorbió un trago de su taza y después miro a su caballero...

- yo cedí la tierra por que tu fueras feliz...y renunciaría a mi condición como diosa...por que nunca te alejaras de mi...por amor...¿quién podría arrepentirse?...- hablo con calma la joven diosa mirando con ternura a su caballero...Seiya le sonrió a su diosa y tomo su mano acariciándola con cariño...

-nadie hara...que me aleje de ti...no importa como tengo que estar a tu lado...si es siendo eternamente tu servidor...lo are...solo por estar contigo lo que me queda de vida...- quería llorar...como no hacerlo...Saori olvido ser una diosa y fue mujer...y movió su cuerpo hacia delante para cobijar a su amado Pegaso en una abrazo...

- no importa como lo logre...seremos uno...la eternidad...- le contesto la diosa como un susurro en la oreja del moreno muchacho...y el...apretó el cálido abrazo...a veces...el estar junto a la persona amada y saber que esta bien...es lo único que se necesita para ser feliz...y el lo era...

-por cierto Saori ...- le dijo separándose un poco de ella...-¿que te decía Shaina en la carta que te entregue?...-

-que la perdonase ...que aunque en cuerpo se hubiera marchado del santuario...su fidelidad incondicional esta conmigo...también me pide que te cuide mucho...- le dijo acariciando la sonrojada mejilla del muchacho...- que siempre te ame...tanto como ella te amo...-

-Saori...- Seiya recargo su frente en la de Saori...el nombre de la joven había sido solo un susurro ronco de su garganta...que placer el solo contacto de sus manos...la diosa sonrió al acto y tomando la cara del muchacho y con una sonrisa le dijo...

- vamos...tenemos que recibirla...- y sin decir mas se levanto jalando al muchacho para que se levantase y la siguiera...

-¿recibirla?...¿a quien?...- le decía confundido el muchacho a la vez que la seguía...en la habitación solo quedaron dos tazas de café humeantes abandonadas ...

- y ahora me abandonas...-

- que no este a tu lado no quiere decir que no este contigo...-

La platica entre hermanas había finalizado ...Shura había ido por Catia y después de un sermón y varias amenazas de Larisha ambos se retiraron ...la albina reprimió la traviesa sonrisa que quiso salir al recordar la cara abochornada de su hermanita y la del divertido caballero...después se habían quedado una rato mas platicando con la mayor de las cuatro...como desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestar a su hermana acerca de su relación con el patriarca y sacarle esos adorables sonrojos con los cuales Larisha rió divertida...Natasha solo se limito a embozar una sonrisa...si...había sido divertido...ahora ambas bajaban los escalones con calma...y de pronto su querida hermana se había puesto sentimentalmente fraternal y tocaba otro tema delicado...

-¡¡te largas hasta el mar... te parece poco!...- le reclamo la pelirroja...a lo que Natasha la ignoro...- después de todo...-continuo, captando la mirada de la mas joven...- tu y yo jamás nos hemos separado...- si, había tocado un tema sensible...

-pues deberemos aprender a estarlo...- hablo con frialdad la albina...Larisha se resigno...Natasha jamás se tentaba el corazón para decir las cosas...-tal vez...sea que ahora estemos aun mas juntas que nunca...solo que ya no compartiremos un techo...- Larisha miro con sorpresa a su hermana...y sonrió con melancolía...era justamente...su franqueza lo que adoraba de ella...

- posiblemente...- desvió la mirada nuevamente al camino...no quería bajar rodando...- pero dile a Kanon que no sea tan rudo...- Natasha miro a su hermana muy sonrojada y con los ojos bien abiertos...Larisha se tapo la boca y bajo riendo los escalones adelantándose a su hermana...fue cuando Natasha noto las marcas en su cuello...levanto la vista...y se dio cuenta que ya estaba en Acuario...era por eso que Larisha se había adelantado... afuera del templo...Tezatihu la esperaba...era la primera vez que se veían desde su regreso...Natasha se acerco a la joven rubia para enfrentarla...Tezatihu la miro con preocupación...con pena...

- ¿qué sucede?...- le pregunto Natasha al estar frente ella...-¿acaso no te legras de verme?...- le pregunto...

-no eso es que...¿no estas decepcionada de mi?...- Tezatihu alzo la mirada enfrentando los ojos de su antigua ama...

-¿no era eso lo que querías?...- la rubia guardo silencio y la siguió mirando ...Natasha suspiro y en un acto desapercibido abrazo a la muchacha...

- te he cuidado durante tanto tiempo...- le hablo con calma induciendo a la muchacha a recordar los viejos tiempos...- pero jamás fuiste feliz...no conmigo...no con lo que eras...- suspiro de nuevo abrazándola con mas fuerza...- aprendí a quererte ...y mucho...como negarte...la felicidad...aunque sea en brazos de aquel hombre...- se distanciaron un poco para poder mirarse a los ojos...- elegiste bien...ahora yo también quiero una vida...y en ella tu no tienes cabida...al igual que estoy de mas en la tuya...- Tezatihu sonrió y abrazo una vez mas a la ex guardiana...

-siempre serás...mi mejor amiga y mi protectora Natasha...- la aludida sonrió...y levanto la vista encontrándose con la mirada de Camus...soltó a la rubia...y se marcho con un quedo adiós...aun se sentía incomoda con el caballero...pero pronto se entenderían...o mas bien deberían aprender a hacerlo...

Afuera alcanzo a su hermana mayor ...esperaba una burla de parte de la pelirroja...pero nada vino de su boca...siguieron su camino encontrándose con una divertida escena al ver a Catia abrazando con mucha fuerza a Joyce diciéndole algo así como..."que rápido crecen"...Milo y Shura solo miraban divertidos...fue en ese momento que se dieron cuenta...que eran una gran familia...dispareja y con diferencias como todos...pero al fin y al cabo...una familia...

Al llegar a géminis se encontraron con otra imagen de los mas chusca en la cocina...Kanon y Saga jugaban vencidas en la mesa ...ambas los miraron por largo rato...eso seria eterno ninguno de los dos daba señal de ceder...así que sabiendo que Natasha no se enojaría Larisha decidió hacer trampa y ayudar a su caballero...soplo en la oreja de Kanon haciendo que perdiera la concentración y Saga ganara...

-¡oye!...me faltaba poco para ganar...- reclamo el gemelo de géminis...las risas se hicieron presentes en la habitación así como las bromas y las reclamaciones...seria una buena noche de platica ligera...condimentada con la confiadaza y la familiaridad de los presentes...increíble...pero podía haber armonía entre ellos...

-Saori...es casi media noche...que hacemos aquí todavía...- Seiya cabeceaba y sus ojos se cerraban conforme el sueño empezaba a hacer estragos en el...no sabia por que su diosa aun estaba sentada en su trono y el en las escaleras...¿quién era tan importante como para esperarle toda la noche?...miro con el rabillo del ojo a Saori...y ahí estaba, sentada sobre su trono con los ojos cerrados...imponente como toda una diosa...¿en que tanto meditaba que ni siquiera le contestaba?...en eso pensaba cuando la vio abrir los ojos...

- ¿por que has vuelto?...- pregunto la diosa al aire mirando directamente a la enorme puerta enfrente suyo...Seiya quedo extrañado...¿con quien hablaba?...estaba a punto de preguntárselo cuando la respuesta vino...

- por que la vida sin mis seres amados...no es vida...no quiero estar sola...-

Seiya se levanto con lentitud...era como si un fantasma se apareciera en medio de aquel ambiente...

- no lo estas...- le contesto Atena finalmente levantándose de su asiento y sonriendo...la puerta se abrieron rechinando en el proceso...la oscuridad del pasillo contiguo no dejaba ver nada...solo fue necesario un pequeño destello de cosmos para que la pequeña figura fuera vista por los presentes...

-bienvenida a casa...Jesai...- un cálido recibimiento de la diosa Atena...la figura de la niña salió de las sombras acercándose cada vez al trono...

-solo soy...Sara...ese nombre no será usado...hasta que el gran maestro así lo desee...-

Y en un acto antidiplomatico de parte de las divinidades...se recibieron con una cálido abrazo...era extraño pero entre ambas se había formado un lazo tan fuerte como el fraternal...

Seiya miro algo extrañado la escena...y se dio cuenta también que el estaba de mas...- me retiro a descansar Saori...nos veremos en la mañana...- después agacho la mirada y se despidió de la niña...-que bueno que regresaste...buenas noches...- y sin mas que decir entre bostezos y pasos pesados se dirigió al dormitorio...

Atena miro a Sara y le ofreció su mano...la niña la tomo y se dejo guiar por la diosa de las guerras a las afueras del recinto donde tomo asiento al principio de las escalinatas...

-¿todo acabo Jesai?...¿tu reino?...¿tu legado?...- le pregunto ya estando la una al lado de la otra...ambas dedicándose a mirar la hermosa luna azul que reinaba en los cielos oscuros...refrescadas por los fuertes vientos...calmadas por las melodías nocturnas de los grillos e iluminadas por aquellas luciérnagas que se paseaban y contorneaban con descaro alrededor de amabas deidades...

-no del todo...- hablo la pequeña perdiendo su mirada en la tenue luz que había en géminis y sonriendo para si misma...- Jesai vivirá en esta tierra hasta que el gran maestro de su veredicto a este mundo...entonces Yiaza y yo acordamos crear un ser hecho de la luz y la oscuridad...un verdadero dios neutral e imparcial...- detuvo un momento su explicación para mirar a Atena que la veía con ternura...- posiblemente...yo jamas vuelva a tocar el suelo de la Atlántida...pero una parte de mi regresara y ara el trabajo que no pudimos hacer...

Saori guardo silencio unos cortos segundos meditando las palabras de Jesai..."ella se refería al juicio final"...seguro tenia la esperanza de poder conservar largamente la paz hasta ese momento...

- te quedaras a mi cuidado Sara...como mi aliada...- prácticamente no la miro al decir esas palabras...Sara la miro entonces, sabiendo que ambas necesitaban estar juntas para cuidarse la una a la otra ...por que se apreciaban...por que habían aprendido a estar en la presencia de la otra y por que sus seres amados estaban involucrados...era los mas conveniente...¿por qué no llamarlo ...alianza...ante los intrigozos y aprovechados?...

- cuidaras de mi y yo te protegeré a ti y a tu lucha...- miro a Saori con una amplia sonrisa...y Saori bajo la mirada para ver los inocente ojos dorados de la niña...- los dioses no se atreverán a atacar la luz de mundo...y que mejor que este resguardada por la sabiduría de Atena...- Saori sonrió ampliamente uniendo sus manos con apretón que era lo único que necesitaban para sellar ese acuerdo...

Hubo un momento mas de silencio hasta que la diosa volvo a preguntar...

-¿qué ha sido de tu hermano?...- Sara que tenia la vista fija en el horizonte le respondió sin volver la mirada a verle...

- algún día lo encontrare y me podré reunir de nuevo con el...por ahora sigue siendo propiedad de Yiaza...y por su propia voluntad ha decidido quedarse con el...- bajo la mirada apenada...Saori la miro de reojo mientras cobijaba el cuerpo de la pequeña en una abrazo cálido pues empezaba a enfriar la noche...

- y Yiaza...y la Atlántida...-

-Yiaza desaparecerá un buen tiempo debe restaurar su cosmos...y mi pueblo duerme en las profundidades otra vez...deberán vivir valiéndose sin un dios hasta el dios prometido...se que después de esta guerra aprenderán a vivir en paz...ahora debemos enseñarle eso a tu pueblo sin a necesidad de repetir este error de nuevo...- levanto la vista para mira a la diosa de cabellos lilas...Saori solo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza...

-¿ya las viste?...-pregunto de nuevo a la pelianaranjada con una sonrisa queda...

-es noche...algunas ya duerme...y otras están disfrutando estos momentos...estaré un largo tiempo aquí...hay tiempo para reunirnos de nuevo...-

Saori sonrió y rió quedamente también...la mayor razón de esta alianza era la felicidad de ellos...las antiguas guardianas y los santos fieles a Atena...ambos merecían por una vez...probar la paz y la felicidad que el amor trae consigo...Saori recargo su cabeza en la de la niña y arrullo en silencio a la mini diosa...disfrutarían ese bello paisaje un rato mas...Sara al sentir la calidez del agarre de la diosa se dejo llevar por la ternura y pureza que Saori despedía...miro con atención hacia Aries antes de caer en un profundo sueño...no podía esperar a mañana para encontrarse con sus "tías"...se sentía feliz...por primera vez se sentía en el lugar correcto y rodeada de personas que la estimaban...por primera vez se sentía útil y protegida a la vez...seria unos cuantas décadas las que viviría seguro aquí...lo que seria poco en comparación con lo que tendría que esperar para iniciar un nuevo mundo...otra vez...vería irse a Atena a los cielos seguramente y vería morir a sus guardianas...era el precio por ser feliz...aunque sea por un minuto...disfrutaría de estos años...cerro los ojos sonriendo levemente...había finalizado una era...y con ayuda de Atena iniciaría otra...y lucharía por la salvación del mundo...y aunque esto solo era un suspiro en su vida...era su ultimo suspiro de tranquilidad...lo aprovecharía al máximo mientras durase...

Abajo en el templo del Carnero...Mu miraba a la figura enfrente suyo...sus ojos destellaban bajo el embrujo de las estrellas a la vez que viajaba a los recuerdos de los acontecimientos recientemente pasados...-"quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi pueblo... serás recordado siempre como un héroe...pero un gracias en insuficiente...por eso he traído conmigo un regalo para ti..."-

- joven Mu...-

Aquella suave voz lo trajo de regreso al presente inmediato...la miro de nuevo...no se cansaba de hacerlo...su mente aun no aceptaba que esto era una realidad...

-estas...- pronuncio con dificultad...- muy lejos de casa...pequeña...-

- no hay nada ahí...por lo que la puedo considerar mi "casa"...-

-¿que tienes aquí entonces?...- pregunto el canero con un tono muy leve...

- mi esperanza...cruzo a este mundo pegado en su capa mi señor...- hablo melodiosamente mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rosa y desviaba la mirada avergonzada...

-que curioso...yo empezaba a pensar que mi cordura se había quedado prendada a ti en la Atlántida...-esa respuesta hizo que la joven muchacha levantase el rostro para mirar los hermosos ojos verdes del lemuriano...

- dígame que no me quiere aquí...y daré la vuelta y regresare a mi mundo en silencio...dígame que siente lo que yo...y me quedare para ayudarle a conocer los secretos de la alquimia de mi gente...-

-"me dijo que te extrañaba"...- la voz infantil se repitió en su mente...Mu se acerco a paso decidido a la joven y con finos y lentos movimientos bajo la capucha de sus vestimentas...dejándole la libertad de admirar por completo aquellos rozados cabellos y aquella mirada café...las mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y los corazones latieron al compás de un tambor desenfrenado de adrenalina...

-Amelie...quédate a mi lado sabiendo que mi vida es un riego para ti y nunca dejare que te separes de mi...dime que temes a eso y te dejare marchar en silencio...-

-aferrame a ti entonces y no me dejes marchar nunca de tu lado...ni callar lo que siento...guerrero de oro...te has traído contigo mi corazón...-

Mu tomo el rostro de Amelie y lo acerco al suyo...y susurro mirándole a sus ojos las ultimas palabras...

- entonces enséñame pequeña...los secretos de tu pueblo...y descubramos los secretos del corazón...- y sin mas unió los rostros en un suave y lento roce de los labios...

- joven Mu...- pronuncio tan solo como un susurro apenas audible...muy cerca de su rostro...

- Amelie...tutéame...que somos...uno solo desde ahora...-

Un travieso y curioso chiquillo y la luna fueron los testigos de la cálida noche y de la unión de las almas...Kiki sonrió y regreso a su alcoba...era un lindo cambio en su vida...aunque realmente...todo cambiaba en el santuario...

Las estrellas presenciaron mil imágenes aquella cálida noche...eran las únicas lo suficientemente imponentes para repartirse en todo el mundo y admirar a sus almas vivir aunque sea por esta noche...en paz...en el santuario...acuario se hallaba a oscuras haciéndolas sospechar que sus moradores descansaba tranquilamente en sus interiores...la imagen de aquellas dos siluetas al desnudo abrazadas y dormidas que reflejaba la ventana...les confirmaba de la paz dentro del templo...

Bajaron hasta Escorpio y en esta no había mas sonidos mas que los ronquidos del escorpión...y el suave respirar de su cónyuge abrazada a el...aquí también dormían...

Poso entonces su mirada en Capricornio...las risas le hacia sospechar que aun había vida en el templo a pesar de la oscuridad que ahí reinaba...mil frases de amor salían de aquella casa...decidieron apenadas darles intimidad a los que había adentro...

Curiosas aun miraron a Géminis...la luz de las velas era visible desde su lugar privilegiado...olor a vino degustaron...y las risas y exquisitas de los presentes sumado a la ligera platica...les hizo pensar en la velada que se desarrollaba ahí adentro...se retiraron suspirando por lo romántico del gemelo...

Subieron después de nuevo...mirando curiosas al León estelar retozar al lado d la águila plateada...velando el sueño que acogía a la mujer...tenia miedo que si no estaba a su lado ella se iría volando a la libertad otra vez...Leo decidió llevarla a vivir consigo y encerrarla entre sus brazos toda su vida...en una jaula de oro...

Fueron atraídas hasta el mar entonces...y ahí en el pórtico de una casa blanca miraron al otro gemelo...ignorándolas y en vez de ellos mirando al atractivo océano que a Poseidón pertenece...sentado ahí a fuera...en una hamaca...se mecía con cuidado de no despertar a la que dormía a en sus piernas...ella ya había caído rendida a los sueños...el con la mirada cansada como podían ver...trataba de persistir un poco mas...parecía disfrutar...de la brisa salada de la costa...le vieron sonreírle al lobo blanco que a su pies dormía y tomar en brazos a la mujer...y después se oculto de su vista atravesando la puerta y cerrándola detrás de si ...resignadas continuaron...

Otra estrella destello su luz sobre china...con exactitud sobre la vieja cascada de roza...donde gracias a los husos horarios las tierras de los cinco picos rebosaban de luz del sol recientemente...y bajo su cobijo dos jóvenes...un hombre y una mujer...labraban sus tierras esperando que prosperaran...el dragón vigilaba con la mirada de vez en vez a su compañera...y tan celoso como el mismo animal que representaba le cuidaba...le había jurado permanecer a su lado al darse cuenta lo cerca que estuvo de que ella se fuera en su ausencia...el orgullo y el honor no valen nada...si no hay nadie con quien compartirlos...su maestro no estaba mas para cuidarlos...el cuidaría entonces de lo que mas amaba el viejo anciano...su cascada...su tierra...su Shun Rei...bajo la mirada y siguió con su trabajo...por ahora...solo le quedaba anhelar los cuidados de la chiquilla...

Las estrellas buscaron también en Siberia...donde el cisne no buscaba mas a su madre...en su tumba solo un congelado y semimarchito ramo de rosas conmemoraban su recuerdo..."descansa en paz amada madre"...y algunas lagrimas secas eran los últimos vestigios de que alguna vez alguien estuvo ahí...ahora el dueño de aquellas gotas saladas...vivía en otro lugar de sus mas hermosos recuerdos...aquella vieja cabaña donde alguna vez compartió con un maestro exigente y bondadoso...y un amigo inolvidable y único...ahora compartía la calidez de su hogar con otra persona...dicen que los cisnes...son animales que buscan su pareja toda su vida...y con ella permanecen siempre...Hyoga anhelaba que Eri fuera...ese cisne...solo para el...y se quedara a su lado lo que le restara de vida...y acomodado en el suelo y acurrucado en los brazos de su joven compañera sonreía ante sus sueños...eran muy jóvenes...les quedaba mucho por vivir...y esperaba que fuera ...juntos...

Buscaron por ultimo a su ave de fuego...que generalmente se escondía de ellas...¿por qué?...solo el lo sabia...pero esta noche...Ikki...el fénix...el inmortal...las confrontaba direncamente...clavando aquellos ojos oscuros y claros como el mismo cielo...observándolas con atención...ella titilaron a su mirada...saludando a su hijo prodigo que volvía a verlas como en su inocencia...solo que ahora...no estaba solo...pues el ave sagrada resguardaba entre sus alas a una serpiente...y le señalaba cada constelación que ellas y sus hermanas formaban...¿qué hacia?...¿le enseñaba acaso...a disfrutar de ellas...como a el le gustaba hacerlo?...y ella...lo escuchaba...mas no era ellas a quienes veía...si no a el...poniéndolas celosas...pero su amado fénix percatándose de la mirada penetrante de la reina de las cobras...no hizo mas que sonreírle ...mil estrellas brillaron a la par cuando fénix acaricio con calidez a la cobra...aliviando la fría noche...se enredaron en un abrazo...y las estrellas pasaron a segundo plano...ahí tirados en el césped...ahí...en algún lugar de Roma...

Las acompañantes de la luna parecieron dejar su inspección a la tierra...hasta que...algo las hizo fijar su mirada de nuevo en Grecia...

-con cuidado...-

- no me cuides tanto...no soy tan vieja...-

- solo soy...un "caballero" mi amada...-

Shion tomo con firmeza la mano de Jizel para ayudarla a subir la ultima pendiente...como había cambiado aquel lugar al paso de los años...sus ojos miraron con nostalgia el mismo paraje donde hace doscientos años...los caminos de sus vidas se habían cruzado por coincidencia...Shion miro con cariño a la mujer de piel oscura...la cubrió con su capa y la guió a las faldas de un viejo y derruido árbol de sauce llorón...el mismo en el que había quedado dormido...

Perecía ser mas grande...y estaba rebosante de muchas mas ramas...pero la vejez en sus raíces y en su tronco era obvia...se abrazaron como dos adolescentes y se acurrucaron uno en brazos del otro...recordando...los viejos tiempos...

-nunca pensé que volvería a aquí...nunca pensé que te vería de nuevo...Shion...- hablo la mujer sonriéndole a su compañero...obligando la mirada a subir para toparse con los ojos del otro...

-yo tampoco creí que estaríamos juntos de nuevo...que aquella noche seria solo un hermoso recuerdo...deje de buscarte demasiado pronto...el destino es caprichoso...quien diría que esta noche...me tendrías en tus brazos como aquella tarde...- Jizel rió quedo divertida a sus palabras...recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Shion escuchando la melodiosa letanía de sus palpitares...y en el relajado momento dejaron al silencio formar parte de su velada...

- ya hemos vivido mucho...ya no podremos ser eternos...- hablo Shion sabiéndose que ahora los dos son mortales...- y tengo miedo que uno se vaya antes que el otro...- confeso el patriarca con los ojos pesadamente cerrados recargando su cabeza en la de ella...la mirada de su compañera de levanto para mirarlo ...una sonrisa acallo el miedo de su corazón...tomo la mejilla de Shion como era su costumbre...

-soy mortal es cierto...pero aun puedo decidir cuando deseo morir...- acerco su rostro al del patriarca recargando sus frentes y cerrando sus ojos...-y será justamente un segundo después de que tu te hayas ido...es el tiempo que necesito para no desear vivir mas...- fue sus ultimas palabras antes de unir sus labios a los de el...fue una larga demostración de afecto...sus labios se había buscado por años...ahora no querían separarse...Jizel por fin podía pertenecerle a otro que no fuera su pueblo...por fin moriría...aunque...esta vez...quería posponer ese suceso lo suficiente...para gozar al lado de su santo...del patriarca...de Shion...

- Jizel...¿qué me dices de niños?...-

La mujer soltó una fuerte risa al desatinado comentario del patriarca...este solo la miro divertido...¿era tan mala idea?...

-Oh Shion...ya hemos criado a muchas criaturas...yo tuve muchas hijas...y tu varios hijos...ya estamos viejos...dejemos que tu alumno conserve la especie...-

Esta vez el que rió con ganas fue Shion...era cierto...ya eran viejos...lo mejor era disfrutar...lo que les quedaba...abrazo de nuevo a Jizel y la invito a refugiarse en su pecho...ella no se negó a la gentil muestra de cariño y acepto gustosa la protección del hombre...el viento soplo y las ramas del sauce se mecieron con su paso...Jizel cerro los ojos y se concentro en recordar...el día en que se había enamorado...inspirando a dar una petición ...a los astros que los observaban...

-quisiera...volver a nacer...y encontrarte una vez mas...Shion...y volver a enamorarme de ti...- hablo quedo...y el respondió de igual manera...

-no hemos encontrado después de siglos...después de la muerte...¿qué tan difícil...puede ser encontrarnos en otra vida?...-

-tendríamos que intentarlo mi amado Shion...-

El patriarca sonrió...tenían la eternidad para eso...por ahora los necesitan y disfrutarían esta vida...lo que les quedaba...después...jugarían...a enamorarse otra vez...como cada vez que se veían...

Esa noche después de que Atena acostase a la pequeña diosa que se había rendido al cansancio y habiéndose retirado a descansar impaciente a su aposentos esperando encontrar a su Pegaso celestial ya durmiendo en su cama...Sara soñó...con su hermano...con su madre...sonrió entre sueños...pues en estos...aparecían todos aquellos a los que amaba...incluyendo...a Atena...y a mas de un caballero...por ultimo antes de amanecer...fue la imagen de Yiaza...la que se quedo guardada en su mente...el sol saldría de nuevo detrás de las montañas... las estrellas no juraban paz eterna...pero el sol...el sol siempre prometía esperanza...por la nueva alianza...por los lazos de amistad...por el amor entre los hombres...por el amor...entre los amantes...

-Fin-

Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Acabe?...si acabe?...ah! cielos mi corazón se parte en mil pedazos...ya pues...bajen los bates ya se que me tarde mucho pero es que quise hacerlo lo mejor posible...a todo esto espero que el final haya sido de su agrado...yo me esforcé mucho y es el único capitulo de que me siento totalmente segura...pero aun así ningún final me va a gustar...por que es un final...saquemos la champaña...o el refresco y brindemos por que por fin la tortura acabo...jeje...Pero saben que les propongo algo...si me escriben una buena cantidad de reviwes...(léase mucho mas de lo normal) haré un prologo...o un ultimo final como quieran de lo que sucedió después de este final...(Shadir o me regañes estoy en mi derecho de estoricionar...¡es el ultimo capitulo!)...si quieren este capitulo...mándenme reviws pidiéndolo...okas...listas en eso prometo algo lindo...

De ahí en mas espero que les haya gustado...no actualice rápido por que estuve ocupadota y por que me di tiempo para no regarla con este ultimo capitulo...si no entendieron algo pregúntenme y en el prologo (si lo hago) les doy respuestas...sas...bueno ya no tengo mas que decir que muchas gracias a todos aquellos que siempre estuvieron conmigo...

Agradecimientos:

Shadir

Ady

Hada

Shurart

Misa

Akuma

Riku

Hikaru Kailu

Cristal-Darling

Kirara

Aquarius No Andres

Pin

Silence-Messiah

Javiera

Carolina

Souisho

Y en especial a mi hermana Suki-Ona...

Por ahora he finalizado...se despide con cariño muchos besos y abrazos...

Su amiga Yuki-Ona hasta la proxima!


	26. Chapter 26

**Por: Yuki-ona.**

**Epilogo: Por fin libres del destino...**

Sur de Francia...

Caminaba con pasos largos pero calmado...escondía detrás de su fachada de frialdad la gran ansiedad que tenia por reunirse con su familia...había partido con el corazón afligido de ver sus ojos oscurecer de tristeza y preocupación solo por el...solo pudo besarlas ...y prometerles que regresaría...aquel día salió con el corazón decidido a no sucumbir de nuevo a la muerte...la ultima pelea entre los cielos y la tierra...fue dura...fue cansada...pero esta vez...no hubo crueldad...solo sed de justicia y un motivo para preservar la vida...de la esperanza y de el amor sobrevino la victoria...y la gracia de regresar con bien a casa...

-salve palas Atenea...por tu gran corazón...salve la luz del mundo también...- pensó...

Miro el paisaje de la comunidad agrícola donde desde hace mas de dos años había vivido...los pastizales verdes...el olor de los viñedos en las áreas circundantes...el fresco aroma de su natal patria...iba concentrado en disfrutar de lo que siempre había extrañado y ahora tenia...viro entones la vista al frente y una sonrisa arrebato sus labios...seguía siendo frió...seguía siendo serio...pero ni su educación podrían reprimir su felicidad...su corazón latía con anhelo de verlas nuevamente...ya podía ver el camino labrado en piedra que lo escoltaba a su pequeña casa rural...fue entonces cuando ya no pudo fingir mas paciencia y camino a pasos apresurados al pórtico de su hogar...

"no hay palabras que puedan expresar la gratitud que siento hacia ustedes mis fieles caballeros...solo deseo recompensar todos sus sacrificios..."-

Mostró sus blancos dientes cuando la vio...su mirada se ilumino de alegría y por fin la paz que se supone había ganado se adueño de su corazón...estaba en casa...extendió sus brazos para que ella viniese a sus brazos...la llamo por su nombre bajito y ella volvió el rostro...le sonrió...y sus ojos se iluminaron también de felicidad...no hizo esperar al hombre y corrió a su encuentro lanzándose a su brazos y aferrándose por su cuello y con las piernas enredadas en la cintura...acaricio con cariño su suave cabellera y beso su cabeza con amor...y se fue levantando para poder cargarla mejor...mientras ella aun lo llamaba como si no creyese que estuviera ahí...

Papi!...papi...- Camus sonrió y miro a los hermosas lilas de los ojos de su hija...acaricio sus sonrojadas mejillas y acaricio una vez mas su corto cabello azulino...

mi pequeña...- le hablo quedo...-vamos a ver a mama...- y la niña solo asintió...solo tenia 3 años...era muy lista y reservada para a su edad...la pequeña mas tranquila del mundo sin duda...camino con su pequeña en brazos y evitando la muñeca tirada en el pórtico entro a su hogar...busco a la mujer de la cual llevaba unido mas de cinco años...con la cual compartía una casa...una hija...una vida...y el amor mutuo...cuando no le vio decidió buscarla en la parte trasera de su acogedora casita...y efectivamente ella estaba ahí...con el vestido sencillo que usaba para hacer el aseo del hogar...con su larga cabellera rubia atada a una cola alta...y dándole la espalda...

mami...mira...- le hablo la pequeña para captar su atención...cosa que consiguió de inmediato...pues efectivamente la madre se volvió para responder las demandas de la hija...sus ojos se abrieron de par en par...dejo caer la cuchara con la cual cuidaba sus girasoles...sonrió de inmediato y se levanto sacudiendo su vestido enterregado...corrió a recibir a su amado

Camus...regresaste...no, no me abrases estoy toda sucia...- le dijo cuando el bajo a la niña y trato de tomarla en brazos...

que importa...no reduce tu belleza...no te he visto en un mes...estoy desesperado por besarte...- y sin mas que discutir planto en los labios de su mujer un beso apasionado...Tezaihu se aferró a su cuellos...reprimía las ganas de llorar...

tenia miedo de...- el poso un dedo sobre sus labios ...-ya no importa estoy aquí...y ya no iré a ningún lado...la armadura ahora es de Hyoga...y la responsabilidad de seguir mi legado es de el...tengo la vida para estar con ustedes...soy libre...-

Se besaron de nuevo...-entremos...preparare la cena...debes estar cansado...te preparare un baño también...- le decía la rubia mientras el tomaba a su pequeña en brazos y los tres entraban a su hogar...para volver a tener...un cena como familia...

Los Pirineos España...

Cruzaba acariciando la espigas con sus manos...con el bolso al hombro y con el sudor en la frente...hacia calor...y mucho...el cansancio era poca cosa sabiendo lo poco que le faltaba por llegar a al refugio donde entreno toda su niñez... "a casa"...camino por algunos senderos mas y por fin piso el primer escalón de su hogar...con una sonrisa bastante grande y con un suspiro subió uno por uno...una sombra se poso a su hombro saludando al recién llegado...en respuesta el hombre acaricio con calidez al halcón grisáceo...

Hola amigo mío...te vez bien...- Shura le hablaba al ave como si de un viejo amigo se tratase...el animal solo clavo sus ojos afilados en el y poco después alzo el vuelo invitando al español a seguirlo...

Llego hasta los enormes portones del refugio de capricornio en donde ahora vivía ...sin mas empujo de ellos para abrirse paso...los rayos de luz iluminaron la bella fuente que decoraba el centro del recibidor...sonrió una vez mas y se adentro con un sentimiento de nostalgia invadiendo su corazón...cruzo a paso mas lento y callado los pasillos de su casa...hasta que lo sintió...o mas bien lo óleo...esa rica fragancia de una comida casera preparándose...supo entonces donde se encontraba su esposa...arrojo sin ningún cuidado el saco con su pertenencias a un mueble y se desvió directamente hasta la cocina; al llegar ahí aspiro lo que parecía ser pan horneándose y asomo levemente la cabeza sin hacer ruido...como desperdiciar el ver tal escena...

ten cuidado no se te vayas a tirar...-la voz de Catia sonaba tranquila como siempre...melodiosa, reconfortante...maternal...

si mama...yo puedo...- una inocente voz le secundo en aquel lugar...

Shura sonrió de nuevo recargado en el marco de la puerta de madera oscura...su primogénita era igual a la que había visto en aquel sueño hace mas de 5 años...cabellos negros con toques verdes y esos bellos ojos grises que había sacado de su mama...siempre tan vivaz y aventada...quería hacerlo todo y tocarlo todo...tenia un gran espíritu la pequeña...pero no dejaba de ser tierna, y adorable después de todo solo tenia 2 años...la miro intentando balancear la mezcla que acababa de preparar con Catia...con su vestidito y la cara llena de harina y con una graciosa mueca de concentración...tuvo que reprimir la risa al verla batallar por cargar el recipiente...las que si se oían eran las risas de Catia que jamás la soltó...miro bien a su joven esposa...con aquel mandil blanco, divertida de la persistencia de su hija...y por fin después de un inmenso trabajo por parte del chiquita metían aquella demoníaca mezcla al horno...

vez te dije que podía...- le dijo la niña mirando a su madre con cara de autosuficiencia...fue cuando Shura no pudo contenerse mas y estallo en risas...captando de inmediato la atención de las presentes...

hola mis ángeles ...¿me extrañaron?...- le pregunto caminando hacia ellas y divertido por la cara de incredulidad de ambas...a Catia le costo un segundo reaccionar dándole una sonrisa a su esposo...puso a la niña en el suelo que se aferró a la pierna de su padre llamándolo con cariño...Shura acaricio la cabeza de su pequeña , saludándola con amor...giro la cabeza hacia arriba para mirar la melancólica sonrisa de su esposa...

mi ángel...hay un pequeño regalito para ti en mi bolso...esta en la sala ¡¡corre!...- y sin decir ni gracias la pequeña salió corriendo de la cocina...fue cuando Shura enfrento la mirada de Catia...se sonrieron y abrazaron con cariño...

Shura...¿ya termino?...¿ y Atena?...¿y Jesai?...-

Sssshhhh...todo esta bien...la guerra de los cielo termino...Atena esta débil pero bien...a tu diosa no la vi...pero sin ella no lo hubiéramos logrado...- le hablaba quedamente acariciando su mejilla y quitando unos restos de harina en su rostro...

fueron tres días de oscuridad Shura...no creí que cumpliera su promesa...teníamos miedo...-

Shura beso a su esposa para darle consuelo en su sufrimiento...la miro y beso su frente aferrándose mas a ella...

ya no traigo conmigo la armadura...la he dejado en el santuario...es hora de que nueva sangre vele por la paz...- le hablo mirándola a los ojos...Catia le sonrió y beso su mejilla mientras procedía a quitarse el mandil ...

-cuéntame que paso ...- le pidió una animada Catia revisando la comida...

- se los contare en la cena...mmm huele bien...- Catia reía tratando de evitar que Shura se comiera la cena en es momento... y la pelea era muy divertida hasta que la infantil voz de su hija llamo su atención...

¡¡mama!...¡¡ven a ver lo que me trajo papa!...- ambos sonrieron y dándose un ultimo beso salieron al encuentro de su hija...

Grecia, La isla de Milos...

Miraba como el animal se movía tratando de escapar de el...sus patas caminando sobre sus manos le causaban cosquillas...era muy bonito...no entendía como un animal tan inofensivo causaba tanto terror entre la gente...si su madre lo viera se morirla del miedo...rió divertido cuando el pobre animalito por fin escapo de el...o mas bien el lo dejo ir...lo coloco en una roca y se dedico a mirar como este desesperado buscaba un escondite con sombra...lo detuvo de la cola evitando que este se fuera...estaba realmente divertido con el...hasta que vio una sombra posarse detrás de el y una voz le secundo...

déjalo ya...si tu madre te ve jugando con ese escorpión te regañara-

El pequeño de ojos azules y cabellera castaña volteo la cabeza topándose con unas piernas...levanto poco a poco la vista hasta toparse con una cara muy familiar...

Milo...-

Sonrió de inmediato al ver a su padre de regreso...el hombre lo tomo de los brazos y lo cargo con una mueca de disgusto...

no me llames Milo...soy "papá"...-sostenía al niño enfrente de si mirándose a los ojos...el chiquillo agudizo la vista se puso serio y le apunto con su dedito...

Milo...- le dijo...

El aludido dio un suspiro mientras revolvía con poco cuidado la melena enredada de su hijo...desde que aprendió a hablar jamás lo había llamado "papá"...por que de todos le tenia que tocar el hijo mas rebelde...¿por qué se tenia que parecerse a el?...el niño se revolcaba entre los brazos de su padre queriéndose desprender de la efusiva muestra de cariño...Milo sonrió al verlo tan renegón...sin duda era igual a el...lo cargo en brazos y empezó a aventarlo hacia arriba para atraparlo con cuidado...que se podía hacer...ya era su sangre...

pequeño bichito insolente...soy tu padre, mas respeto...- el niño reía con ganas...le encantaba jugar con Milo...y el solo oírlo le causaba gran alegría al escorpión...

solo tiene tres años...ya aprenderá...- ambos se quedaron quietos de inmediato...y Milo se dio la vuelta para ver la cara sonriente de su mujer...

¿cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?...-

lo suficiente para ver que le permites jugar con escorpiones...-

acabo de llegar y me reprochas...en donde esta mi abrazo...y mi beso...-

Joyce rió a la cara tonta que le ponía su consorte...jamás se casaron...para Milo un papel no era necesario si en verdad se deseaba esta juntos...sonrió y se acerco a su compañero plantando un beso en sus labios a lo que su joven hijo hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el acto de afecto de sus padres...realmente no los entendía...Milo miro a su querida Joyce...era mas grande y con su edad también había crecido su belleza según la modesta opinión del hombre...viro su cara hacia abajo y con una sonrisa soñadora acaricio la panza de su mujer...

¡ey! pequeño como va todo ahí...- acto que causo la risa de la mujer...si, venia un segundo...apenas tenia unos seis meses pero el tamaño de su barriga ya resaltaba mucho...

es "ella"...Milo- la voz de su hijo los hizo bajar la mirada de inmediato para verlo...

¿cómo lo sabes?...- le pregunto Milo desconcertado a su pequeño guerrerito...o si...el escorpión tenia planes para su hijo...cosa que no le gustaba mucho a Joyce pero que mas podía hacer...

lo se...- y sin mas salto delos brazos de su padre y corrió a su casa...ambos padres lo vieron extrañados...tal vez si había heredado algo de su madre también...Milo miro a su mujer entonces...

¿es niña?...- Joyce le sonrió...

creo que si...-

Milo abrazo a su esposa con afecto...por el lo que viniera estaba bien...todo estaba bien hasta que se puso serio al ver la cara preocupada de su mujer...

¿no volverás a pelear verdad?...me dijiste que seria la ultima vez...- le dijo afligida...

¿vez el sol de nuevo?...- le pregunto con cariño a lo que ella asintió...-yo ya no portare mas mi armadura...ya no peleare como caballero...y mientras este el sol allá arriba gracias a tu diosa habrá paz...- termino, Joyce sonrió con melancolía...su miedo empezaba a despajarse...

eso me alegra...- acaricio el rostro de su compañero y le beso...con una mano tomo su panza que ya empezaba a pesarle...y con la otra tomo la mano de Milo para caminar a su modesta cabaña costera...

¡¡ mama, Milo rápido...!- le gritaba su pequeño diablo desde la puerta de su casa...Joyce rió por lo bajo al enfado de Milo y su cara tan graciosa...

¡¡¡¡ Llámame "papá"...oíste PA-PA'!...-

El chiquitín sonrió a los gritos de su padre...metió su manita debajo de su camisa y saco al escorpión negro...

mi papi volvió...- le dijo al animalito...- que bueno...-

Grecia, Cabo Sunion...

Se mecía suavemente en la mecedora que el le había hecho...su pequeño dormitaba luchando contra el sueño...a veces abría sus ojitos para mirar a los ella...y cada vez que los veía se daba cuenta que eran iguales a los de el, entonaba una canción de cuna calmándolo...no sabia por que su hijo se rehusaba tanto a dormir esta vez, por fin el niño empezó a respirar profundamente y Natasha decidió llevarlo a su cama...se levanto con cuidado y lo acostó con delicadeza para no despertarle, le cubrió con las sabanas y se quedo por largo rato mirándolo...acariciaba su blanca cabellera...era un niño muy tranquilo...muy serio para su corta edad de tres años y como ya debió haberlo sabido muy frió y necio...como ella...y como su padre...levanto la vista mirando con melancolía la espada que Poseidón le había dado el día en que su pequeño nació...era para el...al parecer el dios ya tenia planes para su hijo...Natasha lo dejaría elegir a el...después de todo ya tenia sangre de guerrero fluyendo por sus venas...dio un suspiro y lo miro de nuevo y ensimismada en el amor que sentía por su bebe apenas y alanzo a percibirlo...levanto la vista hacia la ventana mirando como las cortinas se mecían por el viento...ya atardecía y la luz había regresado hace muy poco...era como si a través del viento la llamase...cerro la ventana y dio una ultima mirada a su hijo...después miro a Deimos y le dijo...

quédate con el ...- y sin decir mas se encamino a la puerta...el animal cernió sus ojos sobre la mujer que salía apresurada de la habitación...le dio poca importancia y levantándose con pereza se dirigió a donde dormía el primogénito de su dueña...de un salto se subió a la cama y se acostó a lado de el...y al sentirlo el chiquillo se prendió de su pelaje inmediatamente...Deimos dio un bostezó y acostó su cabeza cerca del a del niño...el sabia que cuando su ama muriera el debería quedarse mas tiempo a cuidar de su descendencia...

Camino a paso apresurado arropándose bien con el chal que llevaba encima...su vestido blanco le estorbaba a veces al dar pasos largos...lo levanto para que dejar de tropezar con el...ya estaba cerca, cada vez sentía su aura mas fuerte...y por fin a lo pudo ver a lo lejos...sus ojos se iluminaron de inmediato y siguió el paso...el le sonrió y apago su cosmos... paro un momento ya a escasos metros de ella y abrió los brazos regalándole una de esas sonrisas que a ella tanto le gustaban...Natasha ando entonces a pasos mas tranquilos, soltó su vestido y respondió al abrazo que el le pedía...

Kanon...-

sabia que vendrías a recibirme...- le hablo el recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de ella que se aferraba a su pecho...- ya todo esta bien...y todos estamos bien...no hubo bajas esta vez...-

Natasha levanto la mirada para verlo con nostalgia...

¿qué paso?...- le pregunto...

que mas habría de pasar...el Pegaso volvió a hacerlo...victoriosos de nuevo...- le respondió con una gran sonrisa estrechándola mas de la cintura...ella le sonrió de vuelta...sabia que esta guerra no era como las demás...sabia que el dios con el que se enfrentaron no peleaba pos intereses propios, si no para probar el temple de su hija...y al parecer lo habían convencido...fue una guerra de palabras y pocos golpes...por fin una guerra con sentido...

¿cómo están?...- le pregunto Natasha mas relajada refiriéndose a las diosas...

Atena solo esta cansada...de Sara solo supe que dormía...parece que privar al mundo de la luz durante tres días la dejo agotada...-

Natasha se abrazo al cuello de su compañero de nuevo...

no, nos a dejado verla...se encerró y encendió su cosmos evitando que nos acercáramos...-

Kanon acaricio la mejilla de la mujer con cariño...

estará bien...regresemos empieza a caer la noche...le prometí a mi hermano una cena entre familia...- dijo con burla...-¿dónde esta mi campeón?...-

duerme...no ha querido decir palabra desde que te fuiste...se alegrara al verte...-le comento su compañera aferrada de su brazo...

mmmm lo llevaremos cargando con su tío...estoy seguro que el ver a sus primos lo hará feliz...-

tu lo llevaras...- rectifico la albina con burla...Kanon la miro divertido...

tienes razón...yo lo llevare...-

A lo lejos ya podían divisar su pequeña casa costera...y poco después a su pequeño albino asomarse por la puerta tallando sus ojos y agarrado aun de Deimos para no perder el equilibrio...los miro y por primera vez en su vida su hijo...sonrió...les sonrió...

Grecia, El santuario...

Volvió la mirada hacia el santuario...

ya esta aquí...-

te esta esperando...ve- la mujer solo asintió y se retiro...

Saga entro en lo que desde hace poco seria su morada...miro con melancolía los altos techos cuyas esquinas estaban delineadas en oro...sus imponentes columna de marfil blanco con mil adornos en las bases...los cuadros, de trazos viejos que colgaban de las paredes...por ultimo guió la mirada al suelo y miro la roja alfombra que se extendía por todo el lugar y amparaba sus pisadas...y ahí se quedo...hundido en recuerdos tristes; nunca imagino que volvería pisar las habitaciones sagradas del patriarca...ahora todo era diferente. Su oído capto los pasos taciturnos al largo del corredor enfrente de el...por alguna razón no viro la mirada al frente...no hasta que estos de detuvieron...levanto la mirada con lentitud...la arrastro a través de la roja tela hasta toparse con tela negra...una sonrisa débil se adueño de sus labios y dejo a sus ojos levantarse del suelo para poder reconocer la figura que estaba a escasos metros de distancia...y así recorrió con la vista aquel delgado cuerpo cubierto por telas finas de un vestido entallado dibujando con las pupilas las curvas que unas caderas...se topo entonces con piel morena de unas manos finas y hombros pequeños...un cuello largo y por fin reconoció la sonrisa carmesí de su acompañante...las sonrisa se hizo mas grande cuando por fin se topo con aquellos ojos rojos...que lo miraban con cariño...diciéndole a través de su brillo..."bienvenido a casa"...quiso entonces llegar hasta ella y por inicia sus pasos lo obedecieron...

Larisha...- se atrevió a decir su nombre tan cerca de ella...elevo sus temblorosas manos y acario aquel rojo cabello, tomándole de la cara para comprobar con el tacto la suavidad de sus mejillas...

que bueno que estas aquí...conmigo...con nosotros...- Larissa estiro sus brazos y lo enredo en el cuello de aquel hombre tan alto...tuvo que pararse de puntillas para poder abrazarle como ella quería...totalmente pegada a su cuerpo...

¿dónde están?...- le pregunto después de unos minutos de corresponderle su abrazo...se separo de ella implorándole con la mirada llevarla al motivo de su ansiedad...Larissa le sonrió y tomando su mano lo guió fuera de aquella formal habitación...lo llevo a pasos calmados hacia una adornada puerta en lo mas profundo de aquel elegante lugar...le indico entonces...

abre la puerta y míralos...- Saga la miro con cariño y dándole una tímida sonrisa...tomo indeciso la perilla de aquella blanca puerta...la giro con cuidado sabiendo lo molesto de su rechinido...empujo de la perilla y abrió la puerta con cuidado...sus ojos quisieron llenarse de lagrimas en ese momento...y su corazón preocupado y anhelante de estar al lado de su familia por quien tanto había luchado estaba a salvo...estaban bien...

se aferran el uno al otro desde tu partida...- Saga miro por un momento a su joven esposa y de nuevo giro la vista al precioso tesoro que guardaba la habitación...dos pequeñas cabecitas azules sobresalían de una sabana...la una pegada con la otra...sombras bailaban a sus espaldas y sobre sus cabelleras producidas por el fuego de la chismea delante la cual estaba sentados...podía oír a uno leer con algo de trabajo algún pasaje de la mitología ...le leía a su hermano...

Kanon y yo éramos así...espero que jamás le pase lo mismo que a nosotros...- hablo en voz baja para permitirse contemplar un poco mas aquella escena...sintió una mano apretar la suya y un cuerpo abrazar su brazo...

ellos nos tienen aquí...para evitar eso...-le contesto la voz de su mujer ...la miro con amor...se veía hermosa con aquel ceñido y escotado vestido...siempre tan elegante...tan deseable...tan Larisha...bajo su rostro y tomo una mejilla de ella con su mano...acaricio con sus labios juguetonamente con los de ella...acoplando sus respiraciones...quiso reír cuando Larisha ya cansada de su juego le arrebato el beso a las malas...era difícil mantener el romance cuando la pasión clamaba por regresar a ellos...no pudieron contenerse mas y las risas se hicieron presentes aunque trataron de ser reprimidas...Saga recargo su frente en la de ella y le abrazo de la cintura, los dos disfrutaron del momento con los ojos cerrados...aun riendo tontamente de vez en vez...

le quitas lo romántico al momento...- le reclamo Saga divertido...

después de un mes sin tenerte en mi cama estoy por volverme loca ¿y tu quieres que sea romántica?...- de defendió la pelirroja...después de tanto tiempo sus caracteres se había amoldado pero realmente su trato cambio muy poco...

admítelo...no puedes vivir sin mi...-le sonsacaba Saga buscando hacerla enojar..

te sobre valoras mucho géminis...- le respondió ella desafiándolo...fue entonces cuando el abrió los ojos para mirarla directamente...

yo no puedo vivir sin ti...- aquellas palabras hicieron que Larisha abriera los ojos...lo miro cara a cara y un sonrojo se vino a sus mejillas...

como vivir sin ti si eres el hombre mas bello del santuario...- le respondió con una sonrisa picara...fue el entonces quien le robo un beso...se acomodaron de la mejor forma para poder respirar a la vez que movían sus labios calando por el contacto húmedo del otro...fue cuando la sensación de ser mirados los hizo separarse y girar lentamente la vista hacia abajo...

Y ahí estaban un par de ojos carmines mirándoos con mucha atención...bueno en realidad uno los miraba con el ceño fruncido y con cara de desagrado y el otro con una sonrisa divertido detrás del otro...

hola gemelos...- hablo Saga algo desatinado al ser sorprendido por sus hijos...si...sus hijos...dos pequeños peliazules como el y con unos ojos tan rojos como los de su esposa que era un copia el uno del otro pero que tenían caracteres muy diferente...el mayor serio, reservado pero algo revoltoso y con mucha fuerza de voluntad...necio como ninguno...el segundo mucho mas tranquilo que su hermano...mas reservado aun...mas abierto y a veces algo llorón...aunque también tenia mucha decisión en sus actos...y eso que solo tenían cuatro años...bueno casi cinco...

Hubo un incomodo momento de silencio en la cual se adorno una sonrisa maquiavélica en los rostros de los gemelos...Saga soltó a su esposa sabiendo lo que se aproximaba y estiro los brazos a recibir a sus hijos cuando estos saltaron a el...los tomo en el airé e como pudo, agarándolos con su brazos con uno colgado en su hombro y el otro colgando de su antebrazo...las risas infantiles aguadas a la grave voz del padre dio al hasta el momento melancolizo reencuentro un vuelco total...Larisha sonrió y limpio la lagrima rebelde que quiso salir de sus ojos tratando de que ninguno de sus hombres la viera así...jamás abandonaría su posición dura...solo de vez en cuando...

pequeños revoltosos quítense esas ropas y alístense por que su tío Kanon vendrá a cenar...-

Ambos niños se quedaron quietos al instante...se acomodaron para que su padre pudiera bajarlos ...

esta bien...- le dijo el mas chico para después mirarlo feo...- y deja a mama en paz...es nuestra no tuya...- y salí en carrera por el pasillo hacia su habitación...sus padres lo vieron divertido mandándose miradas fugases...estaban apunto de hablar cuando se dieron cuenta que el otro seguía ahí abajo mirando muy seriamente a su padre...

¿qué pasa hijo?...¿no vas a ir a cambiarte?...- le pregunto Saga algo desconcertado por la mirada que le clavaba su primogénito...

quiero ser tan fuerte como tu padre...un héroe como tu...¿me enseñaras a serlo?...- con aquellas palabras finalizo...y tanto Saga como Larisha quedaron impresionados por la determinación de su pequeño...Saga se arrodillo para quedar a la altura de su hijo y posando una mano en su hombro le respondió...

eres muy pequeño aun hijo...cuando llegue el momento te convertiré en un caballero...- el niño sonrió de inmediato y abrazo a su padre diciendo un casi inteligible "gracias" para después salir corriendo detrás de su hermano...

en verdad son tu s hijos...- le dijo Saga a su esposa...

¿míos?...tuyos dirás...- le contesto esta...aunque realmente era tonto ponerse a discutir sobre eso...los dos eran guerreros...y la sangre llamaba...

quieres que te cuente lo que paso...

no...mañana le preguntare personalmente a Atena...en cuando se recupere...- le contesto la mujer

tendrás que esperar a que deje de cuidar a su Pegaso...- le contesto el divertido caminando los dos a su habitación...y al estar ahí y abrir la puerta se quedo parado en el umbral de la entrada con los ojos fijos en aquella prenda que colgaba en el perchero frente a sus ojos...

vamos patriarca...mi hermano y mi cuñado están cerca...-

Saga sonrió con melancolía y entraron los dos...y de inmediato la puerta se cerro a sus espaldas...esto solo lo presencio un gata medio a adormilada que vigila cada noche todo el recinto...

debes descansar...mañana todo estará bien de nuevo...-

Saori subió mas la manta de la colcha hasta tapar el cuello del moreno que cuidaba...estaba vendado de algunas partes y dos grandes bolsas relucían bajo sus ojos...estaban rojos y notablemente cansados...su piel dorada por el sol estaba mas pálida y su cabello enmarañado y aun húmedo...

me tratas como un niño Saori...estoy bien...- le respondió el Pegaso un poco molesto por las atenciones...

estas débil Seiya fue una pelea muy larga...- le indico acariciando su frente...

Saori ...¿qué pasara con nosotros?...¿con los muchachos?- le pregunto somnoliento levantándose y sentándose levemente en la cama, ignorando la mueca de desapruebo de su diosa...

los dorados regresaron a casa...les di la libertad...de mis fieles caballero de bronce será lo que ellos decidan...de ti y de mi...lo que la vida nos prepare de ahora en adelante...- le contesto ella tomando sus hombros y volviendo a recostarlo...

¿ahora soy digno de quedarme a tu lado?...- le pregunto el Pegaso bajando las mantas y tomando la mano de su diosa...

eres el mas grande guerrero, incluso entre los dioses...mi padre tras su derrota te ha aceptado y has ganado su respeto...por que no serias merecedor de ser mi caballero...a veces pienso que soy yo la que no merece tu protección...- la respuesta de la diosa puso serio al hombre que decidió apretó su mano...

no hay lugar en que quiera estar mas que a tu lado...ni el olimpo ni el cielo me interesan si tu no estas...-

Saori sonrió a su querido Seiya...

gracias Seiya...por todo...- acerco su rostro al de Seiya y besos sus labios de forma tierna pero también fugas...el amor entre una diosa y un mortal estaba fuera de todo lo permitido...pero entre esta diosa virgen y ese guerrero celestial no había fuerza que les pudiera negar su amor...solo la muerte los separaría...y ni así podría hacerlos olvidarse el uno del otro...por que ellos creían que el amor puede traspasar la muerte y la vidas y seguir vivo eternamente...

debo verla...regresare...- le prometió Atena a Seiya cuando se separo de sus labios...el joven hombre solo asintió y se recostó dejando que ella lo arropara de nuevo...

descansa...-

Salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidad...había sido una batalla ardua que duro 3 días con sus noches...en las cuales el mundo se sumergió de oscuridad habiendo sido cumplida la promesa de una diosa milenaria... pero, si bien había sido larga y cansada... no había crueldad en ella...era una pelea por defender un ideal...no un capricho...un debate justo sobre el derecho de los dioses sobre las vidas...el Pegaso volvió a vestir su túnica celestial y con ello y palabra llenas de amor, su padre decreto su juicio aun con el desacuerdo de los prejuiciosos y ambiciosos dioses...temerosos todos ellos de perder su poder...y aun así lo perdieron...pues el mismo padre de los dioses decreto..."los hombres tienen la habilidad de destruirse a si mismos o de salvarse...que en manos de ellos caiga esa responsabilidad..." y sin mas Zeus levanto al herido y al cansado y le dio energía para partir de nuevo sabiéndose no derrotado...mas bien complacido de la sabiduría de su hija...

Atena ya caminaba por los campos alejados del santuario...los pastos altos alentaban su paso decidido...pensaba que con esta paz que duraría al menos en su vida presente, debería darles a sus caballeros la posibilidad de vivir...ya no podía resarcir sus años perdidos...solo podía darles su bendición...los dorados se presentaron una ve mas e hincándose a sus pies le juraron servirle un ultima vez y una lealtad eterna...después con una sonrisa y su bendicen los dejo partir a todos...de sus amados santos de bronce les ofreció el oro y ellos lo rechazaron...les encomendó entonces con una sonrisa regresar a sus hogares y entrenar una nueva generación de guerreros...Shun partió a la isla Andrómeda, Shiryu regreso a los cinco picos, Hyoga también se fue a Siberia...e Ikki...Ikki desapareció de nuevo...junto con su cobra plateada, no había sabido de ellos hasta ahora...según sabia están bien acompañándose...de ellos vendrían buenos guerreros...Seiya jamás partiría de su lado...de los dorados todos volvieron a su naciones...solo los nativos se quedaron...como Aioria que la había despojado de su guerrera del águila Marín, pues tras desposarla ella había abandonado su cargo...le parecía gracioso saber que su hermano Touma aun le molestaba la relación...aun sabiendo que el León le agrada...su hermano Aioros seguía cuidando su puesto en Sagitario...el mismo quería entrenar a su sucesor...de los demás Kanon estaba en Cabo Sunion siendo intermediario entre el mar y la tierra...y Saga...Saga era ahora el patriarca...no quiso aceptar al principio...pero ella insistió y al final lo convención...el era el patriarca por que Shion...

hoy es aniversario de su muerte...- le dijo Atena a la jovencita enfrente de ella...

si hoy hace un daño que se fueron...- le contesto la vocecita...

Saori sonrió con melancolía a la muchachita que aun le daba la espalda y acercándose a ella acaricio sus cabellera anaranjada...fue entonces cuando unos dorados ojos cansados y cristalinos se toparon con los suyos...

creo que aun no me hago a la idea...- le contesto ella...

todos los extrañamos...pero estoy segura que serán muy felices donde estén...-

Ambas giraron el rostro al frente para leer el epitafio de la lapida que sobresalía del suelo...aquella fría roca que estaba bajo un sauce llorón velando por ella...en ella se leía escrito con letras griegas "descanse en los cielos Shion patriarca y Jizel amada madre y amiga...recordados por siempre por sus seres amados..."

Hace una año ambos presintieron la ultima batalla y cansados ambos de una vida larga y llena de guerras decidieron partir una mañana de sábado...el murió mientras dormía y ella le siguió al amanecer tras romperse su corazón...se los enterró donde se inicio su amor como ellos lo pidieron y tras regresar la luz Jesai no quiso despegarse de ahí...

vamos Jesai...tu también estas agotada...- Saori cubrió a la muchacha de ahora 15 años con una manta y le animo a levantarse...la joven diosa acaricio con su mano una ultima vez la piedra despidiéndose de sus sabios consejeros...de los padres del santuario...

¿crees que se encontraran en otra vida?...- le pregunto la pelianaranjada mirado con una débil sonrisa a su amiga...

si ...- le contesto...tomándola del hombro impulsándola a caminar...

mi hermano me cuido...no estuve sola no te preocupes...- le dijo la niña aun parada en su lugar...elevó la vista y miro las estrellas titilando en el firmamento...Saori solo guardo silencio a las palabras de la chica...

muchas gracias Jesai...por apoyarme en todo...-le dijo la diosa dela sabiduría...la muchacha bajo la vista para mirar a los ojos a su amiga...

siempre estaré contigo aun cuando tu también hayas partido...- sornó entonces con mas sinceridad y alegría a Atena...- ambas sabíamos que ni los dioses pueden soportar estar sumidos en la oscuridad...tarde o temprano cederían...-Saori amplio su sonrisa y tomo esta vez la mano de Sara y le jalo con cariño para que ambas volvieran al santuario...una fría brisa soplo entonces haciendo volar sus cabelleras...caminaron una par de pasos no antes sin darle una ultima mirada al lugar de descanso de sus sabios amigos...despidiéndose una ultima vez con la mirada...prometiendo regresar a verlos...

vamos...tus guardianas querrán verte...-

yo quiero ver a Seiya primero...¿cómo esta?...-

cansado pero en buenas condiciones...-

bien ...Kki me dijo que Mu su maestro esta en Jamir...al parecer Amelie enfermo después de dar a luz...-

en serio...así que ya es papá...-

si...Kaki dice que...

Al irse alejando su platica solo se volvió un mormullo hasta desaparecer junto con sus siluetas tras la oscuridad dela noche y los pastos altos...atrás solo se quedo el silencio...un ronroneo y un par de ojos verdes fueron los únicos testigos...el animal negro montado sobre la lapida desapareció bajo la corriente de aire...la estaban esperando...

FIN

Gracias a todos por sus reviews...me tarde pero les traigo el epilogo (me equivoque puse prologo en vez de epilogo...gracias Shadir por corregirme)...espero les haya gustado y también algún ultimo comentario...si se preguntan por que puse compañeros en algunos y esposos en otros es por que no creo que todos se hayan casado...pero en fin son libres de imaginar lo que quieran y tomar mis personajes si lo desean claro...primero díganmelo y yo aceptare...a todo esto se acabo esta historia pero los invito a leer "melodía desencadenada" a las que les gusta el Yaoi...y "vísperas de un amor" alas que les gusta le hetero...apoyen mi ultima historia no esta tan mala como parece...en fin me voy d e vacaciones al mar, regreso pronto para continuar mis otras dos creaciones y antes de irme le digo un secreto: ¡ya soy tía!...mi sobrino nació el 7 de junio de este 2005 ...se llama Angel...y estoy enamorada de el, por ello le dedico el ultimo capitulo de mi mas grande creación a el...

A todo esto muchas gracias de nuevo y nos leeremos en otra historia...y a los que leyeron todo esto ...

¡¡¡¡¡UN ULTIMO REGALO NO CIERREN LAPAGINA!

Pastoreaba a sus ovejas con aburrimiento...no recordaba un cielo tan azul como el de este día...por alguna razón tenia un fuerte presentimiento...no sabia exactamente de que...pero su corazón le decía que era importante...y el siempre seguía a su corazón... bajo con pereza la mirada calmada que el poseía desde su nacimiento...se dio cuenta de que una de sus ovejas no estaba...una en particular, la mas desobediente...dio un respingo de fastidio y bajo de la roca en la que estaba sentado, tomo su bastón hecho de una rama de árbol improvisado y salió en la búsqueda de su animal...le llamo a gritos sin recibir respuesta, buscó y busco pero la condenada oveja no salió...se estaba resignando a haberla perdido y a un regaño de su padre, cuando oyó aquel partícula sonido que esos animales producen en una colina baja...así que decidido y algo molesto inicio marcha abajo...y por fin la vio comiendo con toda calma el pasto de una verde pradera repleta de flores...el descarado animal sabia de su presencia y no se movía...a pasos seguros y con la vara apretada en el puño se acerco a ella decidido a enseñarle al condenado anima quien era el pastor ahí...estaba a punto de agarrarla cuando en un movimiento desapercibido el condenado animal pego carrera dejando al muchacho en el suelo...se levanto dispuesto a maldecir a los mil viento cuando su mirada se topo con algo que lo hizo tragarse sus palabrotas y el enojo...

Dos bellos ojos verdes lo miraban con curiosidad...el chico se paro de un salto avergonzado de todo el circo que había hecho...sacudiendo muy sonrojado la tierra de sus pantalones...esperaba oír las risas de su acompañante pero esas no llegaron...

¿estas bien?...- la preocupada voz de ella lo hizo mirarla a de nuevo a los ojos y el sonrojo traicionero volvió a su mejillas...¡pero que calor hacia!...

si, si, estoy bien...- le respondió torpemente...un ruido capto su atención y bajo la mirada para ver a su descarada oveja detrás de la niña que lo miraba...puso una cara de molestia y estaba a punto de lanzarse contra ella de nuevo cuando la voz de la chica lo llamo otra vez...

¿es tuya?...- le pregunto...

El chico entonces la miro de nuevo con mas atención...de piel muy oscura y dos bellos y expresivos ojos verdes...un lindo cabello negro amarrado en una trenza que caía graciosamente por su hombro...vestía un sencillo pero bonito vestido de manta y llevaba en sus manos muchas flores ...la criatura era simplemente adorable...

si, es mi oveja vine por ella...- le dijo despistadamente ya habiendo perdido el interés por su rebaño... ella le sonrió encantadoramente...al mirarlo pensó que era si acaso unos años mayor que ella su piel tan pálida era extraña en el Tibet y esos ojos rozados eran únicos ...no tenia cejas solo dos puntos en la frente...un muchacho muy singular sin duda...

disculpa...¿cómo te llamas?...- le pregunto el peliverde a ella cuando noto su estado de ausencia...ella reacciono inmediatamente y dejando libre una de sus manos se la extendió...

soy Giselle...y tengo 10 años mucho gusto...- le dijo, el chico muy apenado tomo su mano con delicadeza y con una sonrisa tonta...

soy Shion...y tengo 12 años...el placer es mío...-

Ambos se sonrieron inmediatamente con un extraño sentimiento pulsando en el pecho...Shion tomo a su oveja de la correa y ella tomo su flores...

espero volver a verte Shion...- le dijo la niña sonrojada...

si...ya también- le contesto nervioso...

A lo lejos se oyeron los grito del padre de Shion un hombre pelirrojo muy parecido a el...se dio la vuelta para irse pero la triste mirada de la niña que ya empezaba la partida le hizo regresar...

oye...¿te gustaría comer con nosotros?...- le invito con una amplia sonrisa...Giselle lo miro un momento y devolviéndole la gran sonrisa le asintió...

¿si acepto?...¿me acompañarías a llevar estas flores a mi madre?...- el chico solo asintió...y ambos empezaron el camino colina arriba...

-sabes siento como si ya te hubiera visto Giselle...-

-¿en serio?...yo sentí lo mismo...Shion.-

Al verlos ir una traviesa gatita negra que hasta hace poco dormía decidió seguirlos dando saltitos entre las flores...aun en esta vida debía cuidar de ellos...

Matta ne.


End file.
